


Healing the Broken

by caelestisxyz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, American setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character suffers from progressive hearing loss, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of homophobia, Minor Character Death, The boxing AU no one asked for, small daddy kink, starts slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 108,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8651629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caelestisxyz/pseuds/caelestisxyz
Summary: Following a traumatic experience, Iwaizumi makes the impulsive decision to leave everything behind and travel over two thousands miles to find some semblance of peace. He never expected to find it in the asshole waving a lightsaber in the middle of Times Square.





	1. Asshole of the year goes to...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7/9/2018 - I cringe at all of the typos and grammatical errors. Wow, I will get around to editing this soon!

Contrary to what people may have thought about Iwaizumi Hajime, he really hated confrontations. Especially public confrontations. His departure was supposed to have been a secret. He'd even made sure to schedule his flight on a day that his roommate would be out of the apartment. As fucked up as that was, he just couldn't bring himself to face the younger male.

Of course, life had never been so kind to Iwaizumi.

"Are you fucking serious?!" Kyoutani barked at the same time his fist collided with the nearby wall. "You can't just walk away from this! From everything you've worked so hard for!" They were out in public. At the airport to be precise, and the outburst garnered several stares from people. Kyoutani could have cared less though.

Gritting his teeth, Iwaizumi tried to maintain eye contact, but the guilt wouldn't let him. There were so many emotions swirling in the younger male's golden eyes. Anger, fear, and desperation.

Unable to meet his friend's gaze, Iwaizumi stuffed his hands in his pocket and stared at his feet. It was a cowardly move. It was so incongruous to Iwaizumi's personality that the action startled Kyoutani. There had never been a moment when Iwaizumi had ever looked so defeated.

Lowering his fist, Kyoutani ignored the throbbing pain in his hand. He attempted to reach out to touch Iwaizumi's shoulder, but he stopped himself.

Taking a deep breath, Iwaizumi shook his head. "I just need to clear my head for a bit," he cleared his throat, trying to push down the jawbreaker sized lump that was lodged there. He tried to laugh. It sounded terrible. "I'm getting old anyway. I think you're more than ready to take my spot."

"Bullshit! Everything I know, I've learned from you. And I'm still not even there yet." A pause. "And you're not fucking old!"

"You just don't realize your potential."

Ignoring the comment, Kyoutani took a step forward. His voice lowered. "It wasn't your fault, Hajime..."

There was a tenderness in the man's voice that grabbed Iwaizumi's attention. Lifting his head, he finally locked eyes with Kyoutani. The truth was there, but Iwaizumi refused to accept it. Because regardless of what anyone said, it was his fault. Because of him, a man was dead _—his_ friend was dead. Kyoutani may not have blamed him. Still, Iwaizumi blamed himself and he probably would for the rest of his life.

That was why he needed to leave Los Angeles. He needed to leave so he could clear his head. He needed to leave so he could breathe again.

"Remember not to overdo it," he finally said after what felt like an eternity. "You have raw talent, Kyoutani, so no need to push yourself so hard. Most importantly...don't start any senseless fights. Save all of your anger, frustration, and energy for once you step inside of the ring."

Kyoutani opened his mouth to protest, yet, he could see the conviction in Iwaizumi's eyes. There was nothing that he could say to persuade the man to stay. "Where will you go?" He hated how desperate he came off. Putting up a front was pointless, though. They were like family now. It was all right for him to show this side of himself to Iwaizumi.

"I have an uncle in New York. I think I'll stay with him for a bit."

"For how long? Do you plan on returning to the ring? That bastard Ushijima _—"_

" _Kentarou_..."

"Yeah, okay." Kyoutani blew out a shaky breath. This time, he was the one to avert his gaze. "Don't forget about me," he muttered quietly.

Cursing under his breath, Iwaizumi wrapped his arms around Kyoutani's and held on for dear life. He knew that he was behaving selfishly. Still, he felt like there was no other way. Either he left now, or he stayed, and gradually lost his sanity. In the end, Iwaizumi chose himself. For once in his life, he chose himself.

Silently, they both just stood there. Whether either of them cried or not was their own business.

Five minutes later the announcement for Iwaizumi's flight departure could be heard overhead. After promising to keep in touch, Iwaizumi pulled away from the embrace. Kyoutani hurriedly walked off without a backward glance.

Iwaizumi watched him until his blond head disappeared in the crowd. Closing his eyes briefly, he took a moment to gather himself. A nonstop flight from the west coast to the east coast was five hours. Hopefully, that would be enough time for him to sort through all the jumbled thoughts in his mind.

On the plane, only one person recognized him. With reluctance, Iwaizumi signed the inside of the book the fan had brought with him to past the time. Thankfully for Iwaizumi, their seats were nowhere near each other. He wasn't in the mood for the questions he would surely get. Everyone wanted to know if he was returning to the ring after what had happened.

At the age of twenty-three, Iwaizumi was still in his prime. If he stopped now, returning wouldn't be impossible, but it wouldn't be easy either. Boxing was his passion. It was what he was best at. Even now, as he gazed out of the small airplane window, and admired the aerial view of the city, Iwaizumi's blood yearned for a good fight. His fist instinctively balled up, ready to connect with soft flesh.

And, then, the image of his friend lying lifeless on the mat, with a bloody, and bruised face pulled him back to reality.

Shinji had always followed Iwaizumi around the gym. The younger boy had begged him constantly to take him under his wing. Iwaizumi had initially refused because he was only a couple of years older than Shinji. He had always been good, but Iwaizumi was also very humble. He had never really thought of himself as the champion that people labeled him as. Although, the stats never lied.

Iwaizumi had never lost a match. He had been fighting his way to the top, trying to become an undefeated champion of the world, rather than the undefeated champion of the west coast. But after Shinji's death, Iwaizumi couldn't step foot in the ring without the overwhelming guilt keeping his feet rooted to the mat.

He was supposed to protect the younger boy. When he'd noticed that the match was getting out of hand, he should have stepped in or screamed to the top of his lungs.

Instead, he did nothing. Iwaizumi just stood there and watched his friend die in the ring. Deep down inside he knew that it wasn't his fault. Every boxer knew the risks before they went up against an opponent; especially one of Ushijima Wakatoshi's status. Still, that didn't stop Iwaizumi from constantly blaming himself.

The funeral had been two weeks ago, Iwaizumi had tried to pick up the pieces, and focus on the upcoming season. Obviously, that did not go so well for him. When he wasn't drowning in whiskey, he was staring blankly at the walls of his apartment. Kyoutani had been by his side, like the loyal friend he was. Everyone around him had been supportive. He would always be grateful for their help during this time.

Yet, this was something that Iwaizumi needed to get through on his own. He figured that a break from everything would do him good. The only way to find out was to just give it a try.

* * *

Iwaizumi didn't have an uncle who lived in New York City.

In fact, he didn't know anyone in the large, overcrowded city. During the drive to the realtor's office, he took in as much of the bustling city as he could. Overwhelming was an understatement. It was just as lively as it had been the last time he'd been there with his parents.

He'd found a decently priced place to rent online, and decided to move there on a whim. Since he wasn't that well-known as a fighter, it was a place where he could easily go unnoticed if he minded his business. With a population of over eight million, it seemed like the perfect place to shred his old self, and build anew. Would Kyoutani be pissed if he never returned to the City of Angels?

Iwaizumi chuckled quietly to himself. Hell yeah, Kyoutani would be beyond pissed. Kyoutani would probably hunt Iwaizumi down to the ends of the world just to kick his ass. In the ring, Kyoutani Kentarou went under the alias of Mad Dog. The young man hadn't chosen the name. A reporter had used it in an article, and then the name just stuck.

Eventually, Kyoutani had the name stitched into his boxing shorts and robe.

And that was that.

The name was fitting inside, as well as, outside of the ring. With some help from Iwaizumi, Kyoutani had learned how to use all his built-up anger to his advantage. They were family, not by blood, but, family nonetheless. It was a bond that Iwaizumi didn't plan to lose. He just needed time on his own.

The meeting with the realtor went by quickly. They just discussed the agreed upon monthly rate, and Hajime was given a couple of brochures about the city, and the neighborhood he would be living in. On the outside, the complex was all red brick, and brown paint outlining the windows. Compared to his spot back in L.A. it wasn't much.

But Iwaizumi wasn't complaining. The landlady was an elderly woman with a heavy Irish accent. Despite her decrepit appearance, she had a look about her. A look that said she wasn't to be trifled with. Iwaizumi made a promise to himself to never be late on his rent. She made quick work of giving him the rundown. There was laundry units downstairs, pets were allowed, but there was a fee, and the rent was due no later than the third of every month.

The inside was better than the bleakness of the outside. Iwaizumi was pleased to know that the apartment looked just like the pictures online. In his grief, his judgement was cloudy, and he was taking risks that he wouldn't consider under normal circumstances. Thankfully, so far, things were going fine.

After a quick tour of the building, Iwaizumi held the keys to his new home in his hands as he stood in the middle of the empty space. Everything worked fine from what he could tell. No leaky faucets, questionable stains in the shower, or weird smells in the refrigerator. Beige walls, polished hardwood floors, and the wallpaper in the kitchen was pleasant enough.

All he needed to do was make the place feel like a home. It wasn't his first time in New York so he had an idea of where to go to, shopping wise. He was also glad that he'd been smart with the money he'd earned from his winnings. Enough was saved up for him to live comfortably in New York for at least a year. Still, he contemplated finding a job to keep himself busy.

* * *

The remainder of the day was spent buying things for his apartment. The stuff that he couldn't fit into two suitcases, would be delivered within the next two weeks. Until then, he would survive on an air mattress.

While Iwaizumi was out, he purchased a living room set that would be delivered in the morning. Taking the living room furniture from his old apartment would have just been another reason for Kyoutani to hate him. Iwaizumi would only have his bed, dresser, and his electronics(television, stereo,etc.) delivered form L.A.

At the stores, he bought an air mattress, bed necessities, toiletries, and a couple of kitchen appliances. Eventually, he'd buy more personable items to give his new place a touch of personality. Then again, he didn't really have a personality worth acknowledging. A couple of plants and paintings would be enough. There was a cool vintage poster of Godzilla that he just had to purchase, though.

When his eyes had landed on the poster, the nostalgia brought a smile to his face. Any small luxury that he could get, Iwaizumi would take it. It was currently hanging up on his bedroom wall. For now, it was the only thing adorning his walls. There was a thrift store that he wanted to check out soon. Maybe he could find some cool things to decorate with.

Dark green curtains covered the window in his bedroom. New York was a lively city every hour of the day, and he preferred to sleep in utter darkness. The only thing left was blowing up the air mattress. A task that he really wasn't looking forward to.

Sitting on the floor, he pulled out his phone. There were a couple of missed calls and a ton of text messages from his friends back home. He skimmed through them, only replying to the people who he knew genuinely cared about his whereabouts, which wasn't a lot. Some were just trying to get the scoop, something that they could pass on to the media. Not like anyone really gave a damn about a low rate fighter.

Iwaizumi texted Kyoutani, and Bokuto before pocketing his phone. Today had been an extremely tiring day. Both mentally and physically. With a resigned sigh, he started to work on setting up the air mattress. Midway through the process, he mentally scolded himself for not purchasing a futon instead. It would have been more convenient, less time-consuming.

No, the air mattress was smart. Because the more time he spent struggling with the air pump, the less time he had to allow his mind to wander. Instead of getting lost in his thoughts, he'd focus on the noise the air made as it filled the urethane plastic. He'd focus on the slight burn in his arms he felt the longer he pumped without stopping. After Shinji's death, he stayed away from the gym so _—_

Nope.

Iwaizumi wasn't going to go there.

In the brochure, the realtor had given him, there was a listing for a Chinese restaurant that delivered. He thought about what he would order from there. He hadn't eaten all day, so it was easy for his mind to dismiss everything else, and focus on the types of Chinese meals he'd enjoyed in the past. The thought started a chain of other food-centered thoughts.

Like, for instance, he hadn't had a traditional Japanese meal since his parents were alive.

And, just like that Hajime started to think about death, and all his loved ones that it had claimed. Before he knew it, the air mattress was up and he was lying on it with tears in his eyes. They were silent tears. He won't allow himself to let it all out. Iwaizumi was afraid that if he opened the floodgate, he would never be able to close it again.

His phone buzzed in his pocket. Kentarou had texted him again.

 **[Mad Pup:]** _dont think jus cuz u ran off 2 fucking ny that u avoided this ass whooping!_

Laughter erupted in the room, bouncing off the thin walls, startling the hell out of Iwaizumi. When was the last time he'd laughed? Really laughed? Once the shock wore off, his eyes crinkled while he laughed harder. He didn't really know what he was laughing at. Maybe it was Kyoutani's poor texting grammar or the fact that he'd read the message in his friend's voice.

Whatever it was, Hajime was happy for it.

 **[me]** _Looking forward to it!_

Iwaizumi chuckled again, then made his way to the kitchen where the brochure was. After he ordered his food, he took a quick shower. The hot water was scalding hot, and it stayed that way for the duration of his shower. If he wasn't so afraid of jinxing things, Iwaizumi would conclude that his apartment was perfect. But he'd hold off on that until he at least reached the one month mark.

All the sleepless nights were starting to catch up to him; he could feel it in his bones. Maybe tonight he would finally be able to get a decent night of sleep. Iwaizumi was looking forward to it. He stepped out of the shower feeling better than he'd felt in a long time. His stomach growled—he was actually hungry— and he was looking forward to sleep.

To anyone else, it didn't seem like much, but to Iwaizumi he was finally starting to feel like he was human again. Slowly but surely.

Iwaizumi was putting on a pair of sweats when he heard a knock at his door. Hair still damp, he walked out of his bedroom without bothering to put a shirt on. He didn't want to keep the delivery person waiting too long. When he opened the door, his food was practically shoved at him with one hand, while the other hand was held out waiting for Iwaizumi to pay.

The delivery guy's attitude didn't bother Iwaizumi in the slightest. He muttered his thanks, took his food, and paid the guy. A shared head nod ended their transaction. Iwaizumi ate his food on the floor with his back against the air mattress. It would have been eerily silent if it weren't for the city's nocturnal song. Like Los Angeles, New York seemed to never sleep.

It didn't really bother Iwaizumi. He'd lived in California since he was eight years old. His true home was more of a distant memory now. Iwaizumi could remember how his parents had feared that he would denounce his Japanese roots in exchange for Western values. There were some things that he couldn't help. However, Iwaizumi refused to forget who he was, or where he'd come from.

Sometimes he thought about one day returning to Japan. Though, he had no idea if there was anything, or anyone to return to. He flipped through static images of his childhood before his family came to America with dreams of a better life, while he waited for sleep to claim him. It was difficult to think about much of anything in his drowsy state.

The Sweet and Sour Chicken had been great, even though he didn't finish it all. Still, Iwaizumi had eaten more than he'd eaten in days. Tomorrow, he would buy more stuff for his apartment and purchase a few groceries. Maybe he could try to go sightseeing as well.

Tomorrow would be better. Iwaizumi promised himself. His eyes drooped closed, body relaxed, and his breathing became heavier. For the first time since Shinji's final match, Iwaizumi didn't have any difficulty falling asleep.

. . .

Actually, staying asleep was a different story.

Iwaizumi had been enjoying a dreamless slumber when a loud noise jolted him. Blindly, he patted the air mattress for his phone. When he found it, he almost threw it across the room when he read that it was two o'clock in the fucking morning. The entire floor seemed to rumble, and in Iwaizumi's sleep-muddled mind, he briefly imagined Godzilla terrorizing the city. Of course, the idea was ludicrous. So, that only left one other option.

Some asshole in the building was having a party.

Cursing loudly, Iwaizumi threw his comforter back. His leg got caught, causing him to stumble, and that only pissed him off more. He was so upset that he stormed out of his bedroom without bothering to find a shirt to put on. Iwaizumi could only imagine what his hair looked like, but he honestly could not give a rat's ass at that moment.

The first time that he was able to sleep at a decent hour in God knows how long, this had to happen. The rational side of his brain reminded him that the world did not revolve around Iwaizumi Hajime.

That side could kiss his ass right now, though.

Dressed in nothing but a pair of sweats, and black socks, Iwaizumi took the stairs to the apartment directly under him. Whoever the jerk was, their speakers had to be otherworldly because the entire building seemed to tremble with the bass. Seriously, was there no one else bothered by this?

Iwaizumi stood outside of apartment _205_. Now that he was closer, it didn't really sound like a party. He couldn't hear any loud talking or anything like that. He could only make out the loud music.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Iwaizumi pounded on the door. Nothing. Absolutely nothing happened, so, he pounded as loud as he could.

Zilch.

Losing all his patience, Iwaizumi turned around and started to kick the door with his foot. Gods, he prayed whoever this person was, that they were not drug dealers, because he knew that he was beating on their door like the fucking cops. He'd lived in a rougher part of California when he was younger. He knew firsthand not to go beating on people's doors at ass o'clock in the morning. But what else could he do? He needed to be louder than the music. He was surprised that the entire state couldn't hear it.

Okay. Perhaps Iwaizumi was over-exaggerating. He was tired, pissed off, and mildly curious to know the name of the song that was playing. The bass was insane. It wasn't a song that he'd heard before. But, that was beside the point...

His leg was pulled back, ready to deliver another hard kick when the door was finally yanked opened. The music had also been turned down. Looking over his shoulder, Iwaizumi eye's widened when he saw how attractive the obnoxious asshole was.

The guy was tall, just a couple of centimeters taller than Iwaizumi. His neck was long, elegant, and his alabaster skin made him look like a fairy or some other magical creature.

Be mindful that Iwaizumi was still groggy from his interrupted sleep. It was difficult for him to coherently describe the stranger. He just knew that the guy looked delicate, but, also, strong. Like the guy could fuck someone hard into the mattress while he whispered words of endearment in their ear. It was mildly unnerving. Brown eyes that seemed to shimmer in the terrible lightning in the hallway, and ridiculously flawless hair that looked as soft as down feathers _—_ Iwaizumi was instantly smitten.

"What in the fuck is your problem?!"

Then, said obnoxious asshole opened his mouth, and Iwaizumi remembered why he was there in the first place. He turned to face the stranger. "What in the fuck is _my_ problem?!" he asked incredulously. "What in the fuck is _your_ problem?! Do you not hear how loud your music is?"

The obnoxious asshole had the gall to look surprised. "I...I didn't realize it was that loud," he smiled sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. Infinitesimally, his gaze lowered to look at Iwaizumi's bare chest. His brown eyes gleamed with an unknown emotion. Extending his hand, the stranger smiled politely. "I guess you're the new neighbor. I'm Oikawa To _—"_

The appraisal went completely unnoticed by Iwaizumi. He was beyond annoyed. "How in the fuck could you not hear it? Are you fucking deaf or something you dumbass?!" Regret settled in as soon as the words left his mouth. And the brief flash of pain in the stranger's gorgeous brown eyes made Iwaizumi feel like a shit stain.

Oikawa's extended hand dropped to his side limply. A sweet smile spread across his face; it was so forced and disgusting. "My apologies. I'll be sure to keep it down!" He slammed the door in Hajime's face before the man could get another word out.

Iwaizumi just stood there for a while, staring at the numbers on the door. The door had slammed so hard that he'd felt a cool breeze on his face. It was obvious that he'd unintentionally hit a nerve. And, while Iwaizumi wanted to feel justified in his anger, he knew that he'd been too harsh. He thought about knocking again to apologize. Yeah, the guy was an asshole for blasting his music at two o'clock in the morning, but, Iwaizumi didn't have to be _that_ mean about it.

In the end, Iwaizumi slowly made his way up the stairs to his own apartment. When Iwaizumi was back on the air mattress, he wasn't able to go back to sleep. Although, instead of filling his head with the mistakes he'd made back in Los Angeles, he pondered over the new mistakes he'd made only moments ago. If he hadn't let his anger get the best of him, he would have allowed Oikawa to finish his introduction.

Then he wouldn't be up right now trying to guess the man's first name. Was it a more traditional name? 

_Toshiro?_ _Toyo?_

Or perhaps Oikawa had a westernized name. 

Groaning, Iwaizumi turned on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow. None of those names fit Oikawa. How could he be so sure? It wasn't like he knew Oikawa. Perhaps he could have had the chance if he wasn't such a rude asshole.

Most importantly _—_ Why did he care so much? Admittedly, Oikawa was stunning. In any other situation, Iwaizumi would be interested in at least taking the guy out for coffee. But, the timing was off. And, from experience, beautiful people like Oikawa had shitty personalities, and would never settle for someone like Iwaizumi. Also, their first impression hadn't gone so well.

Again, Iwaizumi thought about the pain he'd seen in Oikawa's eyes. Regardless of anything else, Iwaizumi would make sure to apologize to the guy tomorrow. Maybe if he asked nicely, Oikawa would be more mindful of his music in the future. They did not have to be friends, still, Iwaizumi really didn't want to make any enemies in New York City.

* * *

It was a Friday night in New York City, and Iwaizumi was sitting on the couch, playing a game on his phone. The mental capacity and patience that it took to pop all the animated bubbles under the required time, wasn't enough to distract him from his thoughts. After only ten minutes, Iwaizumi closed out the app in frustration. On his home screen, he stared at the app that he'd been avoiding like the plague.

Deleting the damn thing off his phone would be the smart thing to do. However, Iwaizumi had tried that, and ended up downloading it again. He knew that checking the stats would only lead him to some article about Shinji's last match, or something equally upsetting. With a resigned sigh, Iwaizumi deleted the app, for like the tenth time since his move, and then sat his phone on the coffee table.

Four days had passed since his move to New York. Gradually, his apartment was coming together. He just had to wait on his belongings to come from Los Angeles. The air mattress wasn't the best, but it got the job done. He was more anxious for his television to arrive, honestly. At least he could have spent that night watching a movie instead of staring at the paintings on the walls.

Looking around the living room, Iwaizumi's eyes landed on the plant sitting on the bar. When he'd purchased the Juniper Bonsai, it had been with the intentions of giving it to his neighbor as a peace offering. But, the day after their first encounter, Iwaizumi knocked on Oikawa's door, and didn't receive an answer. He'd assumed the man had been out so he tried again after a couple of days.

Yesterday to be precise, but he had no luck. He really hoped that he hadn't run the man off. Had he really been _that_ rude? Iwaizumi knew that he'd been an ass, but he didn't think it was that bad. Then again, who was he to determine that? Just because his words wouldn't have bothered Iwaizumi personally, didn't mean the same for other people.

"Fuck," Iwaizumi muttered irately.

Since that night, no matter how hard he'd tried, Iwaizumi could not get the pain he'd seen in Oikawa's eyes out of his mind. He'd stayed up for hours every night, waiting on the floor to rumble with the intense bass of the man's speakers. Instead, all his nights had been silent except for the constant buzz of the city.

He needed to get out of the apartment.

Sitting around, doing whatever in the hell he was doing, wasn't cutting it. He walked to his bathroom, took one look at himself, and grimaced. When was the last time he'd showered? Or shaved? Suddenly, Iwaizumi became hyper-aware of himself. If he would have tried to apologize to anyone looking the way he currently looked, he would have surely offended them again.

A shower was mandatory before he stepped foot out of the door. If he wanted to get out of his funk, Iwaizumi knew that he would have to make an effort on his own. Kyoutani wasn't there to kick his ass, and keep his head above water. Iwaizumi had to do that for himself.

After revitalizing his haggard appearance, searching for anything other than athletic clothes to wear was his next task. It was a task that was damn near impossible, but he managed a pair of black pants, and a Lakers pullover. The pullover actually belonged to Kyoutani. Iwaizumi wasn't really a fan of basketball, while his best friend was a dedicated fan of the sport.

Feeling more lively after the shower, and a fresh shave, Iwaizumi opened his camera. Smirking, he sent a selfie to Kyoutani. The man would notice his pullover immediately. Especially since it was his favorite team.

Kyoutani's response was immediate.

 **[Mad Pup:]** _fuck u_

 **[Map Pup:]** _guess I owe Bokuto an apology fuck_

Iwaizumi laughed. He could only imagine how that conversation might have gone. Kyoutani cursing every other word, and getting all in Bokuto's face. Bokuto probably pretended to be the culprit, if only to piss Kyoutani off more. Just thinking about the two boxers lifted Iwaizumi's mood. He quickly texted a reply before stepping out for the night.

* * *

_DROM_ was a bohemian themed lounge where local bands performed. Iwaizumi had stumbled upon the place by chance during one of his trips to the stores. The outside of the lounge was covered in graffiti, old worn out posters from previous shows, and fresh posters advertising tonight's act, were plastered on the walls.

Iwaizumi had been intrigued by the band's poster that had featured a scan of a page from the graphic novel, Watchmen. The scene where Doctor Manhattan was sitting on Mars, reflecting over his life. He had never cared for the graphic novel, but the movie had been decent enough.

Tonight's band, 5th Element, was described as a mixture of post-dubstep, indie, pop, and electric, by one of the bartenders. Iwaizumi had no idea what the hell any of that sounded like. But, the lounge's atmosphere was very inviting, the staff was friendly, and he'd always enjoyed live music. So, he decided to give the band a listen.

While he waited for his drink, he listened to the bartender fawn over the band's lead singer.

"...so hot and his voice is soo dreamy. All of the members are gorgeous. The lead singer is really really really hot! Last month their theme was Star Wars. He was dressed as Darth Vader..."

Iwaizumi raised a brow at that but remained silent.

"...not like, with the helmet on, just the robes and the cape thingy. It was so fucking hot!" She handed him his drink. "They do these covers of other artists, but they add their own style to it."

Smiling politely, Iwaizumi tipped the young woman. "Do they perform here often?" he asked to contribute to the conversation.

"Yeah," the bartender _—_ Zoe, beamed. "Every first Friday!"

Iwaizumi was about to ask her more about the band members, when the lounge's owner got on the stage. From the excited squeal that Zoe made, he could tell the band was about to be introduced. Now that he was facing the stage, he could see how packed the place was. And, apparently, Zoe wasn't the only, female, fan of 5th Element.

There were so many women standing in the front of the stage, some were even holding gifts. When the introduction was over, the entire place erupted into loud cheers. And, then all the lights went out, and just like that, the noise in the lounge ceased. Iwaizumi's grip on his drink tightened, and his heart was racing in anticipation. The crowd was insanely good with hyping these guys up. Iwaizumi really hoped 5th Element lived up to the hype, or he was going to be annoyed.

When the lights came back on, the band members were on stage. A projector bathed the members in images of galaxies, and stars. It was a slideshow that showed different shots of space, adding to the extraterrestrial aesthetic of the band.

The lead singer didn't greet the crowd or seem to acknowledge the crowd's presence. He simply started to sing, and his band mates followed his lead. They opened with a hypnotic, downtempo, version of Katy Perry's Dark Horse.

Iwaizumi eyes were the size of saucers as he stared at the lead singer. With a million stars dancing on his pale skin, Oikawa's beauty was breathtaking. A fairy wasn't ethereal enough. No. No, Oikawa was a fucking god.

Bringing his glass to his lips, Iwaizumi took a sip, because the thirst was too real _—_ bordering dehydration. The song morphed into something entirely different, and the transition was so smooth that he was genuinely impressed. In the midst of his thirst session, Iwaizumi tried to grasp the fact that his neighbor was the lead singer in a band.

And, the band was pretty good. Their sound was unique, but their own songs didn't have that many verses, the lyrics were also questionable _—_ there was one song about masturbation _—_ but, overall, Iwaizumi could honestly see why they were a favorite. Oikawa was an amazing lead, but the other band members were just as impressive.

5th Element's drummer was a tall guy, with dark messy hair, and a sly grin. A guy with brown hair, and a cherub face was on the keyboard. And, a girl with long, dark hair, was on an instrument that Iwaizumi wasn't familiar with. The band wasn't like the typical band. They each had their own individual style. Oikawa was easily the biggest nerd out of the bunch.

What gave Oikawa away? Maybe it was the Area 51 shirt he was wearing.

 _It started with a low light_  
_Next thing I knew they ripped me from my bed_  
_And then they took my blood type_  
_It left a strange impression in my head_  
_You know that I was hoping_  
_That I could leave this star-crossed world behind_  
_But when they cut me open,_  
_I guess that changed my mind_

The song was so fitting to what Iwaizumi'd glimpsed from Oikawa's personality. He couldn't remember the actual artist, but the song was titled _Spaceman_. Later, he would make sure to look it up. Iwaizumi had been smiling for a majority of the performance that he didn't even realize until his jaws started to ache. He was enjoying himself way too much. But, was that a bad thing? During one song, he actually sang along to the top of his lungs with Zoe. He was acting like a total groupie, and didn't give a single fuck.

"I only love it when you touch me, not feel me when I'm fucked up that's the real me!" Oikawa singed. His gaze seemed to land on Iwaizumi at that moment, and the latter gulped.

The place was packed to the rafters. Iwaizumi doubted that Oikawa could really see him. Though, the man's gaze burned him alive. When Oikawa finally looked away, Iwaizumi sighed in relief. After that song ended, Oikawa finally stopped to talk to the crowd. He was understandably out of breath. One of his band mates, the angelic guy on the keyboard, handed him a bottle of water.

Iwaizumi heard several shouts of, "We love you, Tooru," from the crowd. He'd finally learned Oikawa's first name, and he was a little peeved that he had to find out from some random strangers in the audience.

Iwaizumi reminded himself that he had no right to feel any type of way. His heart was hammering as he continued to watch Oikawa on stage. He blamed it on the adrenaline caused by the exciting performance. The feeling would soon fade.

Oikawa thanked everyone for coming, then he stood back while his band mates introduced themselves. Yahaba was on the keyboard. Kuroo was on the drums, and Kiyoko handled an instrument called a drum machine sampler. Their different personalities shone through their introductions. And, Iwaizumi had been right.

Oikawa was the biggest nerd of them all.

Before the show continued, Iwaizumi watched Yahaba hand something small to Oikawa who looked as if he didn't want to accept it. After what felt like several minutes of bickering, Oikawa finally accepted the small device. Sheepishly, the lead singer smiled at the audience as he put on _—_

_'A hearing aid?'_

Iwaizumi's stomach dropped. Swallowing thickly to get the bad taste out of his mouth, he drowned out all the sound in the lounge. His mind took him back to the night of their first encounter.

_"How in the fuck could you not hear it? Are you fucking deaf or something?"_

"Shit," Iwaizumi groaned under his breath, "I'm such a dick..."

Asshole of the year goes to Iwaizumi Hajime.


	2. The Start of Something Beautiful

5th Element ended the show with their own rendition of a popular hip-hop song. Hotline Bling was a crowd favorite, and everyone joined in to help Oikawa sing. Everyone except Iwaizumi.

He was still trying to figure out how he was going to go about apologizing to Oikawa for his rude comment. A half-assed apology wasn't going to cut it. Then again, he did buy a bonsai to give as a peace offering. Though, now that he thought about it, the plant seemed like too much. He didn't want to overdo it.

Iwaizumi was so deep in thought that he'd almost missed the band leaves the stage. As soon as Oikawa stepped foot off the stage, fans surrounded him. Most of them were women, but there were some guys there as well. For all that he knew, 5th Element had fans of all genders, races, and walks of life. The diversity of the audience reminded him of growing up in Cali.

He really wanted to congratulate the band on a great show, yet he was hesitant for obvious reasons. Instead, Iwaizumi stayed seated and watched 5th Element interact with their fans.

The other band members had admirers as well, but, not as many as Oikawa. Kuroo accepted flowers from a couple of people, then he walked over to a tall, blond guy who was wearing glasses, and kissed him smack on the lips. Yahaba was signing posters, while Kiyoko was taking selfies with a cute, blonde-haired girl. They all seemed like down to earth people despite the recognition they were receiving.

And then there was Oikawa Tooru.

Seriously, they treated the guy like he was the actual one who wrote most of the songs the band performed. There were several times when Iwaizumi wanted to walk over to the lead singer and punch him square in the face. Other times, he wanted to walk over there, and kiss him. All of it was confusing. Iwaizumi was about to give up and just go home, but then Oikawa glanced in his direction.

Oikawa was so tall that he could easily look over the heads of the people surrounding him. Iwaizumi could only imagine how dumbfounded he looked. His mouth was open and he prayed he didn't look as stupid as he felt. Oikawa's face was indecipherable. For a minute, Iwaizumi thought the singer was going to be pissed. He didn't expect him to look so indifferent.

When Oikawa looked away, Iwaizumi's heart dropped. What did he expect? They weren't friends or even acquaintances. If anything, they were closer to enemies. Averting his gaze, Iwaizumi stared at the empty glass he'd been holding for dear life.

Zoe was behind him still serving drinks. He turned around to place his empty glass on the bar. He would just tell the bartender goodnight and then leave. Later, when there weren't so many people around, Iwaizumi would apologize to Oikawa.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

Comically slow, Iwaizumi turned around to face the source of the question. In all his flustered, sweaty glory, Oikawa stood before him. He glanced over where the man had been only moments ago. A few people were looking in their direction, but they didn't look murderous towards him for stealing the attention of their music god. So, that was a good thing.

"Um," He closed his mouth, and tried again. "You were great. Well, everyone was great." Great was an understatement. Iwaizumi just couldn't reveal his thirst too soon.

Oikawa seemed to give the response some thought. Absently, Iwaizumi wanted to ask Oikawa if he wanted to hit up the Vegas Strip because the man had one hell of a poker face. It was so hard to read him. After watching the man on stage, he thought he had a grasp on his personality. Apparently not.

"I'm sorry," Iwaizumi blurted out. It came out louder than intended. Lowering his voice, he rubbed the back of his neck. "You know? For the other night...I was a total asshole."

"You were," Oikawa immediately responded. Then, he smiled softly. "Although, I will admit my music was really loud that night. I didn't realize until I went back and checked the volume I had it set on. I was meaning to give you a proper welcome to the building."

 "Proper welcome?" he asked, eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Yeah. Pretty much everyone in our building knows that I'm in a band, and they know...my situation. So, they're fine with it. I try to talk to anyone new that moves in just to be on the safe side."

Regardless of his personal situation, how did Oikawa manage to convince an entire apartment building to be fine with him playing loud music at all hours of the day? That was the kind of respect that couldn't be bought. There was more to that than Oikawa was telling him. Still, Iwaizumi nodded his head. "Things have just been a little rough lately. I'd finally been able to get some shut-eye. But now that I know what's up, we're good."

Oikawa laughed. "Where are you from if you don't mind me asking?" He tilted his head to the side like a cat.

The gesture was cute. Iwaizumi wanted to reach forward, and brush the man's damp bangs out of his face. "I just moved here from—"

"Tooru! "One of Oikawa's fan's interrupted.

Oikawa seemed to be torn. In the end, he chose his fans who'd come to see him. Iwaizumi respected the decision.

Oikawa smiled apologetically. "I can't leave my fans waiting. I will never become the greatest with that kind of attitude." He lifted his head arrogantly. His smile widened, and he flashed Iwaizumi the victory sign.

The urge to punch Oikawa in the face resurfaced. Really, Iwaizumi had never wanted to assault anyone this bad. "Whatever. Guess I'll see you around." Should he bring up the bonsai now or...

"You're not leaving, are you?" Oikawa asked as if the very idea of Iwaizumi leaving offended him. "The conversation isn't over, Iwaizumi. Just give me a sec!"

Iwaizumi tried to protest but Oikawa was already walking off towards the crowd that was waiting for him. Minutes passed before Iwaizumi realized that Oikawa had used his name. When had he given the man his name? His first assumption was that Oikawa was a stalker. Then, Iwaizumi remembered that he was a nobody. Who would want to stalk him?

He concluded that Oikawa must have learned his name from their landlady.

It was just one of the many questions that he would ask Oikawa later. He was more interested in asking about the man's need for a hearing aid. But how did he ask that without coming off like a jerk? Iwaizumi knew that he was overthinking things, per usual. For some strange reason, he didn't want to be on Oikawa's bad side. Iwaizumi wanted his neighbor to like him. Why? He had no idea.

So, he would have to be careful. His friends back home always told him that he had the worse attitude. It wasn't like Iwaizumi tried to be an asshole. He'd just developed a hard shell growing up in crime riddled Sacramento.

His friends also knew that under that tough exterior, Iwaizumi was a sensitive guy. Of course, he couldn't just let anyone know that side of him. People were fickle. It was better to stay on guard rather than letting people in.

Iwaizumi continued to watch 5th Element talk to their fans. The crowd had thinned out as the time passed. The lead singer took the time to personally accept every gift, and hold a small conversation with every fan. Kuroo was getting some serious PDA in with the same blond guy he'd kissed earlier. Said blond looked annoyed but it was obvious that he really didn't mind.

Kiyoko was still talking to the same blonde girl while she signed a couple of posters. And, Yahaba was talking to the owner of the lounge. The keyboardist seemed to be the one who handled all the business aspects. He had a serious look about him.

While Iwaizumi continued to observe the band mates, he couldn't help but think about his friends back home. Kuroo and Bokuto seemed like they would get along. They were both into the urban street wear style. Seriously, Kuroo was casually wearing a pair of black Yeezy's. Bokuto would fall in love with the guy's style.

Akaashi, one of his friends back home, was into a theater; he was considered a triple threat being able to sing, dance, and act. Akaashi and Oikawa were two of the prettiest guys he'd ever seen. Iwaizumi didn't know if their personalities would clash or not, but they would make one hell of a team when it came to picking up people at bars.

Iwaizumi didn't know if Kyoutani would get along with anyone. It'd take some time for him to warm up to Oikawa, and his friends...

Why was he thinking about this? Iwaizumi groaned and averted his gaze. He couldn't just worm his way into these people's lives just because he couldn't handle the mess he'd left back in L.A. This wasn't a second chance for him. Iwaizumi was only here to clear his head, not build new bonds that he'd ruin in the long run.

Shinji had been a good kid. He had a family that cared about him enough to send him off to college. Then by some stroke of chance, Shinji met Iwaizumi and it all went to hell from there.

Shinji no longer wanted to do his homework, or go to class, he wanted to fight and win just like Iwaizumi. Unlike Iwaizumi, Shinji never had to steal because he had no money for food. Shinji had never slept in filthy alleys because it was better than being at a foster home where the parents abused him.

If Iwaizumi had never walked into the younger male's life, Shinji would be one step closer to a college degree.

Why did he have to think about this here of all places? Iwaizumi saw a sign for the restroom. Without looking back to see if Oikawa was done or not, he walked to the restroom. Gripping his hands on the sink, Iwaizumi leveled a stare at his reflection. His greatest enemy was himself. That was what his coach had taught him. Every day, he should work hard enough to defeat himself.

Because only Iwaizumi could hold Iwaizumi back.

"Not right now," Iwaizumi mumbled to himself. "Don't do this shit right now." He commanded—pleaded—quietly. 

Closing his eyes, Iwaizumi worked on calming his breathing. Anxiety was nothing new for him. Bokuto often suffered from disassociation. When Bokuto's best friend, Akaashi, wasn't around, Iwaizumi had been there to help the man overcome countless panic attacks.

Iwaizumi had never personally experienced anxiety to an extent of a panic attack, or anything like that. He'd always been the one who helped his friends, he never needed help. Yes, he had his insecurities. He'd grown up hating the skin he was in. Too dark to blend in with the Asian groups, and too light to be accepted in the gangs controlling his neighborhood. Iwaizumi had never felt as though he belonged anywhere.

Still, he'd never allowed it to get to him. Not enough where it left him gasping for air, or harming himself. He was supposed to be stronger than this. Iwaizumi, like his name suggested, was the rock of the group. His friends depended on him, not the other way around.

There was a knock on the bathroom door. Which was odd because it wasn't a one stall bathroom. When he didn't say anything, Oikawa peeked his head in. "Iwaizumi, are you alright?" he asked.

Straightening up, Iwaizumi nodded his head. "Yeah, I just had too much to drink," he easily lied.

Oikawa didn't believe him. "Well, I'm ready when you are. I'll just be outside." He smiled before closing the door.

With one last look in the mirror, Iwaizumi gave himself a quick mental pep talk. There would be no pity parties for the remainder of the night.

. . .

The tall blond guy who Kuroo had been smooching on was his boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei. Tsukishima was taller than both Kuroo (only by a smidge) and Oikawa. Which Iwaizumi thought was impressive. The two lovebirds were the first to leave the lounge. Tsukishima was only in town for three days. He was visiting from Tokyo where he was studying abroad.

Kiyoko quietly departed with her friend, Hitoka Yachi, in tow. Neither seemed like the talkative type, but they were very polite to Iwaizumi. So far, none of the bandmates seemed to care about Iwaizumi's involvement with their precious lead singer. Not like they really had anything to be worried about. Were they only...friends? acquaintances? neighbors...Yeah, they were only neighbors. 

"Who are you?" Yahaba asked Iwaizumi. His hands were on his hips, and his eyebrow raised.

Okay. Well, not _all_ the band members were nonchalant about Iwaizumi. "Iwaizumi Hajime," he extended his hand.

Yahaba looked at the extended hand long, and hard before taking it into his own. Giving it a firm shake, he glared at Iwaizumi. "So, you're the grumpy asshole with the killer body, huh?" He flashed a lecherous grin at the bewildered look on Iwaizumi's face. "Tooru has told us—"

Oikawa clamped his hand over Yahaba's mouth. "I'm starving. There's a diner about a block from here," he sent the keyboardist a death glare. "Iwaizumi, would you like to join me? We can finish up our conversation..."

Iwaizumi still had his mouth wide open after what Yahaba had said. Now Oikawa was asking him on a date? Was it a date? "Um...sure?" He hadn't meant to pose it as a question. But Oikawa seemed to get the drift.

"Great! Let's go! See you later, Yahaba!" Oikawa released his hold on Yahaba's mouth, twirled around, grabbed Iwaizumi by the arm, and practically dragged him out of the lounge.

The move was so elegant, that it left Iwaizumi in a daze. He simply allowed himself to be dragged by the arm. Once they were outside in the cool air, Iwaizumi gathered his wits. "Aye, let me go!" he snatched his arm away.

Oikawa turned to face him. "Aye?" he snickered. "Where are you from? Your accent is so...interesting."

There was nothing interesting about Iwaizumi's accent, still, he humored Oikawa. "California."

"What part?"

"Los Angeles."

"You're lying."

Iwaizumi shot a glare in the man's direction. He was lying, but, how did Oikawa know that? He'd only lived in L.A. for eight years. But his accent had developed in another city. Iwaizumi sighed. "Sactown." He realized his mistake and then corrected himself. "Sacramento." 

Oikawa hummed to himself. He started to walk in the direction of the diner. Iwaizumi quietly fell into step with him. He was feeling self-conscious about the way he spoke. Not because he was ashamed, just because being around Oikawa made him feel inferior for some reason. It was like he wasn't supposed to be in the guy's presence or something.

Next, to him Oikawa shivered. The soft sound caught Iwaizumi's attention. When he looked over and saw that the idiot didn't have a jacket on, he cursed. "Fuck! Where's your jacket, Oikawa?" He started to remove his pullover without really thinking over his actions.

"I left it in Kuroo's car," Oikawa explained. He squawked loudly when he was hit in the face the Lakers pullover. "But, then you'll be cold!"

Iwaizumi stuffed his hands in his pockets. "No biggie," he muttered irately. ' _Fuck it's cold!'_ He inwardly screamed.

"I didn't know that you had a nice side." Oikawa slipped the pullover over his head. It was slightly big on him. "Thank you, Iwa-chan."

Immediately, Iwaizumi halted in his steps. Time seemed to slow down as he turned to face Oikawa. The lead singer smiled at him innocently. He was so cute, the fucker. But he wasn't _that_ cute. "What in the fuck did you just call me?" his voice was laced with venom.

Oikawa seemed unfazed by the venom in the boxer's voice. "Iwaizumi is so long," he explained with a flick of his hair. "What if it's a dire emergency, I'm down to my last breath, and I need to shout your name? Iwa-chan is more convenient." He gave a lazy shrug as if what he'd said had made perfect sense.

"That's the dumbest shit I've ever heard." Iwaizumi deadpanned.

Oikawa playfully hit Iwaizumi. "Rude!"

That was the part when Iwaizumi was supposed to get hostile. He was supposed to tell Oikawa to keep his hands to himself and to address him by his given name. Instead, Iwaizumi returned the playful hit and chuckled when Oikawa dramatically wailed as if he'd been hit way harder than he had been. It felt...natural. As if Iwaizumi, had known Oikawa for years rather than a couple of hours.

All of the things that he'd been anxious about, seemed light years away. Iwaizumi had almost forgotten about Oikawa's hearing aid until the latter brought it up while they waited for their waitress to come back with their drinks.

The Diner was a quaint place with a homey kind of feel. There were red leather seats, and several booths lining the windows for the perfect view. It was also warm inside. Thank the gods. Overall, Iwaizumi felt comfortable with his company. At least for now.

"I suffer from progressive hearing loss," Oikawa confessed, his voice was small, almost childlike. "I've known since I was a kid that one day I wouldn't be able to hear anything at all. I have been preparing myself," he pointed to his hearing aid. "I'm trying to get accustomed to wearing these. And I'm learning sign language."

Iwaizumi wanted to ask Oikawa why he'd waited so long to try to learn sign language, yet he kept his thoughts to himself. He didn't know Oikawa's life. It wouldn't be right to judge the man. "How is that coming along? Learning sign language? "he asked.

Oikawa smirked. "I can only remember the bad words," he giggled like a toddler. Lifting his arms, he rested his left over his right and formed signs with both hands. "Do you get it?"

Shaking his head, Iwaizumi chuckled. "What in the hell is that?"

Oikawa laughed. "This," he waved his left hand. "Is the horns," then he mimicked with his right hand. "And this is..." He waited for Iwaizumi to fill in the blanks.

Realization hit, and Iwaizumi made the same gesture as Oikawa. "Bullshit!" He felt so accomplished.

They both erupted into laughter like a couple of kids. When the waitress brought their drinks—dark roast for Iwaizumi and hot cocoa with an illegal portion of whip cream for Oikawa—she took their orders. Iwaizumi wasn't really hungry, but he ordered a short stack of pancakes since Oikawa insisted that he just had to try them. Oikawa ordered the same but added chocolate syrup, whip cream, and white chocolate chips to his pancakes.

The waitress didn't even seem surprised by the ridiculous order. She only smiled at them both and promised to be back shortly. Apparently, Oikawa was a regular.

"What are you, 5?" Iwaizumi asked once the waitress walked off.

"What are you, 65?" Oikawa quickly retorted. "I'd like my coffee dark, please," he poorly imitated Iwaizumi's deep voice.

The guy was swift with the sass. Iwaizumi had to give it to him. "Shut up, Shittykawa. You're the one who orders like a toddler!"

"Shittykawa?" Oikawa laughed. "You really are mean, Iwa-chan. I just thought you were in a bad mood that night."

Again, Iwaizumi felt guilty for his actions. "Look, I'm really sorry..."

Oikawa waved him off. "I already forgave you."

"I actually bought you something. As a peace offering."

"You bought me something?"

Feeling embarrassed by the expression on Oikawa's face, Iwaizumi looked away. His cheeks felt warm, and he really hoped he wasn't blushing like some character in the Shoujo manga Kyoutani secretly read. How embarrassing. "It's a Juniper Bonsai...I try to keep plants from... _home_...to um...you know. It's nostalgic..." Was he even speaking English?

"I understand," said Oikawa. Hesitantly, he placed his hand over Iwaizumi's. "I don't remember much about Japan, but I try to hold on to it as much as I can. You know? It's still a part of me."

Oikawa's hand felt like burning coal on top of Iwaizumi's, but he didn't dare pull away. He hadn't experienced this kind of contact in so long. It felt nice. Absently, Iwaizumi wondered if Oikawa was an orphan as well, or were his parents still alive. Did they get a glimpse of the American Dream that so many immigrants, from all over, had left their home to find?

What about the other members of 5th Element? What were their stories? Kyoutani and Bokuto had similar backgrounds as Iwaizumi. While Akaashi was the only one out of their group of close friends who parents were alive and successful.

Unfortunately, their heart to heart was cut short with the arrival of their food. Iwaizumi hadn't realized that he'd been crying until his cheeks started to itch. It would explain why Oikawa had felt the need to assure him in the first place. Oikawa held the waitress' attention while Iwaizumi dried his eyes. His sensitivity was at an all-time high now. He knew it was because he hadn't really mourned Shinji's death.

Soon, Iwaizumi wouldn't be able to hold it all in. The longer he pushed it off, the more it was going to keep building up. And, he was over two thousand miles away from home, and his friends. How was he going to survive in the concrete jungle of New York City?

Oikawa took a bite of his food. Moaning dramatically, his eyes fluttered closed. "Iwa-chan, you are missing out." He took another bite of the diabetes on a fork. " _Sooo_ _good_ ," he purred.

If it hadn't been so ridiculous, Iwaizumi would've had a hard time suppressing a boner. And, just like that, his mood was lifted. He appreciated Oikawa for carrying on with their antics despite the emotional moment they'd just shared.

Not missing a beat, Iwaizumi scrunched up his nose. "Your teeth are going to rot out."

"Not a chance." Oikawa flashed him a blinding smile.

The asshole looked like he belonged on a toothpaste commercial. As much as Iwaizumi despised people like Oikawa, he couldn't bring himself to hate the jerk sitting across from him. Because, underneath all of that glam, Iwaizumi could see a glimpse of the true Oikawa Tooru.

And, he would be lying if he said he didn't like what he saw.

. . .

"No way."

"Yep!"

"What kind of name is Area 51 for a band, Shittykawa?"

Oikawa pouted. "I thought it was pretty cool."

Their empty plates had been picked up, and their drinks refilled. After their waitress' shift ended, someone else came to take her place, but not before Iwaizumi made sure to tip her. It was well after midnight, still, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were talking about any and everything. Like the many names 5th Element went by over the two years they'd been playing together.  Names like: Area51, Tetris, Beam me up, Scotty!, Extraterrestrials, and Mouse Rat, (Kuroo chose that one)  

"So how did you guys choose the name 5th Element?" asked Iwaizumi.

'"We took polls at the different venues we played at. Our fans chose our name." 

"Wow. You guys are pretty good, huh?"

Oikawa shrugged. "Not really. We're just popular. That doesn't mean that we're good enough to be signed or anything." He covered his mouth to stifle a yawn.

That was when Iwaizumi pulled out his phone for the first time since he left his apartment. He had a hundred texts from the group chat his friends had recently created. Ignoring the notifications, he checked the time. "It's late. And you look like you haven't slept in days."

"I bet you're real great with all of the ladies, Iwa-chan," he snorted.

"The ladies like me well enough."

"So, you're..."

Why did it feel like Oikawa had been waiting to ask him that? "Bisexual," Iwaizumi told him.

"Hm," Oikawa took a long sip of his hot cocoa, that was probably cold by now. Lowering the cup, he had a ridiculous cocoa mustache. "What do you do for a living?" Iwaizumi tossed a napkin at him and motioned to his own mouth. Catching the hint, Oikawa sheepishly wiped his mouth.

The question caught Iwaizumi off guard. If only because up until now, their conversations hadn't been about anything too personal. Now, it felt as though the atmosphere was changing. Oikawa had waited until Iwaizumi was comfortable enough around him before he started with the heavy questions. Did the guy really plan it like that? He couldn't have. Oikawa wasn't smart enough...

Iwaizumi noticed the knowing look in Oikawa's brown eyes. His instincts were going haywire. If he wasn't careful around Oikawa, the man could ruin him. Iwaizumi also got the idea that Oikawa was one of those people who really hated to be lied to. Either Iwaizumi was honest from the start, or he would have to face the wrath of Oikawa later down the road.

He chose the former. "I'm a fighter," he said. "A boxer, actually. I'm not well-known or anything." That wasn't quite true.

Oikawa seemed intrigued. "Wait...Iwa-chan is a boxer? That's kind of hot."

That one comment made Iwaizumi's face light up like a Christmas tree. "Shut up, dumbass!"

"Your vocabulary is quite impressive," Oikawa whistled sarcastically. "They teach big words like that back on the west coast?"

"You're one to talk. Don't think I haven't noticed your accent too. "

"I don't have one."

"Like hell! I thought the Godfather was just an exaggeration, but you guys really talk like that here."

Oikawa gasped indignantly.

"I'll make you an offer you can't refuse," Iwaizumi poorly mimicked Don Corleone.

"Iwa-chan, how dare!"

Iwaizumi howled at the appalled look on Oikawa's face.

. . .

Several shared insults later, Iwaizumi and Oikawa hailed a cab back to their building. They didn't leave the Diner until close to two o'clock in the morning. Oikawa took care of the cab fare since Iwaizumi had covered their tab back at the diner. They were silent as they made their way up the stairs.

Iwaizumi would admit that he'd enjoyed Oikawa's company, but he didn't know what that meant for them. Were they friends now? He was very attracted to Oikawa, though he doubted the interest was mutual. People like Oikawa did not go for people like Iwaizumi. It was like science or something. While he continued to silently berate himself, Iwaizumi completely missed the glances Oikawa was giving him.

Iwaizumi's dependability wasn't the only characteristic he shared with a rock. The man was also very dense.

"Are you going to give it to me now, or will I have to wait for it?" asked Oikawa.

The way the question was posed had Iwaizumi floored. He jerked his head in Oikawa's direction and swallowed thickly. "Huh?" he asked unintelligently.

"My bonsai plant," Oikawa clarified. "Do you want to just give it to me later?"

Iwaizumi sighed in relief. Another part of him was mildly disappointed that Oikawa was talking about a plant, and not something else. "I can give it to you now. If that's cool?"

"Sure."

The silence after that was awkward. Mainly on Iwaizumi's behalf. His thoughts were all over the place. The longer he was in Oikawa's presence the more he yearned for things he knew he couldn't have. Tonight had gone better than he'd expected. But, now it needed to end before he got ahead of himself. When they were at his door, Iwaizumi asked Oikawa to wait outside.

His place was still in the process of being set up. In all honesty, it looked like crap. Iwaizumi didn't want Oikawa to see it. 

Of course, Oikawa didn't care. "It's not like I expected much from you, Iwa-chan. You don't seem like the decorative type." He welcomed himself into Iwaizumi's apartment like he was the one who paid the rent. Removing his shoes, he walked further into the apartment.

Still standing by the door, in shock, Iwaizumi watched Oikawa as he ventured off. At least Oikawa had enough manners to leave his shoes by the door. And, just earlier that day, Iwaizumi was convinced that he'd never see Oikawa again. But there he was, in all his nerd glory, poking around in Iwaizumi's bedroom.

Wait...

In his bedroom?

Hurriedly, Iwaizumi kicked off his own shoes and ran down the hall. "Aye, Shittykawa what in the hell are you doing?"

Oikawa was taking a picture with his phone of the Godzilla poster on the wall. "Really, Iwa-chan? Godzilla?" He laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world.

"Why are you in my room?"

"Are you saying that you don't like the idea of me in your room?" he asked in a seductive drawl.

The air was stifling in the small bedroom. As an act of self-preservation, Iwaizumi stepped back into the hallway. "The plant is in the living room," he mumbled, and then quickly walked away. In the living room, there was more space, enough breathing room. So, when Oikawa walked in, Iwaizumi's heart was back to normal. "I was meaning to give this to you days ago. But you never answered your door.

"I stayed with Yahaba and practiced for the show at his place. I didn't want to disturb you again."

Oikawa was too cute for his own good. It was time for him to get away from Iwaizumi. He wasn't in a good place emotionally right now. It wouldn't be right for him to latch on to Oikawa. Because during times like this, it would be easy for feelings to get misconstrued. Iwaizumi was depressed, and it would be so simple for him to become addicted to anyone or anything that made him feel good about himself.

He practically shoved the plant in Oikawa's arms. "Remember to mist it rather than watering it too much. You don't want to kill it."

"Of course not. It's beautiful," Oikawa said genuinely, "and this is a symbol of our friendship. I will care for it as though it were my own child, Iwa-chan."

"Do you always have to be so dramatic?" Did Oikawa always have to say the right things to have Iwaizumi blushing like a prepubescent schoolboy? "It's late. I gotta' get up early to work out."

Oikawa nodded his head in understanding. "You're new here, right? Give me your number. Whenever you're free I can give you a proper tour of the city." He placed the plant on the coffee table to pull out his phone.

"I've been to New York before."

"But did you get the Oikawa Tooru special tour?"

"Is that even a thing?"

"Just give me your number, Iwaizumi."

And Iwaizumi did. Not because he wanted a personal tour from his beautiful, nerdy neighbor. Or, because he liked the idea of spending more time with Oikawa. No, Iwaizumi did as he was told because Oikawa was mildly terrifying when he used that serious tone.

. . .

An hour later, while Iwaizumi stared into the dark abyss of his bedroom, his phone buzzed with a message from an unknown number.

 **[unknown:]** _Hope you like your contact image Iwa-chan ^_^_

Oikawa had the picture he'd taken of the Godzilla poster as Iwaizumi's contact image. Iwaizumi wanted to go downstairs and strangle the asshole. Instead, he googled a picture of  E.T. and set it as Oikawa's contact image. After taking a screenshot, he sent it to Oikawa. Then he waited for a reply with a small smile on his face.

 **[Shittykawa:]** ( ◜◒◝ )♡ _I can already tell that this is the start of a beautiful friendship!_

Oddly enough, Iwaizumi felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How did I do with the IwaOi interaction? Please let me know! Also, there will be a couple of chapters from Oikawa's pov. I just wanted to keep him mysterious for a bit. And, yes Shinji died in his fight with Ushijima, but Ushijima is not the bad guy. This is a story about learning to love, forgiveness, and overcoming obstacles. Not a story to bash characters or paint anyone as the bad guy. 
> 
> More will be revealed as the story progresses!


	3. Beware of the Green Fairy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags have been updated!

Iwaizumi started his morning, bright and early, with a run around the neighborhood. By some miracle, he wasn't as out of shape as he'd assumed. Still, it was obvious that he was nowhere near as in shape as he had been a month ago. The gym that he frequented in Los Angeles held too many memories, so he had avoided it. Actually, he’d been avoiding all boxing gyms.

It wouldn't last long, though. Soon, Iwaizumi was going to get that itch again. The desire to feel his fist connect with a punching bag would be overwhelming. There was a boxing gym about half an hour from his apartment. He only knew that because it was another place he'd seen during his shopping trips.

Either his apartment building was in the perfect location, or it was all fate. Turning up the volume on his earphones, Iwaizumi tried to drown out all the noise of the city. The constant blaring of car horns was really irking his nerves that morning. Though, if he were being honest with himself, Iwaizumi knew that the car horns had nothing to do with his sour mood.

Oikawa Tooru had taken up residence in Iwaizumi's mind. The presence was distracting, and unwelcome. Maybe the last part wasn't entirely true. He just didn't like the idea of being so into a person who he barely knew.

That wasn't how it was supposed to work, right? There was a certain way that this was supposed to go. No, that wasn't the case. Attraction didn't play by an itinerary.

Iwaizumi had a crush on Oikawa. There, he admitted it. But, it wasn't the first time he'd crushed on anyone. Crushes were temporary. Iwaizumi would give it a week. By next Saturday, Oikawa would be nothing but another, pretty face in the crowd.

A pretty face, with a pair of lips that Iwaizumi wouldn't mind kissing. And, Oikawa's neck was so gorgeous. He could just imagine how much better it would look bruised with his kisses. Though, the man’s looks were just the icing on the cake.

The fact that Oikawa was an unapologetic nerd was something that Iwaizumi had never known he was into until now. There was just something attractive about seeing a person being so passionate about what made them happy.

And, the Oikawa’s singing voice was amazing. Would Oikawa's voice sound as hypnotic with Iwaizumi balls deep...

Note to self: Getting a boner, in public, while wearing sweatpants was not cool. For fuck's sake, there were children around, Iwaizumi.

Cursing under his breath, he thought about every embarrassing sexual encounter he'd ever experienced. Just like that, Iwaizumi avoided being arrested for public indecency.

When Iwaizumi finally took in his surroundings, he realized that he was no longer on the same route. Glancing up, he saw that he was standing in front of a bookstore. He had never seen the place before so he was definitely on the wrong route.

Pausing his music, he opened the map on his phone. Apparently, he was supposed to make a right a mile back but had kept straight.

"Stupid, Shittykawa," he grumbled. Of course, he knew that it wasn't his nerdy neighbor's fault. Not entirely.

The door to the bookstore chimed, and it caught Iwaizumi's attention. A couple walked out, holding hands, looking cute together. Disgustingly cute, honestly.

 Iwaizumi continued to stare at the glass doors long after the couple walked off. After several minutes of questioning his sanity, he walked into the bookstore and asked the clerk if they carried any books on ASL.

They carried quite a few books on the subject. The clerk suggested one that had detailed illustrations. The moment Iwaizumi swiped his card to pay for the book, he knew that he'd fallen further down the rabbit hole.

. . .

He was making his way up the stairs to his apartment when he spotted someone standing by his door. There was only one, tall guy with ridiculous Host Club hair, that would be standing near his front door.

Quickly, Iwaizumi unzipped his jacket and stuffed the book inside, and zipped it back up. The last thing he needed was Oikawa finding out that he'd purchased the book.

He didn't want his neighbor to get the wrong idea. It wasn't like Iwaizumi cared about Oikawa or anything. He enjoyed books, okay. Iwaizumi didn't buy the book for Oikawa. He'd always wanted to learn sign language.

Yeah! That was his story, and he was sticking to it.

Oikawa heard Iwaizumi approaching. He turned around to greet him. "Good morning, Iwa-chan~" he singsonged merrily. He was wearing khaki pants, and a yellow sweater under a stylish, tan trench coat.

"Why are you here?" Iwaizumi returned the cheery smile with a blank stare. He had never been a morning person.

The only thing Iwaizumi was good for during that time of day was anything that required minimal conversation, or none at all. Things like exercising and morning sex.

"Seeing that I am free today, I figured I'd be gracious enough to give you a tour of the city!"

"You didn't think that maybe I would already have plans today?" He didn't have any plans whatsoever.

And, Oikawa seemed to be aware of that. "Do you have plans today, Iwa-chan?" Amusement danced in his chocolate eyes.

Iwaizumi could easily say that he had errands to run. Then again, anything was better than being cooped up in his apartment all day long. Besides, this wasn't a date. Oikawa was just being friendly to the new guy in town.

"I need to shower. Can you come back in an hour?" asked Iwaizumi.

Oikawa looked like he was going to protest, but in the end, he agreed to come back in exactly one hour.

Once Iwaizumi was inside of his apartment, he took the book out of his jacket, and hid it in his underwear drawer. Behaving so impulsively was nothing like him. He'd only known Oikawa for like sixteen hours, now he was going to spend an entire day sightseeing with the man.

Back in L.A., he had never been this trusting of strangers. What if Oikawa secretly worked for human traffickers, and was trying to set him up? What if Oikawa robbed him, and then left him to bleed out in some filthy alley?

Although, as much as Iwaizumi wanted to be wary, there wasn't a bone in his body that believed Oikawa had any malicious intentions. He may have had his dense moments, but Iwaizumi could always tell when a person was genuine or not. The only reason he felt intimidated by Oikawa was because of his own insecurities.

In the shower, Iwaizumi thought about last night at the Diner. He thought about how easy it had been to talk, and laugh with Oikawa. Everything had felt natural. None of it had been forced, or uncomfortable. Even their silences, which had been few and far in between, had not been as awkward as it normally was with strangers.

Last night, he'd stayed up thinking about Oikawa. Iwaizumi had replayed bits of their conversation in his head, using it as a lullaby until he eventually fell asleep.

He thought about how strong Oikawa had to be to know, that one day, he wouldn't be able to hear the songs that he enjoyed singing. Oikawa continued to perform with the inevitable looming before him.

There had been a moment during the cab ride home when Oikawa had snuggled close to Iwaizumi to warm the man up. Of course, Iwaizumi had shoved the Oikawa off, but not before he'd practically drowned in the singer’s scent.

Even now he hated how he'd denied himself of that warmth.

It wasn't until a deep groan echoed in the steamy bathroom that Iwaizumi realized that he'd been touching himself while he thought about Oikawa.  

Iwaizumi should have felt guilty, yet the pleasure overshadowed all of that. His mind was in a haze, and through that haze, he could only see Oikawa's beautiful face.

Biting his lower lip, he tried to keep the noise at a minimal. The action was futile, though. Tightening his grip, Iwaizumi titled his head back and rocked his hips.

He fucked his hand with a sense of desperation, as well as a little annoyance. This wasn't enough. Nothing would compare to the real thing. The realization was so aggravating that he almost sobbed in frustration when he came hard in his hand.

Iwaizumi blamed his actions on the fact that he hadn't slept with anyone in months. He was under a lot of stress. Coincidentally, the first friend that he’d made in New York just so happened to be sex on legs.

No big deal. Soon, the novelty would wear off.

Until that happened, Iwaizumi would keep Oikawa at a distance. He would still hang out with him today, but he did not plan to get attached to Oikawa.

* * *

 

The special Oikawa Tooru tour was a load of rubbish.

Seriously, Oikawa just showed Iwaizumi the cliché, touristy sights that New York City was known for. The Empire State building, The Statue of Liberty —Iwaizumi refused to step foot in either place— and they ate hot dogs from a cart, and took a walk around Central Park. The park was massive, so they didn't bother covering the entire grounds.

In between those trips, Oikawa spent that time talking about himself. Not that Iwaizumi had any complaints. As annoyingly whiny Oikawa's voice could be at times, he enjoyed listening to the man speak.

Especially when Oikawa was talking about his loved ones. The sincerity in his voice managed to tug at Iwaizumi's heartstrings, only slightly.

The members of 5th Element were like family to Oikawa. He had known Yahaba since childhood. They attended the same high school and community college where they had met Kuroo and Kiyoko. Out of their group, Kiyoko and Yahaba were the only ones to continue their academic careers at the local university. Oikawa planned on enrolling at the beginning of next year.

Four days out of the week, Oikawa worked part-time at Saks Fifth Avenue. According to Oikawa, it was the best job in the world. Iwaizumi figured the man only felt that way because the employee benefits were sweet.

Eventually, Oikawa ventured into more personal territory. There hadn’t been an explanation of why Oikawa, and his sister, had decided to move to New York. He had only told Iwaizumi that his sister was married to an engineer, and they lived on the Upper East Side.

Oikawa hadn't mentioned anything about his parents, so Iwaizumi refrained from prying.

When Oikawa started to talk about his eight-year-old nephew, his face lit up. It was obvious that he cared a great deal for his nephew. He kept in touch with them, via phone calls, frequently. But, his sister's husband didn't agree with Oikawa's lifestyle so he wasn't allowed to spend time his nephew as much as he would have liked.

When Iwaizumi asked what, the engineer did not like about his lifestyle, Oikawa had only given Iwaizumi a knowing look.

The engineer was homophobic, apparently. Well, fuck him too.

After Oikawa had told him that, he'd gotten really quiet. Iwaizumi had a feeling that Oikawa hadn't meant to share that bit of information with him. That had been half an hour ago, and, Iwaizumi would be lying if he said he wasn't worried.

From the short time that he'd known Oikawa, the man had never been _this_  quiet. It seemed like he never knew when to shut up. While he wanted to complain about how cliché the tour had been, Iwaizumi also wanted to find a way to make Oikawa smile again.

They were walking on one of the many sidewalks of Time Square. At night, was the best time to tour the commercial intersection in Iwaizumi's opinion. Everything was just so vibrant. There were street performers out, some played instruments, others danced, and there were the ones that didn't do either. The place was overflowing with people.

Iwaizumi chuckled to himself when he saw a group of people wearing, "I Love NYC" shirts. It was always easy to spot out tourists. He supposed that was how he and Oikawa looked as well.

Glancing over at Oikawa, Iwaizumi saw that the man appeared to be in deep thought. He'd always sucked at situations like this. When his friends were down, he usually punched them in the face. He couldn't just punch Oikawa.

Perhaps the thing with Oikawa not being able to see his nephew affected him more than he'd let on earlier. Iwaizumi was prepared to resort to the same caveman tactics that worked on Kyoutani and Bokuto when he saw the solution to his problem.

A vendor was selling everything from t-shirts, to shot glasses, but something else caught Iwaizumi's attention. While Oikawa was searching his wallet for cash to give to one of the street performers, Iwaizumi made a purchase.

When Oikawa turned around he chuckled nervously when he saw the lightsaber in Iwaizumi's hand. "Thanks, Iwa-chan, but I have a shit ton of those." Thanks to his fans who literally showered him in lightsabers, and any other space themed paraphernalia they could get their hands on.

Rolling his eyes, Iwaizumi tossed the lightsaber to Oikawa, who effortlessly caught it. Without a word, Iwaizumi showed the lightsaber he'd had hidden behind his back. He had never watched a Star Wars movie a day in his life, but he knew enough to get by.

"Aye, Shittykawa, fight me!" To show his seriousness, he pressed the small button on the device, revealing a green artificial light.

Oikawa's eyes seemed to sparkle. But, he shrugged his shoulders in indifference. "Iwa-chan, don't you think we're too old to be doing this," he remarked calmly. "Besides," he revealed his own lightsaber, which was red. How fitting. "I will fucking end you!"

And that was how Iwaizumi ended up having a mock lightsaber battle with Oikawa in the middle of Time Square.

They were two, grown ass men, squealing like a couple of kids as they dodged each other’s' hits, and ran around shouting nonsense. It was too damn cold to be playing around, honestly.

Oikawa quoted lines from the films, while Iwaizumi showed the world how lacking his vocabulary was.

"I find your lack of faith disturbing."

"Stupid, Shittykawa!"

"No, I am your father, Iwaizumi!"

"Like hell you are!"

Their childish antics continued until Oikawa lowered his lightsaber, and pretended to choke Iwaizumi. "You have failed me for the last tim—Ouch!" Instead, Iwaizumi had used that opportunity to bop Oikawa in the face. "Iwa-chan! That hurt!"

"You shouldn't have put your guard down. Now your face is like...melted off or some shit." Whatever damage lightsabers caused, that was what he did to Oikawa.

Oikawa burst out laughing. He was breathing heavy, his face was flustered, and his hair was slightly damp with sweat.

Iwaizumi tried his best not to think about how he'd jacked off while thinking about Oikawa making the exact same face only earlier that day. The man's laughter was contagious. Without really knowing the reason, Iwaizumi held his sides as he laughed.

They continued to laugh, unconcerned with the world around them. The day hadn't gone how Iwaizumi had thought it would. But, he could honestly say that he had a great time with Oikawa. Again. He was so happy in that moment.

Iwaizumi stopped laughing immediately. Happy? No. No, he didn't deserve to be happy.

Oikawa noticed the change in the mood. Straightening up, he closed his lightsaber. "I'm parched. There's a bar around here somewhere." He started to walk off, fully confident that Iwaizumi would follow him.

They walked, side-by-side, in a comfortable silence. Iwaizumi tried not to allow his bitter thoughts to ruin his mood. Oikawa didn't deserve the cold shoulder after he'd taken the time to show Iwaizumi around.

 The bar was crowded, but that was to be expected. Instead of trying to find a seat, Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's hand and lead him further into the establishment.

Oikawa took him to a photo booth that stood in the back of the bar. A couple of friends were already inside, laughing, and being silly together. Iwaizumi hated taking pictures. He wasn't photogenic.

Iwaizumi tried to explain that to Oikawa.

"Iwai-chan, you're beautiful," his gaze was intense, without a hint of the playfulness he'd displayed earlier. "And I really want something to remember this day by. Not like I could ever forget it..."

While Oikawa put money in the machine, Iwaizumi continued to stare at the man with a shocked expression on his face. How could Oikawa say things like that so casually?

Oikawa thought that Iwaizumi was...beautiful? In what universe, did someone like Oikawa Tooru exist? Because all of it was starting to feel like a dream. A dream that Iwaizumi never wanted to wake up from.

Numbly, he allowed himself to be dragged behind the curtain of the photo booth. The first two pictures were of him staring at Oikawa as though the man had placed the stars in the sky. With a light shove, Oikawa snapped Iwaizumi out of his trance.

Oikawa made a new pose in every shot. Kissy faces, duck lips, and peace signs, while Iwaizumi probably looked as though he were constipated. In the last shot, Oikawa posed with the lightsaber Iwaizumi had purchased him.

Iwaizumi felt relieved when it was all over. He didn't bother trying to see how the pictures had turned out. 

Oikawa split the eight pictures evenly. He chose to keep the snapshots of Iwaizumi staring at him with the dumbfounded expression on his face under the pretense that he would need a good laugh later.

Although there was something about the way Oikawa continued to stare at the pictures, long after they were seated, that made that feel like a lie.

. . .

Iwaizumi had no idea how it had happened. He could just tell that things were different now between him and Oikawa.

The atmosphere felt thicker; suffocating. He couldn't shake the feeling that it was all because of those stupid photos they'd taken back at the bar. Since then, Oikawa had been acting distance towards Iwaizumi. 

Unlike the cab rides they had shared throughout the day, Oikawa was physically and metaphorically distant from Iwaizumi.

Oikawa remained on his side of the cab, with his eyes staring out of the windows during the entire ride back to their apartment building. Iwaizumi wracked his brain for an answer. Had he unknowingly offended Oikawa again? That seemed unlikely seeing that they hadn't talked much at the bar either.

So, what was it?

It was late evening when they arrived at the apartment. Iwaizumi tried to pay their fare, but Oikawa insisted. Now that he'd thought about it, Oikawa had paid for everything that day except for the lightsabers. It was almost like a date.

"I hope you enjoyed part one of the special Oikawa Tooru tour," Oikawa exclaimed with false cheeriness.

Iwaizumi was mildly offended that Oikawa felt the need to put up a front with him. But he didn’t sweat it. "You mean there's a part two?" He held the door open to the building and followed Oikawa in.

"Yep! I couldn't show you everything in one day. Silly, Iwa-chan."

"When do you want to continue?"

"We have a show coming up. So, I'll be kind of busy this week..."

Seeing 5th Element perform again sounded like a good idea. Iwaizumi wanted to ask Oikawa more about the show, but if Oikawa wanted him there, he would tell him. Right?

Oikawa stopped in front of his door. "Well, this is me," he announced, hands stuffed awkwardly in his pockets. "Oh! Thanks for the lightsaber."

Iwaizumi snorted. "Didn't you say that you had a shit ton of 'em?"

"Yeah, but this one is different. It's special."

"Is that the only red one you have?" The comment had completely flown over Iwaizumi’s head.

Oikawa pursed his lips and then chuckled. "You're not the brightest, are you?" He took a step closer.

Iwaizumi was too busy staring at Oikawa's lips to notice that they were standing dangerously close to each other. What kind of cologne was Oikawa wearing? It held a fruity tinge that was intoxicating. "You're one to talk, Shittykawa," his voice was gruff, and foreign to his own ears.

Tilting his head to the side, Oikawa had the audacity to bare his beautiful neck to Iwaizumi, and the boxer  _almost_  snapped. "Iwa-chan, would you like to come inside?” His voice was deeper.

It always deepened when the man was being serious, Iwaizumi noted.

The rational part of his brain knew that Oikawa was only inviting him inside of his apartment. But, the sex-deprived side was thinking about something more explicit. Before Iwaizumi could open his mouth, and embarrass himself, his phone went off.

Thank the gods. Taking a step back, he quickly retrieved his phone from his pocket to see that it was Kyoutani calling.

"Sorry, but I really need to take this call. Thanks for today! I'll text you." Iwaizumi practically ran up the flight of stairs. He hated how he'd rushed off, leaving Oikawa hanging like that, but he had not been prepared for things to head in that direction.

 _'Bruh,'_ Kyoutani greeted. _'You busy?'_

"No. What's up?" Iwaizumi unlocked the door to his apartment, flipped on the hallway light, and then sat on the floor, back pressed against the closed door.

_‘‘You’re breathing loud as hell. How out of shape are you now?’_

"Is there a reason you called?"

_'My first match is in two weeks.'_

Iwaizumi perked up at that. "Who's your opponent?"

_'Aone. Remember him?'_

Of course, he remembered Aone Takanobu. He was vicious in the ring, but a total teddy bear outside of it. They had gotten along well when they weren't fighting.

"Beware of his uppercuts. He isn't as quick on his feet as you are, but his hits hurt like hell. If he catches you slipping, you'll regret it." He knew from experience. That was one match that he'd come close to losing.

 _'Yeah thanks, Coach,'_  he snorted.  _'Aone is cool people. I won't be too hard on him.'_

"What's this? The Mad Pup is getting soft?"

_'We'll see about that the next time I see you...'_

There was a hidden question there. He wanted to know when he would see Iwaizumi again. But it was a question that Iwaizumi didn't know the answer to yet.

"Make sure to send me a link to the stream so I can watch the match live." That was the most he could do for now.

_'Okay...How's New York?'_

"Cold as fuck. And the rats in the city are bigger than Rottweilers."

Kyoutani laughed on the other end. ' _My opponent after Aone is some rookie from Hell's Kitchen. You should scope him out for me.'_

"I'll see what I can do."

_'…Anything you want to talk about?'_

Iwaizumi thought about bringing up Oikawa but decided against it. "No. Everything is good on my end." That was obviously a lie.

On the other end, Kyoutani was silent for a while. Iwaizumi waited for his friend to call him out on his lie. It wouldn't have been the first time.

_'Aight. Talk to you later.'_

He tried not to sigh in relief. "Okay."

_'Oh! If you ruin my pullover, I'll murder you.'_

The call ended. Iwaizumi disregarded the empty threat. But, then, he remembered that Oikawa still had the Lakers pullover. He would have to get it back from the man without Kyoutani ever finding out.

He took the lightsaber out of his coat pocket, and a strip of paper slipped out. Picking it up, he realized that it was the photos of him and Oikawa. They’d turned out better than he'd expected. Well, Oikawa looked stunning as usual. Iwaizumi took in every small detail. The flash of the camera brought out the light traces of honey in Oikawa's hair. And his brown eyes sparkled like twinkling stars.

While the flash had enhanced Oikawa's beauty, it revealed all of Iwaizumi's flaws. The scar under his eyebrow that was only visible if someone stared close enough, or if a bright light was flashed in his face. There was also another on his jawline. The contrast between their skin tones was painfully obvious now. But, somehow, they complimented each other.

Iwaizumi's hazel eyes, that were predominantly green, with small flecks of gold, were his favorite thing about his face. He had his mother's eyes. Every other physical attribute came from his father.

Seconds went by, maybe it was minutes, and Iwaizumi continued to stare at the photos.

What would've happened if he would have accepted Oikawa's invitation? The possibilities were endless. Hot sex would have been ideal, but Iwaizumi would have been more than fine with just talking, watching a movie, or even cuddling.

Hell, Iwaizumi would have been down for all of that with Oikawa. Just being around Oikawa felt like enough.

For the millionth time since his move, Iwaizumi groaned in frustration.

He was beyond screwed.

* * *

 A week had passed, and Iwaizumi finally had all his belongings from Los Angeles. He'd spent that Sunday morning getting his bed set up. It was the most time-consuming task. Once he had that out of the way, he took the time setting up his apartment so it gave off more of a homey feel. Which didn't take him long at all. The sun was setting when Iwaizumi flopped down on his couch and admired his new home.

His muscles immediately regretted the action. Iwaizumi had started to work out twice a day. Instead of just running around the neighborhood, he also did jump squats on park benches and lifted weights at the fitness gym.

The past week had felt longer than it actually had been. When Iwaizumi hadn’t been exercising, he’d spent his days and nights learning sign language.

He hadn't seen Oikawa since last Saturday. They had texted a few times but the conversations had felt forced.

 Well, not really  _forced_. Oikawa had just been short with Iwaizumi. So, they hadn't spoken to each other in three days. Not like he was counting.

Iwaizumi didn't take it to heart. They weren't dating or anything.

Besides, Oikawa had been busy working and practicing with his bandmates. 5th Element had a show last night. But, Iwaizumi had decided to spend his Saturday night at a dance club surrounded by sweaty, intoxicated strangers.

He'd danced with a pretty girl and almost brought her home. But he had spent the majority of the night comparing her to Oikawa and that hadn't been fair to her. So, he’d ended up going home alone. He had never been great at one night stands anyway.

 Iwaizumi Hajime was a hopeless romantic. When he was years younger he had tried the whole sex with no strings attached. The agreement had never really worked for him. In the end, he would want more. And it was rare that the other person had wanted the same with Iwaizumi.

Now that he thought about it, his last relationship had been in middle school. Wow. Talk about pathetic.

Tonight, seemed like the perfect night for Netflix and the overwhelming sense of loneliness.

After ordering a pizza, Iwaizumi scrolled through Netflix on his television. The selections were terrible. He ended up scrolling so far down that he was now in the animated section.

Iwaizumi was contemplating on Death Note or The Fast and the Furious when he saw another familiar title. 

Since when was Star Wars animated? Or was this like a spin-off? Regardless, seeing the title made him realize that he missed Oikawa.

He picked up his phone, opened the camera, and snapped a picture. Then he sent it to Oikawa.

Eight minutes ticked by and there was no response. Iwaizumi was starting to get nervous. When his phone vibrated, he hated how his heart leaped in his chest.

. . .

 **[Shittykawa:]**   _is this your way of trying to tell me you miss me?_

 **[Me:]** _Don't get ahead of yourself._

 **[Shittykawa:]** _Iwa, chan misses me~_

 **[Me:]**   _I just thought the little green dude looked like you._

 **[Shittykawa:]** _Yoda?_

 **[Shittykawa:]** _you act like you have never watched Star Wars before lol_

 **[Me:]** _Shut up._

 **[Shittykawa:]** _OMFG!_

 **[Shittykawa:]** _you're just fucking with me right?_

_( 8 minutes passed)_

**[Shittykawa:]**   _don't read my messages and not respond!_

 **[Me:]**   _Calm down. I was paying for my pizza._

 **[Me:]** _But no. I have never watched Star Wars._

 **[Shittykawa:]**  (｡•́︿•̀｡)  _you poor child no worries daddy Tooru will help you!_

 **_[Me:]_ ** _...did you just?_

 **_[Shittykawa:]_ ** _nvm that! this calls for a movie marathon!_

 **_[Me:]_ ** _Is that your favorite movie?_

 **_[Shittykawa:]_ ** _Lol not even_

 **_[Shittykawa:]_ ** _but it's a classic_

 **[Me:]** _So what's your favorite movie?_

 **[Shittykawa:]**   _Is Iwa-chan trying to get to know me? how romantic!_

 **_[Me:]_ ** _I'm going to block you._

 **[Shittykawa:]** _Rude!_

 **[Me:]** _I'm waiting._

 **[Shittykawa:]** _Gattaca_

 **[Me:]** _Interesting choice. I expected less from you._

 **[Shittykawa:]** _you've seen Gattaca?_

 **[Me:]**   _Yeah. I really liked it._

 **[Shittykawa:]** _that just earned you a lot of points Iwa-chan~_

 **[Me:]**   _As If I care about that._

 **[Shittykawa:]**   _Hmm..._

 **_[Shittykawa:]_ ** _what's your favorite movie?_

 **[Me:]**   _Don't have one._

 **[Shittykawa:]**   _are you sure Rocky isn't your fave?_

 **[Me:]** _..._

 **[Shittykawa:]**   _but you're a boxer! You’re supposed to love that movie!_

 **[Me:]**   _But you're an imbecile! You're supposed to love the movie Dumb and Dumber!_

 **[Shittykawa:]**   _did Iwa-chan crack a joke?!_

 **[Shittykawa:]** _a joke that was actually funny?!_

 **[Me:]** _Your face is funny._

_. . ._

For fuck's sake, Iwaizumi was resorting to 'your face' insults. What was he? Twelve?

But, this Oikawa was nothing like the damp bread Iwaizumi had texted earlier that week. Oikawa seemed more like himself now. For some reason that made Iwaizumi smile.

. . .

 **[Shittykawa:]**   _we both know you like my face (・ω <)_

 **[Me:]** _It's okay._

 **[Shittykawa:]** _keep lying to yourself Iwa-chan_

 **[Shittykawa:]** _my thumb hurts_

 **[Me:]**   _Then stop texting._

 **[Shittykawa:]**   _or_

 **[Shittykawa:]**   _you can just come over_

_. . ._

Iwaizumi refrained from quickly responding that he was on his way. He played it cool, waited on the edge of his couch for some minutes to pass before he answered. He would be lying of he said he didn't want to see Oikawa right now. His response must have taken too long because Oikawa sent another message.

. . .

 **[Shittykawa:]**   _I kinda miss your grumpy face_

_(40 seconds passed)_

**[Me:]**   _I'm on my way._

 **[Shittykawa:]** _(/^_ _▽^)/ bring the pizza!_

* * *

 The door to apartment  _205_  was opened and Iwaizumi was greeted by the face that had haunted his dreams every night for the past two weeks.

The lead singer was dressed in gray tapered sweatpants, a rainbow tie-dye shirt that was slightly cropped, and striped socks. Oikawa didn't appear to have his hearing aid on. He hadn't had it on the last time Iwaizumi had seen him either. His knowledge of hearing aids was sparse, so he refrained from mentioning anything about it. 

When Oikawa lifted his arms to snatch the pizza box, Iwaizumi could see toned stomach muscles and the defined v-cut that disappeared into the man's sweats. Did Oikawa workout? Seriously, why was this idiot so perfect?

Iwaizumi wanted to punch Oikawa. Then, the obnoxious idiot flashed him a genuine smile.

"Iwa-chan, there's something different about you." He did that thing where he tilted his head like a curious kitten.

Shrugging his shoulders, Iwaizumi took off his jacket. The apartment was toasty so he didn't need it. When he placed it on the coat rack, he saw the way Oikawa was staring at his arms.

He smirked. "Well, I've been working out a lot. Trying to get my weight back up." His shirt was practically painted on; it was so tight. And he knew that every ridge of muscle was on display.

Oikawa's poker face was unbelievable, though. "Now, that you've mentioned it. Your head does look bigger!" He snickered. "I'll get us some plates. Make yourself at home." With the pizza in tow, he bounced off to the kitchen.

After removing his shoes, Iwaizumi finally took in the man's apartment. Oikawa's apartment was nothing like Iwaizumi had imagined it.

And, yes, he had often pondered on what Oikawa's apartment would look like. Among other things.

There were no couches in the living room. Only two bean bag chairs. A massive, multicolored floor rug covered the entire area. Pillows of various shapes, colors, and sizes were strategically placed around the room. There was a large computer desk with a MacBook, speakers, and other electronics that Iwaizumi couldn't begin to name.

Tucked away in the corner was a tented area that had white lights dangling, and it looked like the perfect spot to curl up with a book.

A single, wooden bookshelf was on the opposite wall. Iwaizumi walked over and read the spines of literature, Manga, Marvel comics, and a book on living with hearing loss. One shelf was dedicated to figurines from different fandoms. There were glimpses of Oikawa's love for space in the area, but it wasn't overwhelming.

For Iwaizumi, the living room was too colorful and cluttered. It wasn't unbearably cluttered, he just preferred simplicity. But it was perfect for Oikawa. The smell was pleasant. It smelled earthy with a sweet undertone.

It smelled like Oikawa.

Iwaizumi was casually looking around for the bonsai he had given Oikawa when the man walked out of the kitchen carrying two plates.

Oikawa handed Iwaizumi a plate. "You can sit anywhere. The rug has a cushion under it. It's really comfy. Kuroo comes here to takes nap during his breaks."

"Breaks from where?" He took a seat closest to the wall so he could prop up on one of the pillows.

Oikawa sat across from him. "Kuroo works at the packaging company two blocks from here."

Iwaizumi knew the place. "You don't have a TV?" He was trying to make small talk.

"It's in my bedroom. This is my work area. I don't entertain a lot of guests.”

At the mention of Oikawa's bedroom, Iwaizumi had a sudden desire to take a tour. Maybe later. "How did the show go last night?"

"We played to a packed house! It was awesome. The crowd loved us," he chatted happily with a slice of pizza in his hand. "I was worried at first because Kiyoko got to pick the theme this time. And her music taste is great, don't get me wrong, but she likes songs with more of a slow tempo. I was afraid that the crowd would be unenthused, but that wasn't the case at all..."

Iwaizumi ate his pizza while he listened to Oikawa talk. It was comforting. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed the man's voice until now.

"...I really wished that you were there," he pouted cutely. Then his face seemed to light up with an idea. "Don't worry, Iwa-chan! I will give you a private show." He placed his uneaten pizza on the plate and jumped up excitedly.

Speechless, Iwaizumi watched Oikawa run around the apartment, getting everything together. He sat a small projector on the floor, facing the bare wall across from where Iwaizumi was seated.

When Oikawa turned it on, a moving image of waves crashing against a sandy beach filled the entire area. Music started to play. The acoustics in the apartment were mind-blowing.

"I'm not going to sing," said Oikawa. "I have to rest my vocals, but I have the playlist of the songs we performed." The image morphed into monochrome palm trees. "I had this song added to our show at the last minute..."

Iwaizumi would have preferred to hear Oikawa's voice rather than the woman who was currently singing. But, it was her song, so, what could he do? "What's the name of this song?" It wasn't something he would normally listen to, though it sounded good enough.

Oikawa moved in front of the projector. "West Coast," he responded casually. His hips swayed to the beat as he sung the lyrics under his breath.

Iwaizumi's eyes were glued to the tableau. Oikawa's eyes were closed as he allowed the music to control his movements. He was so enthralled that he'd almost missed the title of the song.

West Coast.

Had Oikawa added the song for Iwaizumi? The lyrics didn't make any sense to Iwaizumi. Perhaps Oikawa had found meaning in the lyrics. Iwaizumi was starting to regret his decision of not going to 5th Element's show last night.

If Oikawa had wanted him to be there last night, why hadn’t he said anything? He had never seemed to have a problem inviting Iwaizumi anywhere. Although, that could be the reason Oikawa hadn’t asked.

So far, Oikawa had been the one initiating their interactions. And, no matter the type of relationship, rather it is romantic, or platonic, it was nice knowing that you weren't the only one who wanted to hang out.

Iwaizumi’s social cues were horrible. He decided that he would have to make it up to Oikawa.  

When the song ended Iwaizumi barely noticed. Oikawa was still in his own zone. The image of palm trees changed to a picture of the Wonder Wheel.

Like Time Square, Coney Island was breathtaking at night. A more upbeat song started to play and the colorful, carnival lights illuminated the living room.

Suddenly, Oikawa's eyes snapped open, and their gazes locked. "Iwa-chan, dance with me." He ran towards him with his arms outstretched.

There must have been something in the air because Iwaizumi agreed to it. He wasn’t opposed to dancing, especially if his partner was the guy he had a huge crush on. They kept a safe distance from each other, though.

Instead of dancing together, they were doing their own thing.

"Iwa-chan can dance?!" Oikawa wore a dorky grin on his face. “I never would have thought.”

"Don't sound so surprised! Rhythm is an important component to boxing, Shittykawa."

"Good to know," Oikawa mumbled. "One of my awesome fans gave me the best gift last night. Want to see?"

Nodding his head, Iwaizumi allowed Oikawa to drag him to his bedroom. (Oikawa really loved dragging Iwaizumi around like a rag doll)

Walking inside of Oikawa's bedroom was like stepping inside of another person's apartment. The room was plain, to say the least. The floor bed took up a majority of the room.

Oikawa's comforter was surprisingly white, and so were his pillows, and bed sheets. A flat-screen television hung on the wall, sheer white curtains covered the windows, and the Juniper Bonsai sat on one of the bedside tables.

Iwaizumi was pleased to know that Oikawa hadn’t thrown it down a garbage chute.

Oikawa walked over to his closet. "I know what you're thinking," he said while he rustled through gift bags.

"I didn't know you could read minds. That's quite impressive, even for you, Shittykawa."

"You're wondering why my room looks so dull." He turned around holding a glass bottle in his hand. "Am I right?"

"Lucky guess." He eyed the mysterious bottle in the man's hand. It was obviously alcohol, but not a brand he'd ever seen.

"I have trouble sleeping. The lack of clutter makes it easier.”

"What about the TV?"

"I need it to fall asleep."

Iwaizumi took a moment to mull all of that over. Oikawa gave off the impression of an overachiever, no matter what he was doing. In other words, the man was a workaholic

"Do you stay up all night working?" he asked.

Oikawa's startled squeak gave him anyway. "Eh? No. Not really! I get a good three hours of sleep every night."

"Three hours? That’s a fucking nap.”

"Sometimes, I'm able to get a 30-minute nap in before work..."

"An insomniac _, and,_  a workaholic. You should take better care of yourself."

"Iwa-chan!" he complained. "You're killing the mood!"

The idiot was pouting again; Iwaizumi was a sucker for it. "Fine! What's in the bottle?" He would yell at Oikawa about his poor sleep habits later. 

The pout was instantly replaced with a mischievous grin. "The Green Fairy," he replied coyly.

Iwaizumi's eyes widened. "Who in the hell gave you Absinthe? Isn't that illegal in the states?"

"It was banned a while back but it's totally legal now," a thrill of excitement weaved through Oikawa's words.

And that same excitement filled Iwaizumi. Still, he had to be the voice of reason between the two. "Let me see that." He took the bottle and checked for any signs of tampering. He didn't think that Oikawa's fans were malicious, it was just a safety precaution. "It hasn't been opened yet."

"Trust me, Yahaba checked before handing it over to me."

"Does Yahaba always check your fan gifts?" He chuckled.

Oikawa's expression turned solemn. "Only because I had a bad stalker experience," his voice was hollow, and distant. It was like his mind was in a different place, and time. "He'd been one of my biggest fans. He never missed a show and had always stood directly in front of the stage. One performance, he'd brought me some sweets from my favorite bakery..."

Placing his hand on Oikawa's shoulder, he gave it a comforting squeeze. "I’m sorry I brought it up. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.”

"No, it's fine. I want you to know..."

Iwaizumi nodded his head for Oikawa to continue. "I don't remember much of that. One moment we were in the bar. He insisted that I try the cake right then and there. The next moment we were in the backseat of his car."

Iwaizumi's anger spiked the more he thought about _anyone_ hurting Oikawa. "Oikawa did he…?"

"Oh no!" he waved his hands in a placating manner. He could sense the anger flowing off Iwaizumi in waves. "He just...um… touched me. Kiyoko was the first to notice that I was gone. She," he chuckled. "My memory of that whole ordeal is fuzzy, but I will never forget how angry she'd been. Kiyoko had swooped in like Wonder Woman. Then Kuroo came..."

"What did Kuroo do?"

"According to the police report, he almost beat the guy to death. Yahaba had been in the back office working out our pay with the owner of the bar. I think by the time he got there, Kuroo had done enough. That didn't stop Yahaba from kicking the guy in the balls."

"So, you're telling me that your bandmates jumped this asshole?"

"Yes..."

Iwaizumi couldn't hold in his laughter. "Fuck, I didn't know you band of nerds rolled like that! I'm impressed."

Oikawa laughed as well. "I bet you'll think twice before hurting me, huh?"

"I wouldn't dream of it, Oikawa," he said sincerely. "But, I'm happy that your friends were there. I... God, if I had been there I would have broken that guy's face in. Just thinking about it is pissing me off. You don't accept food from fans anymore, do you?"

"Of course not. I just..."

"Didn't think that any of your fans would do that to you?" He could understand that.

"Yeah. I guess it was partially my fault. I was stupid enough to—"

Iwaizumi cut him off. "None of that was your fault, Tooru! Yeah, you may have been a little too trustworthy. Still, it's not your fault that he was a sick piece of shit. You're a good person, and you genuinely care about your fans. He took advantage of that. He's the fuck up, not you. So, don't you dare blame yourself!"

Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi for what felt like an eternity. Then, he swallowed thickly. "Thank you, Iwa-chan." He looked away, chuckling a little. "I suppose I've ruined the vibe we had going on."

"You didn't ruin anything. I'm still down to try that liquid death if you are."

An internal switch was flipped. Oikawa was back to his cheery self. "To the kitchen!"

. . .

Absinthe wasn't as bad as they had been lead to believe. It was sweet compared to most spirits. Music continued to play in the background while they took shots in the kitchen.

The night was still young, yet Iwaizumi felt as if so much had happened already. Not that he was complaining. It was just the two of them, but there was never a dull moment.

After three shots of Absinthe each, Oikawa walked back to the living room. Iwaizumi followed him, sat on the rug, propped up on a pillow, and enjoyed the show.

After their brief heart to heart and the shots, the real Oikawa Tooru had come out to play. There seemed to be fifty shades of this guy. So far there wasn’t a shade that Iwaizumi didn’t like.

With the alcohol in his system, Oikawa's movements were limber and more sensual— It had never occurred to Iwaizumi that Oikawa had been nervous earlier when the singer had danced for him— But he’d shed that nervousness.

The way Oikawa moved should have been a sin. It wasn't fair for one person to look that good. Oikawa's attractiveness was so upsetting. Iwaizumi was constantly torn between choking the guy and showering him with kisses. 

It was maddening. 

Sometimes, Iwaizumi wanted just wanted to maintain a platonic relationship with Oikawa. Other times, he wanted more.  The conflicting emotions were driving him insane, and the Absinthe was not helping. Neither was Oikawa's sensual dancing, the psychedelic images dancing on the walls, or the suggestive music.

All of it was playing a critical role in the downfall of Iwaizumi Hajime.

Iwaizumi was given his own private show and it was the best thing since sliced bread. He watched Oikawa dance for two songs. It wasn't choreographed dancing. It was just Oikawa being Oikawa. Another song came on, a down-tempo instrumental.

Was it him or was Oikawa closer now? Blinking rapidly, he tried to adjust his eyes. Yep, Oikawa was definitely closer, practically fucking the air. His shirt was hitched up a little, exposing skin. What deity had Iwaizumi pissed off to deserve this kind of torture?

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa cooed. "Do you feel a buzz yet?"

Of course, he didn't feel a buzz. Iwaizumi tried to sit up on his elbows so he could see Oikawa better. His head felt light, so he decided to not do that. He would just chill out on his pillow where it was safe, and the world wasn’t spinning.

Above him, Oikawa laughed, flashing pearly whites. His head was thrown back, the expanse of his neck was reeling Iwaizumi in like a siren's call. But his bones felt like jelly. He could only lay there in awe.

"Iwa-chan, you drive me crazy. Did you know that?" Oikawa continued to flawlessly move in time with the music, as though he hadn't just dropped a huge bomb. "That first night, when you had nearly kicked my door in. I was first greeted with the sight of your gorgeous back. Fuck, I'm not even going to get started on how amazing your body is or I'll never stop. Then, you faced me and I almost gave you all of the cash in my wallet and full access to my bank accounts..."

Iwaizumi laughed.

Oikawa laughed too but continued. "A beautiful, half-naked man was standing in my doorway…" He was hovering over Iwaizumi now, his legs on either side of Iwaizumi's hips. "Unfortunately, things didn't go so well that night. You were so rude, Iwa-chan! I complained to Yahaba for hours about the injustices in the world..."

Iwaizumi was about to apologize again when he felt a heavy weight settling on him. Slowly, his eyes roamed over the lean body straddling his hips. Landing on Oikawa's face, his brain instantly short-circuited.

 Ironically, the projector was now showing images of clear clouds in the sky. The background was fitting for the ethereal creature who was currently giving Iwaizumi a major boner.

Oikawa seemed unfazed by Iwaizumi's dilemma. "I don't know how it had happened. I was scanning the crowd during a performance, and then you were there. And now here we are..."

"Here we are," Iwaizumi repeated dazedly. Their proximity was smoldering. He was steadily losing an internal battle. "Oikawa, you're so perfect." Iwaizumi would regret this later, but he couldn't let Oikawa outdo him. "I want to punch you." Okay, this wasn't going so well. "But...I also want to kiss you. It's so aggravating!"

Oikawa chuckled, his voice deep, husky. "Then let me help you decide, Iwa-chan." His face lowered, lips hovering above Iwaizumi's lips. "Is that okay with you?"

Iwaizumi mumbled something along the lines of 'fuck yes' and then their lips touched.

Neither of them saw fireworks behind their eyelids. What Iwaizumi and Oikawa experienced was greater than measly low-quality explosives.  It could better be described as a transcendental phenomenon, similar to the birth of the universe.

 Later, when the liquor left their bloodstreams, they would wonder if they had only imagined that intensity. Absinthe did have a rumored history of causing hallucinations. But, in that instance, none of that matter.

The kiss wasn't perfect. Their teeth clashed, and it was sloppy. Still, it felt good. It felt right.

Oikawa sighed into the kiss like he'd been longing for it. He was just as in the moment as Iwaizumi was. If Iwaizumi had ever doubted the mutuality of their attraction for each other, all those doubts were laid to rest with that one kiss.

 Iwaizumi's previous sluggishness wore off, adrenaline filled his tired limbs, and he rolled them over so that he was now on top. The room was spinning. Everything felt hazy, dreamlike. Oikawa's hands cupping Iwaizumi's face kept the boxer grounded. Breathing heavy, they stared at each other, seeing everything. Seeing all of the truth, and the things they were too afraid to admit.

Then, Oikawa broke the spell by tugging Iwaizumi's head down for another kiss. Even at a time like that, Iwaizumi had Zen-like patience.

He kept the exploration of his hands to a minimum. His hands moved on Oikawa's hips, settling there, his thumbs tracing circles on the smooth skin of Oikawa's lower stomach.  When Iwaizumi really just wanted to get rid of the annoying fabric between, so he could feel more. 

Oikawa must have read his mind because he lifted Iwaizumi's shirt, running the palms of his hands over the expanse of tanned skin. It was almost as if Oikawa was goading Iwaizumi. His touch started off feather light, then lower his hands descended, the more pressure he added with his nails.

Breaking away from the kiss, Iwaizumi groaned deep in his throat, “Tooru…” 

Pleased with himself, Oikawa grabbed Iwaizumi's hands and guided them under his shirt. Iwaizumi gladly accepted the invitation. Things were heating up fast. The kisses became hurried, more desperate.

Unable to resist, Iwaizumi lowered the kisses to Oikawa's neck. "Your neck is _so_ beautiful," he whispered against the skin, causing Oikawa to shiver and gasp for air. "It's like a swan's neck or something. All long and graceful. I just want to fucking ruin it. You know?" He couldn't really explain his fascination with Oikawa's neck, and the deep desire to see it covered in passion marks of his making.

Oikawa giggled cutely. "Go ahead, Hajime," he challenged, rolling his hips enticingly. His voice deepened seductively. "Ruin it." It was turtleneck season so he didn't mind at all.

That was the only permission Iwaizumi needed. Iwaizumi's intentions had been to start with tender pecks. But his mind was hazy with lust, and he could feel Oikawa's fingers playing at the waistband of his pants. So, Iwaizumi allowed instinct to take over. He licked, nibbled, and sucked anywhere on the man's neck that he could get his mouth on.

Oikawa was writhing beneath him, moaning loudly in his ear. "Hajime...Hajime..." he repeated the name like a litany of prayers.

Everything was so perfect and so surreal. This fantasy made flesh. Honestly, Iwaizumi couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy.

_'Don't tell me you've forgotten about me already, Hajime.'_

Iwaizumi visibly stiffened. He knew that voice. Familiarity tugged at him, yet his mind struggled to put a face with it. There was something sinister about the tone. He didn't know anyone who sounded like that.

Under him, Oikawa was speaking to him softly, but Iwaizumi couldn't hear him. He was too focused on the taunting voice coming from the deep recesses of his mind.

_'I'm dead because of you. The least you could do was not forget me, Hajime!'_

Iwaizumi felt like someone had thrown a bucket of ice cold water on him. Did he forget the purpose of his move to New York? This wasn't a vacation or a clean slate for the likes of him. When was the last time he'd thought of Shinji?

 For the past week, Oikawa had taken up the majority of his thoughts. Iwaizumi had neglected Shinji all in favor of a man he barely knew. The realization made Iwaizumi sick to his stomach.

"Hajime?" Oikawa touched his face, concern evident in his voice. "What's wrong?"

Jerking his face away, Iwaizumi sat up. "This isn't right," he said. But that wasn't how he really felt. Being with Oikawa had always felt right. The guilt just wouldn't allow him any measure of peace. "I should go."

"Did I do something wrong?"

No. Oikawa had done nothing wrong. In fact, he had done everything right. Iwaizumi did not believe in love at first sight, still, he knew that whatever he felt towards Oikawa had potential to be something worthwhile. Unfortunately, Iwaizumi was too fucking self-righteous.

"We can't see each other anymore, Oikawa."

Oikawa looked as if Iwaizumi had just punched him in the gut. "Why?" He sat up so he could look at Iwaizumi directly. "Hajime, you're not making any sense. Just talk to me.”

The intensity of Oikawa's gaze made Iwaizumi shift uncomfortably. Oikawa could be intimidating when he was serious. "I didn't move here so I could fool around. I'm supposed to be..." Mourning? Constantly beating himself up for something out of his control?  "Look, I liked hanging out with you. But now isn't a good time for...this. Whatever this is."

Oikawa didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at Iwaizumi with an unreadable expression. His brown eyes were glassy. Iwaizumi tried to convince himself that it was because of the alcohol, and not because he'd hurt the man's feelings.

When Oikawa remained silent, Iwaizumi took that as his cue to leave. Standing up, he took one last look at Oikawa. Iwaizumi etched the image to memory.

 The projector was still on. He was too dazed to make out the image. Iwaizumi just knew that Oikawa looked every bit as beautiful as he always did. His usually flawless hair was tousled, sticking up all over the place. His lips were swollen red and his full lashes were damp with unshed tears.

Oikawa seemed so small, and fragile sitting there on the floor. Iwaizumi wanted to reach out, pull him in tight and just hold him until the sun came up. However, the image of Shinji in his final moments was at the forefront of his mind.

The alcohol had been a bad idea. There was no way Iwaizumi was going to be able to keep everything in now.

He left Oikawa's apartment without looking back. If he would have, the sight of the silent tears streaming down Oikawa’s face would have surely broken him.

* * *

Iwaizumi’s feet carried him out of the doors of their apartment building into the chilly night. They didn't stop there. Iwaizumi continued to walk in a daze, his body on auto-pilot.

Emotionally, he felt ripped open. The outside air was too abrasive, causing his eyes to water. Still, Iwaizumi managed to hold it in. At least until he made it to his destination.

His destination was a place that he'd avoided like the plague. In his current state, it probably wasn't a good idea to do anything besides crawl under his covers. But Iwaizumi was determined to get this out of his system.

There weren't that many people in the boxing gym during that time of night. He had a brief conversation with the owner, payed a small fee, and then found a punching bag tucked away in a corner, away from the other patrons.

Punching bags weren't ideal for intensive training, but it was perfect for letting out pent up frustration.

And that was what Iwaizumi did.

It started somewhere at the center of his stomach—the upset, coiling higher and higher as his thoughts moved with increasing speed. His brain could take a lot of wear and tear but just how much? Iwaizumi needed it out, it wanted to be out. The coils formed into claws and they dug into his skin from the inside screaming for release and Iwaizumi would love to release them if he could.

His fist collided with the punching bag, the hits hard, and precise. He had been down this road before. With his father, first, and then his mother. Iwaizumi had blamed himself for both of their deaths. Now, he was repeating the cycle with Shinji.

Although, this time it was different. He felt like he was paying for something with himself, with his body. He couldn't offer enough blood to satisfy what lustful creature demanded it, couldn't cut himself open that way to offer himself as a sacrifice to purify his sins. He couldn't lay himself bare enough, there wasn't enough inside him even if he poured it all out.

Iwaizumi could feel it bubble up in his throat and drip down his chin between his fingers—a metaphoric release for something that felt so much more than metaphoric, or maybe less. It was like a physical entity had taken residence in his body uninvited. A parasite that had seeped through his skin in the night through his pores when he'd been sleeping once a long time ago, and it had never left.

So, Iwaizumi suffered, if it wasn't blood that he could give, then it would be pain. He would run circles in his mind until he couldn't take it anymore, he would fall to his knees a thousand times to ask for peace—to let forgiveness wash through him and drain out its mark forever, to release him from the blackened brand that he felt on his soul.

He was sorry but he didn't really know what he was sorry for, or maybe it was more like he didn't know how to face it. Apologies didn't come easily to him despite how often he said them in his head. He did not think of himself as entitled, though others would disagree.

Iwaizumi just wanted to know what a love song sounded like, or a lullaby, those small luxuries he would condemn himself for wishing for because he hadn’t gotten to know them and he wished he had.

The rational, saner, side of his mind whispered questions to Iwaizumi while he took out his anger on the punching bag: _"Are you happy yet? Are you happy yet? When will you have suffered enough to forgive yourself?"_

There was no answer. Iwaizumi didn't know, and he couldn't explain it to you if he tried. The way the sadness moved his body when nothing else could, how being in constant battle with himself kept him in practice for every other battle of his life. He worked himself to shreds to prove a point, he couldn't help it anymore.

Because something was rolling inside him, it wanted your blood and it wanted his too, and he didn't have any tears left to spare. If he couldn’t kill it with blood or with tears, then he would kill it with sweat.

When Iwaizumi finally snapped out of it, he realized that he had an audience. A couple of men who had been previously focusing on their own training, had gathered around to watch him beat the crap out of the punching bag.

From the looks on their faces, they were very impressed. As well as shocked. But Iwaizumi could have cared less. His hands were throbbing, his breathing heavy, he was drenched in sweat, and he had the sudden urge to vomit.

Apparently, Iwaizumi's face was easy to read because the owner of the gym pointed him in the direction of the restroom. Hurriedly, he made his way to the back. He barely made it to the toilet.

Afterwards, he went to the sink, washed his hands, sprinkled his face with water.

Iwaizumi stared at his reflection, long, and hard. The only thing he could see was the asshole who had hurt Oikawa once again.

 It was time for him to stop living with constant regrets. Because now, his inability to forgive himself was affecting others. He'd left his friends back home without warning. Then, he'd ruined the budding relationship he had with Oikawa.

It was time for him to get his shit together. So, Iwaizumi pulled out his phone to call Kyoutani.

TBC


	4. What are friends for?

"Who do I need to kill?" was the first thing out of Yahaba's mouth when he opened his door to see Oikawa standing there, eyes red and nose running. When Oikawa started to sniffle pathetically, he lead the man inside of his cozy studio apartment.

Later, Yahaba we be sure to scold the lead singer for being out in early November without a coat. For now, he was going to play the role of a concerned friend, and not a parental figure.

After walking Oikawa over to the couch and throwing a blanket over the shivering man, Yahaba went to the kitchenette for something warm. Oikawa preferred hot cocoa, but tonight seemed like more of a tea kind of night.

While the water boiled, Yahaba walked back to the couch, taking a careful seat next to his friend. This wasn't the first time that he'd opened his front door to see Oikawa standing there, eyes bloodshot from crying. He hoped this time wasn't due to a similar situation. From experience, Yahaba knew that Oikawa wouldn't keep quiet for long and he was right.

"Yahaba," Oikawa sobbed, "what's wrong with me? Am I too tall? Ugly? Is my hair the wrong shade of brown?" He was really asking these ridiculous questions in all seriousness.

Yahaba tried to suppress an eye roll, but failed. "Tell me what's really upsetting you or get out. You're interrupting my shows." It was the only time when he could sit down and catch up on his trash television.

Wiping his eyes, Oikawa turned to face the TV seeing that it was paused. He snorted. "You're so behind. The reunion came on last week. "His despair seemed forgotten as he reached for the remote and pressed play. "Have you seen the fight between Evelyn and Nicole yet? It was-"

"Tooru," he sighed tiredly, his tone holding a hint of warning. Taking the remote, he paused the show, giving his best friend his full attention.

"Iwa-ch... _Iwaizumi_ was over earlier..."

Yahaba's initial reaction to the news was to congratulate Oikawa on finally getting his crush to notice him. Since Oikawa met Iwaizumi, the lead singer constantly talked about him. The majority of their conversations had been centered on the mysterious boxer from Los Angeles. By the looks of it, there was already trouble in paradise.

"What happened?" Yahaba pressed on for more information.

Oikawa smiled; it was more of a bitter sneer. "Everything was perfect. I danced for him! He danced with me. We took shots of Absinthe," he purposefully ignored the disapproving scowl from his best friend, "and I even told him about the creep," his tone turned bitter at the mention of his former stalker. Then it morphed into a whine as he continued. "I really felt like there was something between us. Like...like we had a connection..."

While Oikawa continued with his rendition of the night's earlier events, Yahaba stood up to walk back to the kitchen. He knew that Oikawa would continue with his story, and the man did without a hitch. While he prepared two cups of tea, he listened intently for anything of importance.

Oikawa waved his hands around while he spoke, voice raising, and becoming whinier with every other word. "We were kissing. It was soo good! His arms, Yahaba, the arms on that man are...wow! And, he's a great kisser. I was so close to giving him the booty!"

Hearing that made Yahaba pause what he was doing. "You were really going to give him the booty? Wow, Tooru!" It was difficult for his best friend to be intimate or remotely interested in being intimate with anyone after his encounter with the stalker from hell. So, this information was surprising to Yahaba. "I'm shocked you felt comfortable enough to drink around him."

"I told you I wasn't bothered by that anymore," Oikawa said defensively, voice deepening like it always did when he was being serious. "It happened almost a year ago. My disinterest in relationships has nothing to do with what happened that night."

Yahaba knew that Oikawa was trying to prove that to himself more than anything. Regardless of how long ago it was, trauma like that just didn't abandon a person. But, at least Oikawa was way better than he had been months ago. The nightmares had stopped. Oikawa didn't lash out at anyone who suddenly grabbed or touched him. And, now he was comfortable enough to get close to someone.

Admittedly, Yahaba was happy for the change. "Okay. So, what happened after the face sucking?" Picking up the wooden tea tray, he left the kitchenette, stepping into the joint living area, and sat it on the coffee table.

"He left."

"He left?"

"Yeah. During the kiss he just froze...it was strange. Then he said that we couldn't see each other anymore." Oikawa frowned at the honey Yahaba had on the tray, and moved it aside to help himself to the offered sugar. Six spoons of sugar should do it.

Yahaba hummed thoughtfully. "What do you know about him? Other than him being a boxer from L.A?"

"Although he rarely smiles, he's beautiful when he does. He likes Godzilla. Texts like an old person. He's ripped. And, I'm pretty sure he's obsessed with my neck."

"Anything of significance?"

Gasping dramatically, Oikawa brought a hand to his chest. "I'll have you know that everything about Iwa-ch...Iwaizumi...is noteworthy." He took a sip of his tea, enjoying how the liquid warmed his bones.

"Don't tell me you're still interested in him after he blew you off."

"...maybe."

"Tooru." Yahaba hated how he always sounded like a parent. But, someone had to be the voice of reason. "Is this going to become a pattern? You showing up at my door, crying over this guy one minute, and then the next you're fawning over him? I seriously hope not."

Oikawa remained silent, eyes staring blankly into the murky contents of his cup. Honestly, he was pissed at Iwaizumi for leaving like he had. But he figured it was more to do with the alcohol, and how abruptly their steamy make-out session had ended.

"I think he's sad," murmured Oikawa, a small smile on his face. "When he doesn't think I'm looking, he lets it show. He's so sad and I just want to hug him." He placed his cup on the table. Wrapping himself in the blanket, he rested his head on Yahaba's shoulder.

Instinctively, Yahaba moved his body to support Oikawa's weight, making himself comfortable as well. He sighed. "I know you. You just hate that you don't have this guy figured out yet. You treat people like they're puzzles, Tooru. Once you've solved Iwaizumi Hajime, you'll lose interest."

One thing about Yahaba was that he always spoke his mind. If anyone ever wanted honest, unbiased, advice, Yahaba was the person for the job. He wasn't going to sugarcoat anything, or lie in order to make his friends feel good about themselves. It was why every 5th Element member confided in him. He was also great at keeping secrets. Yahaba was the perfect confidant.

But, that did not mean that Yahaba was always right.

"This isn't the same," Oikawa assured Yahaba with conviction.

"How so?"

"I don't think I can ever know enough about Iwa-chan." He gave up on dropping the endearing nickname. Iwaizumi's name was a mouth full. "I want to know everything about him."

"And once you've learned everything about him?"

"I'll want more."

"You're awfully greedy," Yahaba snorted. "And, that's cool and all, but I thought he said you two couldn't see each other anymore. If he isn't interested don't push it."

It was Oikawa's turn to snort. "Iwa-chan is definitely interested in me. He's just...afraid." Maybe that wasn't the exact word to use. Iwaizumi had just seemed as though he were amid an internal battle. He wanted Oikawa but something inside of him wouldn't allow it.

"Sounds like a whole lot of baggage." And a whole lot of stress. "Have you tried looking him up?"

"He said he wasn't that well known."

Undeterred, Yahaba sat up and ignored Oikawa's indignant squawk. On the lower half of the coffee table sat his laptop. He reached for it, waiting for it to power on. "I can't believe you know his full name, but you never tried to look him up. You're slipping."

It was true. Oikawa was known for his topnotch detective skills. Whenever he started talking to a person, he always conducted his own background check. This day and age, there were psychos all over the place. It was a good thing to be sure. Oikawa had avoided getting involved with a married man earlier that year. All thanks to his powerful sleuthing skills.

Although, it had completely slipped his mind to look up Iwaizumi. While Yahaba went to his search engine, Oikawa thought about how carefree he'd been with Iwaizumi. Why had he let his guard down so easily around the man?

"The Rock of Seijoh?" Yahaba chuckled loudly. "Not well known, my ass! The guy has a fucking fan page!"

Oikawa quickly shot up. Sure enough, Iwaizumi Hajime, The Rock of Seijoh, had a fan page dedicated to his boxing exploits. There was a brief bio, the man's stats, interviews, and random facts about the boxer.

He stared at the full photo of Iwaizumi on the laptop screen. Iwaizumi was decked out in his boxing gear; white shorts with turquoise stripes, white gloves, and white shoes. He was drenched in sweat, wearing a shit-eating grin on his face, and there was a cut on his right eye. Oikawa tried not to drool, which was a difficult task seeing that Iwaizumi was sexy as hell dressed like that.

"...18 matches under his belt, Iwaizumi remains undefeated." Yahaba stopped reading the article and rolled his eyes. "The reporter actually thinks Iwaizumi is his first name. Not that I can really blame her..." Since elementary, Yahaba and Oikawa's teachers thought that their last names were their first names. Yahaba had just gave up on correcting people.

"Are there any videos?" asked Oikawa. "I want to see Iwa-chan in action!"

There were a lot of videos actually. Videos of Iwaizumi practicing in the boxing gym, going for runs around the city, and videos of his matches. Not all of his matches were listed, though. Yahaba chose a random video. The title described it as a practice match between Iwaizumi and Kyoutani.

Neither of them knew a damn thing about boxing. They just knew that it was a sport where ripped guys punched each other.

When the video started, Oikawa pouted. "I liked the turquoise better on Iwa-chan." The boxer was now dressed in black shorts, with shoes and gloves to match. "I bet he would look great in a darker green too."

"What are you? His fashion consultant?"

"Yep~"

When Iwaizumi's opponent climbed in the ring, the keyboardist's mouth dropped. "That's Kyoutani?" It was his turn to try not drool. "Does everyone in L.A. have a tan?" Kyoutani had a feral look about him; it was scary and intriguing. Yahaba wasn't even going to start on the man's body. "I've been wasting my time on dancers when I should have been trying to get me a boxer."

Oikawa nodded his head in agreement. Yahaba's ex had been a dancer. Once his ex was accepted into the American Ballet Theater, he dumped Yahaba on Valentine's Day. It had been humiliating, especially since they'd been in public. However, Yahaba took solace in kneeing the dancer in the balls before he departed.

That was two years ago. If the band had to perform at any Valentine's themed gig Yahaba chose the music. All the selected songs were about how love sucked. The crowd absolutely loved it. Since the breakup, Yahaba also slept around with male dancers from the same dance company as his ex. Just because he could.

"Iwa-chan's ass in those shorts. Yes!" Oikawa dramatically fanned himself.

They both completely ignored the intense fight on the screen. Instead, they openly thirsted over the men.

"I would eat all of my meals off Kyoutani's six pack."

"Oh my god! Iwa-chan's legs look so strong."

"You know what that means, don't you?"

"Wall sex!"

"I bet their stamina is amazing."

The practice match ended with Iwaizumi as the winner. Yahaba searched for more videos with Kyoutani in them, but only found videos of Iwaizumi and Kyoutani working-out. But they had shirts on, so they didn't bother with those. There was one video that was only a minute long. Yahaba clicked on it out of curiosity.

Iwaizumi and another man were standing in the ring. From the looks of it, this was an official match. Iwaizumi was wearing his turquoise gear again, much to Oikawa's delight. The opponent was dancing around the ring, taunting Iwaizumi, and getting the crowd riled up. While Iwaizumi just silently watched the man's antics. And, then the bell rung.

"Damn..." Yahaba grimaced, holding his hand up to his cheek.

Oikawa mimicked his friend, touching his cheek with a startled expression on his face. "Iwa-chan is scary."

As soon as the bell had rung, signaling the start of the match, Iwaizumi walked over to his opponent, and hit him square in the jaw. The man hit the mat with a thud, and he didn't get back up again.

"Yeah...let's take a break from watching videos," Yahaba suggested. He went back to the articles in search of anything recent. Beside him, Oikawa continued to rub his cheek. The hit had been so hard, that they both heard a loud crack. The guy's jaw had been broken. "I think I just like the aesthetics of boxing rather than the actual fighting."

"Agreed."

There was one article that was published just two weeks ago. Yahaba clicked on it, skimming over the headline. "Looks like you were right," Yahaba said quietly. "About Iwaizumi being sad. According to this article one of his close friends died during a fight last month."

Oikawa took the laptop from Yahaba so he could read for himself. What he read made his heart drop. Now it all made sense. Well, not everything in regards to Iwaizumi, but it told him enough. "This complicates things," he stated flatly. Handing the laptop back to his friend, he rested his head on the back of the couch.

"And you have enough complications of your own to worry about. I've noticed you're not wearing your hearing aids."

"I forgot."

Yahaba sighed. "I'll give you a pass because you were drinking." He would not mention the fact that Oikawa should've had them on prior to drinking. Or the fact that Oikawa was no longer tipsy. He had no excuse not to be wearing his hearing aids. "You promised that you would focus more on taking better care of yourself, Tooru."

Oikawa forced a smile. "I have been. You just caught me at a bad time."

"I'll believe it when I see progress. As for Iwaizumi Hajime, I think you should leave this one alone. He's already having a rough time." And he didn't need Oikawa using him as his own entertainment. "Does he have any friends or family here?"

"No."

"Poor guy."

"I want to hug him."

"People mourn differently. Some people prefer to be alone. Others want to be surrounded by loved ones."

Oikawa had an idea of the kind of mourner Iwaizumi was. For some unknown reason, the boxer was punishing himself. So, he planned to mourn in solitude rather than rely on the support of his friends. It seemed like something Iwaizumi would do. He seemed like the type. Oikawa wanted to help, anyway that he could, but, he honestly didn't know how to start.

And, Yahaba had a point. Oikawa had a habit of losing interest in the blink of an eye. He never intentionally tried to hurt anyone. Things just happened that way. In Iwaizumi's current state, maybe it would be best if Oikawa left him alone.

"I have class tomorrow." Yahaba stood up, still holding the laptop. "I'm going to continue to lurk Kyoutani for a bit."

"Do I have any clothes here? I want to take a shower."

"You know damn well that you have clothes here. This is like your second home." Yahaba disappeared behind the shoji screen that kept the sleep area separated from the living room. The studio apartment was small, with only the bathroom being the only separate space, but it was the perfect size for Yahaba.

Oikawa continued to think about Iwaizumi, during the shower, and when he was on the couch waiting for sleep to claim him. Usually he had trouble sleeping, but not tonight. He was too exhausted. He fell asleep thinking about how badly he wanted to kiss Iwaizumi again.

. . .

The next morning, Yahaba waltzed over to the couch smiling smugly. "After half an hour of lurking, I found Kyoutani's Instagram and a schedule of his upcoming fights. I now have everything I need to thirst in peace." He looked proud of his accomplishment.

Oikawa sat up, stifling a yawn with his hand. "Next you're going to travel so you can thirst in person." Being the best friend that he was, Oikawa knew that he would tag along.

"Unfortunately, I can't take a risk like that on my barista salary. I will simply admire from afar."

"Are you still saving up the money we make from gigs?"

"Yep. Are you?"

He was, but last weekend he tapped into the funds to treat himself to new clothes. Blame his job for having great merchandise. "I'll have what I need when the time comes," he answered cryptically. Then he smiled, flashing the peace sign. "Japan here we come!"

Yahaba couldn't contain his own excitement. He smiled as well. "I'm ready to spend New Year's somewhere other than here." Every year was the same. The only good thing was that the band performed for a larger crowd. "Our fans are going to be pissed this year. Maybe the Flightless Crows will finally have their chance."

At the mention of their rivals, Oikawa's face soured. "Yeah like anyone is going to pay to see that awkward duck, Tobi-chan, perform. The only interesting members are Mr. Refreshing, the drummer with the killer thighs, and the short one."

"Which short one? The one Kageyama is obviously sleeping with or the one with the anime hair?"

"Anime hair."

Yahaba laughed. "You know, Kiyoko suggested we enter Battle of the Bands again. It's not too late to enter. If we win, the prize money could go towards our trip." He walked into the kitchenette to fix himself a cup of coffee.

Oikawa followed him. "Oh~ easy money is the best. I'm in." The last time they entered in the triannual contest, their competition hadn't even come close to 5th Element. Although, they had to sit out that past September because Kiyoko was under the weather. And they all took turns looking after her.

"It'll be at the end of this month. I'll post the information to the group chat."

"So professional of you," mocked the man who was currently burying his hot cocoa in whip cream. "Any news on the competitors?"

"Oh about that," Yahaba smiled sheepishly. "Looks like we'll finally see if the rumors are true about Kageyama's vocals being better than yours." He watched how Oikawa's hand tightened around his mug, and Yahaba had to hide his smile behind his own mug. Nothing pissed Oikawa off more than competition. And nothing motivated the man more than competition that actually had a chance of defeating him.

Despite the murder in his eyes, Oikawa smiled sweetly. "Silly crows. Just because we cover songs that doesn't mean this is karaoke night." Really, he wanted to take a walk to the tattoo parlor where Kageyama worked, and shove his foot up the younger man's ass. "I really hate that little shit."

It was funny because Oikawa was still smiling as he said this. Yahaba knew the real reason why Oikawa hated Kageyama, and it had nothing to do with rather the tattoo artist knew how to sing or not.

"You didn't hate him when you used to pound him into the mattress," Yahaba teased.

"I did hate him," Oikawa stated flatly; he was dead serious now. "Every time we fucked, I told him how much I hated him."

"Oh my god!"

"He got off from it."

"Oh. My. God."

"I think I did too. The relationship was really fucked up. We only had hate sex."

Yahaba shook his head. "Now I'll be thinking about that while I'm in class all day." He had known that the relationship had been more of a physical thing, but he'd never known it had been a borderline sadomasochistic one. Of course he wasn't judging. "You'll have to tell me more about your kinky trysts with Kageyama later. If you're up for it. But I need to head to campus. Lock up when you leave."

Oikawa promised to remember to lock up this time. Once Yahaba was gone, Oikawa's face fell. The last person he wanted to think of was stupid Kageyama Tobio. They'd met when Oikawa stopped by Kageyama's place of employment to get his first and only tattoo. Kageyama had awkwardly confessed to being one of Oikawa's fans.

At the time, Oikawa had thought the tattoo artist was cute, awkward as hell, but, cute. Then, Kageyama asked Oikawa to stop by his band's practice later that night. That had been when everything went to shit. Just thinking about it was pissing Oikawa off. He had to sit his cup of cocoa on the counter and take a deep breath.

Oikawa didn't just hate Kageyama. He hated the person he became in Kageyama's presence. He hated how inferior, jealous, and hateful Kageyama made him feel. He wasn't this person; he wasn't naturally vindictive. But whenever the naive lead singer was around, Oikawa turned into something ugly and unrecognizable. The worst part was that Kageyama was so damn clueless. Though, a part of him was convinced that Kageyama knew exactly what he'd been doing.

When Oikawa had first sat in on Flightless Crow's practice, he had been blown away by Kageyama's voice. It didn't even fit the introverted male, and that was more than likely why it had been so mind blowing. At the end of practice, Kageyama had the audacity to ask Oikawa to give him some pointers and to help him strengthen his vocals.

Oikawa promised to give him the lesson of a lifetime. That same night Oikawa roughly fucked Kageyama. It had been like a game. Every time Kageyama missed a note, or wandered out of pitch, Oikawa would fuck him harder.

Afterwards, Oikawa felt ashamed by how much he'd enjoyed degrading another person. It took him a while to realize that Kageyama was the only one who made him feel that way. Kageyama kept coming back for more, however. Things had escalated with the addition of toys and eventually safe words. Until one morning, Oikawa couldn't look at himself in the mirror. He didn't want to hate the person he was fucking.

And Oikawa really hated Kageyama.

He'd ended things with Kageyama after three months of their twisted relationship. Much to the tattoo artist's disappointment. Every time they bumped into each other, Oikawa ignored the longing look in Kageyama's eyes. He knew that if he wanted, all he would have to do was say the word, and Kageyama would come crawling (literally).

But that wasn't what Oikawa wanted. Oikawa wanted to be loved. He wanted to love someone back. He wanted someone that wouldn't abandon him if he woke up one morning without the ability to hear. That was what frightened him the most, being alone in a world with no sound.

An image of Iwaizumi's smiling face came to mind.

Kageyama was a thing of the past. A very dark past. Now, Oikawa needed to figure out what he was going to do about his current predicament.

The alarm on his phone went off, jerking Oikawa out of his thoughts. He made a loud, embarrassing sound when he saw what the alarm was for. He only had an hour to get to work. Luckily for Oikawa, he had enough clothes at Yahaba's. Later, he would figure out what to do about the boxer. Now, he needed to worry about keeping his job.

* * *

When Oikawa stepped through his front door after a tiring shift, he wasn't surprised to see Kuroo lounging on a bean bag chair. The random intrusions used to annoy him. Mainly because they'd started after his encounter with his stalker. Since then, Kuroo stopped by often under the pretense of mooching off Oikawa. Which made no sense seeing that Kuroo made more money, and lived in a better part of town.

"You're out of Fruity Pebbles," Kuroo informed Oikawa. "And you're low on tissue."

Rolling his eyes, Oikawa slipped off his loafers. He grimaced when his sore feet touched the floor. Working in retail was really starting to get to him. All of the standing up, forced smiles, and long hours were for the birds. Why couldn't someone just pay him for breathing?

Oikawa flopped down on the bean bag next to Kuroo's. "How long have you been here?" He noticed that Kuroo was still dressed in his work clothes. The tacky brown colors were the only reason why Oikawa refused to work there. But the pay was very tempting.

"I came over after work. About two hours ago."

"Why didn't you just go home?"

"I didn't feel like driving."

That made perfect sense to Oikawa. He nodded his head, and pulled out his phone. During his break at work, he'd did some lurking of his own. To his surprise, Grandpa Iwaizumi actually had an Instagram. There weren't that many pictures, but there were enough. How dare Iwaizumi say he wasn't that well known. If the amount of followers, likes and comments were anything to go by, the man was very well known.

At least on the west coast.

"Who's that?" Kuroo snatched the phone from Oikawa's hands. "Hey! This is the guy from that night. He was wearing the dope Lakes pullover. Can you ask him where he got that from? I have these sneakers...Ouch!" He covered his head where Oikawa had hit him.

Oikawa clutched his phone to his chest. "How can you afford all of these clothes and shoes anyway? I hope you've been saving money for our trip."

Kuroo smirked. "I have a side job." his eyebrows wiggled suggestively.

"Oh really? Does Tsukki-chan know about this little side job of yours?"

He threw his hands up in a placating fashion. "I was kidding! Tsukki would kill me if he even thought I was out here selling my ass." Smiling fondly, he relaxed in his seat as he thought about his boyfriend. "I've been counting down the days to our trip because when we leave, Tsukki will be coming back with us."

"I'm surprised you lovebirds survived two years of long distance."

Seriously, the first year had been filled with constant arguing. Kuroo had been depressed, and it had been a bad time for everyone involved. Then, one day Tsukishima surprised Kuroo by showing up at one of their shows. Since that night, the couple's relationship had been stronger than ever. It was amazing how the smallest things could make a world of difference.

"I want to marry him."

The statement wasn't what surprised Oikawa; it was the certainty in Kuroo's voice. Would anyone ever love Oikawa with the same kind of conviction? Oikawa tried not to let his jealousy show. He was genuinely happy for his friend. He wanted all of his friends to be happy, honestly. But he didn't want to be left behind.

Kuroo, being Kuroo, didn't miss the brief melancholic expression on Oikawa's face. "So, tell me about the guy you were just stalking," he teased playfully.

Oikawa gasped dramatically, tilting his head back to stare down his nose. "I was only admiring! Have you seen him? Who wouldn't want to stare at his pictures all day?"

"Me."

He showed Kuroo the first picture on Iwaizumi's page. When Kuroo's jaw dropped, Oikawa smiled smugly. "Look at those abs! Tell me you don't want to lick them." Oikawa sure as hell did.

"I don't want to lick them," Kuroo chuckled. "I'll admit he's ripped, though. Why lurk him when you can just see those abs in person? I thought you two were a thing."

And, just like that, Oikawa remembered how Iwaizumi had stormed out of his apartment last night. Exiting out of the app, he locked his phone. This was the first time he'd ever wanted someone this much. Usually it was the other way around. Oikawa used to be the one to end things or turn people down. Realistically, he shouldn't like Iwaizumi this much. They were practically strangers.

All of it was so frustrating. Oikawa wanted to scream.

"It's complicated," he sighed tiredly. Just thinking about the situation exhausted him. "I'm starving. Let's go get some food."

The mention of food was all it took to distract Kuroo. He stood up quickly, stretching his long limbs over his head. "Kenma works tonight. We can eat there."

"Sounds good."

After slipping on a more comfortable pair of shoes, the pair left the apartment. Kuroo started singing a popular Drake song. It was a song that he'd tried to have added to one of their shows, but the vote had been unanimously against it. There was no way Oikawa was going to perform that song live. But, on the empty stairwell, he joined in shamelessly. They both skipped over the words they wouldn't dare say, and got really loud on the ones they didn't mind saying.

It was when Kuroo yelled. "Motherfucker!" really loud that Oikawa realized they had an audience.

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, with an amused look on his face was none other than Iwaizumi Hajime. Oikawa had to stop himself from addressing the man by his nickname, and running into his arms. He reminded himself of how things had ended between them. That kept him rooted to the spot. Standing next to Iwaizumi was...

_Kyoutani?!_

Kuroo broke the silence. "Holy shit those kicks are nice." He continued down the stairs, eyes locked on Kyoutani's shoes. "I have the same pair in white. They sold out pretty fast so I couldn't get them in black..."

The two fell into an easy conversation. Well, Kyoutani just blinked and grumbled every now and then. Kuroo ran off at the mouth about any and everything in regards to shoes. It was as if he didn't notice how uncomfortable Kyoutani was by being approached so casually by a stranger.

Oikawa didn't pay much attention, though. He was too busy trying to look at anything other than the man who was currently staring at him. It wasn't just staring; it was _loud_ staring. Iwaizumi was burning a hole in the side of Oikawa's face. Regardless of how much Oikawa wanted to lick chocolate syrup off Iwaizumi's abs, he wasn't going to let the man see that thirst.

Last night still happened. Iwaizumi left him high and dry with no explanation.

"Oikawa—"

"Kuroo," Oikawa blatantly ignored Iwaizumi. "I'm starving! Can we go!" He made sure his voice was extra whiny and annoying.

Kyoutani looked over at Iwaizumi, then back at Oikawa. Obviously, he did not approve of Iwaizumi's choice in men. This wasn't the first impression that Oikawa would have wanted, but fuck it. He wasn't going to let Iwaizumi back in that easily.

Kuroo chuckled at Oikawa's antics. "It was nice meeting you..." He extended his hand to Kyoutani.

"Kyoutani Kentarou."

Kuroo and Kyoutani shook hands, and Kyoutani no longer looked uncomfortable by Kuroo's personable attitude. Then Kuroo shook hands with Iwaizumi. Oikawa wanted to childishly yell at his friend for shaking hands with the enemy. But even he wasn't _that_ petty.

Oikawa walked down the stairs, purposefully ignoring Iwaizumi and Kyoutani as they passed. He ignored the pleasant shiver that shot up his spine when Iwaizumi's shoulder brushed his. During the walk to Kuroo's car, Oikawa also ignored the sound of Kuroo laughing at him. Though, he did take the time to text Yahaba and tell him that his crush was here in the flesh.

Even when he was in a bad mood, Oikawa still looked out for his friends.

* * *

"Fuck! He hates me." Iwaizumi tugged at his hair in frustration as he paced the floor. "Did you see how he just acted like I wasn't even there?"

Sitting on the couch, with a bored look on his face was Kyoutani. After having his sleep interrupted last night because a certain someone had forgotten about the time difference, he boarded the earliest flight to New York City. He'd heard the distress and desperation in Iwaizumi's voice. There was no way they were going to have that conversation over the phone.

Kyoutani's coach was pissed that he left in the middle of preparations for his upcoming match, but this was more important to him. He'd landed in New York late afternoon. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani had went walking around Central Park and Iwaizumi let it all out; literally.

Now that Kyoutani knew the truth, he understood why Iwaizumi's guilt had been eating away at him so much. Still, that didn't mean that he approved of all the self-pitying bullshit. And he was sure to tell Iwaizumi that every chance he got.

Kyoutani crossed his arms over his chest. "That Oikawa guy seems like a fucking poser," he muttered. Kyoutani could always tell when a person was being fake. He really hated fake people.

Iwaizumi placed his hands on his hips to keep from yanking all of his hair out. "Oikawa is just very guarded. Kinda' like you and me. Instead of being a grumpy asshole, Oikawa is a bubbly asshole," he explained patiently. For some reason, he really didn't want his best friend to dislike Oikawa. "So, he's not fake. It's just his way of protecting himself."

Kyoutani seemed to think over Iwaizumi's words thoughtfully. Then his expression softened, slightly, as he came to a realization. "I see... If you like him then tell him. It's not that hard." He shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly.

"Not that hard? When have you ever confessed to anyone?"

"When have I ever liked anyone?"

Well, he had a point. For as long as Iwaizumi had known Kentarou, there had never been a time when the man had been remotely interested in anyone. Iwaizumi was pretty sure that Kyoutani was still a virgin.

"I think you're holding back because you somehow think it'll be a betrayal to Shinji..."

Iwaizumi hated how spot on Kyoutani was. "Do you not understand how fucked up all of this is? The same night Shinji confessed to me and I rejected him, he fought Ushijima..." He covered his face with his hands, taking a deep breath. He thought he'd cried enough earlier that day, apparently not. "I keep remembering the devastated look in his eyes when I told him that I couldn't return his feelings. If I hadn't been such a dick, he would've been more focused during that fight."

"Do you like this Oikawa guy?" Kyoutani already knew the answer, but he had a point to make.

"...Yes. I like him so much." Confessing that out loud made him feel even more guilty. "How can I feel this way for a guy I just met when I couldn't feel a fraction of this for Shinji?"

"Shit just happens like that. No one really knows the right answer. But, I do know that you did the right thing by rejecting Shinji."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah, because if you would have lied to him and led him on that would have been fucked up."

"But—"

Iwaizumi should have seen the punch coming. It was only a matter of time before Kyoutani gave up on talking some sense into him. Beating it into his skull seemed like the only logical way. The punch made Iwaizumi's teeth rattle it was so damn hard. He expected to be beaten repeatedly, but Kyoutani only grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, yanking him up until they were eye to eye.

Kyoutani snarled through gritted teeth. "Stop acting like a fucking coward! This isn't like you and it's really pissing me off! There's nothing wrong with being honest with someone. If you would have lied to Shinji, that would have been fucked up, and I would've ended up hating you! But you didn't. You kept it real with him. You did what you could. It wasn't your fault!"

This was the first time that Iwiazumi had ever been genuinely terrified of the younger man. How easy would it be for Kyoutani to bash his head against the floor, killing him? God, if Iwaizumi didn't get serious about sticking to his training, Kyoutani would end up surpassing him quicker than he'd initially thought.

Feeling moisture on his cheek, Iwaizumi's eyes widened. "Kentarou?" He tried to wipe the man's face, but his hand was slapped away. Things had to have been fucked if he'd made the Mad Pup cry. "Shit. I'm sorry...I'll come back home..."

"No!" Kyoutani shook his head furiously. "Stop fucking running away from your problems! You brought your ass out here, so you're going to ride this out! At least until your lease is up. Whatever you're feeling for this Oikawa guy just tell him. Every time you talked about him back at the park you looked...happy. Happier than you've ever been in L.A..."

"Kentarou..."

"You think I can't survive without you? Newsflash, Hajime, I managed years on my own before I met you."

"That's right. You're stronger than you give yourself credit for."

"Shut the fuck up." He released Iwaizumi's shirt and moved off of him. "Don't come back to my city until you get your shit together. You should have seen that punch coming. Or at least been quick enough to block it."

"I didn't want to block it."

"Because you knew you deserved it."

Despite himself, Iwaizumi chuckled. Then the dry chuckle gradually turned into a hearty laugh where his eyes crinkled. He probably looked like a lunatic, on the floor, laughing hard as hell. But he couldn't help it. The fact that a good punch in the face was all he needed. His eye was throbbing; there would more than likely be a bruise, yet, none of that mattered.

Iwaizumi could finally breathe easy.

Kyoutani remained silent while he walked to the kitchen for ice. He hadn't held back with that punch. Returning to the living room, with ice wrapped up in a towel, he offered it to Iwaizumi— who was still laughing. Patiently, he waited until Iwaizumi came down from his high, then he handed over the homemade ice pack.

"How long can you stay?"asked Iwaizumi after several minutes of silence passed.

"Two days. I'll leave early Thursday morning."

"I can't believe you actually came."

"You sounded like you'd really needed me..."

"Thank you, Kentarou."

"Hn."

Iwaizumi would ignore the faint blush on Kyoutani's face; this time. Standing up, he kept the ice pressed to the right side of his face. "Tonight, I'm going to talk to Oikawa. I don't want to put things off any longer than I already have."

"Good. Oh yeah!" Kyoutani scratched his head. Something he did when he was trying to remember something. "Bo' is doing his intensive training. You know how he gets this time of year. But he wanted me to give you a heads up. Akaashi will be calling you soon."

"For?"

"Akaashi has an audition at some fancy dance place and wants to know if he can crash here that weekend."

"Of course Akaashi can stay here."

"Well we were just wondering since you...I don't know...left without telling us shit."

Hearing the sarcasm almost made Iwaizumi laugh again. Kyoutani's sarcasm was hilarious. However, Iwaizumi did feel bad for the way he left without giving any of his friends a heads up. "Sorry..."

Kyoutani waved him off. "Save it until we're all together again."

That seemed fair enough.

* * *

 

After dinner at 5th Element's favorite Italian restaurant, Kuroo dropped Oikawa off at his apartment. The drummer had a Skype date with his boyfriend, and he planned on not being late. When Oikawa made it up to his apartment, he wondered why he'd thought it would be a good idea to give his band mates a key to his apartment. The only one who hadn't abused that had been Kiyoko. She still texted ahead of time before she stopped by.

At least someone out of their group still had manners.

Yahaba was sitting on the large rug, going through the fan gifts Oikawa had yet to open. "Rude of you to wait so long to open your gifts," he lightly scolded. "Fans like yours are hard to come by. Be nice to them."

For once, Oikawa ignored the insult. "Does your thirst know no bounds?" He placed a hand over his heart. "Yahaba, I'm disappointed in you." No he wasn't. If anything he was all for it. He loved it when his friends followed their dreams.

Yahaba smirked derisively. "I haven't been by in so long. I wanted to check up on your humble abode."

"You're only here because Kyoutani is in the apartment above mine."

"Is he really that close?!"

Oikawa burst out laughing at the look on Yahaba's face. It wasn't long before they were both on the rug, laughing and play wrestling. This was a side of Yahaba that no one really got to see. Anyone who didn't know Yahaba thought he was calm, cool, and collected. Well, that was true for the most part. However, Oikawa had known the other man for years. They were practically brothers.

Breathing heavy, Oikawa snickered as he straddled Yahaba. "Are you only interested in him because he looks like he'll fucking destroy your ass in bed?" He smiled knowingly.

Yahaba returned the smile. "Isn't that why you're so hot for Iwaizumi?"

"Looks like we're both trash!"

There was a knock, and both heads jerked in the direction of the door. They were acting like a couple of kids who had been caught misbehaving. Yahaba shoved Oikawa off of him. Of course, Oikawa dramatically rolled halfway across the floor. Yahaba rolled his eyes at him but laughed despite himself.

Before opening the door, Yahaba looked through the peephole. When he saw who the visitor was, he quickly ran back over to the living room. "It's fucking Iwaizumi! He's at the door." He whispered loudly. "Get up! Fix your hair!"

Oikawa jumped up, pulled down his shirt, and attempted to fix his hair. "How bad is it?"

"You look like a fucking rooster!"

There was another knock at the door.

"Help me!"

Yahaba tried his best to get Oikawa's hair back to its normal excellence. But there was only so much he could do. Somehow the messy hair worked. Oikawa was flustered from their wrestling and he looked windblown. It was really a "just fucked" look, but Yahaba felt like it was a good look.

"Coming!" Oikawa yelled as he made his way to the door. He turned around, seeking reassurance. Yahaba flashed him a thumbs up. Feeling confident, he answered the door.

Iwaizumi was standing there, looking sexy as hell with his black eye.

Wait...Black eye?

Oikawa forgot all about how he'd planned to act coldly towards Iwaizumi. Without thinking, he grabbed Iwaizumi's arm, pulling him into the apartment. "Iwa-chan, what happened to your eye? Are you okay?"

"Yeah this is nothing," Iwaizumi shrugged. "Kyoutani had to knock some sense into me. Literally."

Oikawa didn't have to turn around to know that Yahaba had perked up at the mention of the other box. Seeing that Oikawa was the best wing man in the world, he decided to take care of his friend first. "Kyoutani? Is that the guy who was with you earlier?" He feigned ignorance so well.

Iwaizumi smiled fondly. "He's my best friend. He'll be staying with me for a couple of days. Do you think we could talk, Oikawa?"

"Sure thing. Just hold up."

Iwaizumi waited by the door and Oikawa went to where Yahaba was standing in the living room. Bypassing his friend, Oikawa stepped in the kitchen. He found a measuring cup that he'd never used a day in his life. When he handed it to Yahaba, they shared a look.

"Apartment 305."

That was the only thing Oikawa needed to say. Yahaba would knock on Iwaizumi's door under the pretense of needing sugar. It wasn't the first time either of them had pulled that trick. Hell, Oikawa had been prepared to do it to Iwaizumi before the man had beat his door in. With the measuring cup in hand, Yahaba saluted Oikawa. Then he took his leave, politely speaking to Iwaizumi on his way out.

Oikawa took a moment to revel in his own greatness. What would his friends do without him?

. . .

It was difficult for Iwaizumi not to think about the steamy make out session he had with Oikawa last night. Especially since they were back on the same rug, sitting side by side, and Oikawa looked like he'd just been fucked. The lead singer's cheeks were a nice shade of carmine, his hair was ruffled, and his breathing was off. There was a light sheen of sweat on his nose. Iwaizumi wanted to lick it.

"So," Oikawa finally broke the silence. As though he could sense where Iwaizumi's thoughts were heading, he put a little space between them. "What did you want to talk about?"

He'd almost forgotten that he had come there with a purpose other than ogling Oikawa. "I wanted to apologize for last night."

"What exactly are you apologizing for, Iwaizumi?"

The question confused Iwaizumi. He had always hated trick questions. If he said he wanted to apologize for everything, that would mean that he regretted kissing Oikawa. That definitely wasn't the case. Most importantly; when in the fuck did Oikawa start calling him that?

"Oh, so I'm Iwaizumi now?"

Oikawa frowned. "Well that's your name isn't it?" he asked innocently. If anyone listened close enough, the bitterness in his voice was unmistakable. The lead singer was more hurt than he was letting on.

Iwaizumi sighed. "I'm sorry for leaving you like that. Things are just really messed up on my end..." What kind of excuse was that? A shitty one apparently.

Oikawa did not look impressed. "Is that all?" His face was unreadable; guarded.

"Um...yeah?"

Nodding his head, Oikawa moved to his feet. "Thanks for stopping by." He motioned to the front door, as a polite gesture of "get the fuck out."

Wow. Iwaizumi had really fucked this up. This wasn't how he had imagined things going. Then again, he couldn't just expect Oikawa to accept some half-assed apology. In the past, he'd never liked anyone enough to step out of his comfort zone for them. Either they accepted his inability to verbally express himself or they hit the road. This time was different.

"Wait, Oikawa. I didn't just come here to apologize..."

Arms crossed over his chest, Oikawa continued to look at Iwaizumi with a blank expression. "I'm listening." On the inside he was a nervous wreck. Torn between telling Iwaizumi how he really felt and taking Yahaba's advice to focus on his own problems. He knew how he got whenever he grew tired of a person. No amount of hard abs and gorgeous smiles would keep him interested. He really didn't want to hurt Iwaizumi.

Maybe this time would be different.

Maybe Iwaizumi would hurt him.

Oikawa could actually see that happening.

"I want to get to know you better," Iwaizumi finally confessed. Maintaining eye contact right now was such a difficult task, yet he persevered. "I want you to get to know me better too. This thing between us..." He gestured at the empty space separating him from Oikawa. "It's different. In a good way. At first, I was cool with us just being friends." Friends did not want to fuck each other as much as he wanted to fuck Oikawa. "But I'm sure we both know it's more than that. I guess what I'm trying to say is...I want to take you on a date, Oikawa."

"A date?"

"Yeah."

Oikawa pursed his lips, if only to mask his smile. "Is that the only thing you want to do?" He noticed how Iwaizumi's eyes darkened. Goading this man was too easy. "You just want to take me out on a date? And then what?"

Iwaizumi wasn't going to play into Oikawa's hands, though. "If the date goes well, I'd like to take you on another one. With time, we can get to know each other and see how things go from there. Only if you're up for it."

"What happened last night? Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"Eventually. It's really personal..."

Oikawa caught the hint. They could discuss that later once they were more comfortable around each other. It was only fair. "I understand." Taking a step forward, he closed the distance between them, wrapping his arms around Iwaizumi's shoulders. "I would be honored to go on a date with the renowned Rock of Seijoh!"

Iwaizumi blinked slowly.

Oikawa smiled cutely.

"I fucking hate you, Shittykawa!"

"Don't be rude, Iwa-chan. You look so good in boxing shorts."

"Did you really Google me? Oh my fucking god!"

"18 wins~" Oikawa cooed. Leaning closer, brushing their noses together, he whispered. "Never thought the undefeated champ would want to take little old me out." The retort died on Iwaizumi's lips when Oikawa kissed him chastely. It was really a tease. "I'm free tomorrow night. I'll let you surprise me."

When Oikawa stepped back, Iwaizumi _almost_ pouted. "Kyoutani leaves Thursday." His brain was still a little foggy from just being that close to Oikawa. He didn't even know why he'd brought his best friend up.

Oikawa's eyes sparkled with an idea. "Double date!" Hopefully this will be enough to keep Yahaba from chewing him out. Killing two birds with one stone. He was a damn genius. "Yahaba has the hots for Mad Dog-chan. It's perfect."

That made Iwaizumi laugh. "Yahaba? The guy who was just here, right?"

"Yup! What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Tomorrow night is fine."

Oikawa hummed quietly. They both were thinking the same thing. Another kiss couldn't hurt. They also knew that was a lie. If they kissed again, they wouldn't stop. Iwaizumi wanted to do this right. So, he ignored the strong pull towards Oikawa.

"Well..."

"Don't be so awkward about it," Oikawa snickered. "We like each other. Tomorrow we'll go on a double date where we'll spend a majority of the time torturing our best friends. After the date...it'll just be us."

So much for pretenses. Iwaizumi appreciated the forwardness. "Okay. See you tomorrow."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than I would have liked! Blame it on my finals! But tomorrow I will be officially free so that means more IwaOi trash <3


	5. Double the Fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story is rated Explicit for a reason~

When the door to apartment 305 opened, Yahaba had been prepared for a lot of things. Unfortunately, no amount of mental preparation was enough to prepare the keyboardist for the sight of Kyoutani with only a flimsy towel wrapped around his waist. The boxer had obviously been in the shower prior to answering the door. Water droplets rolled down toned pectoral muscles, and his blond hair was a slightly darker shade.

Yahaba's eyes were glued to one particular droplet as it traveled down Kyoutani's stomach, getting lost near the man's navel. It took every ounce of self-restraint not to get on his knees, right there in the hallway, and offer his soul to this sex god.

"What's up?" Kyoutani asked impatiently. His voice was gruff, heavy with an accent that Yahaba didn't come by often. But he sure as hell liked it. 

Yahaba almost forgot his purpose in life until he registered the weight of the measuring cup in his hand. He was there to get _sugar_. Though he wasn't opposed to being fucked against the wall right now by Kyoutani. Or on the hallway floor. The shower worked too. Anywhere was fine so long as he was dicked down, to be very honest.

"Hello, I'm Yahaba," he announced charmingly. "I was hoping you could spare a cup of sugar." He waved the measuring cup for the man to see.

Kyoutani turned around, showing off his lower back dimples. Yahaba inwardly thanked every deity in creation for that view. Then, Kyoutani faced the door again as if he'd suddenly remembered something. Kyoutani looked at Yahaba up and down before coming to a final decision. "Hold up," he said.

The front door slammed in Yahaba's face. "Rude," he mumbled irately. But he allowed it to slide; just this once. With a body like that Kyoutani could be a little ill-mannered. Perhaps he just needed someone to help him work on his people skills. Yahaba didn't mind taking that job. A good, hard fuck could be his payment.

"Why am I like this?" Yahaba quietly asked himself. Only his close friends knew that his mind was a cesspool. Kuroo and Oikawa couldn't talk. The only person who could judge him was Kiyoko, but, she wouldn't, so Yahaba was spared from being ridiculed. He could be a closet thot as much as he damn well pleased.

Kyoutani opened the door again, still dressed in nothing but a towel. Was he purposefully trying to be a thirst trap? Yahaba wouldn't put it past him. The boxer frowned. "There ain't no sugar," he announced with a lazy shrug of his shoulders.

"There ain't no sugar," Yahaba repeated haughtily. The response was automatic; blame it on the fact that his minor was in English. "There isn't any sugar." he corrected. "Well, that's too bad."

Carefully, Kyoutani gave Yahaba a once over from head to toe. "Who the fuck are you? My English teacher?" He tilted his head to the side like he was waiting for Yahaba to answer the question.

Yahaba took a step closer. "No, but, I can give you a few pointers." He was clearly flirting now. "It's obvious that you could use my help."

But Kyoutani failed to pick up on the flirtatious atmosphere. "Are...you really asking if I need a tutor? I don't even fucking live here, bruh. Go advertise your side hustle somewhere else."

The door slammed in Yahaba's face for a second time. This time, Yahaba was too stunned to immediately care about how rude the gesture was. How in the hell did Kyoutani come to the conclusion that Yahaba was there trying to advertise tutoring lessons? The entire exchange started because of sugar. Now, Yahaba was confused. Either he wasn't as charming as he thought he was or Kyoutani's social cues fucking sucked.

Yahaba settled for the latter. Shaking his head, he walked away from the door before the urge to kick it in overtook him. That jerk slammed the door in his face, twice. The next time they crossed paths, he would be sure to teach the boxer some manners. Somehow the entire exchange only increased his interest in Kyoutani. Dense men were always fun to unravel.

The harder the challenge the more fulfilling it would be in the end. That was Yahaba's motto.

* * *

 

"I'm not going."

That was exactly what Iwaizumi expected Kyoutani to say in regards to the double date. But that didn't mean that he was about to give up. Iwaizumi really wanted things to be the closest thing to perfect tomorrow night. He no longer denied his attraction to Oikawa, and he wanted to impress the lead singer. First, he needed to convince the Mad Pup to tag along.

"You haven't even seen the guy, yet," Iwaizumi countered, chuckling lightly. "Trust me, he's attractive. All of Oikawa's friends are."

Looks didn't mean shit to Kyoutani. Besides, he was too focused at the moment. "I have a match next week. Can't waste any time on some guy."

"You don't have to marry him, Kyoutani."

"I don't want to date anybody either."

"Don't think of it as a date then. Think of it as...hanging with the guys."

Kyoutani seemed to give it some thought. Since he was already in New York it made sense that he try to enjoy himself. If only a little. He wasn't completely uptight. Relationships were just one of those things that he felt like he could do without. He'd survived twenty years without one, Kyoutani figured the rest of his life would be a piece of cake. Of course, he only felt that way because he was unaware of how awesome physical intimacy could be.

In the end, Kyoutani decided to go on the double date. Under one condition. "Tomorrow morning, you and me are going to train. I can't slack off anymore."

Iwaizumi wanted to roll his eyes. Today was the only day that Kyoutani went without training, probably in the history of forever. It didn't really classify as slacking off, but he also understood where the man was coming from. "Deal. We can't have you losing your first match this season. How will you ever qualify to face off against Bokuto if you do?" He lightly teased.

Out of their boxing trio, Bokuto had the most wins and the most recognition. Bokuto was practically one more win from being a household name. After Kyoutani's match in San Diego, the plan had been to fly out to Las Vegas for Bokuto's big match against the current champion in their division. The sports reporters were already calling it the fight of the year.

"Are you still coming with us to Vegas?" asked Kyoutani. "It's going to be nothing like the small-time fights back home."

If Iwaizumi didn't show up at Bokuto's first, major fight, he knew he would never be able to live it down. "Yeah. I'm going." Maybe he could bring Oikawa, as well. Depends on how well the date went tomorrow night. "But, we'll get to that later. Now..." he smiled deviously, rubbing his hands together to add effect. "We need to figure out what we're going to wear tomorrow. Gym shorts and Nike gear isn't going to cut it."

Kyoutani frowned because that was exactly what he'd planned to throw on. "The fuck else am I suppose to wear? Where are we even going?"

Iwaizumi's grin widened. The look was so rare that it scared the hell out of Kyoutani. "Something that I know they're going to love."

"And that is?"

Something that Iwaizumi and Kyoutani would hate every minute of. Nonetheless, Iwaizumi would sacrifice his sanity for one night. Yeah, he really liked Oikawa. Now he just needed to run it by Kyoutani.

"Karaoke!"

"Fuck!"

Iwaizumi chuckled. "Trust me, Oikawa is worth it. Yahaba is pretty hot too, you know."

"Yahaba? I feel like I've heard that name before..." Kyoutani shrugged. Maybe he was just imagining things. "Whatever. You owe me."

"Okay."

"And where in the hell is my pullover?"

"...Oikawa has it."

"I'm starting to hate this fucking guy."

Iwaizumi laughed.

* * *

 

After several outfit changes Oikawa was finally dressed for the evening. He decided to keep his attire simple since Iwaizumi assured him that the date would be relatively laid back. Earlier that day he'd went to his favorite salon for a wash and trim because he wanted to look perfect for his date. His excitement was hard to contain. The last time he'd been on a date was sometime last year. People didn't want to go on dates anymore. It was always about minimal conversation, and sex those days.

Iwaizumi had an appreciation for Gattaca; Oikawa's favorite movie, the boxer knew how to have fun, he was attractive and his body was sculpted by the gods. And, the man asked him out on a date.

While Oikawa would like to think that Iwaizumi was perfect, he knew that perfection did not exist, and there was still so much he didn't know about Iwaizumi. He supposed he'd find out what he needed to know in due time.

Until then, he was going to enjoy himself. Starting with tonight.

Yahaba had to close so he was going to meet them later than planned. The man had been ecstatic when Oikawa told him about the double date. Once again, Oikawa wondered what his friends would do without him. He was responsible for hooking up Kuroo and Tsukishima. And, he also introduced Kiyoko to her soulmate, Yachi Hitoka. Although his band mate was still oblivious to her best friend's feelings, he knew they would end up together. 

Oddly enough, Oikawa was never as intuitive when it came to his own relationships. If his past relationships were anything to go by, he had horrible judgment when it came to dating. Still, he had a gut feeling that this time, he was right.

A knock at the door pulled Oikawa out of his thoughts. With one last look in the full body mirror hung on his closet door, he spruced up his hair and then went to go answer the door. Despite the shiner on his eye, Iwaizumi looked amazing in something other than Nike gear. Seriously, Oikawa had wondered if the man was endorsed by the multinational corporation.

"Hey," Iwaizumi awkwardly waved. He stared at Oikawa as if it was his first time seeing the man. "You look great."

That was something coming from the man who could pull off athletic gear, and, casual clothes flawlessly. Iwaizumi was wearing black jeans and a bomber jacket. His shoes looked expensive, like something Kuroo probably already owned or would buy immediately after seeing them. Overall, Iwaizumi was the one who really looked great.

"So do you," Oikawa smiled. "Let me just grab my coat." He kept the door open and grabbed his coat on the coat hanger nearby.

"Oikawa." Iwaizumi said. He stepped in the door, with a pointed expression on his face. "Put on your hearing aids."

Oikawa deflated. That was the last thing he'd been expecting to hear. "Oh, I don't need them..." He trailed off, noticing how undeterred Iwaizumi was. This man..." I don't like them, Iwa-chan! They...I don't like how people stare..." he muttered quietly.

How unattractive; allowing one of his many insecurities to show right before a date. Great. Oikawa really hated his hearing aids, however. They made him look ugly. Or at least that was how he felt whenever he wore them. People always stared. Some sympathetically, others, not so much. He wanted to be able to enjoy himself tonight without worrying about what people were thinking about him. Or trying to determine if the stares he was getting was from his physical attributes or the hideous devices in his ear.

"I know you're supposed to wear them consistently, and I've noticed that you don't." Iwaizumi closed the door to the apartment, figuring that this conversation would take longer than assumed. "If anyone gives you shit about it, I'll kick their ass," he laughed, but it was clear that he meant every word.

"But Iwa-chan, they..." Made him feel so bad about himself. The hearing aids were constant reminders of his inevitable future.

Iwaizumi wasn't having any of that. "We're not leaving until you put them on," he stated flatly.

Forcing a smile, Oikawa nodded his head compliantly. He turned on his heel and returned to his bedroom. In the top drawer of the bedside table were his hearing aids. He'd tried getting away with only wearing one until Yahaba ousted him during band rehearsal last month. Two hearing aids were better than one. Yahaba wanted Oikawa to utilize as much as assistance as he could.

Oikawa knew that Yahaba meant well, but damn he really hated how overprotective the man could be at times. Now it felt like Iwaizumi and Yahaba were conspiring against him. With reluctance, Oikawa put on his hearing aids. This time when he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he did not exude confidence. Shoulders slumping slightly, he walked back out into the hall where Iwaizumi was waiting.

Iwaizumi smiled at him, it was such a rare, genuine smile that Oikawa almost forgot about how the man had forced him to put on the godawful hearing aids. He was prepared to pout again just to be annoying, but then Iwaizumi did something that left Oikawa speechless.

Tenderly, Iwaizumi kissed the shell of Oikawa's left and then his right ear. "Thank you," his voice was heavy with gratitude, and something else Oikawa couldn't decipher. Another kiss was placed on Oikawa's forehead for good measure. Stepping away, Iwaizumi's expression morphed into contentment. "Ready? Kyoutani is waiting for us downstairs."

Oikawa could barely make out a word that had come out of Iwaizumi's mouth, his heart was thumping loudly in his chest. The endearing gesture left him stunned. Without thinking, he closed the distance between them, hands coming up to cup Iwaizumi's face as he kissed him. He moved purely on instinct, moaning softly when Iwaizumi wrapped strong arms around his waist, pulling him flush against his body.

Their lips melded together, perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle, designed solely for the other. Every insecurity Oikawa previously felt melted away. He felt himself fall apart, piece by minuscule piece. If this thing with Iwaizumi wasn't real, then Oikawa doubted he would ever find his other half. Because this feeling inside of him was overwhelming, every cell in his body was screaming at him to pull Iwaizumi into his bedroom and skip the date.

Thankfully Iwaizumi was still rational enough to end the kiss before it escalated.

"Later," Iwaizumi promised breathlessly against Oikawa's parted lips.

Oikawa nodded his head, swallowing thickly in an attempt to calm his erratic heartbeat. They broke apart, both making quick work of straightening out their appearance. The sexual tension between them was palpable, but Iwaizumi wanted to do things right. This was the first time he'd been serious about anyone. Rushing, or going about the situation prematurely could easily backfire.

Once Oikawa had his coat on, they left the apartment and headed downstairs to meet Kyoutani.

. . .

DUET 53 was one of the many Karaoke bars in the city that offered private rooms. Iwaizumi figured the intimacy of the small room would help Kyoutani relax a little. When they arrived, they ordered food and drinks from the menu. Yahaba had already texted Oikawa saying that he was en route. Admittedly, Oikawa was anxious for his best friend to get there.

Only because he needed someone to distract Kyoutani. Mad Dog was pouting, arms crossed and his entire demeanor was closed off. His attention seemed to be glued to Oikawa. As if he was mentally peeling the layers of the lead singer's guarded exterior. He was trying to determine what it was that had Iwaizumi so head over heels for Oikawa.

To him, Oikawa wasn't all that special. Yeah, he was pretty, sociable, and stylish. But he seemed pretty basic. During the Uber ride to the bar, Kyoutani had tried taking in as much as the scenery as he possibly could. So, he didn't pay any mind to Oikawa. Now in the bar, he got a better look at him. Oikawa laughed at something Iwaizumi said. The man's features lit up, his eyes crinkled.

The laugh was genuine. Kyoutani thought it was a good look on Oikawa. Eventually, he concluded that it didn't matter if he thought Oikawa was special. Iwaizumi clearly did. The way his best friend looked at Oikawa as if the man shat golden eggs or something equally profound, was the only confirmation Kyoutani needed.

When Kyoutani turned his attention to his phone, Oikawa inwardly sighed in relief. He assumed he'd passed the man's inspection. Iwaizumi gave him a knowing smile, only confirming Oikawa's assumption.

Feeling more comfortable, Oikawa's personality shined through. "Yahoo~, Mad Dog-chan, is this your first time in the Big Apple?"

Kyoutani's head jerked up incredulously. "What did you just call me?" he asked to see if Oikawa had the audacity to repeat himself.

And he did. "Mad Dog-chan. I think it suits you."

"Don't call me that."

Iwaizumi could tell by the challenging look in Oikawa's eyes that he didn't plan on dropping the honorific anytime soon. He'd be surprised if the two men didn't fight by the end of the night. He was about to step in to act as damage control, but thankfully the waitress showed up with their orders. Nothing could distract Kyoutani better than hot wings.

While Kyoutani started to stuff his face, Iwaizumi gave Oikawa's knee a light squeeze under the table. Oikawa got the hint; he would behave tonight. Quickly, Iwaizumi kissed him on the temple to convey his appreciation. Watching Oikawa's ears redden was the best thing ever.

The conversation was light while they ate. The real fun would start when they fired up the karaoke machine. They would wait on Yahaba of course. During their casual discussion, Iwaizumi listened to Oikawa talk about his job working retail in a luxury department store. It seemed like a job that Iwaizumi would never have the patience for. Dealing with people wasn't really his forte.

"If you weren't a boxer, what would you do, Iwa-chan?" Oikawa asked out of genuine curiosity. 

"When I was a kid I wanted to be a doctor," Iwaizumi confessed. Feeling nostalgic, he chuckled. "That was the dream for quite some time. So, if things would have turned out differently, I would try to pursue that career.

Oikawa could kind of see Iwaizumi as a doctor. Despite what the boxer thought, he was good with people. Especially when it came to consoling. He would have to refrain from cursing out his patients, though. "I've just figured out a new kink of mine. I can finally put my nurse costume from last Halloween to good use." He winked.

Kyoutani choked on a french fry.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa laughed.

"Are you guys actually having fun without me?" Yahaba walked up, dressed to impress. His gaze instantly locked on to Kyoutani, but the look was fleeting. Grinning slyly, he took the empty seat next to his date. "Nice to meet you, I'm Shigeru Yahaba." He extended his hand.

Kyoutani frowned. "The fucking tutor from last night?" He purposefully ignored the extended hand.

Yahaba dropped his hand, grin still in place. "I see your manners are as poor as ever. We'll need to work on that..."

Sitting across from them, Iwaizumi and Oikawa shared a look. Did they miss something? Well, Oikawa had an idea of what was going on. Still, the whole "tutor" thing didn't make any sense whatsoever. He watched the two interact. Yahaba's charm wasn't even turned on yet, and he was able to hold Kyoutani's attention better than the hot wings previously had.

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows; he was shocked. "Kyoutani likes him," he whispered to Oikawa. "What in the hell is it with you New Yorkers?"

Oikawa smirked. "We're one of a kind!" He slid one Fuzzy Navel over to Yahaba. "Time to drink! I'm ready to wow you all with my superior vocal skills!"

Two drinks later, Oikawa and Yahaba were flipping through the music book trying to find a song to perform together. Midway through his second drink, Oikawa suggested that they split into teams and perform together first. As the night went on, they could go separately. Something about making things interesting. Seeing that Iwaizumi and Kyoutani had zero musical talent, the team up seemed unfair.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," announced Oikawa once the song started. "Prepare to be blown away!"

Beside him, Yahaba started to dance once the beat dropped. In unison, the two started to sing Beyonce's Partition. Their movements were fluid. Obviously, they had practiced their routine prior to coming out tonight or it was something they'd done in their spare time. Either way, Iwaizumi, and Kyoutani were in a trance during the entire performance. 

When Yahaba and Oikawa started to dance on each other, Kyoutani's face heated up. He averted his gaze, staring anywhere but at the two men grinding on each other.  Oikawa and Yahaba were so full of it. When the song ended, they happily cheered for themselves. While the two men on the couch tried to gather their wits.

"Top that if you can," Yahaba said, handing over his microphone to Kyoutani who was still seated on the couch.

Kyoutani took the microphone. He couldn't sing worth a damn but he was so competitive that he had to get up and do something. Iwaizumi was the first to get up. He'd already given a disclaimer during the ride to the bar. So, it was established that he couldn't sing. Still, he was nervous about doing something like this in front of the guy he was trying to impress.

Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Give me the damn book," Kyoutani demanded. "We're not losing to those assholes." He took the book and started to flip through the pages. Rolling his eyes at the cheesy pop songs, and grimacing at the songs that should be locked away in a time capsule for all eternity.

Iwaizumi really appreciated Kyoutani's competitive nature right now.

On the couch, Oikawa and Yahaba patiently waited for their competition to get their shit together. Admittedly, they both thought it was really cute how the two boxers had agreed to sing despite their lack of talent. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani were racking up points and didn't even know it.

"Bruh," Kyoutani smiled at the song he'd found. Showing it to Iwaizumi, they shared a look.

Neither of them bothered using their microphones. No point in amplifying their terrible singing voices. As soon as the song started to play, both men started to move to the beat. At least they'd both been blessed with rhythm. Iwaizumi removed his bomber jacket in a sensual manner. Throwing it towards, Oikawa, he laughed when the man played along and caught it.

The chosen song had been a hit in the early 90s. It was corny as hell but in a good way. Yahaba and Oikawa barely registered that the men weren't really singing. They were just dancing like male strippers, lifting their shirts showing off their sculpted stomachs, rolling their hips in a way that should have been illegal in all fifty states. What song was even playing? Neither of them knew. Something about sexing someone up. 

The only coherent thought on their minds was: _'Will he fuck me as he good as he dances. God, I hope so!'_

Iwaizumi moved closer, standing directly in front of Oikawa. He gave the man an up close performance. Kyoutani stayed at a safe distance, but he kept his eyes on Yahaba. When Oikawa reached out to touch Iwaizumi's stomach, he wagged his finger disapprovingly and went back to the front of the room. Much to Oikawa's disappointment. 

When the song ended, their applause was deafening. Yahaba and Oikawa were shameless with their thirst. With a performance liked that who wouldn't be?

Kyoutani took his seat next to Yahaba. He tried to ignore the heated stare the man was giving him. There was a weird sensation in the pit of his own stomach. He blamed the hot wings and erotic dancing on making him feel strange.

"I guess we know who won," Iwaizumi chuckled, reaching over the table to bump fists with Kyoutani.

Oikawa snorted. "You both cheated. It doesn't count." He stood up. "No worries, Yahaba, I will redeem us both!"

He chose a Lady Gaga song that everyone in the room knew. Even Kyoutani(But he pretended not to), The night carried on with drinks and singing. Only Yahaba and Oikawa took full advantage of the Karaoke machine. Watching them try to outdo each other was entertaining enough. Once the alcohol started to kick in, the quality of the singing lessened considerably

By that point, the music was allowed to play on its own, and the group chatted on the couch discussing random topics. Sometime during the conversation, Yahaba and Kyoutani broke off from the group, talking quietly on a separate couch in the room. Liquid courage made it easier for Kyoutani to relax around Yahaba. Still, he didn't understand the uneasiness he felt in the man's presence. It wasn't necessarily a bad feeling. It was just different.

On their own couch, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were snuggled up close. The alcohol also intensified their lust for each other. One of Iwaizumi's hands were under Oikawa's shirt in the back, fingers caressing the dip of the man's spine. Their conversation wasn't even provocative, for fuck's sake. Iwaizumi was talking about how ordering an Uber was way better than hailing a taxi.

But the deepness of his voice and their proximity had Oikawa's head spinning. The hand up his shirt was driving him crazy as well. He placed his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder, breathing in the man's cologne.

Yahaba walked over to them, knowing smile in place. "Kyoutani and I are going for a walk. We'll catch up with you two later." He bid them farewell.

"Going for a walk" was code for going back to my place to fuck, in Yahaba's dictionary. "Catch up with you two later" meant see you in the morning, possibly late afternoon. Oikawa was mildly put out that Yahaba had worked so fast. If they had sex before he and Iwaizumi did, he was going to be so upset.

"I think my best friend is about to lose his virginity," Iwaizumi muttered proudly.  "Good on him."

"Mad Dog-chan is an untouched flower?"

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at the wording. "Yeah, Shakespeare. Why the shock?"

"Not shocked. Just thinking about how Yahaba is going to defile him. You should be worried."

"Kyoutani is a fast learner. He'll be fine."

Oikawa would get the details tomorrow. Until then, there were more important matters to tend to.

Taking full advantage of the private room, he straddled Iwaizumi, wrapping his arms around the man's neck. Iwaizumi settled his hands on Oikawa's hips. Wasting no time, Iwaizumi placed several wet, open mouth kisses along Oikawa's jaw and neck, nipping with the blunt edge of his teeth. Whatever obsession Iwaizumi had with his neck, Oikawa was here for it. Oikawa closed his eyes, tilting his head back further to receive the ministrations better.

Sliding his hands from Iwaizumi's neck to his biceps, Oikawa started rocked his hips in an attempt of creating any kind of friction. He really tried not to hump Iwaizumi in the Karaoke bar, yet his skin was on fire. Every inch of flesh craved more of everything. His moans were loud, needy. And, Oikawa didn't give a damn.

Iwaizumi loved hearing Oikawa moan. He'd already established that. He wondered how Oikawa would sound if there were fewer clothes between them, and the only thing separating them was a thin layer of latex. What would Oikawa sound like if Iwaizumi unraveled him to the rawest part of his core?

Oikawa's hands roamed lower, slipping under Iwaizumi's shirt, finding purchase on the firm pectorals, he tweaked a nipple between his fingers. The action pulled a low, throaty groan from the boxer.

Roughly, Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's ass. "We should stop," he groaned, all the while his hands moved to slip under Oikawa's shirt where he lightly scratched the man's back. "I doubt they would appreciate us ruining their nice couch."

Oikawa jolted, feeling the firm tell-tell press of Iwaizumi's dick hardening. Curiously, he sat up just enough to touch the man's bulge. Feeling the thickness of the girth, he immediately lost all inhibitions. "Fuck this couch!"

Iwaizumi laughed, cupping Oikawa's face he brought their foreheads together. They briefly lingered in that moment, making eye contact. Sharing a coy smile, they quickly pick up where they left off. Heated kisses, and roaming hands. Oikawa started whining, begging Iwaizumi to do something, anything.

"I got you," Iwaizumi promised. To make good on his word, he started to unbutton Oikawa's pants. When Oikawa quickly reached to do the same, Iwaizumi stopped him. "Just let me take care of you for now."

If Oikawa wasn't so horny, he would have protested. Instead, he allowed Iwaizumi to stand up, still holding on to Oikawa, and effortlessly laying him on the couch, settling over him. The fact that anyone could walk in at any moment made everything all the more thrilling. Iwaizumi kissed him, his hands working to pull Oikawa's pants down.

Oikawa's spine rose off the couch when a warm hand touched his erection. He was expecting a simple handjob, not for Iwaizumi to move down his body with ease and take his dick into his mouth. "Iwa-chan!" He would regret the embarrassing sound he made later. It was surreal, though. Iwa-chan was sucking his dick, with his hands firmly on Oikawa's hips to keep him from squirming.

Finding purchase in the man's short, dark hair, Oikawa tugged on the strands as his moans filled the private room. Luckily the instrumental was still playing, drowning out the lewd sounds of Iwaizumi hollowing his cheeks and deep throating like a fucking pro. Oikawa peered down because he just had to cement this moment to memory. His gaze locked with Iwaizumi's.

The man was staring up at him through hooded eyes, gauging Oikawa's reaction whenever he took him deeper or shallowly bobbed his head. Oikawa whimpered at the sight alone. He wasn't going to last long. How could he when his crush was giving him a phenomenal blowjob in a Karaoke bar? Two of Oikawa's favorite things were taking place.

What had he done to deserve Iwaizumi Hajime?

Iwaizumi's used his thumb to catch a drop of his spit before it hit the couch. Using the same saliva he'd collected, he teased Oikawa's taunt hole. Instinctively, Oikawa tensed. He reminded himself that this was Iwaizumi's thumb and not anyone else. If he just focused on Iwaizumi, he could get through this without thinking about his infuriating stalker. And it worked.

Feeling the tightness, Iwaizumi groaned, sending vibrations through Oikawa's body. That was the last straw for Oikawa. He attempted to warn Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi's only response was to suck harder. Oikawa came hard, vision becoming blurry, his head felt light. Idly, he registered the thumb still prodding his entrance as Iwaizumi literally sucked the life out of him.

Iwaizumi was patient while Oikawa rode out his orgasm. He placed soft kisses on the man's lower stomach. "You're so beautiful, Tooru," he whispered hotly in between kisses, "You have no idea how bad I want you."

Oikawa had always enjoyed hearing things like that. Yahaba said that he had a praise kink. Maybe he did. He tapped Iwaizumi on the shoulders, motioning for the man to come closer. Iwaizumi settled on top of him again, bringing their lips together.

But the kiss didn't last long. "We shouldn't push it," Iwaizumi chuckled at the pout on Oikawa's face. "I want you to stay over tonight. If you want..."

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good. Now get dressed."

"Can't move. You literally sucked my soul out of my body, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi blushed. "Shut up, Trashykawa," he sputtered.

"Oh, now you're embarrassed. Wow." Oikawa laughed. How could Iwaizumi be so flustered after what he just did?

"Shut up, and get dressed or I'm going to leave you here."

"So rude!"

* * *

 

 **[Mad Pup:]** _I'll be back in the mornin_

Iwaizumi read the text that he'd received long before arriving at his apartment. Apparently, Kyoutani had sent it right after leaving the Karaoke bar with Yahaba. Tuesday night seemed like the night of everyone getting laid. Oikawa stopped by his apartment to grab a few things. Iwaizumi took that time to take a short shower.

When he stepped into his bedroom, a towel wrapped around his waist, he halted when he saw Oikawa standing with his back facing him. Soft sniffles could be heard, and it looked as if Oikawa was wiping his eyes. Iwaizumi's heart dropped into his stomach. His feet moved before his brain could give the command. What could have possibly happened in the short time they were separated.

Did Oikawa get a phone call that had upset him? Or maybe Iwaizumi had unknowingly did something wrong? Had he moved too fast back at the bar? A million questions bombarded Iwaizumi's mind.

"Oikawa?" He cautiously placed his hand on the man's shoulder, when it trembled under his touch he immediately thought the worst.

Oikawa turned around, holding up a book. "Iwa-chan," he sniffled, gazing up through damp lashes."You're learning sign language?" He looked down at the book, opening it to the page that was marked by a strip of paper. It was the photos they'd taken at the photo booth after a long day of sightseeing. He skimmed over the small notes Iwaizumi made on the sides of the illustrations.

Iwaizumi sighed in relief. It wasn't anything too serious. Feeling self-conscious, he shrugged. "It's nothing serious. I just...you know just in case..." he cleared his throat. "I still want to be able to have a conversation with you." He answered truthfully.

That only succeeded in making Oikawa cry harder. God, he was such an ugly crier. "You're doing this just for me?" The question had already been answered, but he just needed to hear it again.

"Yes."

The book was dropped to the floor. Oikawa tackled Iwaizumi. They both tumbled on the bed, Iwaizumi cursing belligerently. Then Oikawa was sitting on his lap, showering him in kisses and salty tears; he was so dramatic. But Iwaizumi knew that Oikawa was genuinely touched by him trying to learn sign language.

Several kisses, and incoherent mumbling later, Oikawa sat up.  He was no longer crying, his look was determined. "I wasn't sure about it at first. After the run in with a certain creep, I'd abstained from sex, closed myself off to potential lovers, and couldn't even masturbate without thinking about his hands all over me. I still wasn't totally sure when I was just in my apartment getting lube and condoms," his voice lowered to a seductive drawl. "But I'm positive now. I want you to fuck me, Iwa-chan."

The amount of trust Oikawa had for him was outstanding. Iwaizumi's chest filled with warmth, expanding until it reached its limits. Now he understood how the Grinch felt after he stopped being so fucking salty and gave into the spirit of Christmas. The feeling was overwhelming. If his chest couldn't contain it, what else could Iwaizumi do but let some of that happiness seep out?

. . .

Both fully naked now, they were on Iwaizumi's bed. The way they craved each other was something neither had ever experienced before. It felt like they'd gone years without the other's touch. Two soulmates whose separation had outlasted lifetimes. A seemingly never-ending cycle of finding and losing the love of their lives. Now they'd finally reunited in a new place and time altogether. No amount of vengeful gods was going to keep them apart.

That was how fervently Iwaizumi and Oikawa kissed.

Iwaizumi tasted, really tasted. He sampled Oikawa's mouth, learned it; the structure of his lips, the texture of his tongue. His hands traveled all over Oikawa's body, kneading, pinching and gripping. Oikawa matched his fervency with the exploration of his own hands. Oikawa felt intoxicated, he would never buy alcohol again, not when he could get drunk off Iwaizumi's touch, his kisses, everything the man had to offer.

Foreplay was great but Oikawa had deprived himself for far too long. He wanted Iwaizumi inside of him. The desire was so strong it was more along the lines of a need. That was right; he needed Iwaizumi inside of him more than he needed air in his lungs. He was convinced. 

"No need to be gentle with me," Oikawa could hear himself say after they broke away for air. Mind hazy with lust, he found it difficult to stay grounded to the earth. "I won't break."

"I hope not, because I never planned on being gentle, Tooru." Iwaizumi's voice was a low scrap of sound, a vulgar whisper in the dark. "First, I'll make sure you're properly stretched, okay?"

His words sizzled over Oikawa, his inner muscles clenching, the empty feeling inside of him becoming an ache. Then Oikawa's breathing changed, body becoming restless, and he made a noise, urging Iwaizumi to do something about the vacancy he felt deep within. 

Iwaizumi would be lying if he said he wasn't just as eager as Oikawa. Next time he planned on truly savoring the moment. Sitting up, he grabbed the lube. Below him, Oikawa spread his legs wider, fully revealing himself, pink hole quivering in anticipation. The heat of Iwaizumi's gaze should have made Oikawa feel self-conscious, instead, it had the opposite effect. It made Oikawa feel sexy as hell.

Iwaizumi slowly licked his lips. "Sorry, I can't resist..." He lowered his head.

Oikawa eyes widened. There was no way Iwaizumi was going to..."Fuck!" He tilted his head back, ecstasy surged through him.

Even though he knew what to expect, the feel of Iwaizumi's tongue lapping at his entrance still jolted him. No teasing licks, or sampling of the taste, Iwaizumi starting off eating him out messily. One hand kept Oikawa legs pried open, the other moved lower, thumb pressing inside of him. Iwaizumi stretched him just like that. Tongue in his ass, fingers working their way in as best they could. Pre-cum dripped from Oikawa's erect cock, pooling on his stomach. He was a trembling, boneless mess, calling out Iwaizumi's name loud and unabashedly.

Hearing his name uttered with such reverence only fueled Iwaizumi. Out of his peripheral, he saw Oikawa's hand move to touch his own cock in hopes of easing some of the building tension. The sadist in Iwaizumi started at that. Growling deeply, he slapped Oikawa's hand away and then pressed the man's cock to his stomach as he continued his ministrations. But he allowed Oikawa to place his legs on his shoulders, fist his hair and practically fuck his face. Three fingers found their way inside of Oikawa. By then, Iwaizumi could only work his fingers in with the absence of his tongue.

"Fuck..." Oikawa whimpered pathetically. "Fuck me now, Hajime!"

Oikawa didn't have to ask twice. Removing his fingers, he nipped the inside of Oikawa's thigh when the man whined at the sudden emptiness. Iwaizumi ripped the condom open with his teeth, rolled it on, and applied lube. With two fingers, he applied more lube to Oikawa just to be on the safe side. He was so hard that his dick was sensitive. His stomach clenched anxiously as he aligned himself.

Despite how desperately he wanted to fuck Oikawa into oblivion, Iwaizumi took his time filling the man, inch by inch. Which was hard thanks to Oikawa's inner muscles constricting around his cock, sucking him in with a vice grip.

His nostrils flared as he worked his way into him slowly.

Too slowly. Oikawa wrapped his legs around Iwaizumi's waist and drove his hips to meet him. He felt Iwaizumi lodge tight within him, and then the man was moving, fast and hard, his forehead pressed to Oikawa's. Iwaizumi kissed his jaw, down to the column of his throat. Oikawa looked up at him, voice soft and intimate, slightly ragged, passion making his skin flushed as he begged Iwaizumi to never stop.

But Iwaizumi could hear nothing above the loud thud of his own pulse, could feel nothing but Oikawa all over him, all around him, and the throbbing, cataclysmic ache of his own body. Every kiss and lick, every thrust, every time Iwaizumi tasted Oikawa, part of him seeped into Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi had ceased to think of himself as a separate, functioning entity. 

They were both loudly calling on each either. Everyone who lived on that floor, within hearing range, knew that Iwaizumi was fucking Oikawa _real_ good and the latter felt amazing. Neither gave a fuck if the neighbors knew their names or not. Iwaizumi aimed to fuck Oikawa until the man forgot his own name. He fucked Oikawa like it was their last night on Earth. Like the world would end the moment he came.

So he made every thrust count. Oikawa wanted it faster, Iwaizumi rocked his hips faster, almost frantically. Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa wider, lifting his leg so that the man's ankle rested on his shoulder, thrusting home, seeking an extra fraction of an inch, wanting to be deeper inside of him. Oikawa gripped his ass, hard, like he wanted him to be deeper, too, and that was it. With a hoarse cry, Iwaizumi came, pumping into Oikawa endlessly.

He bit down on Oikawa's shoulder, the roughness accompanied by the fast erratic thrusts was Oikawa's undoing. Oikawa groaned in pleasure, his body rigid. He arched his hips against Iwaizumi. A series of sweet, sharp bursts resonating through him as he came against Iwaizumi's stomach

Before Oikawa could open his mouth, Iwaizumi slanted his mouth over his, claiming everything, including the sound of the man's release.

Iwaizumi couldn't remember much after that. Just the feel of chaste kisses on his nose, eyes, and forehead. A whispered "I love you" may have been uttered, yet he couldn't recall who'd been the one to say it. He just knew that they both ended up falling asleep with one hell of a mess between them.

However, the responsible one out of the two did wake up fifteen minutes later, cleaned them both, and then got back in bed. (That person was definitely Iwaizumi.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes Kyoutani got laid! Did he surprise the hell out of Yahaba and fuck him into a coma? Maybe ;)


	6. It's official!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To those who have stuck with this story despite the setting, angst, and modernization, I added a peek of Yahaba and Kyoutani's night! Happy New Year~

"Do you live alone?" asked Kyoutani while they were on the elevator up to Yahaba's apartment.

Since they left the Karaoke Bar, Kyoutani was chattier than usual.  It was a nervous quirk. Instead of blushing, or fumbling over his words, Kyoutani interrogated the people he'd taken a liking to.

Yahaba found it endearing. "Yes, I live alone,” he answered.

Yahaba refrained from asking any questions of his own. He had experience with the guarded type. He knew that if he started his own interrogation, Kyoutani would more than likely shut down and that would be the end of all conversation for the remainder of the evening. Yahaba didn't want that because communication was key for establishing any kind of relationship.

Kyoutani nodded his head, taking the answer in, and thinking it over before he had a new string of questions to ask. "Why don't you and Oikawa just live together? Save money? Don't you think it's safer that way?" He glances at the doors to the elevator when they chime open.

"We both value our privacy," Yahaba answered patiently. Stepping off the elevator, he didn't bother looking back to see if Kyoutani was following him. Although the boxer's steps were unusually light, Kyoutani's presence was like Iwaizumi’s; commanding, not easily overlooked. Yahaba and Oikawa had always been attracted to men who stood out. "Rent isn't that expensive, honestly. And, safer?"

They walked single file down the long hallway. Having Kyoutani walking behind him was sending electrical sparks down Yahaba's spine. It was anticipation, mixed with a little perturbation. What was Kyoutani going to do or say next? Yahaba couldn't see the man's face, only adding to the suspense.

Tonight was going to be one for the books regardless of if they had sex or not. Yahaba knew that much. Call it intuition.

"Yeah, safer. What if someone tries to break in and you're here by yourself?"

Now, that made Yahaba chuckle. Taking his keys out of his pocket, he quickly sorted through them, finding the one needed. "You have no idea who my neighbor is, do you? Kiyoko is like freaking Wonder Woman. If she's around, then I'm safe." He unlocked the door and stepped in. "This is me..."

When Kyoutani stepped in the boxer closed the door and locked it. Again, Yahaba couldn't hear Kyoutani at all. There was just a heavy presence settling behind him without so much as touching him. Instinct had Yahaba reaching for the inside of his coat to protect himself. It was a habit. He did live in New York City.

But Kyoutani was talking again. "What if this Wonder Woman chick isn't around?" he sounded angry, but with a closer listen it was clear he was genuinely concerned. "You shouldn't be so lax about these kinds of things."

Yahaba was somewhere between annoyed and immensely turned on. Despite his appearance, Yahaba knew how to take care of himself. Before he acknowledged the growing bulge in his pants, he had to prove a point. Faster than Kyoutani ever expected, Yahaba had Kyoutani’s back pressed against the wall with a knife pressed to his throat.

"Self defense classes mixed with natural talent," Yahaba answered Kyoutani's unspoken question. "I have a knife collection. Want to see?” he asked, voice dripping with excitement.

Kyoutani felt something wet roll down his neck. The knife was so sharp that the slight pressure nicked him. Seeing Yahaba's knife collection did sound like a great idea, yet there was something inside of Kyoutani that had other plans in mind. All night, Yahaba had made it known that he wanted Kyoutani to screw his brains out.

The man’s bluntness had caught Kyoutani off guard. He’d been expecting someone more like Oikawa. Kyoutani could appreciate forward people. He hated small talk and pretenses.

Without experience to go off of, he had no choice but to be as candid as possible. "Yeah, I want to see your knife collection," his voice was low. " _After_ I fuck you." His life was possibly in danger and he could only think about taking his clothes off and rutting like some wild beast.

Pulling the knife away, Yahaba expertly flipped it closed. "Done." He dropped down to his knees with poise and grace like he wasn't about to do something very lewd.

Kyoutani stared wide-eyed at the same man who constantly corrected his improper grammar all night. He never expected Yahaba to be like this. Never in a million years. Yahaba wasn't afraid to put Kyoutani in his place. He owned knives and knew how to use them.

He was strong, independent, and blunt. In other words, Yahaba was perfect for Kyoutani.

Kyoutani was experiencing a lot of firsts tonight; his first crush, his first blowjob, and he was going to experience much more firsts.

Before Kyoutani could fully register what was going on, Yahaba had his dick down his throat. Not knowing what to do with his hands Kyoutani awkwardly placed them on his sides. He rested his head against the wall. It was like...fuck he didn't know what to compare it to.

It felt good, okay. More than good. There was a tightening in his lower stomach. The deeper Yahaba took him down his throat, the tighter the coil formed.

Then the amazing heat was gone. Kyoutani growled. Yahaba ignored him. "Pull my fucking hair! Fuck my mouth! Do something!" he commanded impatiently. He didn’t like how Kyoutani was just standing there doing nothing.

Kyoutani eyes snapped opened. He had never liked to be told what to do. Never. No matter who the person was. The response was automatic, honestly. With a bruising force, he grabbed Yahaba's chin, tilted his head back and glared at him. "Who in the fuck do you think you're talking to like that?"

 _'A sex god!'_  Yahaba wanted to scream. However, his words were caught in his throat, only a low mewl could escape. The bruising grip on his chin, the demanding tone, and everything about Kyoutani had him rock hard.

With effort, he managed to speak. “I’m talking to you," he challenged, a mischievous glint in his brown eyes. "Now do something about it."

Kyoutani smirked darkly; he could never turn down a challenge. And Yahaba almost came right without delay, because it was the sexiest thing ever.

Everything happened so fast after that.

One minute Yahaba was on his knees, saliva rolling down his chin, the next he was naked with his back pressed against the wall, legs wrapped around Kyoutani's waist.

The boxer was literally fucking him up against the wall. Being the closet thot that he was, Yahaba had two condoms on him and travel size lube in his pocket. Thanks to the chrome plug he used frequently, he'd been perfectly stretched and ready.

Yahaba didn't even know that Kyoutani was a virgin. And, he sure as hell couldn't tell. In fact, Yahaba wasn't even thinking about Kyoutani's skill level. His thoughts were incoherent, one word only floated around his mind, growing louder and louder with each powerful thrust: Harder!

Yahaba saw sweat rolling down Kyoutani's biceps as the powerful muscles coiled and released with every movement. His own legs felt like noodles. He couldn't feel his arms, he just knew that they were wrapped tightly around Kyoutani's neck. Yahaba thought that Kyoutani wouldn't be able to hold him up the entire time. He thought Kyoutani wouldn't last long.

Yahaba was so wrong.

"Fuck, Ken...I'm..." Yahaba came hard against Kyoutani's stomach. He came so hard his heart stopped beating for 2 seconds. Yahaba had a near death experience from good dick alone.

 It was phenomenal.

Kyoutani finally stopped. He took a moment to check to see if Yahaba's was still breathing. There was a pulse, so he figured it was safe to continue. Yahaba's arms dropped to the side as he struggled to put air in his lungs, his skin was flushed, he was sweating, and looked every bit as ravished. Kyoutani had never seen anyone so beautiful than the train wreck in front of him.

Since he wasn't a complete animal, Kyoutani was considerate enough to carry Yahaba over to the couch, while he was still deep inside of the man. He placed Yahaba on the couch, bent his legs back at a decent angle, and started to fuck him all over again.

Yahaba wondered if perhaps his mouth had finally landed him in a bad situation. He'd asked for this. All night he had been teasing Kyoutani, and this was his payback. The sex was amazing, yet he couldn't even moan. His mouth just hung open. He was probably slobbering but didn't really care. Couldn't care if he tried.

Tears rolled down Yahaba's face. Kyoutani fucking licked them. Yahaba couldn't help but moan appreciatively. Kyoutani was destroying him just how Yahaba had hoped he would.

Finally, fucking finally, Kyoutani came with a mix of a feral growl and a hoarse cry. He placed his head in the crook of Yahaba's neck as he rode out his orgasm. Lazily, Yahaba rubbed the man's head affectionately when Kyoutani started to nuzzle him.

"You really are like a puppy," Yahaba chuckled. His voice sounded delirious to his own ears. "No lie. That was probably the best fuck of my life." He didn't even know how he was still conscious.

"Never thought my first time would be like this."

"Wait! This was your first time? You've got to be shitting me..." Yahaba would've sat up if it weren't for the heavy body on top of him or the fact that he really couldn't move if he tried.

"Yeah," Kyoutani propped up on his elbows, gazing down at Yahaba. "By the way, ...you're  _mine_  now."

Yahaba didn't belong to anyone. Never had. Never would. He knew what Kyoutani really mean, though. The boxer's social cues were poor, damn near nonexistent. Yahaba had to pay attention to body language, and the emotion in Kyoutani's eyes rather what the man said and the tone he used. Kyoutani was such an undercover sap. Instead of asking Yahaba to be his boyfriend he had to go with the whole "You're mine" bullshit.

Yahaba sighed. "I don't do long distance relationships. Maybe if you actually lived on this side of the country."

"I'll fly you out to come see me."

"You'll actually...pay for my flights?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

Yahaba had always wanted to be the person who sex was good enough that people wouldn’t mind paying for his travel expenses just to get a piece of him. Or that someone cared about him enough for them to want to do it. Either way worked for him. Blame it on the trash television he was hooked on.

"You don't even know anything about me, Kyoutani. You should know something about the man you want to date."

"I know enough."

"Wouldn't you be worried that I'll cheat on you? What if you cheat on me?"

Kyoutani frowned. He sat up, putting distance between them. The afterglow had finally worn off; reality crashed down him on. "Where's the bathroom?" And, that was him closing himself off again.

It wasn't that Yahaba didn't like Kyoutani. He just always viewed things from a realistic perspective. "This isn't me saying that I don't like you or that I didn't enjoy what we just did. I'm just making sure this is something you're interested in. We did just have some amazing sex. See how you feel in the morning, then we'll talk."

Kyoutani left it at that.

Kyoutani had to carry Yahaba over to the bed because the keyboardist couldn't walk, as one could image. After cleaning up, Kyoutani joined him. They were on their respective sides of the bed. Neither of them was too fond of cuddling.

Sometime during the night, they end up doing just that. When they woke up the next morning they were in each other's arms.

Before Kyoutani got ready to leave, he told Yahaba that he felt the same way. Sleep did not lessen whatever it was he felt for Yahaba. Yahaba told him that they could try it out and see how things went. He acted like he didn't catch how Kyoutani's eyes brightened when he agreed to be his boyfriend. He also ignored the loud beating of his own heart.

* * *

 

On the other side of town, Oikawa was the first to wake up. Feeling a warm, naked body under him was a reminder of last night's events. From memory alone, warmth filled Oikawa down to his toes.

They had sex. He had sex with Iwa-chan, and, it was bomb sex. If the pain in his lower half was anything to go by. But it was the good kind of ache.

Resting his chin on Iwaizumi's chest, Oikawa took the time to appraise the boxer in his unconscious state. The curtains in the bedroom were closed, still, sunlight managed to seep through the few, small openings. There were scars on Iwaizumi's face that Oikawa had never noticed before. Nothing too serious, just evidence of a life filled with constant battles.

The black eye was a more obvious reminder. It looked painful. Oikawa would kiss the bruise away if he could. Instead, he would be sure to annoy the hell out of Kyoutani as his own way of revenge.

Black eye aside, Iwaizumi's skin was beautiful. It reminded Oikawa of hot summers spent at the pier, carefree days filled with carnival rides, and funnel cakes topped with way too much-powdered sugar. Iwaizumi's skin reminded Oikawa of the sunsets he used to watch with his sister before she fell in love with an asshole.

Oikawa leaned in closer to observe the three freckles on Iwaizumi's nose. There were no other natural blemishes on the man's face. Just three freckles; three small dots without any sense of pattern or purpose. They were just there.

 Oikawa decided that they were his favorite thing about Iwaizumi's face. Freckles deserved to be loved no matter how few in numbers they were. Well, Iwaizumi's lips were also noteworthy. Iwa-chan's eyelashes were to die for too. Thick, dark, and long just how Oikawa wished his looked. His lashes were thick, but they weren't long. Iwaizumi was lucky.

 No, Oikawa was lucky for knowing Iwaizumi. Last night only cemented that.

 Iwaizumi had been learning sign language in secret. He wasn't doing it to impress Oikawa, he did it because he genuinely wanted to be able to communicate with him. Oikawa still couldn't get over that. Just thinking about it was making him emotional again.

Sitting up, he placed a soft kiss to Iwaizumi's nose, on the three freckles. When he moved away Iwaizumi's eyes were open. Up close Oikawa saw tiny gold specks in Iwaizumi's green eyes. It wasn't fair. Iwaizumi was gorgeous, scars and all. It was so unfair.

"Hn," Iwaizumi greeted, voice gruff from sleep. He placed his arm over his face and groaned in irritation.

Oikawa was expecting a warmer greeting after the night they shared. Though he tried not to take offense to it. Still, he made a move to give Iwaizumi his space. But when he tried to roll over, Iwaizumi tightened his hold on him and asked Oikawa to just give him a minute.

Smiling softly, Oikawa resumed his position with his chin on Iwaizumi's chest. Grumpy bear Iwa-chan was kind of cute too. Minutes seemed to pass before Iwaizumi lifted his arm and peered down at Oikawa. He still looked tired as hell, but his face didn't look as annoyed as it had earlier.

"Sorry. Not a morning person as you can tell..." Iwaizumi was aware that the excuse wasn't good enough. "Um...do you want anything to eat? Coffee maybe?" Mornings were when he exercised. Talking had never been necessary during those times, even Bokuto didn't talk much in the mornings, and the man seemed to never know when to shut up.

"Do you even have coffee?"

"...No."

"It's okay, Iwa-chan. If you need time to wake up, that's fine. I'm patient." He really wasn't patient, but he would make an exception for the man he loved.

Wait... The man he loved? When in the hell did that happen? The thought startled Oikawa. He didn't love Iwaizumi. What he was feeling had to be lust, just on an intense level. So why did he just think that?

"Thanks for understanding. I'll be right back."

Oikawa barely registered Iwaizumi gently rolling him to the side, and climbing out of the bed to go to the bathroom. He was still spaced out, pondering over what had just crossed his mind. Then, his treacherous mind supplied him with a brief image of last night. Him kissing Iwaizumi chastely, whispering "I love you" against the man's parted lips.

"Oh god..." Oikawa shot out of the bed in search of his clothes. A sharp pain shot up his back, tears pricked his eyes, but he ignored it. He needed to get the hell out of there before Iwaizumi remembered what he said.

 You couldn't just go telling people you loved them after only weeks of knowing them. Iwaizumi would probably think he was already clingy. He couldn’t have that.

The toilet flushed and Oikawa panicked. Clothes were all over the floor, it was hard to tell between his items and Iwaizumi's. He could only point out his boxers because they were a bright color. Quickly slipping them on, he almost slipped on his own sock. Water could be heard running in the sink. That was when Oikawa decided that he wouldn't have enough time for a quick escape.

By some stroke of chance, he did find his pants. He grabbed his phone out of the back pocket and sat on the bed. When Iwaizumi walked out of the bathroom, Oikawa was finishing a text to the band's group chat with instructions for someone to call him pretending there was an emergency.

Oikawa was being extra as usual.

Iwaizumi seemed to be more alert than he'd been moments ago. "I promised to take Kyoutani to the boxing gym today, but we have enough time to get breakfast if you want." He was also standing in the middle of the room, butt ass naked, while he said this.

Oikawa almost forgot about his previous distress. Fuck breakfast. Round two sounded like a better idea. Then, his phone went off. Kiyoko's pretty face popped up on the screen. "Hold on. Let me take this..." He answered the phone.

Kiyoko told Oikawa, in a very flat tone, that she needed his help. Didn't explain what kind of help she needed or how dire the situation was. Oikawa had to make the lie work with an over the top reply. "Oh my! Kiyoko, don't worry. I'm on my way!" He ended the call and stood up. "Iwa-chan, you remember Kiyoko, right? Well, she needs my help with something. It's an emergency..."

If Iwaizumi believed Oikawa or not, it was hard to tell. His face was unreadable. "Sure. I'll just talk to you later then." A pause. "Do you need any help? Is she okay?"

"Yeah. Yeah, she's fine. Just a personal emergency. No need to worry, Iwa-chan!"

Iwaizumi quietly watched Oikawa get dressed. He wasn't ready for Oikawa to leave, but there wasn't much he could do about that apparently.

Iwaizumi walked Oikawa to the door. They promised to talk to each other later that day. When Iwaizumi moved in for a kiss, Oikawa moved in for a hug.

It was so fucking awkward that they both avoided eye-contact when Oikawa departed. Iwaizumi was still standing near the door trying to figure out how they went from so in tune with each other last night to acting like strangers the next morning.

Then Kyoutani walked through the door, smiling like a kid on Christmas morning. The sight lifted Iwaizumi's mood if only a little. At least one of them had a good morning after.

* * *

 

On his way downstairs, Oikawa passed Kyoutani. By the looks of it, Mad Dog-chan had a great night and an even better morning. Oikawa didn't have it in him to tease the man. He was too ashamed of his own cowardly act. Oikawa had just panicked. He was more afraid of his own feelings rather than how Iwaizumi would react to them. Getting out of the apartment would give him the chance to clear his head.

Oikawa was well on his way to Kiyoko and Yahaba's complex when Kuroo called him. The drummer did the same exact thing as Kiyoko had. Kuroo said, in a very flat tone, that he needed Oikawa's help. Really, his friends were the best. Yes, that was sarcasm. Oikawa kindly told Kuroo that his services were no longer required, and hung up in his face.

Since he met Iwaizumi, Oikawa had felt like he was too invested in a man who he didn't know much about. It was frightening. Last night was confirmation that he was comfortable enough to sleep with Iwaizumi. Not fall in love with him, marry him, and spend the rest of their life together.

Okay, Oikawa was over thinking the entire situation. He couldn't help but laugh at his own stupidity. If he didn't get a handle on his emotions he may very well end up pushing Iwaizumi away, and he didn't want that.

"I didn't actually need your help with anything," Kiyoko stated when she saw Oikawa standing at her front door.

That was the nice way of telling him that he did not have to come and that she would have been fine if he hadn't. Oikawa let himself in any way, taking his shoes off by the door, and hanging up his coat. "It smells great in here as usual," he sniffed. "Jasmine?"

"Yes," she sniffed as well. "You smell like latex. I see you and Yahaba had eventful evenings." She headed back into the kitchenette, leaving Oikawa in the foyer with a stunned expression on his face. "Are you hungry?” she called from the kitchenette.

Oikawa had been trying to tell people for years that Kiyoko wasn't as quiet as they thought. She was just selective of the people she bothered to talk to. When she did talk, she was snarky, blunt, and pretty funny.

"I wasn't, but I am now. You know how much I love your cooking."

Once a month, 5th Element met for dinner at Kuroo’s apartment, due to the spaciousness, and Kiyoko would cook. Since her grandmother passed last year, the woman had been practicing the recipes in her grandmother's personal cookbook to remember the woman who’d raised her.

 It was the only time Oikawa ever ate a home-cooked meal, and he looked forward to it every month. Speaking of...

"What will be on the menu this Friday?" asked Oikawa. He obediently took a seat at the bar stool. Kiyoko did not like anyone else in the kitchen while she cooked. Only Yachi was allowed because she didn't try to sneak food like the rest of them.

"Sukiyaki."

"Hot pot?"

"Yes."

"Never had it. Kuroo tried it when he visited Tsukishima for his birthday and he said it was heaven."

Kiyoko smiled as she fixed a plate for them both. "He's been begging me to cook it. Will you be bringing a plus one this time? I need to know how much I need to make." She sat a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of Oikawa.

Oikawa thought about inviting Iwaizumi. For all that he knew Iwaizumi had already figured out that he'd lied and was pissed at him. "I'll let you know by tomorrow," he promised.

"That's good enough."

They ate in silence. Well, Oikawa hummed Bad Romance while he ate. It was a habit; he hummed or dance while he ate, sometimes both. Kiyoko was accustomed to Oikawa's many quirks, so she just let him do his thing. They were almost done with their meal when Kiyoko said...

"I think Yahaba might be dead."

Oikawa almost choked on his orange juice. "What?!"

"On class days, we have breakfast at the same time. Yahaba is never late, but, he's late today."

Yahaba's biggest pet peeve was tardiness. He was always on time so he expected others to do the same. He and Oikawa had always bumped heads over that. Everyone knew Oikawa would be late to band practice. It was a given. Except Yahaba ended up pissed every single time. They would argue for the first ten minutes, Kuroo usually took that time to snap selfies, and Kiyoko ended up having to neutralize the situation.

"Maybe he overslept," Oikawa suggested. They were clearly playing, he was laughing a little.

"I heard him last night. Pretty sure he's dead."

That made Oikawa burst out laughing. "Maybe we should go check..."

Kiyoko looked unsure at first like she was going to give a speech about respecting each other's privacy, and that they shouldn't use their spare keys anytime they felt like it. Instead, she walked over to her key rack, grabbed a key, and slid it over to Oikawa. "You'll do the dirty work..."

By dirty work, she meant to unlock the door and be the first one to walk in. Oikawa did just that without any complaint. The apartment was quiet when they stepped in. The smell of latex and lube hit their noses the moment the door was closed.

"Yahoo~," Oikawa called out. "Yahaba, are you dead?"

Kiyoko snickered behind him.

When they didn't get a response, they both stopped giggling and hurriedly walked further into the apartment to see if their friend was truly okay.

Yahaba was in the bed, face planted into the pillow. He was naked, but his comforter covered his lower half. The man looked as if he was out cold. But the occasional grunt confirmed that he was indeed alive.

"He's alive" Kiyoko stated the obvious. "Damn, I really wanted that wool scarf he bought from Gap last week…”

"Touch  _any_  of my scarves and I'll kill you, Kiyoko," mumbled Yahaba.

Kiyoko smirked. She knew that would work. "Do you plan on attending class today?"

"Class?" Yahaba's head shot up. The side of his face was red from how hard he had it pressed to the pillow. "We have class today...oh shit...we have fucking class today!"

Kiyoko and Oikawa stood on the side of the bed while Yahaba groaned. They almost felt sorry for him. But the keyboardist clearly had some great sex last night. There was nothing to feel sorry about. Kiyoko had heard the rough sex when she came home from work last night.

It wasn’t the first time she'd heard Yahaba having sex, although this time, she hadn't heard any of Yahaba's usual demands:  _'Fuck me like you mean it!' 'Slap my ass!' 'Fuck me harder or get the fuck out!'_

Yahaba was a power bottom, obviously. Last night, Yahaba appeared to have met his match, though. Good on him.

"Can you walk?" Oikawa asked, using a soothing voice when all he wanted to do was cackle.

"Hell no, I can't walk! I was fucked against the wall and then bent like a fucking folding chair on the damn couch. I cried...do you hear me? Kentarou fucked me so well, I cried."

"You cried?!" Oikawa was laughing now. Kiyoko was laughing so hard, there was no sound  coming out of her mouth. They were both laughing at Yahaba's pain.

Turning on his back, Yahaba ignored the pain in his body as he sat up against the headboard. His chest, neck and another side of his face was riddled with hickeys. He looked like he'd been mauled by a bear. "Yes. I cried. And, you know what? That fucker licked my tears and kept on pile driving my ass into oblivion. You two are laughing, but I think I really did die last night!"

That was the end for Oikawa and Kiyoko; they both flopped on the bed, laughing hysterically. Yahaba grimaced when Oikawa's head hit his thigh. He really hated his friends. He also hated how everyone thought Kiyoko was this innocent, bashful woman when she was really trash like them all.

"Get out!" Yahaba yelled at them both, without any real heat behind his words. "Fuck class. I'm not going."

Oikawa had to catch his breath. Once he did, he propped up on his elbows, still smiling he said, "I don't know how I was able to walk here. My ass hurts so bad I can't even feel it when I sit down. Did we hit the jackpot or what?"

Yahaba had to admit that they did, in fact, hit the jackpot. "Every bottom's dream is to experience a night like we did." He sighed. "Last night was amazing. This morning was also great. Kyoutani and I are in a relationship now. He fucked me so well he changed my entire outlook on life," he joked.

"A relationship?" Oikawa stopped laughing. "Seriously?"

Kiyoko sat up as well. "Are we talking about the two boxers from L.A.?" Yahaba and Oikawa nodded their heads. "You work fast, Yahaba." She seemed impressed. "Congratulations. Well, I should get going. I'll let you know if you miss anything important in class."

"You're a life saver."

After Kiyoko took her leave, Oikawa turned on Yahaba. "How in the hell did you two get in a relationship after one day of knowing each other? How is it even going to work? He lives in like freaking Egypt!"

Yahaba shrugged. "I like him. He likes me. We'll figure the rest out when we get there." Then, he narrowed his eyes. "I can only assume that your morning did not go so well since you're clearly jealous of me and Kyoutani..."

Damn. Oikawa  _was_  jealous. What an ugly thing. "Sorry...I really am happy for you. It's just that I think I ruined things between me and Iwaizumi."

He told Yahaba everything, from Iwaizumi making him wear his hearing aids, the blowjob at the Karaoke bar, Iwaizumi learning sign language, and the awesome sex(He went into detail about the rim job, because why not?) And, then Oikawa told Yahaba about the L word.

"You mean to tell me that Iwaizumi actually cares about you enough to make you wear your hearing aids, is learning sign language, and he doesn't mind eating you out when I can barely find a random hookup who wants to do it? So what if you love him already? Hell, I love him because he's perfect for you. Why are you even here? Run to him! Run!"

"I can't go back now! I told him that Kiyoko needed me for an emergency! I have to play this lie out."

"You're pathetic."

"I know."

"Tell him the truth. Apologize, and make it known that you want to be exclusive."

"I'll apologize. But, in regards to us being exclusive, I will leave that up to Iwaizumi."

Yahaba rolled his eyes. "If he's as dense as you say he is, it'll take a while before he outright asks you to be his boyfriend."

"How did you and Kyoutani establish it?"

"You're mine," Yahaba tried to mock Kyoutani's gruff voice. "It was kind of caveman-ish, but, also really hot. He isn't the best with expressing his emotions. We all have our flaws. Whatever." He shrugged again, resting his head on his pillow. "I told him to sleep on it. He did and apparently, he felt the same way. So, I said what the hell."

"It was that easy."

"Yep."

Would it really be that easy with Iwaizumi? Oikawa could just walk up to the man, and say, "You're mine," and voilà, they're in a relationship, and all is right in the world. Yeah, that wasn't going to happen. Iwaizumi would probably laugh in his face.

"Don't overthink it." Yahaba knew that was exactly what Oikawa always did when it came to matters of the heart. "If it works out, it will. If it doesn't, at least you had the experience."

"Listen to you...One night of mind-blowing sex and you think you have it all figured out," he snorted indignantly. "I'm going to go soak for an hour. Give me some Epsom salt."

"Buy your own."

"Don't wanna."

"Leave me some at least. I can't stay in this bed all day. I want to take Kyoutani out before he leaves tomorrow."

Oikawa pulled a face. Childishly, he stuck his finger in his mouth and pretended to vomit. "Ugh. Only a couple of hours in and you two are already acting like a real couple. Yuck!" He knew that he was being extra; that was the point.

Yahaba ignored him. “Do you think if I take painkillers I'll be good to go for another round tonight?"

"You need God."

"I have one. A sex god to be precise. I was just on my knees worshiping him last night. Right in the foyer."

"I hate you."

"Love you too."

-o0o-

None of his asshole friends felt the need to tell Oikawa that he had two big ass hickey on his neck. He didn't notice until he went in Yahaba's bathroom to take a long overdue leak and mooch off the man's Epsom salt. Today called for a turtle neck most definitely.

Iwaizumi texted Oikawa while he was at work, asking if everything was all right. The man was concerned about Kiyoko, and Oikawa felt lower than he had felt initially.

He told Iwaizumi everything was fine and agreed to stop by later that evening. Demanding that Iwaizumi become his boyfriend wasn't a good idea regardless of if it worked on Yahaba. They were two different people. Oikawa would never admit this to anyone but he truly believed that no one would ever want anything long term with him. Having to constantly accommodate his hearing loss, his insecurities, and all the other things that made Oikawa a high-maintenance individual, would be too much for any sane person.

During his shift at work, Oikawa contemplated over being upfront with Iwaizumi or not. For all that he knew, Iwaizumi didn't even remember the three words that had slipped out of Oikawa's mouth last night. Hopefully, that was the case.

They could just put this entire situation behind them; Oikawa would chalk it up to another one of his over dramatic moments. He had more than he would care to mention.

* * *

 

According to the snap, Yahaba sent Oikawa, he'd taken Kyoutani to Coney Island. Dates on the boardwalk were always fun if the company knew how to have a good time. Fortunately for Kyoutani, Yahaba was that kind of date. Oikawa would bet anyone that Kyoutani was going to get head on at least one of the rides.

Lucky bastards.

Oikawa made a stop by his apartment to shower the smell of department store off his person. Afterward, the walk to Iwaizumi's apartment took way longer than it should have. Oikawa purposefully dragged it out, taking one step at a time. The conversation could go two ways, he figured. He would just hope for the best. (He was being so dramatic it wasn't even funny)

Iwaizumi answered the door on the third knock. Instead of letting Oikawa inside the apartment, Iwaizumi stepped out. "Mind if we go for a walk?" he asked, voice lower than usual.

Oikawa nodded his consent. The walk outside of the apartment building was silent. Not the comfortable silence that they normally shared. Honestly, Oikawa couldn't determine the current mood. Iwaizumi didn't seem like he was upset, he just seemed distant.

Tonight was chillier than the previous night. Though, Oikawa was more accustomed to New York's weather; he barely noticed it. All his attention was tuned into the man beside him. He was on edge waiting for Iwaizumi to speak - to say something, anything. When Iwaizumi finally did speak, he completely caught Oikawa off guard.

"When I was 15 I tried to join one of the local gangs in my neighborhood."

Halting his steps, Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi, wide-eyed. "A  _real_  gang?"

"Yeah," Iwaizumi chuckled. "One of the hardcore ones too. Like, the ones that have their own specials on Gangland."

"Iwa-chan is about that life..." Oikawa was not about that life at all. "What happened? Was there a handshake? Do any drive-bys with your homies?"

Iwaizumi laughed at the last question. The laugh was so warm; Oikawa could only stare in awe. "No. I never participated in a drive-by. I didn't even get initiated into the gang. The gang members didn't give me the time of day..." His expression was somber.

"It's okay, Iwa-chan, you can join my gang! On Wednesdays, we wear pink! If you don't follow the rules you can't sit with us."

"Don't quote Mean Girls!"

"...you've seen Mean Girls?"

"Who hasn’t? It’s a classic."

"Marry me!"

"I'm trying to be serious here, Shittykawa!"

Oikawa was also being serious. A man who could appreciate Mean Girls was like the best thing ever. For the sake of the mood, Oikawa quietly apologized and asked Iwaizumi to continue. He was honestly enjoying hearing more about Iwaizumi's past. There was still so much they didn't know about each other.

Sighing, Iwaizumi stuffed his hands in his pockets. "When the local gangs wouldn't even take me in, I became depressed. Not because I wanted to terrorize people or anything like that. Gangs aren't always about terrorizing, it's about having a place to belong and I really wanted that. By this point, both of my parents were dead, my foster parents were assholes, and I couldn't make friends at school because I was so damn angry all the time..."

The story had taken a more serious tone, and Oikawa wanted to hug Iwaizumi, but, he refrained from doing so. Apparently, they both knew what it was like to lose their parents at a young age.

Iwaizumi continued. "When I was 16, I found a way to channel all of that anger through boxing. Ironically, it was a former gang leader who owned the rundown boxing gym in the neighborhood. Through that gym, I met Kentarou. Eventually, we both became good enough to train at a fancier gym in Los Angeles where we met Bokuto and his best friend, Akaashi. They were two rich kids who seemed to have had it all. Kyoutani and I bumped heads with them at first." He smiled at the memory. "But, now we're all like family."

Iwaizumi found a new family and a place where he felt like he belonged. Through boxing, he found a way to release his pent-up frustration without landing himself in the penitentiary. Was Oikawa crying? No, it was his allergies!

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa felt like he had to say something.

But, Iwaizumi wasn't finished. "I thought I would never find anything that I loved more than boxing." He was looking directly at Oikawa now, noticing the glassiness of the singer's brown eyes, bright with unshed tears. "I thought if I went even a day without hitting a punching bag, I would fall apart. I thought boxing was the only cure for my depression. I was wrong. Do you know why that is, Tooru?"

Oikawa was definitely crying now. Could he have one night where Iwaizumi didn't have him filled with so many emotions? Oikawa may have been dramatic, but he didn't cry like this all the time. Not because men weren't supposed to cry; that was stupid. He'd also lived a rough life growing up. Life hadn't always been great.

He knew what it was like to fear for his life, or never knowing when he would eat again. All of his past experiences had hardened Oikawa.

But, with Iwaizumi, Oikawa was an emotional wreck. He didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Tonight, he wouldn't ponder on it. They were standing on the sidewalk, a block from their building. There were people out, yet, none seemed to be paying attention to them. That was New York for you. Everyone minded their own business.

Oikawa sniffled. "Because New York is obviously better than Los Angeles?" He gave the only logical answer because there was no way that Oikawa was the cure to anyone's depression.

Iwaizumi smiled warmly. "You wish," he breathed out his nose. "I wouldn't call it love at first sight. I'm not even sure if it is love. Whatever it is, it makes me happy. You make me happy, Tooru. Even when you use elaborate lies just to get out of an awkward situation." He gave Oikawa a knowing smirk.

Oh shit. Oikawa immediately stopped crying. "Um...I..." Shit. He'd been caught. There was only one thing to do now. "I'm sorry, Iwa-chan. I was scared!" Maybe Iwaizumi would go easy on him if he knew how pathetic Oikawa was.

"I understand."

"You do?"

"Yeah. Things are moving really fast. I'm still trying to grasp all of this. But..."

"...But?"

"Does it feel...wrong?"

No. None of it felt wrong, Oikawa thought to himself. Everything felt right between them. "That scares me too...How perfect everything seems to be. Doesn't it scare you?" He moved closer without really thinking. It just was ha subconscious desire to be closer to Iwaizumi.

"Of course, it scares me. That doesn't mean I'm not willing to see where this goes."

Oikawa looked at Iwaizumi, really looked at him. He searched the man's face for any hints of doubt. There weren't any.  Still…"Your lease is up in 6 months. Technically, 5. Do you plan to move back to California? I'm not like Yahaba or Kuroo. I'm  _needy_ , Iwaizumi. Facetime isn't going to be enough for me."

"Future problems for a future us to deal with. Don't you think?" Iwaizumi also understood where Oikawa was coming from. Still, five months was more than enough time to figure all of that out. "Tooru, do you want to be with me?"

"Duh."

"Cool. We're officially together. Now, let's get inside. I'm freezing my balls off."

Seriously, these west coast men were so demanding. Oikawa opened his mouth to remind Iwaizumi that relationships were serious and should be handled as such. Then, Iwaizumi picked Oikawa up, tossing him over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes.

"Stop worrying, Tooru. I got you."

Whatever that meant. Iwaizumi’s slang was still something to get used to. Oddly enough, that small remark made Oikawa relax. "You better not drop me," Oikawa squawked when Iwaizumi slapped him on the ass.

Iwaizumi walked in the direction of their building. "I can lift twice your weight. Probably more than that."

"Does that mean you can fuck me up against the wall too?" Please say yes! Oikawa thought.

"Too?" Iwaizumi frowned. "Did one of your exes do that?"

Oikawa snorted. "I don't bottom often. I made an exception for you. I'm referring to what Mad Dog-chan did to Yahaba last night."

Iwaizumi stopped right outside of the front door. "You sure you don't bottom often? You're really flexible." He carefully sat Oikawa down to stand on his own feet. They walked into the building together and headed up the stairs.

"When I bottom I like to give it my all."

"Oh, I know," Iwaizumi chuckled derisively.

"What about you, Iwa-chan?"

"What about me?"

Oikawa had thought about bending Iwaizumi over on several occasions. He wasn't going to lie. "Are you a flexible bottom?" he asked in a seductive drawl.

"I've never bottomed."

"Don't tell me you're the type who think only real men top..." That would be a deal breaker. Oikawa crossed his fingers, wished for the best.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "I've never paid attention to that kind of mindset. But, I've only been with one guy. Well, two, including you." He dropped the information nonchalantly, missing the way Oikawa stopped walking. Patting his pockets, he looked for his keys. "Are you staying again tonight? I'll try to not be as grumpy in the morning..." When Iwaizumi unlocked the door, he noticed that Oikawa was just staring at him.

Oikawa snapped out of his trance. "Who was the other guy?" He just had to know.

Ignoring him, Iwaizumi walked into his apartment. "Still can't believe our best friends are dating..."

"Don't try to change the subject," Oikawa pouted. He closed the door behind him. "I want to know about this other man."

"Isn't it kind of strange to discuss past flings?"

Depended on who the person was. For example, Oikawa did not plan to tell Iwaizumi about Kageyama. Like ever. "Not really. Besides, I'm just curious. You're the first bisexual guy I've ever dated. Like, how did you find out that you were interested in both sexes?" He was partially curious, and a little bit of something else.

Iwaizumi sat on the couch. Oikawa flopped down next to him, wasting no time snuggling close. They were already acting like a couple of saps. Iwaizumi liked it more than he would admit. "At first I just liked girls because I figured I was supposed to. Akaashi was the first guy who made me question my sexuality. He was also the first guy I slept with."

Oikawa pursed his lips. "Your friend Akaashi? You two used to date?" He was not going to get jealous. Nope. Oikawa refused to be jealous of a man he never even met. Not today.

"I wouldn't call it dating. We just had sex from time to time." Akaashi wasn't the only man Iwaizumi had ever been attracted to. Just the only one, besides Oikawa, who he wanted to fuck into the next century. Well,  _had,_  wanted to fuck into the next century. "That's old news, though."

"How old?"

"A year ago."

That wasn't  _that_  old. "Do you have any pictures of him? I want to see the man who made Iwa-chan question his sexuality," he was using his usual teasing tone.

"You're weird," Iwaizumi shook his head. He pulled out his phone anyway. There were no pictures on his phone. Instagram finally came in handy. "Here. That's his page..."

Oikawa took the phone. He prepared himself to see some mediocre guy who was attractive BUT not on the same level as Oikawa fucking Tooru. Then he saw the first picture on Akaashi's page. He wanted to throw the phone across the room in frustration. In the picture, Akaashi was doing typical dancer shit. Showing everyone how flexible he was while wearing tights and cozy legwarmers. On top of that Akaashi was beautiful.

Like, fucking gorgeous. His dark, wavy hair framed his face perfectly and his eyes shone like gems. Oikawa wanted to vomit. He didn't bother looking at the other pictures as an act of self-preservation. "Oh. He's cute." Cute was an understatement and he knew it.

Iwaizumi shrugged. “ Kyoutani told me that I have a thing for pretty guys." He placed his phone on the coffee table. "I just think it's my weird obsession with long, gorgeous, necks." Making a point, he started to kiss Oikawa's neck.

Oikawa gasped; he loved it when Iwaizumi did that. Then, he thought about how pretty and long Akaashi's neck was. He felt an uneasiness settle in his stomach, the first sign of jealousy taking root.

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa's scarf back and started to suck on the marks he’d made the previous night like he was remarking his territory. Closing his eyes, Oikawa tilted his head to give his boyfriend, that's right,  _his boyfriend_ , better access to his neck.

 Regardless of who had been there in the past or how pretty they were, Oikawa was here now. Iwaizumi was  _his_ and vice versa.

"At this rate, I'll have to wear turtlenecks all month, Iwa-chan." He clearly didn't mind it at all.

Iwaizumi chuckled, hot breath fanning Oikawa's neck. "I'll buy you as many as you want," he promised. Sitting up, he kissed Oikawa on the temple. "Are you hungry? I'm fucking starving."

"Oh! I know the perfect place!"

"Okay." Iwaizumi snapped his fingers. "Shit! I almost forgot...Akaashi will be staying with me next Wednesday. He has auditions that Thursday."

All the color drained from Oikawa's face. "He'll be staying here...with you?" he asked, tone flat.

"Yeah, just for two days. I wanted to run that by you first. Seemed like the couple thing to do."

Oikawa scraped up any semblance of an expression that didn't look pained. "Of course, that's fine. He's your friend and he needs a place to crash. I totally understand." He really did. But, jealousy was a bitch.

"Great. Now let's go eat!"

The perfect place was the Italian restaurant where Oikawa's friend Kenma worked in the kitchen. Kenma didn't work that night, still, the food was great. Iwaizumi ate like he'd never had a hot meal a day in his life. Oikawa thought it was cute. He also took the time to invite Iwaizumi to 5th Element's monthly dinner. Finally, Oikawa could tell Kiyoko that he would be bringing a date. Only Kuroo and Yahaba had brought dates in the past.

While they ate authentic Italian food, not the crap Olive Garden tried to pass off as authentic, Oikawa tried not to think about Akaashi's visit. He did not know anything about the man, besides the fact that he was attractive and talented. And, was once Iwaizumi's fuck buddy. That didn't mean that they had to be enemies. Oikawa wanted Iwaizumi's friends to like him.

Or to at least think highly of him. He also did not want to ruin what he had with Iwaizumi. So, he made a promise to be on his best behavior when Akaashi came to New York.

TBC


	7. East Coast meets West Coast: Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading~

Thursday morning, Kyoutani returned to Los Angeles. At the airport, before he boarded the plane, Iwaizumi finally returned Kyoutani's Lakers pullover. Kyoutani then turned around and gave the pullover to Yahaba. It was such a cute gesture that Iwaizumi was stunned. When Kyoutani and Yahaba started kissing in the middle of the crowded airport, Iwaizumi had to look away.

Watching people kiss always gave Iwaizumi secondhand embarrassment.

Yahaba made sure to remind Kyoutani to keep in touch consistently or he was going to dump him. And that he would be watching his match this Sunday, so Kyoutani better win. Surprisingly, Kyoutani didn't get an attitude from being told what to do. Iwaizumi wondered if perhaps Yahaba was a sorcerer. He had to be something to tame the Mad Dog.

Iwaizumi thought about how he would have to be back at the airport next week to meet Akaashi. Then, that Friday they were all flying out to Vegas for Bokuto's match. Everyone except Kiyoko and Yachi was going on the trip. There was a Broadway show that Kiyoko and Yachi wanted to see that same weekend. There was also the fact that Yachi was not a fan of violent sports. No hard feelings.

Admittedly, Iwaizumi was nervous about Akaashi's visit. Not because he worried about any drama or anything like that. He just wanted his friends to like Oikawa, as well as the other members of 5th Element. It was a genuine desire for everyone to get along. Iwaizumi also understood how difficult that could be seeing that they all came from different backgrounds and two different sides of the country.

Iwaizumi was confident that everyone would get along just fine. Or at least that was what he hoped for.

* * *

Following the band's monthly dinner at Kuroo's apartment, they watched Kyoutani's first match of the season. Iwaizumi hooked his laptop up to Kuroo's flat screen in the living room so they could watch the live stream. Dinner was perfect. Seriously, Iwaizumi was so stuffed he could barely move a muscle. He hadn't had a traditional Japanese meal since his parents were alive.

Kiyoko was an excellent cook. She almost came close to perfecting a dish that Iwaizumi's mother had been an expert with. Of course, Iwaizumi was biased, and there was also the fact that he couldn't actually remember how his mother's cooking tasted. Still, he couldn't just admit that Kiyoko was a better cook than his mother. That was like against some sort of unspoken rule, right?

Regardless, eating dinner with 5th Element was very nostalgic. It also made Iwaizumi wonder about Oikawa's family. Iwaizumi only knew about the man's sister and his nephew. Oikawa had yet to mention anything about his parents. Of course, Iwaizumi refrained from prying. All things would come to the light eventually.

"Who's the guy with the weird hair?" Kuroo asked, pointing at the television. The cameraman was doing a span of the crowd. "He's wearing the Red Octobers. Oh, my fuck!"

Iwaizumi chuckled. "That's Bokuto." He'd already told them all about the fight in Vegas. But, it was everyone's their first time actually seeing Bokuto. "His sneaker collection is insane."

Kuroo smiled like a kid in a candy store."I can't wait to meet him."

Just as Iwaizumi expected. Bokuto and Kuroo were going to get along just fine. Next, to him, Oikawa and Yahaba were whispering to each other. Apparently, the two did so often because none of the other band members seemed to mind. Iwaizumi couldn't say that the whispering really bothered him, but, he was also curious to know why Yahaba kept glancing in his direction.

That was a clear indicator that Iwaizumi was the topic of their conversation. He decided not to think much of it. When the announcer yelled Kyoutani's alias, Yahaba focused his attention on the screen. And Oikawa moved closer to Iwaizumi.

"Is Mad Dog-chan any good? Oikawa asked Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi smirked. "You'll see."

"Don't worry," Yahaba said without tearing his gaze away from the images on the screen. "I gave him a pep talk earlier today." By pep talk, he meant he sent his boyfriend risque pictures of him wearing the Lakers pullover. They might have had phone sex too, which was hilarious because Kyoutani had no idea what to say. "Kyoutani is gong to win!"

Oikawa made a face. "I doubt your nudes are that inspiring, Yahaba." He squawked in feigned outrage when Yahaba slapped the back of his head. "Iwa-chan, help!"

"You started it, Tooru," Iwaizumi snickered. Then he kissed Oikawa on the temple because he just knew his boyfriend was going to pout if he didn't. When the bell rung, signaling the start of the match, he also focused all of his attention on the screen.

Oikawa really tried to get into the fight. As exciting as boxing was, it just wasn't his cup of tea. Everyone else was all into it, though. Even Kiyoko's eyes were glued to the two men beating each other to a pulp. If Oikawa were being honest with himself boxing was too violent for his liking. A part of him was happy that Iwaizumi was no longer fighting.

Kyoutani was quick on his feet, and he effortlessly dodged hit after hit. His opponent was just as good, though. When Kyoutani waited a second too late to block, he paid for it with a direct punch to his face. Everyone in the living room yelled their shared shocked. Yahaba moved a little closer to the screen instinctively when he saw blood on Kyoutani's face.

"Come on, Ken," Yahaba whispered under his breath.

Iwaizumi was also on edge too. That last punch clearly left Kyoutani a little dazed. Like he warned, Aone may not be as quick on his feet but his punches were very painful, and Kyoutani took one right to the face. Oikawa glanced down to see how Iwaizumi's fist was balled up tightly, nails digging into the palms of his hand. He didn't know how to comfort Iwaizumi or if the man was in need of any comfort.

Kyoutani was a grown man, he knew how to take a punch. But Oikawa figured it was more than that. It couldn't be easy watching another friend fight in the ring after recently losing a friend from the same thing. Oikawa tried to think of anything to do that would ease Iwaizumi's discomfort.

"Hell yeah!" Kuroo shouted loudly when Kyoutani bounced back from the hit with a flurry of punches.

Iwaizumi and Yahaba joined in with the loud shouting. The match didn't last long after that. Aone hit the mat and by the time he stood back up, the referee had finished his countdown. Mad Dog won the match at the end of the second round. Everyone in the living room erupted into cheers, even Oikawa. Yahaba was the loudest; if only to hide the fact that he'd been scared as hell at first.

If Kyoutani lost a fight, so what? Yahaba wasn't really going to dump him. He was more concerned about Kyoutani receiving any major injuries. That was the exact reason why Oikawa was grateful that Iwaizumi was no longer fighting. Boxing was a dangerous sport that much was obvious.

During Kyoutani's interview after the match, Yahaba was standing in front of the television, listening intently. He made a mental note to give Kyoutani a few pointers to improve how he conducted himself during interviews. Kyoutani wasn't unintelligent, he just didn't apply himself towards things like interview etiquette. That was fine. He had Yahaba now. 

"Iwaizumi, what normally happens after a match?" Yahaba asked. 

"What do you mean?" Iwaizumi asked for clarification.

"How long will I have to wait before I can call and congratulate him?"

Iwaizumi gave it some thought. "His injuries were minor so you can call him in maybe half an hour." That was if Kyoutani would be anywhere near his phone. Knowing his best friend he would want to watch the match to reflect on his mistakes and how he could possibly improve them.

"Is your boy Bokuto this good?" Kuroo asked.

"Honestly, Bokuto is better than me and Kyoutani. If he wins the match in Vegas, he'll be the reigning champ in our division."

While the two continued to discuss Bokuto and the upcoming trip to Las Vegas, Oikawa tuned them out. He and Yahaba stepped into the kitchen to continue their conversation from earlier. Oikawa was still worried about Akaashi's visit. Despite the numerous times he'd tried to talk himself out of it, he still continued to think about everything that could possibly go wrong.

What if Akaashi still had feelings for Iwaizumi? From experience, Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi was dense when it came to attraction. For all that Iwaizumi knew, Akaashi had been harboring feelings for him for years and planned on confessing those feelings during his visit. Leave it to Oikawa to blow things out of proportion. He was overthinking the situation, and that was exactly what Yahaba told him.

Crossing his arms, Yahaba leaned against the kitchen counter. "It really all boils down to if you trust Iwaizumi or not." He kept his voice low so no one would overhear them.

"I do trust Iwaizumi," Oikawa whispered. Though he wasn't one-hundred percent certain of the claim. "Well, I trust him enough. We've only been dating for two days. It takes time."

"You should trust him until he gives you a reason not to."

"As we both know, that didn't work out so well in the past."

Yahaba sighed. He understood where Oikawa was coming from. He really did. However, it would appear that Oikawa was trying to sabotage his own happiness. Why? Yahaba had no idea. "Tooru, if you're uncomfortable with Iwaizumi's past fuck buddy staying with him for two days, then tell him. If you don't tell him that it bothers you how will he know?"

"But if I bring it up he'll think I'm just being dramatic. I already told him that it was fine anyway."

"Then why are you still complaining about it?"

"Have you not seen Akaashi?"

"You've only shown me his pictures like twenty times in the past two days."

Oikawa rolled his eyes. "Well, you should understand my distress."

Yahaba rolled his eyes as well because, really, this was just ridiculous. "Yeah, he's hot. You're hot too. End of story."

It wasn't the end of the story because unlike Oikawa, Akaashi had two, perfectly functioning ears. But Oikawa kept that to himself because Kuroo walked into the kitchen with Iwaizumi following behind him. The two men walked to the fridge, still chatting happily about all the things they would do in Vegas. Kuroo pulled out a case of beers, offering one to Iwaizumi.

"What are you two in here whispering about?" Kuroo teased knowingly. Smirking slyly, he looked at Yahaba then over at Oikawa. "Iwaizumi and I are going to play Call of Duty in my room."

Oikawa unfolded his arms. "Heads up, Iwa-chan, Kuroo doesn't play fair." Speaking solely from experience.

"I'm sure I'll be fine," Iwaizumi replied smugly.

When they walked out the kitchen, Oikawa faced Yahaba so they could pick up where they left off. But Yahaba was already calling Kyoutani. So, Oikawa decided not to tell anyone about what was really bothering him. Like Yahaba had told him earlier, he was more than likely just overreacting, as usual. Oikawa decided to just bury it deep inside, and get over himself.

* * *

Hours later they were at Oikawa's apartment, fooling around under the covers. Iwaizumi had enough beers to give him a buzz, but he wasn't too inebriated. He was very frisky, though. Since the moment they stepped foot inside the apartment, Iwaizumi had his hands all over Oikawa. Everything from playful tickling, to teasing love taps, and even kisses here and there.

Oikawa was surprised by this new persona, yet he was enjoying it as well. Apparently, there were different personalities that matched Iwaizumi's levels of inebriation. Drunk Iwaizumi was more open and emotional. Tipsy Iwaizumi was the one who gave Oikawa the best rim job ever. And slightly buzzed Iwaizumi was very affectionate. As of now, Oikawa couldn't decide which was his favorite.

More than likely all of them, honestly.

Iwaizumi's hands were under Oikawa's shirt as he kissed him on the jaw. Oikawa moaned when both of his nipples were pinched. The sensation sent a shudder through him. He could feel Iwaizumi's erection pressing against his thigh. Even with the thick layers of denim separating them, Oikawa could feel how hot it was. They hadn't fucked since their first time.

They were definitely long overdue.

Obviously, Iwaizumi felt the same way. He reached for the hem of Oikawa's shirt. "May I?" he asked, voice low and gruff. Buzzed or not he was still considerate.

Oikawa found the gesture endearing. In fact, he didn't bother replying, he simply removed his own shirt, and started to work on unbuckling Iwaizumi's pants. As much as he'd thought about topping Iwaizumi, frequently, he really just wanted the man to fuck him right now.

Iwaizumi snickered at his boyfriend's eagerness. At least he wasn't the only one who wanted this. Clumsily, Iwaizumi kicked off his pants, leaving him in only a pair of briefs. He gasped when strong hands grabbed his ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

"I really want to fuck you, Iwa-chan," Oikawa purred hotly against his stunned boyfriend's ear. "Would you like that?"

Iwaizumi had no idea. Although, he had a feeling he just might. "Right now?"

"No," Oikawa continued to whisper as he eased Iwaizumi's briefs down. "Tonight, I want you to fuck me. I only wanted to let you know that I was interested."

The imagery alone, of Oikawa pounding him into the mattress, had Iwaizumi's cock leaking. "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Until then, he was going to adhere to his boyfriend's request. He also made a mental note of his own reaction to the idea of being fucked by Oikawa. It was something to reflect on later that was for sure.

Oikawa went commando tonight so he only needed to get rid of his own pants. Completely naked, he twined his arms around Iwaizumi's neck and kissed him hard. There was a faint taste of beer on Iwaizumi's tongue. Oikawa wasn't a fan of beer, but he sucked on Iwaizumi's tongue despite that. His logic behind doing so was that the longer, and, harder, he sucked, hopefully, he'd find the taste that was wholly Iwaizumi.

And Oikawa was right. Groaning deep in his chest, Oikawa nibbled on Iwaizumi's bottom lip. Displaying some of his hidden talents, he effortlessly rolled them over, straddling Iwaizumi's hips with practiced ease. Seeing the stunned, yet, pleased look on his boyfriend's face was very satisfying. With his blunt nails, Oikawa scraped them across Iwaizumi's perfectly toned chest.

Iwaizumi mewled. It was such a lovely sound that Oikawa repeated the action, deriving sadistic glee in the way Iwaizumi writhed beneath him. All of it was bringing back memories. Some good, but a majority of the memories were unpleasant.

"Is that a spaceship?" Iwaizumi stared at the small tattoo on Oikawa's side, near his right arm. He read the words circled around the tattoo. "The truth is out there. Trust no one." He snorted and shook his head from side to side. "Really, Tooru?"

Oikawa flushed with embarrassment. "It's just in case I get amnesia or something! I want to be reminded, Iwa-chan!" He loved the tattoo but hated the person who gave it to him. He opted for ignoring the ink's existence altogether. Leave it to his boyfriend's wandering eyes to discover it.

Oikawa tried to cover his tattoo. But Iwaizumi sat up, kissing Oikawa on his collarbone before lowering his lips to ghost across the ink. "I like it," he muttered, lowering his face to place a gentle kiss on the tattoo. Then he moved down a little lower, scraping his teeth across the creamy skin before sucking on it.

Tilting his head back, Oikawa emptied his mind of the things that no longer mattered, and replaced it with all the things he wanted Iwaizumi to do to him right now. With their chests flushed together, Oikawa rested his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder while the man prepped him quickly. By the time a third finger was added, Oikawa was irritated.

He wanted Iwaizumi's cock, not his fingers, inside of him. He took it upon himself to removed Iwaizumi's fingers, grab the man's hard cock, and rubbed it against his entrance enticingly. The condoms were literally within his grasp but Oikawa didn't have the patience for that. "Iwa-chan..." It was his poor way of seeking permission to proceed.

Iwaizumi's only response was to place his hands on Oikawa's hips and rock his hips upward. Oikawa wasted no time meeting Iwaizumi halfway. This wasn't something that either of them did often. Safe sex was very important. In that moment, Oikawa was convinced that having his ass filled by Iwaizumi trumped that. Apparently, Iwaizumi agreed.

"God, you feel amazing, Tooru." Iwaizumi didn't bother trying to hide the slight tremble in his voice. "Move at your own pace..." Not like he would be of much help anyway seeing that he could barely keep his eyes open. The feeling was too intense.

Oikawa felt every ridge and vein of Iwaizumi's cock inside of him. He loved it. Instead of taking the time to adjust or catch his breath, he raised up on his knees and rocked his hips experimentally. The hands on his hips tightened, nails digging into the smooth flesh. A little pain never hurt. Actually, Oikawa was a fan of feeling pain as much as he enjoyed administering it.

Call it the best of both worlds.

Feeling in his element, Oikawa picked up the pace. Their flesh slid and glided against the other in sweet unison, so easily, and yet so violently at the same time. Iwaizumi pressed Oikawa's shoulders down thrusting up into him, burying himself deep within that glorious heat, as Oikawa's head fell back, wanting to lose himself in the passion forever.

Oikawa bounced harder and harder gripping Iwaizumi's shoulders, his hands were anywhere that was stationary enough for him to press himself downward. His moans echoed throughout the bedroom, reverberating through Iwaizumi's mind, etching them into his memory. The absence of a condom only enhanced the pleasure.

Blindly, Iwaizumi reached for Oikawa's erection. Finding the heated flesh, he fisted it tightly and managed only a couple strokes before Oikawa was coming all over his hand.

"Damn!" Oikawa exclaimed in a mixture of disappointment and relief. Disappointment because he'd wanted the feeling to last. Relief because the building pressure was starting to become painful.

The tightening of his inner muscles gripped Iwaizumi like a vice. The sensation seemed amplified; Iwaizumi could feel _everything_. He came so hard that he saw white.

"That was...fuck..." Oikawa just gave up on talking. He flopped down on the side of the bed, feeling completely boneless. He would deal with the clean-up later. Now, he would try to figure out what in the hell just happened. "Did we really just have sex without a condom?"

"Yeah." Iwaizumi stared at the ceiling trying to figure out if he was spinning or if it was the room. "It was awesome."

"Do you want to get tested with me tomorrow?"

Iwaizumi turned his head, staring at Oikawa with a blank expression. Then, he broke out into a bright smile. "I would love to. Although, we are doing this kind of ass-backwards."

Oikawa nodded his head in agreement. "Better ass-backwards than not at all." He rested his head on Iwaizumi's chest. "We just had our first serious discussion as a couple. I'm proud of us."

"Whatever," Iwaizumi chuckled. He moved to get up. The sheets were starting to feel weird. He also knew that if he didn't get up now he would fall asleep, and Oikawa sure as hell wasn't going to move to clean up. "Get up, Tooru. We need to change the sheets."

Reluctantly, Oikawa rolled out of bed. "I need to start working on our playlist for Battle of the Bands anyway." If they were going to stomp the Flightless Crows, he needed to get started early.

"Can't that wait until tomorrow?" asked Iwaizumi. He started to remove the bed sheets. "It's already late."

Oikawa opened his mouth to protest, then something warm rolled down his leg. "Hold that thought!"

Iwaizumi watched his boyfriend run to the bathroom and slam the door shut behind him. Shaking his head, he smiled fondly. He walked over to Oikawa's closet in search for any extra bed sheets. Besides a ton of clothes, the closet was filled with gift bags and other miscellaneous items. Iwaizumi thought about just waiting for Oikawa so he could just ask him instead. Then something caught his attention.

Curiously, Iwaizumi picked up the leather riding crop. Why in the hell did Oikawa have a riding crop in his closet?

"What are you doing?"

Turning around, Iwaizumi saw Oikawa standing there with an unreadable expression on his face. "I was looking for spare sheets," he explained calmly. Laughing, he raised the riding crop up. "Don't tell me you've actually used this on someone, Tooru." Not that he would have cared. If Oikawa was into that sort of thing, so be it.

Except, Oikawa didn't know that Iwaizumi would be so understanding of it. So, he did what he always did in situations like these. "Of course not," he snorted indignantly. "That's Yahaba's. I borrowed it for this past Halloween to go with my costume."

Iwaizumi shrugged. "Looks like Kyoutani is in for a surprise." He tossed the riding crop back where he found it without another thought. "So where do you keep the extra bed sheets?"

Oikawa showed him. Together they changed the sheets, and then they took a shower. The entire time, Oikawa tried not to think about how he'd lied to Iwaizumi yet again. First, he lied about not caring if Akaashi stayed with him or not. Now, he'd lied about something so simple. Admitting that the riding crop was he didn't mean that Iwaizumi would automatically learn about Oikawa's past sadomasochistic relationship.

But they were just small, white lies. It wasn't a big deal.

* * *

The days seemed to fly by after that. Iwaizumi's black eye fully healed. Oikawa's neck, not so much. He had to wear turtlenecks and scarves to work frequently. Monday, Iwaizumi, and Oikawa received their blood test results. No more condoms during sex for them. Yay. To celebrate, Iwaizumi fucked Oikawa on his couch.

It was great.

On Tuesday, Oikawa's sister called him asking if he could babysit Takeru for a couple of hours while she did some Christmas shopping. Obviously, her husband wasn't in town because the only time Oikawa could see his nephew was when the engineer wasn't around. Oikawa didn't mind. Well, he did mind, but he was great at pretending otherwise.

After that, Oikawa's week was very uneventful.

5th Element started their rehearsal for Battle of the Bands, and Iwaizumi even came to sit in during some of their rehearsals. They had three weeks to prepare, which was more than enough time for them. Still, Oikawa was going above and beyond for the event. He really wanted to see the defeated look on Kageyama's face when 5th Element wiped the floor with them.

Speaking of Kageyama, Oikawa bumped into the awkward crow while he was out grocery shopping with Iwaizumi Wednesday afternoon. Iwaizumi wanted to start cooking because he was tired of eating out all the time. Oikawa already made it know that he couldn't cook worth a damn. But, he tagged along anyway. 

They were in the produce aisle when Oikawa spotted the tattoo artist. Before he could even think of a reason for them to turn back around, Kageyama noticed him.

And Kageyama's lack of social cues had him doing exactly what Oikawa didn't want him to do. "Oikawa?" He walked over to the couple, hands stuffed in his black sweat pants as he approached. "Nice seeing you again," he stated, with a hint of bitterness.

Oikawa wanted to act as if he had no idea who Kageyama was talking to. But no matter how hard he tried, it was always hard for him to ignore Kageyama. "Tobio-chan," he greeted curtly, missing the way Iwaizumi frowned at the usage of the honorific. "Funny seeing you here. In a grocery store no less. We both you know you live on McDonald's~" He was definitely using his overly cheery voice.

The voice that Kageyama hated apparently. "You can't cook for shit either." Scowling, he bit his lip, fiddling with his labret piercing.

It was a signal. Oikawa knew all too well what that signal meant. Kageyama missed him. Not only that, he still craved Oikawa's cock. Of course, he did. It was because of Oikawa that Kageyama was so addicted to bottoming now. Oikawa conditioned the tattoo artist into needing at least three fingers in his ass while he jacks off. Feeling smug, Oikawa completely forgot about his boyfriend standing next to him.

Until Iwaizumi made his presence known. "Iwaizumi Hajime," he greeted, extending his hand out to Kageyama. "Oikawa's boyfriend." He added with a quick glance in Oikawa's direction.

Kageyama stared at the hand before eventually taking it. "Kageyama Tobio." He smirked derisively at Iwaizumi. "An old friend." 

Oikawa could feel the tension between the two men. Part of it was his fault for not doing a proper introduction in the first place. "Well, this was nice, but we really must be going, Tobio... _Kageyama_..." The change of name caught Kageyama's attention, he frowned. "Iwa-chan and I will be going now. See you at Battle of the Bands~"

Talk about fucking awkward. Oikawa knew that he would have some explaining to do. Iwaizumi did not look too happy. Why would he? Oikawa did kind of ignore him in favor of taunting Kageyama. He had no idea why he couldn't go one time without belittling the tattoo artist. There was just something about Kageyama that pissed Oikawa off.

"An old friend?" Iwaizumi asked once they were out of hearing range.

"If you can call him that. He's the lead singer of our rival's band."

"That's it?"

Again, Oikawa was presented with the chance to come clean. Was he going to? No. What happened with Kageyama was in the past. That chapter in his life was over. No point in bringing it up. "Yeah. That's it. We're rivals. I hate him." At least that was the truth.

"I was just wondering since you called him, Tobio- _chan_. Seeing that you don't even address your band mates as such, it seems kind of strange that you'll do so for a guy you supposedly hate..."

Damn this man. One minute Iwaizumi was as dense as a brick wall. The next, he was calling Oikawa out on his bullshit.

"Is Iwa-chan jealous?"

"I'm just..." Iwaizumi grabbed a box of cereal and tossed it in the shopping cart. "I just hate to be lied to. What's in the past is in the past, Tooru. I don't care. Just don't lie to me about it."

"I'm not lying, Iwa-chan." Another fucking lie. Wow. "I just call him that because I know he hates it. I like to piss him off, that's it."

And Oikawa continued to lie about it because by telling the truth he would have to admit that he was a jealous, immature human being who couldn't accept his own fate. It pissed him off that Kageyama was noticeably better than him. He grew mad with jealousy when he thought about how much work he put into his music when one day it wouldn't matter.

So, he'd taken it out on Kageyama during sex. How could he admit that ugly truth to Iwaizumi, a man who thought so highly of him?

"Okay," Iwaizumi sighed. "I think we got everything. Did you want anything?"

"No. I'm fine."

Iwaizumi grabbed Oikawa's hand, twining their fingers together. "Come on. I'm going to teach you how to cook tonight. We can't have everyone dissing your lack of cooking skills, babe." He joked good-naturedly.

Oikawa smiled despite the guilt settling in his stomach. Iwaizumi was so good to him. He made a promise then and there to keep the lying to a minimum. Anything else Iwaizumi wanted to know Oikawa would tell the truth without any hesitation.

* * *

Bright and early, Thursday morning, Iwaizumi and Oikawa met Akaashi at the airport. Initially, Oikawa wasn't going to accompany Iwaizumi. If only because he wanted to give the friends their privacy while they reunited, but Iwaizumi assured him that it would be fine if he came. Pictures did not do Akaashi Keiji any justice. He looked ten times better in person.

Much to Oikawa's internal dismay. He stood back while Akaashi and Iwaizumi hugged. They looked really happy to see each other. According to Iwaizumi, before he left Los Angeles, Akaashi had been backpacking in Europe, so they hadn't seen each other in months. Not only was Akaashi a triple threat, he also traveled a lot, his parents were loaded, and very supportive of their son's careers endeavors.

Was Oikawa jealous? Of course not.

"Akaashi, this is my boyfriend, Oikawa Tooru," Iwaizumi said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Akaashi extended his hand to Oikawa. His eyes landed on Oikawa's hearing aids but didn't linger. "Well done, Hajime. He's gorgeous," he said, voice eloquent and polite. "Nice to meet you."

Oikawa took the offered hand, giving it a firm squeeze. "Likewise, Akaashi." He tried not to be bothered by Akaashi using Iwaizumi's first name. They all grew up learning western customs. It wasn't as significant as it would've been otherwise.

"Do you prefer Oikawa or Tooru?" Akaashi asked once their hands dropped. "I have to ask, you see."

"I understand. Oikawa will do just fine."

"Great." Akaashi turned his attention back to Iwaizumi. "Thank you again, Hajime. I could have rented a room, but why do that when I can mooch off my friends?"

Akaashi and Iwaizumi laughed. Their laughs sounded good together, all twinkling, and in harmony.

God. Oikawa really needed to relax. Akaashi didn't seem like a bad guy, honestly. He told himself that he wouldn't behave this way and he wouldn't. Despite his many flaws, Iwaizumi wanted to be with him. Oikawa had nothing to be jealous about. With that, he dismissed the negative thoughts from his mind.

They ordered an Uber back to their apartment building. This wasn't Akaashi's first time in New York, he had no interest in sight-seeing. He just wanted to practice before his auditions in the morning. During the ride, Oikawa told Akaashi about the band and their upcoming competition. Akaashi actually seemed intrigued by what Oikawa had to say. Or at least that was how Oikawa interpreted the raising of his eyebrows.

"You two live in the same building?" asked Akaashi. They were walking up the stairs to the second floor. Iwaizumi had insisted on carrying both of Akaashi's suitcases.

"Iwa-chan lives right above me."

"Iwa-chan?" Akaashi smirked at the nickname. "That's cute."

It was hard to tell if that was a passive aggressive remark or not. Akaashi's tone of voice was hard to read seeing that he stuck to one tone: Uninterested. Well, Oikawa wouldn't describe it as uninterested. Akaashi was just very dry in his responses. Oikawa tried not to take offense to it.

Once they were inside of Iwaizumi's apartment, Akaashi walked around the quaint living room, admiring the cozy, yet, plain decor. "This apartment just screams, Hajime." He smiled fondly. Seeing a familiar object on the coffee table, he picked it up. "It's the coaster from our failed date. Can't believe you still have this..." 

Iwaizumi smiled sheepishly. "The date wasn't that bad. We had a great time."

"What date?" Oikawa didn't know fuck buddies went on dates. "You must tell me all about it, Akaashi." He smiled, taking a seat on the couch, he made himself comfortable.

Akaashi, totally oblivious to the gleam in Oikawa's eyes, took a seat on the adjacent love seat. When Iwaizumi took a seat next to his boyfriend, he was quick to notice the look Oikawa was giving Akaashi. But he remained silent, for now. 

"It's really not that great of a story," Akaashi started. "It was during the summer following our senior year in high school. We went out to eat, and it was the worst date ever. Everything that could go wrong, went wrong..."

Oikawa listened to the story of teenage Akaashi and Iwaizumi going to a high-priced, French restaurant and not knowing what in the hell they were ordering off the menu. The story was hilarious. Iwaizumi had tried to impress Akaashi the entire night. So, when a plate of snails was placed on the table, he'd pretended as if he'd ordered them on purpose. Iwaizumi had then proceeded to eat the snails without removing the shell.

"Long story short: Iwaizumi choked on a snail. The waiter attempted the Heimlich maneuver. It worked, but the snail shot out of Iwaizumi's mouth and hit me in the forehead. I had a knot on my forehead for like a week. The coaster came from the burger joint we went to afterward since we were still hungry."

"Oh my god," Oikawa laughed. "That's terrible!"

"Tell me about it," Akaashi chuckled. "So far, it is still the worst date I've ever been on."

Iwaizumi frowned. "Okay, that's enough laughing, Trashykawa!" He gave his boyfriend a light shove.

"Trashykawa? You two have the strangest pet names for each other." Akaashi stared at the couple, with almost a hint of envy in his eyes.

Of course, Oikawa was the only one to catch it. He knew that he'd been right. Akaashi still had the hots for Iwaizumi. Great, just when Oikawa was thinking that maybe Akaashi wasn't so bad. On top of that, Iwaizumi hadn't been completely honest with him about his relationship with Akaashi.

Akaashi yawned tiredly. "I'd hate to cut this short, but I'm exhausted."

"You can take the bed," Iwaizumi said. "I'll show you around the apartment. Not that there's much to show."

While Iwaizumi gave Akaashi a brief tour, Oikawa continued to sit on the couch. Technically, Iwaizumi hadn't lied to him. He just failed to mention that he and Akaashi had been serious enough to go on dates. By definition, fuck buddies did not go on dates. Also, Iwaizumi hadn't been in high school for five years now. Had he been sleeping around with Akaashi for five whole years? There had to be more than physical intimacy between them.

Like he was one to talk, Oikawa couldn't even be upfront about his past relationships. Was this how their relationship going to be, though? Constantly lying to each other.

Iwaizumi walked back into the living room. "Akaashi is a light sleeper. Let's go over to your apartment so we don't disturb him."

Fuck Akaashi, to be very honest. That was what Oikawa wanted to say. Instead, he didn't say anything. He only stood up and followed Iwaizumi out of the apartment.

. . .

On the way downstairs, they bumped into their landlord. Iwaizumi greeted her with a pleasant smile, and she returned it. He wore the same smile the entire walk to Oikawa's apartment.

When they were in the apartment, and the door was closed, Iwaizumi's smiled dropped. "What's your fucking problem, Tooru?" He pinned Oikawa to the wall with his stare.

The sudden change startled Oikawa. As an act of self-preservation, he moved closer to the wall. "I don't know what you're talking about, Iwa-chan."

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. Ever since I even mentioned Akaashi's name you've been acting strangely." Iwaizumi moved closer, placing his hands on the wall so that they were on either side of Oikawa's head. "Are you jealous of Akaashi?"

It was a metaphoric slap in the face. That was how badly the question stung. Oikawa tried to stand his ground. He tried to return the intense gaze Iwaizumi was giving him, but he couldn't. He turned his head, looking away from Iwaizumi to the far wall, sucking his body in even tighter against the wall. But not escaping. "Yes," he admitted quietly.

"Why?" Iwaizumi bit out. His tone was unyielding despite how pitiful his boyfriend looked now.

Oikawa kept his gaze averted. "You never told me that you two dated." Instead of being upfront about what was really bothering him, he would just re-direct the conversation.

Since Iwaizumi was already upset, it was an easy task. "We went on _one_ date! I asked him out after graduation because I had a crush on him. After the failed date we decided to be friends instead. A year later, we started fooling around. Like I told you before, it wasn't that serious. Akaashi just wanted to make Bokuto jealous."

Hearing that, Oikawa turned around to face Iwaizumi. "Akaashi has a thing for Bokuto?" He frowned in confusion. "You told me that Bokuto was straight."

"And now you know the reason why Akaashi and Bokuto aren't together." Iwaizumi sighed. Taking a step back, he put some distance between them. "Akaashi has been in love with Bokuto since his family took Bokuto in." He saw the frown on Oikawa's face deepen. So, he decided to tell the whole story. "When Bokuto was thirteen, he was taken in by Akaashi's parents. They're really good people. But whatever. Akaashi has been in love with Bokuto ever since. He only used me to make Bokuto jealous..."

Oikawa had a new reason to dislike Akaashi. "How could he do something like that to Iwa-chan? Why are you even his friend?"

"Don't jump to conclusions, Trashykawa!" The use of the endearment was reassuring. Iwaizumi still cared about Oikawa to some extent. That was comforting. "Akaashi felt bad. He told me the truth. I forgave him, and we moved past it. But, Bokuto is straight, so it was all kind of pointless anyway."

Poor Akaashi. It must really suck being in love with your best friend. On top of that, your best friend is straight. Oikawa felt like shit after hearing that. Still, there was the look Akaashi gave them. "How do you know Akaashi doesn't want you? Since he can't have Bokuto, what's stopping him from wanting you?

"Akaashi isn't like that. We're just friends. And even then, do you really think I would cheat on you?"

"No. But this is different. You have history with Akaashi." Akaashi was beautiful, talented, and outgoing. Akaashi had two, functioning ears. Akaashi was everything Oikawa wasn't. The list seemed endless. "I didn't want to say anything about it because I didn't want you to worry."

"If it bothered you, you could have told me, Tooru."

It wasn't that damn simple. Why couldn't Iwaizumi understand that? Of course, something wouldn't seem like a big deal until it was brought up, and Iwaizumi couldn't be as understanding as he liked to make himself out to be. Because Oikawa wanted the conversation to be over, and he didn't want Iwaizumi to be upset with him, he apologized.

"I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." Oikawa moved away from the wall. Reaching for Iwaizumi, he wrapped his arms around him. "Please, forgive me, Iwaizumi."

Iwaizumi returned the hug; he couldn't be upset with Oikawa for long. "I forgive you. There's still so much we don't know about each other. Honesty helps."

 _Honesty._ It wasn't even a week yet, and Oikawa was already fucking that up. How long was he going to plaster on a smile? How long was he going to hide all the things that really bothered him? All the lies were going to just keep building and building until the dam broke.

Oikawa was accustomed to this, though. He'd yet to tell his sister how betrayed he'd felt by her not standing by his side when her husband kicked him out, leaving him temporarily homeless.  Oikawa still hadn't coped with his parent's death. Or his crumbling hearing loss. As always, Oikawa just pushed through it all. 

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa. They kissed softly until the kiss turned into something more demanding. They should have talked. They didn't. Instead, they had sex.

Iwaizumi stayed the night with Oikawa like he'd planned on doing from the start. Realistically, Oikawa never had anything to worry about. Iwaizumi and Akaashi already had an understanding that Iwaizumi would sleep over at his boyfriend's apartment. Though Akaashi hadn't known that Oikawa lived _that_ close. Knowing that made Oikawa feel a whole lot better.

* * *

The next day, early in the morning, Yahaba joined Iwaizumi and Oikawa while they sat in on Akaashi's audition. Watching Akaashi dance was mesmerizing. His movements were fluid, airy, and elegant. An array of emotions was conveyed through his piece. Unrequited, yet, unconditional love. Devotion and adoration. Words that conveyed similar meanings but weren't quite the same.

Iwaizumi knew exactly who the piece was dedicated to. It was fitting, honestly. Bokuto's biggest supporter was Akaashi. No one pushed him harder than Akaashi. And, Akaashi continued to give his all to Bokuto despite the fact that Bokuto spent his free time partying or sleeping around with countless women who only wanted him for his money and fame.

The last time Iwaizumi and Akaashi spoke face to face, it was about whether or not Akaashi should just move on. There was no point crying over a man he could never have. He told Iwaizumi that he was done pining over Bokuto. Iwaizumi could obviously tell that wasn't the case.

"This is awesome," Yahaba whispered. "The fact that none of the dancers in the company were good enough for Vincent's vision, they had to bring in other dancers. And Akaashi is fucking killing it! I know my ex is pissed." He seemed way too happy about this.

Oikawa snickered. "You're going to hate that man forever, aren't you?"

"Damn straight."

When Akaashi's performance was over, his eyes were watery. The auditioners seemed impressed by this show of raw emotion. Akaashi wouldn't know if he had the role until later that weekend. Though he was confident in his abilities and it showed.

Their flight to Las Vegas was scheduled for noon that day. Yahaba was excited about seeing Kyoutani again. Oikawa and Kuroo were amped about traveling, period. While Akaashi and Iwaizumi were ready to see Bokuto in action; his fights were always entertaining.

Miraculously, they all boarded their flight on time seeing that Oikawa didn't start packing until after they left Akaashi's audition. Of course, Iwaizumi scolded him for at least half an hour about how he needed to stop procrastinating all the time. Akaashi earned major points with Oikawa when he pointed out the fact that Iwaizumi didn't really need to pack since he hadn't fully unpacked.

Iwaizumi regretted ever introducing Akaashi to Oikawa. Now that it was understood that Akaashi had no interest in seducing Iwaizumi, the two men were getting along swimmingly. That meant Iwaizumi would be the one being ganged up on during the entire three-day trip. Great.

-o0o-

New York to Las Vegas, Nevada was a five-hour flight, nonstop. By the time they stepped off the plane it was night time in Sin City. Although Vegas was another city that never slept. Especially on the Strip, where their hotel was located. Bokuto's match was being held at the Grand Garden Arena, so they were staying in walking distance.

Three days didn't seem like enough time to do much of anything, still, Akaashi and Iwaizumi had advised them all to get a nap in during the flight. When Yahaba asked why, they only said one word, well a name really. Bokuto Koutarou.

Of course, the east coast gang had no idea what the fuck that was supposed to mean. It wouldn't take them long to find out, though. After leaving baggage claim, the group discussed hailing a cab to take them to their hotel. But that was unnecessary.

"Akaashi!" Bokuto came running out of god knows where. "Iwaizumi!" He ran smack into them both, pulling them in for a group hug.

Yahaba and Oikawa stood back, watching the way Akaashi's face heated up. Oikawa had already given Yahaba the rundown about the Akaashi's crush on Bokuto. When Bokuto pulled away from the hug and kissed Akaashi on the cheek, Yahaba's brow raised. Bokuto did the same to Iwaizumi, but it wasn't _quite_ the same. Yahaba and Oikawa shared a knowing look.

Bokuto may be straight, but, he was gay as hell for Akaashi. Call it a sixth sense. The trip was going to be way more interesting than either had expected.

Meanwhile, Kuroo was staring at Bokuto as if he'd found his soulmate. Bokuto's hair wasn't spiked like it usually was. It was flat, slightly wavy from a fresh wash. He was wearing a black snapback to the back, a cropped, vintage Raiders sweatshirt, and matching warm-ups. But what really caught Kuroo's attention were Bokuto's shoes. Not the boxer's ripped stomach that was just made to rock crop tops.

No. Kuroo was drooling over Bokuto's sneakers.

At the same time, Bokuto was staring at Kuroo's sneakers. Everyone looked on in confusion as Bokuto and Kuroo slowly walked towards each other. Were they going to hug? Were they going to kiss, perhaps?

"Bruh," Bokuto said, pointing towards Kuroo's shoes. 

"Bro," Kuroo responded, doing the same gesture at Bokuto's shoes. 

"Bruhhh!"

"Brooo!

Bokuto opened his arms wide, holding out his hands in some weird form of communication. Somehow Kuroo knew exactly what to do. After two minutes of meeting each other, Bokuto and Kuroo did a full on "Bro" hug in the middle of McCarran International. 

Akaashi face-palmed. Leaning over, he whispered to Oikawa, "Why do I feel like this is the start of the end of mankind's existence?" 

Oikawa whispered back, "I think I read somewhere that two idiots would bring about the apocalypse." 

Yeah, this trip was definitely going to be interesting. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter highlights~ 
> 
> \- We'll find out what's up with Bokuto and Akaashi.  
> -Iwiazumi will bump into Ushijima.  
> \- Drama, drama, & more drama!


	8. East Coast meets West Coast: Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to get this out as soon as possible! Happy Reading~

After the over the top introduction between Bokuto and Kuroo, everyone else from the east coast introduced themselves without all the dramatics. They all waited an extra half hour for Kyoutani's plane to land before leaving the airport. Somehow Bokuto had designated himself as the host for the entirety of the trip, which was odd seeing that he wasn't from Las Vegas and had only visited the city once. He was shitfaced during the majority of his past trip, leaving him with no recollection of half the places he visited.

Still, Bokuto gave his very own tour during the ride to the hotel. Bokuto's tour consisted of pointing at random buildings and telling everyone the name that was clearly blaring at them with neon lights. In conclusion, Bokuto had no idea what he was talking about.Everyone humored him despite this.

The night hadn't really started, yet, Oikawa understood why Akaashi and Iwaizumi had advised them all to take a nap on the plane. Bokuto was a ball of energy. Despite having the biggest match of his career tomorrow night, he insisted on taking them out on the town. Now, Oikawa regretted his decision of not heeding their advice. He'd been too excited to sleep. 

Checking in to the hotel was hassle free. The room arrangement went as such: Oikawa and Iwaizumi had their own room. Yahaba and Kyoutani had their own room as well. Kuroo needed his own room because everyone in their group knew that the man would more than likely have some form of phone sex with Tsukishima. No one wanted to be around for any of that. Akaashi and Bokuto had their own, separate rooms, too. It made more sense for the best friends to room together. Still, no one questioned them about it.

Everyone was in their respective rooms getting settled in and preparing for what was sure to be a night to remember if Bokuto's enthusiasm was anything to go by. Oikawa took one step into their hotel room and left his suitcases by the door as he ran straight to the bathroom to see how the shower and bath looked.

The shower and bath in their apartments were too small. Iwaizumi and Oikawa barely had enough room to shower together. A bath had definitely been out of the question, though Oikawa had tried, and, failed to persuade Iwaizumi. So, when Iwaizumi booked their room he did so with his boyfriend in mind.

"Iwa-chan!" Oikawa ran out of the bathroom, face beaming and eyes sparkling like stars. "The tub is huge! We can both totally fit in it!" He ran back into the bathroom.

When Iwaizumi heard water running, he sighed. "We can do that later, Tooru! Remember everyone agreed to meet in the lobby in an hour!"

Not getting a response, Iwaizumi picked up Oikawa's overstuffed suitcases, and carried their luggage into the room, kicking the door closed with his foot. Oikawa and Kuroo had packed the most. Kuroo had a separate suitcase for his shoes. Oikawa over packed because he didn't know what he wanted to wear during his stay. Iwaizumi had figured that Oikawa would do something like that.

"Trashykawa, did you hear me?" Iwaizumi stepped into the bathroom, immediately taking in the grandeur of it. Nice to know that he was getting his money's worth because the room sure as hell wasn't cheap. Then, his gaze landed on his boyfriend.

Oikawa was naked, sitting in the Jacuzzi tub, with bubbles all around him. The water was still filling the tub, steam rose and tinted the man's pale skin with a slight flush. Iwaizumi completely forgot what he was going to complain about. Oikawa motioned for Iwaizumi with his index. It was like a siren's call. Iwaizumi was entranced as he walked closer to the tub, completely speechless.

"Care to join me?" Oikawa purred. He lifted his long leg out the water, and bent it at the knee enticingly, showing off his toned leg, and calf muscle.

Iwaizumi's only response was to quickly get undressed. Oikawa squealed in delight when Iwaizumi joined him in the tub. His added weight had the water rising and sloshing around. Turning the valve off, Oikawa wasted no time accommodating his boyfriend by spreading his legs slightly so Iwaizumi could settle there. Feeling playful, Oikawa scooped up a handful of bubbles and put them in Iwaizumi's hair.

Narrowing his eyes, Iwaizumi looked as if he was about to yell at Oikawa. Instead, he returned the favor by gently slapping Oikawa's face with a handful of suds. And, that was how the two started play fighting in the bubble bath. That playful fight then turned into a steamy quickie in the bathtub with Oikawa straddling Iwaizumi. The bathroom floor was soaked by the time they finished.

. . .

They didn't make it downstairs until two hours later. But they weren't the only ones. Kyoutani and Yahaba walked into the lobby looking as if they'd been fighting as well, though, a little more aggressive than Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Kuroo and Bokuto were also late since they were too busy showing off their shoe collections. Akaashi was late because he knew that everyone else wouldn't be on time.

Regardless, they left the hotel at the perfect time according to Bokuto. Now Vegas had really come to life. That much was evident in by how crowded the sidewalks were as they walked to the first club of the evening. Yes, Bokuto planned on taking them club hopping. Apparently partying hard was a ritual for him before a big match. Since the club was connected to a restaurant they all ate their first. 

Dinner was good enough. Everyone started to drink at the restaurant as a sort of pregame. Bokuto and Kuroo kept everyone entertained with stories of their own, personal drunken exploits. Whenever Bokuto talked about the different women he'd slept with while fucked up, Akaashi always paid close attention to his food, like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Yahaba and Oikawa didn't miss it all.

While everyone, sans Akaashi, chatted, Oikawa and Yahaba, were discreetly texting each other. To anyone else, their contact names for each other made absolutely zero sense, but that was the point. The names were an inside joke between the two. This past Halloween, while debating on what to dress as for their show at a local Frat party, Yahaba, who was drunk at the time, made a clever suggestion based on the beloved Dr. Seuss book.

 **[Thot 1:]** _Idk he acts like a straight guy..._

 **[Thot 2:]** _That's very stereotypical of you, Tooru. If that's the case so does Kuroo._

 **[Thot 1:]** _look at poor Akaashi! we have to help him get laid tonight!_

 **[Thot 2:]** _Or, we could just mind our own business._

Lowering his phone, Oikawa glanced across the table at his best friend. Yahaba knew damn well that he didn't know how to mind his own business. The look Oikawa gave him said exactly that.

 **[Thot 2:]** _Fuck you._

 **[Thot 2:]** _Let's go with... Operation: You better jump on this ass before someone else does!_

 **[Thot 1:]** _Ooh~ that's my favorite!_

Oikawa and Yahaba pocketed their phones and pretended to be interested in the conversation. Tonight could go either two ways: Akaashi and Bokuto ended up fucking like rabbits, or, someone ended the night with a broken heart. Oikawa and Yahaba hoped for the former.

* * *

The only knowledge of nightlife in Las Vegas that majority of them had is from the movie _The Hangover_. Of course, none of them really believed that it was actually like that. Although, partying with Bokuto sure as hell came close. The stop at the first club was another sort of pregame. Everyone took shots at the bar, even Kyoutani who had been reluctant at first. Yahaba may have goaded him into it.

Oikawa and Yahaba wasted no time with Operation: You better jump on this ass before someone else does!

Oikawa encouraged Akaashi to loosen up a bit as well. Initially, the dancer had seemed intent on staying away from heavy alcohol. Even at the restaurant he only had a glass of wine. With the help of Bokuto, Oikawa persuaded Akaashi to take several shots of tequila. Akaashi had a weak spot for Bokuto and it showed.

While they were all out together, they were still split into two different cliques. Oikawa, Yahaba, and Akaashi made up one group. Iwaizumi, Kuroo, Kyoutani, and Bokuto made up the other. They were now in another club, no one had paid attention to the name. The neon signs were blinding, and everything looked the same on the strip, especially while under the influence.

More shots were distributed. No one really kept up with how many they were throwing back.

A few people noticed Bokuto's face from the posters that were around the city advertising tomorrow's match. Even with his hair flat, and a snapback on Bokuto stood out. He took pictures with some and took shots with others just for the hell of it.

"Fuck," Akaashi slurred, leaning on Oikawa for support. "He looks so good right now. I love it when he dresses like that. Urban street wears looks... _so_ good on him. It's annoying..." Bokuto was still dressed in the same clothes as earlier. Every time he raised his arms, his crop top revealed more skin and it was maddening for Akaashi. 

That was the most Oikawa had ever heard Akaashi say in regards to Bokuto. Hell, anything. Drunk Akaashi also cursed more than usual. Oikawa had never heard the word _fuck_ uttered so eloquently. It was hard not to laugh. "You should tell him," he suggested playfully. "You never know, he may be into you too."

Yahaba leaned in on Akaashi's other side. "I agree with, Tooru. Bokuto will never know unless you tell him."

Akaashi had two men on either side of him, whispering in his ear, telling him to throw caution to the wind, and hit on his best friend. It was overwhelming. Unlike the scenario with an angel and a demon on either shoulder, trying to sway his judgment, Akaashi had the misfortune of having a bad influence in each ear. Akaashi was too hammered to even question the two men on how they know about his crush on Bokuto.

"I can't." Akaashi continued to stare at Bokuto as the boxer laughed and talked with his old friends and newfound _Bro_. "What if he thinks I'm disgusting for secretly crushing on him for this long? We're practically brothers."

"Not by blood," Oikawa added.

Yahaba wasn't too far behind. "Tooru and I are like brothers, and we've fucked." He'd always been a forward drunk. "Twice."

Oikawa nodded his head when Akaashi's mouth dropped, and he looked at them both in shock. "We were young and experimenting," Oikawa explained nonchalantly. "Point is...as long as it's consensual, who cares?" That wasn't the exact point he was trying to make, but, damn, Tequila was the devil. He couldn't even think straight.

Akaashi frowned in deep thought. He'd been harboring these feelings for nearly ten years ever since he'd found Bokuto, living on the streets, alone and scared. They'd became fast friends, though. Akaashi had been a withdrawn youth, reluctant to make friends due to shyness, and insecurities. Bokuto's bright personality had reeled him in, and he had never wanted to be away from the other child's brilliance.

Convincing his parents to adopt Bokuto hadn't been too hard. They were humanitarians, always donating to any charity they could get their hands on. But, the adoption process had taken months due to the fact that there were no records of Bokuto ever existing. Bokuto had only known his first and last name, which still wasn't that helpful.

It was all really difficult. During the drawn out process, Bokuto still lived with them. Akaashi's parents had refused to allow the boy out of their sight until they knew for certain that in the end, Bokuto would have a place to call home.

When his parents had informed Akaashi that Bokuto would be living with them indefinitely, it had been the best day of Akaashi's life. And, it still was. Since then, they'd been inseparable. Akaashi had been constantly picked on because he preferred ballet over typical "boy" sports. Bokuto had been there to kick the bullies' asses. Even when Akaashi had become strong enough to fight his own battles, Bokuto had never allowed it.

Just thinking about it all was making Akaashi's heartache. To make matters worse, Bokuto was now grinding on some random woman. That wasn't a big deal. Experience had made Akaashi immune to Bokuto grinding on women. Then, the woman turned around, wrapped her arms around Bokuto's neck, and crushed their lips together.

Akaashi felt sick to his stomach when Bokuto kissed her back without hesitation. "I'll be right back," he announced, quickly making his way to the restroom.

Oikawa and Yahaba followed him to make sure that he was okay. They had noticed the kiss as well and were both pissed for Akaashi. Funny how they'd only known Akaashi for a day, and they were already being protective of the man. Blame it on the alcohol, plus their own history with unrequited love. Oikawa and Yahaba understood what Akaashi was going through, but, now they both had two men who made them happy.

They genuinely wanted the same for Akaashi.

In the bathroom, Akaashi leaned over the sink and splashed water on his face. As he stared at his reflection, he stared long and hard. "There was once a time when I thought he felt the same way," his voice was quiet, barely audible over the dull thump of the loud dubstep music. But the other two heard him clear enough. "I guess I was confusing the way he always looked at me, with something else, something more than just gratitude. I need to get a fucking grip..."

Oikawa and Yahaba looked at each other. Now was the time to determine who would be the right person for the job. This part of the night was crucial. Oikawa was good at pep talks, but he wasn't as persuasive as he normally was while inebriated. Not unless he was trying to seduce someone. However, Yahaba still held on to his powers of persuasion. Though, drunk Yahaba had a habit of being way more forward than usual.

They both agreed that Akaashi would need that tonight.

"Akaashi," Yahaba said. Taking a step forward, he placed a hand on the man's shoulder, urging Akaashi to turn around and face him. When he did, Yahaba placed both of his hands on either side of Akaashi's face. "Akaashi, you are one hot piece of ass, okay. Your eyebrows are on fleek, your hair is luscious and shiny. And your nail beds are to die for..."

Oikawa stood back with his arms crossed and nodded his head in agreement to every compliment.

Akaashi's frown deepened. Yahaba continued. "Who cares if Bokuto returns your feelings or not?"

"I care..." Akaashi replied.

"Whatever!" Yahaba cut him off and squeezed the dancer's face tighter. "You are a bad bitch!" He was just repeating things he'd heard on the trash television he watched. Maybe he was more hammered than he'd thought. "Go out there and show the world!"

"Yeah! Show the world that you're a bad bitch!" Oikawa slurred. He giggled to himself for no reason whatsoever. It just felt like the right thing to do. His skin was tingly all over, and his tongue felt numb. Overall, he felt great.

Akaashi nodded his head slowly. Yahaba released his face, and Akaashi stared at his reflection again. "I'm a bad bitch," he repeated quietly, testing the words. Deciding that he liked how the words rolled off his tongue, he said it again. This time with conviction. "I am a bad bitch!"

"Damn straight!" Oikawa yelled.

Yahaba patted Akaashi on the back. "Come on, let's go show these fuckers how it's done!"

None of them knew who exactly, _these fuckers,_ were. But, they all agreed to go back out there, and show _them_ how it was done. 

"Is that a strip pole?" Yahaba pointed to the other side of the room to where a smaller stage was. "Shit! They have a pole!"

"Let's go!" Oikawa grabbed both of their hands and pulled them through the tight crowd.

In front of the smaller stage were lounge chairs. Conveniently, Bokuto, Kuroo, Iwaizumi, and Kyoutani were sitting in that area along with other people. Everyone was having a good time, talking amongst each other and drinking. A fan had bought a round of drinks. Apparently, they'd been following the trio's careers closely. When the man asked Iwaizumi if he would be returning to the ring, Iwaizumi had no idea how to answer the question.

Before he could form a coherent sentence, Iwaizumi glanced up and saw three familiar faces dancing on stage. And Iwaizumi's mouth dropped at the provocative, yet, alluring sight of Oikawa, Yahaba, and Akaashi dancing on each other. Noticing his reaction, everyone else looked in the same direction. Even Bokuto tore his eyes away from the woman who was giving him his own private, lap dance.

It was no secret that Akaashi, Oikawa, and Yahaba were attractive. That much was obvious. Iwaizumi, Kyoutani, and Kuroo were well aware of Oikawa and Yahaba's dancing talents. Iwaizumi also knew that Akaashi could dance as well. However, the west coast gang had no idea that Akaashi could dance like he was currently doing.

Smirking to himself, Kuroo pulled out his phone knowing that Tsukishima would love to see the three dancing on each other. They each shared an appreciation for beautiful people; it was their thing.

Kyoutani's eyes followed the way Yahaba's body moved, and despite himself, he couldn't help but notice how the two other men only added to his boyfriend's own sexiness. Iwaizumi was thinking the same way about Oikawa.

The fact that, two of the only men Iwaizumi had ever wanted to fuck, were dry humping each other, was a fantasy he never knew he had. The idea of their boyfriends dancing on two other guys did not bother Kyoutani and Iwaizumi in the slightest. They simply admired the show while it lasted. Who knew when Akaashi would be this carefree again?

Bokuto's eyes were only on Akaashi. The way Akaashi rolled his hips, and ground his ass against Oikawa's crotch, made Bokuto's skin heat up.

For fuck's sake, it wasn't fair. The three men were too hot for their own good. Other men and women were even ogling them.

When people started to cheer them on, that only fueled the three's egos. Yahaba turned around, finally facing Akaashi, while Oikawa was behind the man. It was the closest thing to a threesome. Yahaba had his hands on Akaashi's shoulder, their foreheads were pressed together as their bodies moved sensually to the appropriate music. Oikawa's hands were on Akaashi's waist, fingers slipping under his shirt, revealing Akaashi's flat stomach.

Enjoying the sensation of Oikawa's fingers caressing his hot skin, Akaashi rested his head back on Oikawa's shoulder. Then Oikawa nuzzled Akaashi affectionately. Yahaba joined in as well.

That was when Iwaizumi and Kyoutani snapped. Standing up, Iwiazumi finished his drink. Slamming the empty glass on the table, he walked over to the stage, catching Oikawa's attention. Pulling Oikawa off the stage, Iwaizumi took his boyfriend to a more private part of the club. Kyoutani did the same with Yahaba. They were far from upset by the display. If anything they were turned on. 

Akaashi was left on the stage by himself, but, Yahaba and Oikawa had done their part. Thanks to them, Akaashi was in a way better mood. He continued to dance despite the lack of partners. Soon enough, someone joined him on the stage.

Bokuto continued to get a lap dance, while he watched Akaashi dance with a random guy. For some reason, seeing Akaashi with the new guy had his stomach coiling in knots. Maybe because he knew that Yahaba and Oikawa were taken. There was no threat. This new guy was different. Bokuto frowned at his own thoughts. What did he mean by a threat? There was no threat because he didn't have feelings like that for Akaashi.

"I'm not going to lie, Akaashi is gorgeous," Kuroo said, pocketing his phone. He'd already sent the video to Tsukishima. "You better get on that soon, my friend."

Shaking his head, Bokuto laughed. "It's not like that. Besides, I'm straight."

Kuroo didn't reply, he only gave Bokuto a thoughtful look. The look made Bokuto feel uneasy. Strange, he'd only known Kuroo for a few hours, and it felt like they were somehow connected. He felt comfortable around Kuroo. A lot of people confused his bubbly personality as him being over friendly. He really wasn't. Bokuto had trust issues just like everyone else.

Averting his eyes, Bokuto stared at the stage again. Akaashi was no longer dancing, but, was now walking towards the bar with the guy he just dancing with. They were smiling at each other while they talked. It pissed Bokuto off. Akaashi should know better than to converse so freely with strange men in clubs.

What in the fuck was he on about? Akaashi knew how to take care of himself. The woman who had been dancing on him finally walked off after she touched Bokuto's lap, and felt how disinterested he was. She'd been gyrating on him for about twenty minutes, and Bokuto didn't have an inkling of an erection. Bokuto barely registered the look of disgust on her face. He was still thinking about Akaashi.

Kuroo stood up, idly patting his pockets. "I need a smoke. Step outside with me?" he asked.

They walked out the club, stepping out into the chilly night. Kuroo offered Bokuto a cigarette but the boxer politely declined. The silence between them was relatively comfortable. In his pocket, Kuroo's phone buzzed. Tsukishima texted him back, inquiring on who Akaashi was. He also mentioned how fucking sexy it was watching all three men dance on each other.

Kuroo laughed. "Even my Tsukki thinks Akaashi is hot," he informed Bokuto.

"Your Tsukki?"

"Oh!" Kuroo went to his camera roll to find a picture of his boyfriend. "This is my beautiful boyfriend, Tsukishima Kei. He's in his final semester at Tokyo U."

"Really? That's cool!" Bokuto stared at the picture of a tall, attractive blond, scowling while wearing Mickey Mouse ears. "You two went to Disneyland?"

"Yeah, the resort in Tokyo is awesome!" Kuroo pocketed his phone again. "Tsukki is so smart, dude. He's like Einstein or some shit."

Bokuto chuckled, turning to face the bustling streets and dazzling lights. "Akaashi is smart, too. And, fuck, he's so talented," he spoke with a hint of fondness in his voice. "Watching him dance...it's breathtaking..."

Kuroo stared at the side of Bokuto's face. "Wow, bro, you have it so bad. You know, it'll be so much easier if you stop lying about how you really feel." He smirked when Bokuto's head snapped in his direction. Before Bokuto could deny it, Kuroo spoke again. "I was the same way with Tsukki. Denying my feelings, pretending to be something I'm not. All along I was hurting."

"Hurting?" Bokuto pressed for more. He really couldn't explain it, but, there was something about Kuroo that made him feel comfortable. Was there such a thing as platonic soulmates? If so Bokuto was certain that he'd found his in Kuroo.

"Yeah. I was hurting because all I really wanted was to be by his side. But, I was being an immature ass, and, my actions were also hurting Tsukki. It was a fucking mess. When we finally got together, I was pissed at myself for fucking off for so long. Think about it, I could have been this happy for months!" He'd talk so much that his cigarette had burned all the way to the filter. Cursing under his breath, he retrieved another.

Bokuto stuffed his hands in his pockets. "This is different," he confessed. "I...I've never told anyone this. Not even my close friends, because I was ashamed. But, I think I've always been in love with Akaashi. I never thought he'd feel the same way. Because, he's like...perfect, and I don't even have a family. I'm not smart, and not as talented as him either..."

"Dude, I felt the same fucking way with Tsukki! I get it!"

"Yeah, but..." Bokuto debated on revealing more to Kuroo. Like he'd said, he never even told Kyoutani or Iwaizumi this, and they were his best friends. Although he'd already said enough, he figured he might as well get it all out. "My manager was the first person who noticed my feelings for Akaashi. I was fifteen, and still having trouble trying to figure out why my body acted strangely around my best friend."

"What did your manager say?" Kuroo's brows furrowed in concern.

"He told me that the world wasn't going to accept a..." Bokuto wouldn't repeat the actual word the older man had used. "Since that day, I've tried not to think of Akaashi in that sense. All of the women...they're just replacements. Guess I fuck around so much because replacing Akaashi is impossible."

"You suppressed your feelings towards your best friend because your manager is a homophobic asshole?"

"No, I suppressed my feelings because I want to be the champion of the world. I want the fortune, the fame, and, everything that comes with it. I've never had anything to call my own. I need this, Kuroo! If I don't win, I'm _nothing!_ I want to be able to pay Keiji's family back for taking me in. There's so much I want to accomplish."

Seeing the desperation in Bokuto's eyes had Kuroo floored. The world was constantly changing and evolving, yet, Kuroo knew where Bokuto was coming from. Despite how many people seemed supportive of homosexuals, there was still the vast majority who wasn't ready for an openly gay boxer.

"I'm not like Iwaizumi or Kyoutani," Bokuto continued. "They never really gave a fuck about what people said about them. I'm not as strong. I thrive off my fans' cheers. Without them, I'll feel dejected, and that'll screw with my head during a match, and, I'll lose. It's happened before." And, in the end, Akaashi had always been there to lift Bokuto's spirits. "I could have confessed anyway. IF Akaashi even feels the same way. Still, I'd have to be with him in secret. I didn't want to do him like that."

"I understand," Kuroo sighed, with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I guess it all comes down to what's more important. The love and support from millions of people you don't know. Or the love and support from Akaashi."

"Why can't I have both?"

"Bro, Akaashi loves you. It's pretty fucking obvious, too. If you keep fucking off, do you think he's going to just stick around? Yeah, he'll probably still support you, but, not like he has been. No one wants to see the person they love with anyone else." He spoke from experience.

Bokuto's eyes widened into saucers. "Akaashi loves me, too?!" he asked incredulously.

Rolling his eyes, Kuroo pinched the bridge of his nose. He took out his phone to send a text to both Oikawa and Yahaba. "Let's go for a walk. This may take a while." He started walking, knowing Bokuto would follow him.

-o0o-

Sporting several, new hickeys on his neck, Oikawa dazedly walked back to where he'd last seen his friends. Behind him, Iwaizumi took Oikawa by the hand and redirected him in the right direction. They were both fucked up. The make-out session in the corner of the club somehow enhanced their inebriation. There was a strong possibility that neither one of them knew where to go.

Thankfully, Akaashi walked up to them. Though he was also smashed. "Yahaba and Kyoutani fucked on one of the couches!" He informed the couple, his hand stifling his laugh. "It was really hot."

Oikawa pouted. "I wished I could have seen it! Where are they now?" Tiredly, he leaned on Iwaizumi's shoulder.

"Restroom, cleaning up."

Iwaizumi laughed. He couldn't believe that Kyoutani was not only dating someone but, was engaging in daring activities such as public sex. It was awesome. Tonight, in general, was awesome. "Where are Kuroo and Bokuto?"

"They're already walking back to the hotel," Oikawa answered. He'd almost forgotten about Kuroo's text message. "There's a casino on the first floor of our hotel. I want to go!"

Drinking and gambling were ill-advised. Seeing that no one out of their group was sober enough to point that out, they all agreed to try their luck. After waiting on Kyoutani and Yahaba, they walked back to the hotel. It was like every step they took, they could hear a slot machine. The marketing on the strip was insane. Everything from the bright signs, flashing lights, and music played on loud speakers, was meant to reel people in. Las Vegas seemed to sell a dream of endless happiness, and, fortune. 

Only Oikawa, Iwaizumi, and Akaashi, went to the casino. Yahaba and Kyoutani decided to retire for the evening. By retire for the evening, they were going for another round. With the distance between them, it made sense to spend as much time as possible with each other.

Akaashi told Oikawa about the guy he'd danced with. Oikawa was pleased to know that Akaashi had the man's phone number. Although their plan hadn't gone quite according to the plan, it was clear that it had worked out in the end. Akaashi seemed happy. Well, not necessarily happy, but, he wasn't locked away in his room moping over Bokuto.

Oikawa lost one time on the slots and called it a night. Drunk or sober, he was always a sore loser. And, so was Akaashi. They both gave up fairly quickly. Iwaizumi was more into Blackjack, which was a game he definitely needed to play while sober. Afterward, they all went upstairs to their rooms. Akaashi was two rooms down from Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

Still, they walked Akaashi to his door. It took him three tries to swipe his key card. Oikawa laughed at every failed attempt, while Iwaizumi smiled in amusement. Eventually, Akaashi successfully unlocked his door. He gave Oikawa a good night kiss on the cheek before they all said their good nights.

From the looks of it, Oikawa would be passed out soon. He was the only one who hadn't taken a nap on the flight, now it was catching up with him. Yawning tiredly, Oikawa allowed Iwaizumi to undress him once they were back in the room, and they both fell asleep, butt-naked, and cuddling each other. 

* * *

An hour later, there was a knock at Akaashi's door. He'd taken a shower once he made it back to his room, and had tried to fall asleep, but it had proved futile. There was still so much on his mind. Mainly Bokuto's fight tomorrow. If Bokuto lost, Akaashi knew that it would more than likely make Bokuto depressed. Regardless of if Bokuto ever returned his feelings or not, they were still best friends. And Akaashi would be there for Bokuto, win or lose.

Rubbing his eyes, Akaashi blindly reached for the door.  Blinking rapidly, he adjusted his eyes to the bright light of the hallway. Bokuto was standing there, staring at Akaashi expectantly. Wordlessly, Akaashi stood to the side, allowing Bokuto into his room.

"Did I wake you?" Bokuto asked. He closed the door behind him, removing his shoes at the door out of habit.

Akaashi flipped on the lamp near his bed. "No, I couldn't sleep actually." He returned to his side of the bed, pulling the comforter over him, as he sat up against the headboard.

Bokuto rubbed his hands together in an attempt to get the blood flowing. It was colder than he'd expected in Las Vegas. "How did your audition go?" Taking a seat at the edge of the bed, he kept his back turned to Akaashi.

"Good. I should know something by Sunday." 

"Good."

"Hn."

"Yeah."

Akaashi tucked his knees under his chin. He had never been good at things like this. If the conversation died, he allowed it. He refrained from being his typical, blunt self because he had no idea what was on Bokuto's mind. His best friend was acting strangely. Usually, Akaashi couldn't pay Bokuto to shut up. Not unless he was in one of his dejected moods.

Perhaps something had happened during Bokuto's walk with Kuroo. Akaashi made a hesitant move to Bokuto. "Is everything alright?" He placed a gentle hand on the boxer's shoulder. 

Finally turning around, Bokuto gave Akaashi a sad smile. "What if I lose..."

Sighing, Akaashi did what he always did when Bokuto doubted himself. He cupped Bokuto's face, and, made eye contact. "You're not going to lose. If you do, you'll get back up, and, try it again. Losing isn't the end of your journey."

This wasn't the first time Akaashi had done this. It wasn't the first time that Akaashi had ever touched Bokuto's face, looked in deep in the eyes, and said something meaningful. It had happened too many times to count. Except now, knowing what he knew, Bokuto found it hard not to get caught up in the moment.

"Akaashi," Bokuto whispered softly. His eyes lowered to Akaashi's lips. Then, flickered back to his friend's eyes. "You're always there, standing in my corner. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Akaashi's heart thrummed in his chest, his throat tightened, as he lost himself in Bokuto's gaze. It took everything in him to keep his body from moving forward. This was just Bokuto expressing gratitude. That was it. He'd done this before. No need for Akaashi to get all worked up.

Finding his voice, Akaashi cleared his throat. "You'd still be great without me. I'm sure of it."

"Doubt it." 

He didn't realize that he was still holding on to Bokuto's face. When he tried to pull away, Bokuto kept his hands in place. Having Bokuto's hand encompassing his own had Akaashi's skin heating up. There was still alcohol in his system. On top of that, Bokuto was looking at him so intently. "Why is that?" Akaashi hoped his voice didn't give him away.

Bokuto leaned in closer, noticing the way Akaashi's breath hitched at the action. That close, he could smell Akaashi's shampoo. The same scent the man had been using for years. It would be so easy to close the small distance between them, kiss Akaashi, and, ignore his manager's warnings. So what if he was an openly gay boxer? If he was a good fighter, none of that should matter, right?

No, it wouldn't be that easy. Bokuto knew that.

"Because you're my best friend. I'm stronger when I have you." Bokuto finally said. Dropping his hands, he pulled away, putting distance between them. He saw the flash of hurt in Akaashi's eyes before the man hid it. How long had Akaashi been hiding his true feelings from him? Probably just as long as Bokuto had been hiding his feelings. He hated to do Akaashi like this.

Best friend. _Friend._ Akaashi would never be anything more than Bokuto's friend. He'd known that for years, so it made no sense for it to hurt as much as it did. Akaashi didn't want to be that person. The person who felt entitled to their best friend since they'd been loyal, and stood by their side through thick and thin. If Bokuto was gay, or, if he simply wasn't interested, Akaashi had no right being upset by Bokuto not wanting him.

And, Akaashi wasn't upset at Bokuto. Bokuto had never led him on. If anything he was upset with himself for pining for this damn long.

"You're right," Akaashi said, forcing a smile. "We'll always be best friends. No matter what." That was the honest-to-god truth. 

Bokuto smiled one of his signature, bright smiles. The same blinding smile he gave Akaashi after he'd given Bokuto the rest of his bento box when they'd first met. It was the same smile Akaashi had fallen in love with.

* * *

The day of Bokuto's match was more of a day for recuperating. Well, not for Bokuto, Kyoutani, and Iwaizumi. Like old times whenever one of them had a match, they'd trained with each other. They started the day with a run, and, then, they went to the boxing gym. Bokuto's manager/trainer was there. 

Personally, Iwaizumi didn't like Bokuto's trainer, who also served as the man's manager. The guy was a real prick. But, he was the person who'd been training Bokuto since day one. Bokuto seemed comfortable with him so that was what really mattered. They went through drills together. Iwaizumi was pleased that his morning workouts had paid off. He wasn't as out of practice as he'd thought. That much was evident when he'd almost won against Bokuto during a scrimmage. He'd be lying if he said he didn't miss it. Because Iwaizumi missed boxing more than he let on.

After leaving the gym, they returned to the hotel, showered, and everyone went out for brunch. Oikawa thought it was cute when Akaashi's parents face time Bokuto wishing him good luck with his match. It was the cutest thing ever, and, Bokuto's mood was noticeably lifted after the call. Bokuto didn't stay long after that, he had a press conference, and, other important things to do before the fight. Like always, Akaashi accompanied him to his press conference to serve as moral support. 

Sightseeing came next. Though, honestly, everyone was still drained from last night's events. Oikawa and Yahaba only agreed to go sightseeing because their boyfriends agreed to take them shopping as well. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani were glad that they'd always been smart with saving their money in the past because their boyfriends were high-maintenance.

Kuroo took pictures of everything to show to Tsukishima later. Being the only one without his significant other didn't seem to phase him. He was counting down the days to the New Year. Tsukishima would be returning to New York for good. He'd be patient until then.

The day continued uneventfully compared to last night. Still, everyone had a good time together. The excitement didn't really settle in until the sun had set. Vegas fights were always a big event. Red carpet, paparazzi, and, depending on what section you were seated in, tuxedos and evening gowns. Because they were members of Bokuto's entourage, everyone dressed up in suits and had some of the best seats in the house.

Oikawa couldn't get over how sexy Iwaizumi looked in a suit. Iwaizumi was thinking the exact same thing. They both wore dark suits; Oikawa's a smoky gray, and, Iwaizumi's a navy blue.(Yes, Oikawa picked his suit out for him) Oikawa checked out Iwaizumi's ass more than once. Was he ashamed? Not in the least.

Being the gracious host that he was, Bokuto arranged for a limousine to pick them all up from the hotel. When they arrived at the arena, flashing lights greeted them once they stepped out the limousine. Everyone wanted to know who were the mysterious, attractive men accompanying, Mad Dog and The Rock of Seijoh.

Some even wanted to know if this was Iwaizumi's first, public appearance since Shinji's final match. Or, if Iwaizumi was returning to the ring anytime soon. Of course, Iwaizumi refused to answer any of those questions. Iwaizumi wasn't there to talk to the media. He was there to support Bokuto.

Akaashi was already there waiting for them once they were all seated. Oikawa and Yahaba sat on either side of Akaashi, with their boyfriends flanking their other side. Kuroo took the seat at the end of the aisle, which was his favorite seat. The atmosphere in the arena was mind blowing. Those seated further back were dressed in more casual clothes, contrasting the people dressed in formal wear in their own section.

But, that was Vegas for you.

Looking at the signs that some of the fans were holding up, Oikawa could tell that Bokuto had many supporters in the stands. He wasn't even a fan of the sport, and he was honestly amped to see if Bokuto lived up to the hype. Out of his peripheral, Oikawa noticed how fidgety Akaashi was. His hands were fisted tightly, similar to the way Iwaizumi had been during Kyoutani's match.

Again, Oikawa had no idea what to do. He didn't know Akaashi that well. Yeah, they dry humped in the club last night, but that didn't mean they were quite there yet. He opted to do nothing for now.

"What song did Bokuto pick this time?" Kyoutani asked no one in particular. Before every match, each fighter came out to a song of their choice. 

Akaashi snorted. "Started From The Bottom."

Kyoutani and Iwaizumi chuckled. The song was fitting. Bokuto definitely started from the bottom. Now, he was _here_ , in Las Vegas, about to go up against a giant.

"I love that fucking song!" Kuroo shouted. "I tried to get Oikawa to add it to our playlist a while back." And, Oikawa had told him no. There weren't too many songs by Drake that he could perform.

Anyway, the lights in the arena dimmed as Bokuto's opponent started to come out. The music he chose was something fast paced and succeeded in getting the crowd riled up. Oikawa remembered Iwaizumi telling him that Bokuto's opponent was the current champion of their division. 

The guy looked fucking huge. Wasn't there a weight limit? Oikawa had no idea. He decided not to ask too many questions seeing that Iwiazumi was so focused on the opponent. Once the opponent was on his side of the ring, the lights in the arena were shut off completely. Of course, Bokuto had to be over the top.

He had fire breathers, for fuck's sake.

Oikawa realized that this was all a part of hyping the crowd up. Boxers were also performers. Yet, their performances were way more dangerous than singing. With that understanding, Oikawa understood why Iwaizumi had fallen in love with boxing. The support from the audience was amazing, and, in a way that gave Iwaizumi the attention, he'd always wanted.

At least that explained why Oikawa loved being on a stage, singing his heart out. All eyes on him, showering him in praise, and attention, were what he really enjoyed. It was strange how something so insignificant could give him the helpful insight he'd always wanted on Iwaizumi.

Bokuto's shorts were silver, and his accents - gloves, and shoes - were black. Tonight, for his match, his hair was spiked in its usual hairstyle. Oikawa thought Bokuto looked like a mad scientist. According to his fans in the crowd, Bokuto was more of a horned owl. An animal is known for its abilities to adapt, and, taking down prey larger than itself. Everyone else thought the name was fitting; the east coast gang was going to find out why soon enough.

The match started with the sound of the bell. Bokuto's opponent was determined to end the match in the first round. Unfortunately for him, Bokuto was a crafty fucker. He knew how to draw the larger man in, and, tire him out. Bokuto was painfully aware that his height left him at a disadvantage, so he used it to his advantage. Like Kyoutani, Bokuto was quick on his feet, bouncing around the ring like he was taunting his opponent. Obviously, it pissed the larger man off.

Bokuto made it to the second round without a scratch. So, did his opponent. The second round was similar to the first with Bokuto dodging the larger man's hits. Things changed when Bokuto landed a clean haymaker. The crowd went wild. But, the opponent wasn't going to allow that to slide easily. In the third round, Bokuto was hit pretty hard in the jaw.

Bokuto bounced back from the hit with a uppercut, regaining his footing. As the fight progressed, Akaashi seemed to move closer to the edge of his seat, nails digging deeper into his palms. Oikawa could practically sense the anxiousness rolling off Akaashi in waves. Every time Bokuto was hit, Akaashi seemed to flinch. Oikawa had no idea how Akaashi could sit there and watch the person he loved take so many hits.

That took strength that Oikawa doubted he possessed on his own. If that were Iwaizumi out there, he had no idea how he'd function. Although he wasn't ready to exchange. "I love you's" he cared for Iwaizumi deeply.

The fifth round was when things really hot heated. Bokuto had his opponent against the rope at one point, landing crucial hits to the man's ribcage. Then, the opponent returned the favor with a staggering punch that knocked Bokuto to the mat.

As soon as Bokuto hit the mat, Kuroo jumped out his seat, shouting for him to get up. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani were right behind him, doing the same. Akaashi glanced down at his lap in an attempt to calm his erratic breathing. He wanted Bokuto to win _so_ bad that his anxiety was on an entirely different level tonight. He hadn't even been this worked up before his audition.

Feeling two comforting hands, Akaashi glanced up to see Yahaba and Oikawa squeezing his shoulder. God, Akaashi really needed that. It showed on his face.

When Bokuto got back up, he shook himself to show the referee that he was good for another round. Bokuto's injuries were nasty. In between the fifth and sixth round, the cutman had to cut above his eye to ease some of the swellings so he could see. But, none of that deterred Bokuto. He came there to win.

Kuroo, Kyoutani, and Iwaizumi remained standing for the remainder of the match. Yahaba and Oikawa stayed seated, holding Akaashi's hands.

Under his breath, Akaashi was still cheering, "Kick his ass, Koutarou."

Everyone in their group was thinking the same thing: Kick his ass!

And, in the end, Bokuto obeyed. Near the end of the sixth round, Bokuto won by a clean, knockout. The larger man hit the mat with a loud thud. Before the referee finished his countdown, Bokuto had already started walking back to his side of the ring. He knew that it was over. Once it was confirmed, the stadium erupted into cheers for the new, Welterweight Champion.

"Holy fuck!" Iwaizumi exclaimed. "Bokuto won!" He glanced over at Kuroo, then, he glanced over at Kyoutani. "Bokuto fucking won!"

While they cheered, Akaashi sighed in relief. Yeah, he was happy for Bokuto, but, he still needed to calm his heartbeat.

Bokuto's opponent even congratulated him on winning fair and square. Recognition like that from an opponent was always fulfilling. Bokuto felt like he was on top of the world, yet, something was still missing. Through swollen eyes, he glanced up, seeing all his friends; including the new friends he'd made. When he saw Akaashi standing there, Bokuto could feel the void in his chest starting to fill.

His friends stood behind him while Bokuto was asked about the match and how it felt being the reigning champion. He gave the man the rehearsed speech Akaashi helped him with. It was simple and to the point. When he was asked if he had anything to say to the people watching at home Bokuto looked right into the camera and said...

"Akaashi, I love you!" Bokuto confessed it for all to hear. "Not like friends, either! I love _love_ you, Akaashi Keiji!"

That announcement left the entire arena thrown into an eerie silence. Then, suddenly the cheers were way louder than they previously had been. Yahaba and Oikawa were clapping Akaashi on the back in excitement.

The reporter laughed. "Well, do you hear that? Bokuto Koutarou loves Akaashi Keiji!"

Akaashi was stunned. he could barely hear any of the cheerings over his heart thudding loudly in his chest. Bokuto walked towards him, while the camera was still on them, and he hugged Akaashi so the world could see that this was the man who he loved.

Fuck whatever Bokuto's manager or anyone else had to say.

. . .

Back in Los Angeles, Akaashi's parents watched the entire exchange, live. And, they both said the same thing. "Finally."

* * *

It was so romantic, Iwa-chan! Bokuto was like, I love you Akaashi Keiji!"

"I know, Trashykawa! I was there!"

"I wish I had a boyfriend to profess his undying love for me in front of the world~" Oikawa teased playfully, giving Iwaizumi an Eskimo kiss.

Iwaizumi feigned indifference. "Hurry up and go to the restroom! Everyone is waiting for us outside."

Oikawa stuck out his tongue but did as he was told. He'd been holding it in since the start of the match so he ran into the bathroom to relieve himself. After Bokuto's confession, the boxer didn't stop there with the surprises. They all had one more stop to make before the celebration kicked off tonight.

Once the restroom door was closed, Iwaizumi smiled to himself. Tonight had turned out better than he'd expected. Actually, the trip as a whole was going great. Everyone was getting along, and, after years of not having his feelings returned, Akaashi finally got the confession he deserved. On top of that, Bokuto finally had the title he'd worked so hard for. Seeing his friends happy had always made Iwaizumi happy.

"Iwaizumi Hajime."

And, then, life just had to go and fuck things up. Iwaizumi knew that voice without having to turn around. The cold, unenthused tone had always grated on his nerves. Turning around, Iwaizumi allowed every fraction of distaste to show on his features.

Standing in all his glory, was none other than Ushijima Wakatoshi. Due to unfortunate circumstances, Ushijima was currently the Heavyweight Champion of the world. His staggering size had always been questioned when he competed in the Welterweight matches. Since his match with Shinji, the board made a decision to give Ushijima a title more fitting of his stature.

In Iwaizumi's opinion, the man deserved nothing more than a filthy jail cell.

Ushijima continued, knowing well that Iwaizumi would only continue to glare at him if he didn't keep the conversation going. "I was disappointed to hear that you'd retired so early." His brows furrowed as if he was truly bothered by this.

"I didn't retire," Iwaizumi retorted sharply. "If you must know, I'm taking a break."

"A break? How do you ever expect to win if you slack off? This is a sport where the fighters are only as good as the work they put in."

Iwaizumi's first balled at his sides. "What in the fuck are you trying to say, huh? Is that your excuse for what happened with Shinji?!"

Hearing the name caused Ushijima to visibly flinch. Yet, he didn't back off. "Shinji was-"

"Don't you dare say his fucking name!" Iwaizumi all but growled. "Don't you talk about him so casually! You killed him!"

"I simply fought like I always do."

"How can you even live with yourself?! He was a fucking child!"

They were standing chest to chest now, breathing heavy, venom in their eyes. Though, Ushijima's gaze wasn't as cold as Iwaizumi had remembered it being on the night of Shinji's fight. There was also something else different about the man. Yet, the rage wouldn't allow Iwaizumi to think clearly.

"He was a child," Iwaizumi continued, voice heavy with emotion. "He was a child, and you murdered him!"

"Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi ignored his boyfriend's gentle call. Eyes focused on Ushijima, he narrowed them into slits. What he wouldn't give to knock the shit out of Ushijima. All the hatred he'd thought he'd suppressed was bubbling to the surface. Why did Ushijima get to live his life free of guilt? The world heralded him a champion when Ushijima was nothing more than a _murderer_.

Oikawa stood at the door of the bathroom. From pictures, he knew who Ushijima was. Ushijima seemed smaller than the pictures had made him out to seem. He also looked tired as hell. Oikawa didn't pay too much attention, though. He took a hesitant step towards Iwaizumi.

"Iwaizumi..."

A camera flashed, catching everyone's attention. Iwaizumi's loud outburst had caught the attention of lingering paparazzi who were in need of a juicy story. Iwaizumi had unintentionally gave them one. How many people would pay to see a grudge match between Iwaizumi and Ushijima? 

A tall man with red hair was heading in their direction. Oikawa took it upon himself to gently grab Iwaizumi's hand. Surprisingly, Iwaizumi allowed him to pull him away from the ensuing chaos. Over his shoulder, Oikawa saw the red-headed man rubbing Ushijima on the back in a comforting gesture. Oikawa filed the information away for later.

When they were further down the hallway, away from onlookers, Oikawa watched Iwaizumi punch a hole in the wall. Iwaizumi was so angry that Oikawa was genuinely terrified. This wasn't sexy. This Iwaizumi wasn't fighting just to win. He was enraged, and, Oikawa had no idea what to do.

"Iwa-chan?"

"What!" Iwaizumi snapped, finally looking in Oikawa's direction. Seeing the fear in his boyfriend's eyes was like being doused with cold water. He never wanted Oikawa to be afraid him. That was the last thing he ever wanted. "I'm sorry..." Iwaizumi reached for Oikawa. When Oikawa flinched, Iwaizumi's heart dropped. "I'm sorry, Tooru. I...you know I'd never hurt you, right?"

Oikawa bit his lip nervously. "Yeah. I've just never seen you this upset," he whispered softly. "It's scary..."

Cursing under his breath, Iwaizumi reached for Oikawa again, hugging him close to his chest. "Tooru, I promise you, no matter what happens, I will never hit you. I won't abuse you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes." Oikawa returned the hug. Closing his eyes, he rested his chin on Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Was that your first time seeing him since the fight?"

"Yeah..."

Oikawa squeezed Iwaizumi tighter. "Well, you didn't punch him so I'd say you're getting better..."

To his surprise, Iwaizumi chuckled. "I suppose you're right." He pulled away slightly, urging Oikawa to look at him. When Oikawa did, Iwaizumi kissed him chastely. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Existing. I really am happy we met."

Oikawa couldn't form a coherent word. So, he didn't bother trying. He only kissed Iwaizumi. Reluctantly, he ended the kiss all too soon. "Come on, we have a wedding to attend!"

-o0o-

Out of all the insane things Bokuto had ever done, getting married to Akaashi at a local chapel, after his fight, took the cake. His face was swollen and bruised from his match. But, Akaashi looked at Bokuto like he was the only man in the world. Like he was the only person who mattered.

Bokuto realized that it had always been like that. They'd been in love with each other from the start. Made sense to Bokuto to skip all the bullshit, and, get married.

Tonight was perfect too.They were in Las Vegas; the capital for spontaneous weddings. Bokuto was on a high from winning the match, as well as finally telling the truth about how he really felt about his best friend. Akaashi was surprisingly down with the wedding. And, Bokuto even called their parents for their blessing. Of course, they approved. (Though, they made it very clear that a more, traditional wedding had to be planned as well)

Everyone was already dressed for the occasion. Bokuto's long lost brother from another mother, Kuroo Tetsurou was there. As well as his best friends, Iwaizumi and Kyoutani. Akaashi asked Oikawa and Yahaba to be his maids of honor. Kyoutani, Iwaizumi, and Kuroo served as Bokuto's best men.

Neither had time to write vows. But were intent on exchanging their own. Akaashi was sure that whatever Bokuto was telling him was from a Drake song; Kuroo had supplied Bokuto with the lyrics.

"We live in a generation of not being in love, and not being together," Bokuto said, earnestly. "But, we're not like that. With you, it's different..."

In response, Akaashi's vows came from a Beyonce song; thanks to Oikawa "I don't know much about Algebra, but I know one plus one equals two." He tried not to roll his eyes at that. "And, it's me and you. That's all we'll have when the world is through..."

The priest smelled like booze. Yahaba was positive that he'd seen the man in a porno once.Their wedding was unconventional in more ways than one. Neither cared. Their friends supported them, their parents supported them. Akaashi and Bokuto loved each other.

That was all that mattered.

Bokuto's injuries made it impossible for the kiss they both wanted. Still, Akaashi peppered his face with light kisses. Bokuto felt like the luckiest man in the world with Akaashi by his side. Who needed a million fans when he had Akaashi?

At the end of the unorthodox, yet, original ceremony, everyone lined up for a group picture, with the newlyweds in the middle. Iwaizumi requested a copy so he could frame it, and put it in his apartment. He never wanted to forget the night his east coast family became a part of his west coast family.

While everyone debated on where to go to celebrate, Bokuto pulled Kuroo to the side.

"Bruh," Bokuto whispered. "I have no idea how to fuck a guy! Akaashi is going to divorce my ass on our wedding night!"

"First off, you should worry about that _after_ your face heals," Kuroo smirked. "Also, you've come to the right person. No worries!"

Bokuto sighed in relief. His Bro-mate had come through for him once again.

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to worry about my pacing for this story. I'm trying not to draw it out because I don't want it to get boring, and I feel like that's happening. If so, I am so sorry, I will try do better next chapter!


	9. Sweet Life

The group didn't have a destination in mind, opting to spend the night going wherever their feet took them. Unlike the previous night, they didn't get shitfaced. Still, Bokuto and Kuroo kept things interesting with their antics. Especially the game they'd created for the night. Every time they saw someone dressed as Elvis, they both took pictures with the impersonator.

It was a game with no winners, losers, or any meaning whatsoever. Still, it was fun. Even Kyoutani pointed out a few impersonators when Kuroo and Bokuto were too busy chatting happily to notice. Then, they dragged him into the picture. Kyoutani pretended to hate it; everyone else knew that wasn't the truth. As the night progressed, Akaashi had to talk his _husband_ out of getting a tattoo. Bokuto wanted to get Akaashi's name tatted on his ass.

Kuroo, of course, thought it was a great idea. With the help of Iwaizumi, Akaashi convinced Bokuto otherwise.

Oikawa, Yahaba, and Kuroo gained a ton of followers on Instagram after Bokuto posted the picture of everyone posing at the wedding chapel. He'd kindly asked the employee at the chapel to take several pictures on his phone just so he could flood his feed with them. Some of the comments were encouraging.

A good majority of Bokuto's followers - most of whom had followed after his match - were supportive of him and Akaashi. Of course, there were those who had no problem condemning the couple. Instead of telling every last one of them to "fuck off" like Yahaba suggested. Bokuto posted another picture. This time it was of him kissing Akaashi on the cheek.

The picture in itself was a "fuck off" to anyone who had a problem with Bokuto and Akaashi. A little while after that, Oikawa spotted a twenty-four-hour magic/costume shop and convinced everyone that going inside was a great idea. Bokuto's face still hurt like hell, so he couldn't laugh as hard as he wanted to when Yahaba slipped a blonde, Marilyn Monroe wig on Kyoutani's head. Then, Oikawa found costume jewelry and managed to get it around Kyoutani's neck without having his arm ripped off.

Akaashi found a pack of make-up, paid for it, and, then went to work on Kyoutani's face. Everyone gave their input: Oikawa thought red lipstick was the best choice. Yahaba suggested a soft tone for the eye shadow. Kuroo insisted on eyeliner. Iwaizumi and Bokuto just stood back and looked on with interest. The only reason Kyoutani allowed it was because Yahaba looked so damn happy. Kyoutani liked seeing Yahaba smile, even at the expense of his own sanity.

Afterward, everyone was stunned at how good Kyoutani looked. Yahaba could only take one picture before Kyoutani snatched the wig off, and the faux pearls around his neck. He also rubbed off the red lipstick. But, the eyeliner stayed intact because Yahaba said it did wonders for his eyes. Whatever the hell that meant. Kyoutani just rolled with it. His boyfriend liked it, whatever.

Bokuto teased Kyoutani about how pretty he'd been with the full face. Kyoutani threatened to blacken Bokuto's other eye. Bokuto shut his trap.

The night continued like that. Random stops at whatever place piqued anyone's interest, light teasing, and selfies galore. They didn't stay out too long, because despite how much Bokuto wanted to celebrate his face still hurt, and, the painkillers were starting to wear off. And, he really couldn't wait to be doctored on by Akaashi. So, the night ended relatively early. 

* * *

Their room was only on the sixth floor, but the view was still breathtaking. Down below, everyone out on the sidewalks looked like ants from where Oikawa was standing. He wore a contented smile on his face as he looked out at the cities bright lights, marveling at the grandeur of it all. The trip to Vegas had turned out better than anything Oikawa could have imagined. It was just one more reason for him to be grateful for Iwaizumi.

Was it still too soon to label their relationship as perfect? Oikawa had never deluded himself with the idea of perfection. It didn't exist, though, there were more times than not, that Iwaizumi made him feel like perfection was possible - like it was within his grasp.

Oikawa's heart thrummed in his chest, loud enough to drown out the sound of the shower running. As each day passed, his heart grew heavier. With every touch, kiss, or smile, from Iwaizumi, Oikawa's heart swelled. The last time Oikawa had felt this way about anyone was on the day his nephew had been born. It was such a genuinely, pure emotion.

Oikawa knew exactly what it was too. It was the feeling he'd tried suppressing since he discovered the sign language book in Iwaizumi's bedroom. The same feeling that made itself known with every waking moment.

Love. Oikawa was in love with Iwaizumi.

And, it terrified him for countless reasons. Wasn't it too soon to feel this strongly for a person? What if Iwaizumi abandoned him? What would Iwaizumi do once he found out the truth about Kageyama?

Taking a deep breath, Oikawa pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the window. He was overthinking things. Simple as that. Had Iwaizumi done anything for Oikawa to believe that he was anything like the men in his past? Hell no. Iwaizumi was _nothing_ like those who had used or mistreated Oikawa in the past.

Then, why was it so hard for Oikawa to be honest with Iwaizumi?

Feeling warm hands slip under his shirt, Oikawa's thoughts were put on pause. He'd always had difficulty thinking whenever Iwaizumi touched him like that. Which was probably what their true problem was as a couple. Everything moved so fast, neither of them took the time to think about their actions when it came to each other. Their bodies craved one another, so Iwaizumi and Oikawa gave in to the call; over and over again.

Instead of talking, they fucked. And, whatever it was that had been on either of their minds prior to fucking was piled on to the other issues they had yet to hash out.

But that was what it was like to be so head over heels for a person. 

Turning around, Oikawa twined his arms around Iwaizumi's neck, ignored the voice of reason in his head, and kissed his boyfriend deeply. This felt right. Being with Iwaizumi felt so right. Why ruin it with talking about the small things? Oikawa was happy. For the first time, in God knows how long, Oikawa was happy. He wasn't going to let this go.

Conveniently, Iwaizumi had nothing but a flimsy towel around his waist. Oikawa yanked it off as they stumbled over to the bed. When Iwaizumi tried to turn them around, so that the fall would land Oikawa on his back, Oikawa stood his ground. Lowering his hands, he gripped Iwaizumi's bare ass tightly, earning a surprised, yet, pleased mewl from the man. When they did stumble onto the bed, it was Oikawa who settled his body between Iwaizumi's legs. Using his boyfriend's shock against him, Oikawa started a trail of hot, wet, kisses down the man's body. He couldn't recall the last time, he showered Iwaizumi in this kind of affection. It was always Iwaizumi who took his time, carefully admiring every ridge, and curve of Oikawa's body.

Oikawa figured it was time to return the favor. The dim lighting of the hotel room cast a faint glow on Iwaizumi's tanned skin, which reminded Oikawa of salted caramel. Grazing his teeth over a hardened nipple, Oikawa flicked his tongue over the nub, and, then took it in his mouth. Iwaizumi's head lolled to the side, soft gasps fell easily as he surrendered to his boyfriend's ministrations.

"Tooru," Iwaizumi murmured, running his fingers through Oikawa's soft hair affectionately. "I want to taste you, baby..."

Damn Iwaizumi. Oikawa's head shot up at that. He loved it when Iwaizumi ate him out, and, his boyfriend knew that. But, tonight was about Iwaizumi. Shaking his head, Oikawa lowered himself, placing a soft kiss to Iwaizumi's defined stomach. He'd never get over how sculpted this man was. He wanted to taste every inch of Iwaizumi's flesh.

"No," Oikawa whispered hotly. "Not tonight..." He kissed lower.

Iwaizumi's breath hitched when Oikawa nipped at his hip, dangerously close to his stirring arousal. "Why not?" he actually pouted. Getting an idea, Iwaizumi smirked. "All night, I've thought about how good you would look, riding my face. You get so wet when I do it, too..."

The image Iwaizumi painted was almost enough to make Oikawa snap. Yet, he only lowered the kisses until hot puffs of his breath fanned the head of Iwaizumi's erection. Hearing Iwaizumi groan brought a smile to Oikawa's face.

"Please," Iwaizumi pleaded quietly. "Let me taste you, Tooru."

How often did someone _beg_ Oikawa to make _him_ feel good? Not often. Matter of fact, it rarely happened. Someone always wanted something from Oikawa, while Iwaizumi only wanted to give and give. So far, Oikawa had happily accepted everything Iwaizumi had offered. Tonight wasn't going to be like that.

Iwaizumi's spine rose off the mattress at the feel of something wet, and hot prodding his entrance. "What in the fuck _—"_ Another jolt of pleasure shot up his spine, and he emitted the most pleasant sound. "Tooru!"

The moan sounded so good, Oikawa stopped what he was doing to admire this rare sight of his Iwa-chan. Iwaizumi's eyes were heavy-lidded and his chest was heaving. He gazed down at Oikawa, carmine staining his cheeks, and he looked stunning. Oikawa wanted to see more of this side of Iwaizumi.

"Has anyone ever done this to you, Iwaizumi?" Oikawa's voice didn't hold a hint of its normal airiness. He used the same, silky-smooth tone he'd used when he'd approached his past prey for an evening of rough, detached sex. Except with Iwaizumi, his voice still held a note of fondness. "Ever let anyone eat you open... stretching you with their tongue?"

Iwaizumi felt his face heat up further. He could only shake his head; his voice was too choked up to utter a word. It was like he was looking at a different person right now. This Oikawa was admittedly frightening in a wholly good way. What happened to the silly, often times irresponsible man who would lose his head if it wasn't attached to his body? This version of Tooru screamed dominance, and, Iwaizumi _wanted_ to submit.

"Will you let me?" asked Oikawa.

Iwaizumi nodded his consent without hesitation. Oikawa's chest swelled up with pride. This was unmarked territory in more ways than one. Not that he would have honestly cared if Iwaizumi had experienced this from someone else, it just made it all the more exciting to know that he would be the first to give Iwaizumi this form of pleasure. Wasting no time, Oikawa lowered his head and ran the flat of his tongue over Iwaizumi's tight hole.

Closing his eyes, Iwaizumi lost himself in the indescribable pleasure. Logically, he knew that this felt good. But up until now, he'd only had Akaashi and Oikawa's responses to go off of. Actually experiencing it for himself was mind-blowing. He whimpered every time that wicked tongue lapped at his long, neglected entrance. Feeling that same muscle push inside of him had the heels of Iwaizumi's feet digging into the mattress.

"It's tight," Oikawa commented, obviously pleased by this revelation. Using his index finger, he teasingly circled Iwaizumi's taunt hole as he spoke quietly. "There's so much more I want to do to you, Iwaizumi..." He added pressure to his finger but didn't fully push it in. "You have no idea how badly I want to be inside of you, fully claiming you as my own."

Possessiveness could be a good or bad thing depending on the severity of it. And, Iwaizumi could tell by the gleam in Oikawa's eyes that he meant every single word. He wanted to claim Iwaizumi. He wanted to own him, have him all to himself, and, the consequences for anyone trying to take Iwaizumi away from him would be dire.

Iwaizumi had always known that Oikawa was a spoiled brat. "Do it, baby," he encouraged. "Make me yours." His head was clouded with lust. Something much stronger filled his chest. Iwaizumi wanted this. Gods, he wanted this.

That was the only thing Oikawa needed to hear. He resumed his earlier actions of abusing Iwaizumi's virgin hole with his tongue, licking and sucking at the puckered flesh with a sense of urgency. Oikawa couldn't believe the sounds Iwaizumi made. Iwaizumi was so loud, near sobbing while he writhed on the bed, hands gripping the sheets desperately. 

Oikawa decided it was time to move things along. With his index finger, he began the process of opening Iwaizumi up. The first finger was barely noticeable since Iwaizumi was focused on the tongue that seemed intent on unraveling him to the very fiber of his being. When Oikawa added the second finger, he used his free hand to lightly stroke Iwaizumi's cock, hoping the added stimulation would speed up the process.

His own erection was straining against the fabric of his pajama pants. Finally, after weeks of coveting Iwaizumi, Oikawa was going to make his dream a reality. To his surprise, Iwaizumi started rocking his hips, fucking the palm of Oikawa's hand as the two fingers scissored and stretched his inner walls. Since Iwaizumi seemed just as eager, Oikawa added the third finger.

"Fuck!" Iwaizumi shouted, feeling those fingers curl inside of him. "Tooru, do it already!"

"Gladly," Oikawa said. He eased his fingers out. Hearing Iwaizumi's disappointed grunt, he kissed the man's inner thigh. "Be right back."

First, Oikawa rushed to the bathroom and quickly rinsed his mouth out with mouthwash. Then, he grabbed the lube from the bathroom counter. He made it back to the bed in record time. Grabbing Iwaizumi by the ankle, Oikawa roughly yanked his boyfriend to the edge of the bed. He smirked at the stunned expression Iwaizumi gave him.

"I'm stronger than I look, Iwa-chan."

"Don't call me that." Iwaizumi's face heated up again. Lowering his gaze, he bit his lower lip. "Not right now."

Iwaizumi didn't have to explain himself further. Instead, Oikawa watched Iwaizumi closely as he smeared lube on his cock. "Are you ready, _Hajime_?" asked Oikawa, aligning himself.

Wordlessly, Iwaizumi settled his hands on Oikawa's rear and raised his own hips up to meet him. He was just as impatient as Oikawa and it showed. Rocking his hips forward, Oikawa slowly drove in. Iwaizumi's body clenched at the intrusion, and Oikawa forced himself to hold still, and wait for his lover's body to adjust to him, his hands lightly caressing Iwaizumi's hips.

Oikawa's naked body was sheened with sweat at the effort required to restrain himself. This was Iwaizumi, not a random hook up at the club or his infuriating rival. This was the man who he loved. Once he noticed Iwaizumi's fingers slowly unclench from the sheets, Oikawa began to move with slow, steady thrusts, not pulling out more than halfway. He circled his hips in a serpentine manner, maximizing the feel of each shallow thrust as he slowly increased the length and power of his strokes.

"Ngh, Hajime...you feel so...fucking hot and tight," Oikawa was already close to the edge to worry about his lack of creativity with the compliment.

They'd have to take their time later, once Oikawa became accustomed to the sensation of fucking Iwaizumi raw. Without a condom, the feeling was far too intense. The fact that Iwaizumi was painfully tight didn't make things better.

Oikawa started to pick up his pace and force, aiming for that bundle of nerves. Grabbing Iwaizumi's muscular legs, Oikawa hoisted them on his shoulders and angled his hips forward.

"Holy shit!" Iwaizumi's nails dug into Oikawa's back, tearing through the pale flesh.

Oikawa smirked. "Found it," he husked in his lover's ear.

Iwaizumi's moans were mixed with a jumble of pleas and praise. The ferocity of Oikawa's thrusting and the white-hot pleasure it was building within Iwaizumi made it near impossible to form a coherent word. How had he missed out on this for so long? Theoretically, Iwaizumi knew that prostate stimulation was quite the experience. But, that was because he'd always paid attention to his lover's reactions.

Every cell in his body was bursting with pleasure. Dazedly, Iwaizumi peered up at Oikawa, watching how his damp hair clung to his forehead as he moved inside of him with such intensity. Oikawa stared back at him, eyes nearly black from arousal. 

Feeling close, he slowed down and lowered his face to capture Iwaizumi's lips in a smoldering kiss. All teeth, tongue, and saliva. This beautiful, kind-hearted man belonged to Oikawa. Iwaizumi Hajime was his, _his_ , **_his_**. And, Oikawa expressed that with every rock of his hips.

Reluctantly, Oikawa ended the kiss. He eased out of Iwaizumi, careful to not cause his lover any discomfort. "Bend over for me, Hajime," Oikawa commanded, his hands rubbing Iwaizumi's thighs comfortingly.

Eagerly, Iwaizumi sat up, moved to rest on his elbows so that his ass was raised in the air. He felt lewd like this. Like he was overly exposed; he didn't give a shit at all. Looking over his shoulder, he watched Oikawa grip his hip with one hand and use the other to guide his cock to his quivering hole. Iwaizumi actually sighed when Oikawa entered him again.

Oikawa's mouth hung open at the sight of Iwaizumi's gorgeous back, thighs, and his round bottom. "You're so beautiful like this..." He started rolling his hips in an attempt to drag out his orgasm. He wanted this moment to last an eternity. 

Unfortunately, Iwaizumi took it upon himself to push back on Oikawa's cock. "Come on, Tooru," he purred. "Fuck me!"

Yeah, Oikawa's mind pretty much went blank after that. He had always loved a demanding bottom. It meant he'd have more fun breaking them. It would be proof of why it was ill-advised to rush him. His nails dug into Iwaizumi's hips with bruising force as he fucked his boyfriend, hard, into the bed. Iwaizumi moans were muffled by the pillows but were still loud enough.  Fully aware that he wasn't going to last any longer, Oikawa wrapped a hand around Iwaizumi's cock, running his palm across the slit and using pre-cum to create better friction. Only a few strokes were needed. Iwaizumi came all over his hand, entire body trembling. 

Oikawa could feel Iwaizumi's muscles constricting around his cock like a vice. He'd planned to ask before he came inside of his boyfriend but it happened too fast. While he rode out his orgasm, he murmured into the sweaty skin of Iwaizumi's neck. _'...love you. I love you, Hajime. God, you're amazing...'_   Then, he flopped down on the bed, breathing heavy, and exhausted.

Opening his eyes, Oikawa saw Iwaizumi hovering over him. "What's wrong?"

"Did you mean it? Do you really love me, Tooru?" Iwaizumi's voice sounded so vulnerable, so raw. 

Fuck. Did he say that out loud? Oikawa had been fine with it being something that was understood between them, without needing a drawn out explanation. But, it wasn't like he was going to take it back.

"Yes," Oikawa confessed. "I know that it's too soon and-"

Iwaizumi shut him up with a kiss. A kiss that ended more than Oikawa's incessant babbling. It was a kiss to end all doubts. "I love you too, Tooru," Iwaizumi said it easily as if it was as easy as breathing. "You make me so happy. You know that right?"

How was that possible? Oikawa wanted to ask. He didn't. He simply kissed Iwaizumi until their lips ached. The night was too perfect to ruin it with his unfounded doubts.

* * *

The Vegas trip had finally come to an end. Everyone departed with the promise to see each other soon. At the time, no one knew that soon would be this fucking soon. It all started once the east coast gang arrived at the airport. 

As soon as Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Kuroo, and, Yahaba, stepped off the plane later that morning, they were greeted by flashing lights and pushy reporters. Microphones were shoved in their faces from every direction, cameras were there, recording the haggard bunch as they all tried to figure out what in the hell was going on. Kuroo had to practically shove people out of the way as he led the group to baggage claim.

The reporters harassed them while they grabbed their luggage, shouting a string of questions. One reported asked Oikawa how long had he been involved with Iwaizumi. Another reporter asked Iwaizumi if Oikawa was the reason why he decided to leave the ring. The group successfully avoided answering any of the questions. Mostly because they were all stunned by the reporter's presence.

Iwaizumi kept a firm hold on Oikawa's arm, making sure his boyfriend didn't end up lost in the pandemonium. Somehow they all managed to make it outside. Kuroo flagged down the first taxi-van he saw. Yahaba helped everyone get their luggage in while the reporters continued to pester Iwaizumi.

_How long have you been living in New York City? How long have you been dating Oikawa Tooru? Is it true that you and Watari Shinji were having an affair prior to his death?_

They were almost home free until one, very bold reporter dropped a bomb om Iwaizumi.

"Iwaizumi, what is your response to Ushijima's challenge?"

Up until that, Iwaizumi had ignored the previous questions, but that one question had him halting his steps. He ignored Oikawa's tug on his arm, urging him to get in the van. Instead, he turned to face the reporter and found a microphone held out, awaiting his reply.

"What challenge?" asked Iwaizumi with a slight edge to his voice.

The reporter gulped. But he continued. "After your altercation with the heavyweight champion n Las Vegas, Ushijima went to social media and challenged you to a full match. It's your only chance at revenge for Watari Shinji's unfortunate defeat. How will you respond to this challenge?"

Altercation? Had it really been an altercation? Because an altercation takes two people, and Ushijima had only stood there. Leave it to the media to blow things out of proportion. Except, what did they mean by Ushijima challenging him? Iwaizumi couldn't think straight with all the cameras in his face. He'd just woken up before the plane landed at the airport.  Plus, he'd always hated the media.

All Iwaizumi had done was post a picture of himself and Oikawa on his Instagram last night. There was also the pictures Bokuto added to his account. How long did it take for one of their followers to figure out who Oikawa was? Some of the questions had been about 5th Element, and, if Iwaizumi quit boxing because his boyfriend's hearing was gradually deteriorating, and he wanted to be by his side. Iwaizumi had to squeeze Oikawa's hand after that question had been shouted at them because he'd sensed how badly it had hurt Oikawa.

He was so pissed off right now that he was seeing red. And, that was why Iwaizumi should have gotten in the taxi like Oikawa urged him to do. Instead, he spoke his mind.

"Whatever challenge Ushijima has for me I'll gladly accept!"

Without another word, Iwaizumi climbed in the taxi and slammed the door in the reporter's faces. They didn't care by that point. Iwaizumi had already given them enough to go off of.

. . .

Following that, shit started to get real.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi only had enough time to drop their luggage off before the phone calls started to come in. Bokuto called first, followed by Kyoutani. Then, Ushijima's manager called to set up a meeting so they could hash out the details. Since Iwaizumi no longer had a coach or a manager, he had to wait on Bokuto and Akaashi to arrive in New York.

Since Bokuto had secured his title as champion of their division, he didn't have any more fights for that season. He volunteered to act as Iwaizumi's trainer/manager for what the media was calling a "grudge match". Akaashi landed the lead role in the local dance company's upcoming, modern rendition of Romeo & Juliet. So he would be staying in New York for two months anyway. Everything seemed to work out perfect in those regards.

Oikawa's phone was blowing up with messages and calls from people he hadn't heard from in months. They wanted to know about the famous boxer he was dating and if Oikawa could possibly get them tickets to what people were already calling the match of the century. Oikawa blocked all their asses. He was still trying to grasp the situation.

He'd always known that social media was a powerful tool, but this was unbelievable. In a matter of hours, Iwaizumi went from on a break from boxing to preparing to go up against the heavyweight champion of the world. Oikawa had tried to keep up with everything that was going on. On one sports channel, they were discussing Shinji and Ushijima's match, and, about how Iwaizumi had been well on his way to being a champion as well.

What if he was no longer in shape? A reporter had pondered. Would Iwaizumi end up like Shinji? One very rude reporter posed the question. Oikawa felt sick to his stomach as he listened to the men debate about how the match would end. Through all the mayhem, there hadn't been a single word from Ushijima. It was because of a tweet from his account that all of this was evening happening.

Oikawa wished he knew where Ushijima was so he could kick the man's ass himself. He'd tried to talk to Iwaizumi about everything, but the day had been hectic. He stayed with Iwaizumi that night, but his boyfriend stayed up all night, talking on the phone, and doing whatever the hell boxers did during times like these. So, they had yet to talk about the entire situation.

* * *

The next day, Bokuto and Akaashi arrived in New York. While Iwaizumi and Bokuto met with Ushijima's manager, Oikawa spent the day with Akaashi. Everything had been so sudden. To think that everything had been normal only one day ago, now Oikawa was being followed by paparazzi every time he stepped out his building.

"You'll get used to them," Akaashi told him during a walk to the nearby marketplace. "Maybe 5th Element can use the publicity." He tried to brighten Oikawa's mood.

Oikawa smiled despite himself. "Well, we did get a lot of YouTube followers. Also, I've met some really kind people who also suffer from Progressive Hearing Loss. I think that's the only bright side out of all this."

Akaashi spotted at least two people taking their picture of they walked on the sidewalk, but he ignored them. Years of practice helped him deal with the intrusions on his private life. But, he could understand why Oikawa was so annoyed. "You don't want Iwaizumi to fight, do you?"

Glancing over his shoulder, Oikawa made sure that no one was in hearing range. Seeing that the coast was clear, he took a deep breath. "Last night, while Iwaizumi was in the living room, I...I watched Shinji's final match," he swallowed harshly trying to talk past the lump in his throat. "I don't want Iwa-chan to die..."

Akaashi immediately wrapped his arm around Oikawa, shielded the man's face with his Parka, and escorted him into the nearest building. It was a record store with not that many people browsing around. He walked Oikawa to one of the aisles in the back and continued to hug him while the lead singer cried. Akaashi had been there at Shinji's match and he still had trouble talking about it.

Watching someone who he'd grown quite attached to hit the mat and never get up again was one of the worst experiences of his life. He could only imagine what must be going through Oikawa's mind right now. The fear of losing Iwaizumi the same way must be eating away inside of Oikawa.

The videos of the official match had been taken down, but with the buzz surrounding Iwaizumi's match, they were back circling the internet. Akaashi would be sure to have them taken down again before Iwaizumi found out. Akaashi, as well as Bokuto, had his doubts that Ushijima actually made the tweet which started all of this commotion. From Akaashi's experience with the man, Ushijima wasn't a bully. He didn't pick fights with people.

This was more than likely a publicity stunt. Ushijima's manager had a history of exploiting his fighters as a way to keep his pockets fat. A grudge match of this caliber was going to cash in. Especially since it was scheduled on Christmas Eve in Los Angeles; in the same arena where Shinji and Ushijima fought.

Akaashi really hated it when managers took advantage of their fighters. But, since Iwaizumi publicly accepted the challenge, there was no going back now. A boxer's reputation was just as important as winning a match.

Oikawa sniffled and wiped his eyes. "I hate how fucking weak I am right now." He really did. 

"This doesn't make you weak, Oikawa. I feel the same way before Bokuto's fights."

"Then, why don't you ever tell him?"

"Because fighting makes Bokuto happy. It's his passion. I don't want him to stop doing what he loves just because I can't handle it."

Akaashi had a point. Now was the time for Oikawa to be supportive, and, have faith in Iwaizumi. Feeling overwhelmed, Oikawa suddenly hugged Akaashi. "I'm happy you'll be here. It's good having someone around who can relate."

"Trust me, Iwaizumi is pretty good." He returned the hug. "You have nothing to worry about, Oikawa."

That was easier said than done. Oikawa would always worry because he'd witnessed the ugliness of boxing. How was he supposed to sit in the audience and watch Iwaizumi take hit after hit?  After ending the hug, he made sure that his face wasn't as red and swollen as it felt. He hadn't gotten that much sleep last night. Finally, they left the record store and headed to the market. On their way back to Oikawa's building, twitter was buzzing with the latest headline with a blurry picture accommodating it.

**Welterweight Champion, Bokuto Koutarou's husband was spotted embracing another man! Could this mean that there is already trouble in paradise?**

Oikawa and Akaashi laughed in unison.

* * *

_"...It's official! Iwaizumi Hajime will be going up against the Heavyweight Champion of the World, Ushijima Wakatoshi on Christmas Eve! Get your tickets as soon as possible. As predicted, this is already turning out to be the match of the year..."_

Everyone sat in Iwaizumi's living room watching the announcement via a popular Sports network. The only person missing was Kyoutani, who was in Los Angeles preparing for his upcoming match that would be in Hell's Kitchen. Even Kiyoko and Yachi were in attendance. Iwaizumi no longer had his original entourage, so everyone had volunteered to lend a hand.

Kiyoko and Yachi were in charge of public relations. Basically, they were responsible for responding to inquiries via social media, using the page they'd created for Iwaizumi. Kuroo served as Bokuto's assistant manager. Meaning he did absolutely nothing, but smile and look pretty. Akaashi and Yahaba were in charge of drafting possible answers for Iwaizumi's upcoming press conferences. Like Kyoutani, Iwaizumi hated talking to reporters. Since this was a part of boxing etiquette, Akaashi and Yahaba would make sure that Iwaizumi impressed the media prior to the match.

"And, Oikawa you have the most important job of all," Bokuto told him. "Iwaizumi will need you as a constant support system."

"Isn't that what we're all here for?" Kuroo asked out of genuine curiosity.

"Not really," Bokuto answered. "Oikawa needs to be for Iwaizumi what Akaashi has always been for me."

"Of course I can!" Oikawa was mildly offended that Bokuto had to ask. "I'll be the best, supportive boyfriend ever. I'll even cook-"

"Don't worry about it, Tooru." Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa on the cheek. "You don't have to cook for me. Your support is more than enough."

Oikawa pouted. Everyone laughed; especially Yahaba because he knew firsthand how bad Oikawa's cooking was. Oikawa couldn't help but join in as well. Despite how many times Iwaizumi had tried to show him a thing or two, he hadn't been successful in learning how to cook. Only because it always slipped his mind that he was cooking. He usually started working on songs for the upcoming Battle of the Bands and didn't remember there was food on the stove until the smoke detector went off.

(It happened once and Iwaizumi still teased Oikawa about it.)

Kiyoko had ordered pizza for everyone. Once it arrived, the group migrated to the kitchen before Bokuto and Kuroo could get their hands on the pizza. The two bottomless pits seemed to never stop eating.

Oikawa and Iwaizumi lingered in the living room, sitting on the couch side by side. Things had been so hectic that they'd yet to sit down and actually talk about everything that was going on. In the background, they could hear Bokuto whining about the mystery guy Akaashi was caught embracing at a local record store. It was so funny that no one bothered to point out the "mystery" guy was obviously Oikawa.

"I still can't believe any of this is happening," Iwaizumi quietly admitted.

"Me either."

"I'm sorry, Tooru." He took Oikawa's hand into his own, giving it a light squeeze. "It's been crazy around here. I'm not going to lie to you, it's only going to get more intense. These past two days have only been the tip of the iceberg. You and the band have the competition to worry about. You shouldn't have to be dragged into this mess with me."

And, boy, was it a mess. Their small, low-budget neighborhood seemed to be teeming with reporters from all over. Oikawa had to put his phone on silent due to the constant alerts. Even his sister had called him with a slew of questions. On top of that, Battle of the Bands was next Saturday. Being the overachiever that he was, Oikawa already had their set list completed. Still, he wouldn't be satisfied until they were perfect. They needed to practice as much as possible.

All of it seemed like too much, but Oikawa convinced himself that he could handle it all.

"Don't worry, Iwa-chan. They don't call me the best for nothing!"

"Whatever, Trashykawa," Iwaizumi smiled. He pulled Oikawa close, enjoying the warmth his lover radiated. "I'm six pounds under the required weight. The weigh-in is coming up and if I don't meet it, I can't fight."

Deep down inside, Oikawa swelled with hope. Did this mean that Iwaizumi wouldn't fight after all? He really hoped so.

"...that's why I'm going to train with Bokuto for a week. He does this intensive training in like the wilderness or some shit. I don't know, but Bokuto is sure it'll help me gain the weight fast. I'll only be gone for a week."

Well, that was disappointing. Oikawa didn't allow it to show. "Wait, you're leaving?" he asked.

Iwaizumi nodded his head. "Only for a week. I honestly don't know where he's taking me. He's being all mysterious." He rolled his eyes.

Oikawa pretended not to be screaming on the inside. "When are you leaving?"

Averting his gaze, Iwaizumi stared at his lap. "Tomorrow morning..."

"Why are you just now telling me?"

"I didn't know until we met with Washijou, Ushijima's manager earlier today."

It was just a week. Oikawa told himself. Stop acting like a fucking brat. Just like Akaashi had done for Bokuto countless times, despite his own, personal discomfort, Oikawa was going to support Iwaizumi. Because he knew that if the tables were turned, Iwaizumi would do the same for him.

Oikawa cupped Iwaizumi's face, bringing their foreheads together. "We're in this together, Hajime. I know I can't cook for shit and I'm out of shape, but, I'll be the support that you need. Do whatever you need to do. I'll always be here, standing in your corner." He sealed the promise with a kiss that rendered Iwaizumi speechless.

And, Oikawa may never know how much Iwaizumi had needed to hear that from him. That night, after Bokuto begged Akaashi to have a sleepover at Kuroo's like they were toddlers, and everyone else went their separate ways, Iwaizumi showed Oikawa just how much he was going to miss him. They didn't fuck. They didn't have sex. What they did was more along the lines of making love. Something that was a new experience for them both.

Every touch, kiss, lick and stroke was tender. The same hands that could punch holes through walls and shatter faces touched Oikawa with a gentleness he'd rarely experienced. Hours later, during the interval leading up to the sunrise, Oikawa returned the favor. He would never get tired of being inside of Iwaizumi, listening to the sounds he made, and the way his body responded to him.

It was almost as if they were saying goodbye for much longer than a week. As if this was their last time being together like this. Oikawa drew it out for as long as possible because he had a gut feeling that they were both right.

Things weren't going to be the same for them after this.

* * *

Bokuto rented a car early the next morning. He didn't tell anyone, not even Akaashi, where he was taking Iwaizumi. The reporters were still lingering around. Peace and quiet were essential to the training so Bokuto and Iwaizumi's location would have to remain a secret. Akaashi's practice started that morning as well. Oikawa was off today so he decided to finally go home to do some neglected chores.

After returning from Las Vegas, Oikawa had only been in the apartment to drop off his luggage. Since he had his own drawer at Iwaizumi's he hadn't been back since Sunday. It was Tuesday now, which meant it was time for him to be productive. There was a pile of mail on the counter he'd yet to sort through. Oikawa frowned at all the bills and ignored the obvious junk mail.

His apartment was in need of some serious cleaning, too. Later, he wanted Akaashi and Yahaba to stop by so they could drink and complain about their hot boyfriends. Humming to himself, Oikawa debated on what task to do first. "Coach" Bokuto had made it clear that Iwaizumi wouldn't be allowed to use his phone as often. What kind of boot camp was he running anyway? Oikawa would have to keep himself busy in order to not miss Iwaizumi too much.

Surprisingly, Oikawa was in a relatively good mood. His boyfriend loved and cared about him. He now had new, awesome friends who also got along with his other awesome friends. And, he'd been receiving several uplifting messages from some of his new followers. He'd always known that he wasn't the only one who suffered from hearing loss. It was nice actually chatting with others like him, though.

Once the mail was cleared out of the way, Oikawa noticed a small, pink box on the counter. A sweet, familiar scent hit his nose, and Oikawa's mouth watered. Maybe Kiyoko had left the treats after she'd stopped by to check on his apartment while he was in Las Vegas. When the box was opened, revealing the delectable sweets, Oikawa's hand trembled.

_Raspberry cupcakes._

The same exact cupcakes his stalker had gifted to him on that faithful night. Dropping the box, Oikawa frantically glanced around the kitchen to make sure he was alone. His band mates knew better. After that night, Oikawa NEVER ordered Raspberry cupcakes from anywhere, especially not that particular bakery. That only meant one thing.

His stalker had been inside of his apartment while he was away. Oikawa couldn't breathe. Sliding down to the kitchen floor, he wrapped his arms around his legs. Images from that night bombarded his mind. The memories he'd long forgotten sunk their claws in him and dragged him back to that dark place. Except for this time, his band mates weren't there to pull him out. 

Oikawa was completely alone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone who is still following this story! Comments, Kudos, and, everything really makes a difference <3


	10. Oikawa Tooru vs. The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oikawa is an unreliable narrator.

Tendou sucked the smoke deep into his lungs, mentally repeating the Surgeon General's warning, but not caring. The health of his lungs seemed of little importance compared to current events. He took a couple of more drags from the cigarette before noticing that it was short enough to burn him. Putting it out on the sole of his boots, he pocketed the filtered end.

Ushijima hated it when Tendou used to discard his cigarette butts on his property. The heavyweight feared that one of his dogs would eat it and that could prove fatal. Tendou had his doubts that the dogs would actually eat a cigarette butt. To avoid another lecture, he just refrained from doing so. Besides, he didn't really know jack shit about dogs, so what would he know?

Even despite the hours, Ushijima had spent explaining the different breeds and their history. The boxer was a source of endless knowledge that most people would deem worthless. Tendou was a terrible listener. Not because he didn't care about what Ushijima had to say. He often found himself lost in the deep timber of Ushijima's voice, finding it difficult to pay attention to the actual words that were being said.

Under the veranda of Ushijima's mansion, Tendou watched the heavyweight play fetch with his two dogs. Their breed always escaped Tendou. It wasn't as if he didn't like animals. He really did. However, ever since meeting Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tendou couldn't seem to care about anyone or anything else.

Some people called it love but he didn't believe in that sort of thing. Neither did Ushijima. So, they had no title on their relationship, allowing the media and the fans to think what they wanted. Affection was limited to private settings. Public displays made them both uncomfortable. Tendou knew his status with Ushijima. Between them, there was no confusion. And, as long as they were on the same page, the rest of the world could fuck off in Tendou's honest opinion.

"I found out who hacked your account," Tendou announced as he walked onto the lawn. The two, large dogs came running in his direction, wagging their tails happily. "Call them off, Wakatoshi."

Ushijima whistled and the two German Shepherds sat on their feet obediently.

"Cool party trick," Tendou snickered. Whistling under his breath, he walked past the two dogs and stood in front of Ushijima. "You're no good manager is at it again. Give me the word and I'll end him."

"You can't kill my manager, Satori," Ushijima responded calmly as if the idea of Tendou murdering someone wasn't so far fetched.

"Do you know about his meeting with Iwaizumi Hajime in New York."

"He's only doing his job."

"That's not what I asked you, Wakatoshi."

Ushijima opened his mouth to respond, but the sound of his dogs whining cut him off. He muttered a command in German that was loud enough for the dogs to hear. He watched them run off in the opposite direction to do whatever it was dogs did when their masters weren't present.

Averting his attention back to Tendou, Ushijima sighed. "I'm not in the mood for this." Without waiting for a response, he turned to walk away.

Pushing Ushijima's buttons had never been a smart idea. Of course, Tendou didn't care. "You haven't been in the mood for shit ever since your fight with that brat from L.A."

Halting in his steps, Ushijima turned his head to the side. "You're out of line, Satori," his voice held a slight edge that wouldn't be noticeable to anyone else.

Except, it still wasn't enough for Tendou. The thing was, he hadn't been able to get a decent response out of Ushijima in months. Anything would do at this point. Even rage.

Tendou placed his hands on his hips and took a step forward. "Good to know you're not completely incapable of putting people in their place. You had me worried." He peered up at the boxer tauntingly. "This isn't the first time your manager put you in a situation like this. That match wasn't supposed to happen."

"I am aware of that."

"Are you?" Tendou took the final step to bring him closer to the heavyweight. "Doesn't seem like it! Because once again, he's going behind your back and putting you in a situation you don't want to be in. You knew! You fucking knew that you would demolish that kid but you fought him anyway!"

Ushijima's fist balled up at his sides, but he remained silent.

"Why doesn't this bother you?!" Tendou was yelling louder now. He'd forgotten the real purpose of the onslaught. This was supposed to get a reaction out of Ushijima, not out of himself. "Doesn't it bother you that people think you're a murderer?!" Tendou's face felt wet and he cursed harshly. "Fuck. I wanted to make you cry," he laughed dryly. "I'm a fucking mess…If I didn't weigh a shitty buck fifty, I'd kick your ass myself."

"You would still lose," Ushijima's lips quirked fondly. Lightly he wiped Tendou's tears with his knuckles.

"You can't fight him…" Tendou sniffled irately. He rarely cried. It was annoying as hell. "You promised me that you were done."

"It's too late to back out now."

"Bullshit! Wakatoshi, you haven't slept in days! You're…you're one fucking meal away from malnutrition!"

Tendou was over exaggerating about that. Ushijima was still physically healthy. Mentally, not so much. He had been the only one to witness the impact of what Ushijima's last match had on the heavyweight. To all the people calling him a monster and a murderer, they could kiss Tendou's ass. Because Ushijima Wakatoshi was neither of those things.

No one felt the weight of guilt as strongly as Ushijima did. It was Tendou who had to wake up in the middle of the night, turn off the sink, and convince Ushijima that the blood he was seeing on his hands wasn't real. Tendou was the only one who knew about the nightmares and the hallucinations.

Ushijima's manager didn't care about anything but filling his own pockets. He'd been taking advantage of Ushijima's talent for years, feeding off the boxer like a filthy leech. Tendou wanted to break the older man's legs.

"I've already weighed in," Ushijima confessed quietly. "Iwaizumi Hajime and I will fight. There is no changing that. Although, I would have preferred to fight him under different circumstances. You know how much I admire him as a fighter."

Of course, Tendou knew that. "Yeah and he thinks you're a murderer just like everyone else."

"I do not value the opinions of strangers. As for Iwaizumi Hajime, his anger is justified."

That may be true, but Tendou knew that it bothered Ushijima all the same. The man couldn't go out in public without someone noticing him and bringing up the match with Watari Shinji. They had only gone to the Vegas match because Ushijima's manager said it would do Ushijima some good. Tendou hadn't wanted to go but he wasn't going to let Ushijima face the public on his own.

Come to think about it…

"That son of a bitch!" Tendou grit his teeth. "How much do you want to bet that your manager set up your encounter with Iwaizumi?" Everyone who followed the sport knew that Bokuto, Kyoutani, and Iwaizumi, were close friends. Naturally, Iwaizumi would be present at the most important match of his best friend's career.

"Satori, drop it."

"Fuck that!"

Ushijima's brows furrowed."This will be my last match. I plan on retiring immediately afterward."

"You were supposed to retire before your match with Watari. You're suffering, Wakatoshi. Boxing isn't your passion anymore. It's not too late. You know I'll follow you anywhere…"

Ushijima and Tendou had never exchanged those three, simple words to convey their feelings. They didn't have to. Moments like these was when Ushijima knew, that without a doubt, Tendou loved him. The feelings had always been mutual. For the first time in months, Ushijima felt inclined to express how grateful he was for Tendou staying by his side. He leaned in for a kiss; a small gesture to ensure Tendou that everything would be fine.

Ushijima initiating a kiss was a big fucking deal, so Tendou's eyes widened when Ushijima moved closer. Inwardly, he was rejoicing because the distance of late had been worrying him. And, then the moment was ruined by the voice that Tendou loathed.

"Wakatoshi, my boy!" Ushijima's manager, Steve Holiday, waved exuberantly. "Come on! We need to get you down to the gym. The press wants to see you warm up!"

"Give me the word…" Tendou whispered. "All I need is one word and I'll end him, Wakatoshi."

Ushijima smirked in amusement. "You can't kill my manager, Satori." Discreetly, he kissed Tendou on the forehead. "Not yet anyway. He still owes me from that Under Armour commercial I did."

Did Ushijima just make a joke? Tendou would have been elated if it weren't for the fact that Ushijima was walking away towards his manager. It seemed as if Ushijima was intent on going through with this fight even with it was obvious that his manager was just using him.

On top of that, Ushijima still wasn't mentally well. No matter how hard Tendou had tried, he couldn't convince Ushijima to seek professional help. As someone who cared about Ushijima more than life itself, Tendou couldn't just sit back and do nothing.

Narrowing his eyes, he pulled out his phone as he watched the two figures disappear into the mansion. Years ago, he could have had Ushijima's manager disappear off the face of the earth. Tendou had promised Ushijima that he wouldn't hang with that crowd anymore. So, Tendou would have to do what normal people did in these situations.

He would have a little talk with Iwaizumi Hajime himself.

* * *

This was such a stupid idea.

The thought didn't register until it was too late and he was already walking through the glass door of the tattoo parlor. An automatic chime signaled his entrance, drawing the attention of the receptionist. Oikawa remembered the young girl from his first time at the parlor.

She greeted him with a smile. "Are you here for Kageyama? He's free right now."

Before Oikawa could come up with a lame excuse and leave with his dignity intact, the receptionist was already walking to the back of the parlor. Glancing down, he realized that he wasn't dressed properly. He still had on sweats and the tank top he'd slept in. Anyone that knew Oikawa would immediately notice that something was off because he did not leave his apartment looking like that. Ever!

Earlier, after going through various breathing exercises, Oikawa got himself together, grabbed his coat, and had hauled ass. It completely slipped his mind that reporters were still in town, tracking any movement from Iwaizumi's entourage to build up the excitement for the upcoming match. Anything of remote significance that they could get their hands on would serve as juicy gossip to keep viewers interested in the fight with Ushijima.

If Oikawa would have been thinking straight, he would have never come anywhere near Kageyama's place of employment. Not if it meant risking Iwaizumi finding out. Everyone was either at work or preoccupied with their own problems. Oikawa really didn't want to be alone right now.

Kageyama walked from the back. Like always he was dressed in all black from head to toe. His sleeveless shirt revealed the tattoos on his right arm. The same tattoos that Oikawa had once thought were sexy.

"Oikawa?" Kageyama frowned as he took in the older man's appearance. "What happened?"

Great. Even dense Kageyama could easily tell that something wasn't right. Oikawa was too distraught to put on his usual facade. He allowed Kageyama to place his hands on his shoulders. As much as he despised Kageyama, the touch was still welcome.

"He was..." Oikawa whispered, voice cracking. "He was in my apartment."

"Who?"

Oikawa didn't register the question. He was still in shock over the reality of his situation. His stalker had been inside of his apartment. There were no signs of a break-in. How did he get in there? How long has he been watching and waiting for the perfect time to strike? There was a chance that he was still there, inside of Oikawa's apartment, hiding. The very thought of it had Oikawa's entire body trembling.

Kageyama said something to the receptionist who'd been standing off to the side watching the two men. Oikawa missed the entire conversation. His mind kept going back and forth from that faithful night at the concert to that morning in his kitchen. The next thing he knew, Kageyama was standing really close to him, hands on either side of Oikawa's face. His mouth was moving, but Oikawa couldn't make out anything.

His thoughts were too loud and his heart was hammering loudly in his chest, blotting out all sound. From the looks of it, they were on the side of the tattoo parlor in the alley. Oikawa had his back against a wall that was probably riddled with germs. He was too on edge to care. That would probably explain why he'd allowed Kageyama to touch him.

Kageyama's breath fanned Oikawa's face and it was comforting. It took a while for Oikawa to match the pace of his breathing to Kageyama's.

His hands were still on Oikawa's face, touching him gently. Kageyama was standing so close that Oikawa could point out every mountain-like ridge in the man's irises. Kageyama's eyes reminded Oikawa of stormy seas. Cold, harsh, and unpredictable. It had once been exciting. It was what had drawn Oikawa in at first.

Eventually, Oikawa gradually returned to himself. The longer he gazed into Kageyama's eyes, the more he realized that something wasn't right. The eye color and the texture of the hands were all wrong. Oikawa didn't want this touch. It was another touch he craved.

"...you randomly show up here, dressed like a fucking bag lady!" Kageyama was suddenly yelling now. "You left me without a word! Next thing I know you're dating some new guy. Can't fucking believe you come running to me after shit with him goes south!" Only Kageyama would help someone through a panic attack, and, then, curse them out immediately afterward.

What in the fuck was Kageyama on about anyway? Most importantly...what in the fuck was Oikawa doing here? He glanced around the filthy alley and scowled. He was better than this. Crawling to his rival for comfort was so beneath him.

Oikawa slapped Kageyama's hands away. "I'm not here because Iwaizumi and I had a fight, dipshit!"

"Then, why are you here?" Kageyama moved closer, placed his hands on the brick wall on either side of Oikawa's face, and leaned in. "Why in the hell are you here, Oikawa? Did you come to toy with my feelings again?"

See, this was why Oikawa preferred not to get involved with younger men. They were always making everything about them. Coming here had been a mistake. The last thing Oikawa needed in his current emotional state was to be yelled at. Kageyama was understandably upset seeing that Oikawa had left without a word. But Oikawa couldn't deal with this right now.

"You were the first guy I've ever been with," Kageyama admitted, lowering his head almost shyly.

Oikawa's eyes widened at that. "You…you told me that there were two others before me!" He felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach. "What about the other guy that works here?"

"I lied, okay!" Kageyama yelled. He'd always had trouble expressing himself without raising his voice or coming off as aggressive. "I wanted you to like me. Yeah, I know how lame that is."

Fucking great. Oikawa didn't need this shit right now. That just gave him another reason to think that he was the biggest asshole in the world. Had he ever showed Kageyama any kindness? Or had it been nothing more than rough, detached sex?

"Look," Oikawa sighed. He raked his fingers through his hair. "I can't do this right now. But, I promise that we can talk some other time." Kageyama deserved an explanation at least.

"We both know that you're full of shit, Oikawa. If you leave right now, you won't come back."

That may have been true for past Oikawa, but, now Oikawa honestly wanted to give Kageyama the closure he deserved. Just whenever he was in the right mind to give it. Oikawa opened his mouth to explain that to Kageyama.

But, then Kageyama was leaning closer. His chapped lips brushed against Oikawa's parted lips lightly before pressing forward for a more bruising kiss. Shock kept Oikawa rooted to that spot. Oikawa had really gone and fucked things up now. The kiss didn't last long. Still, it lasted long enough to make Oikawa feel sick to his stomach. It felt nothing like Iwaizumi's kisses. Instead of being left with a feeling of warmth and security, Oikawa could feel nothing but dread.

Turning his head to the side, Oikawa spat on the ground. "Don't ever do that again! It's over between us. Has been for months now. Why can't you just get over it?" He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Because, I love you, Oikawa!" Kageyama slapped the wall. The pain in his palm barely registered. "I can't stop thinking about you. Can't we work things out?"

Shaking his head, Oikawa chuckled dryly. This…All of this was just too much. "We're not a good mix. I hate your guts. I'm only happy when you're suffering." He brushed past Kageyama and headed for the entrance of the alley. "You deserve better than me, Kageyama. So much better than me..."

 _And so did Iwaizumi._ Oikawa thought to himself.

. . .

After leaving Kageyama in the alley, Oikawa did what he should have done in the first place. He notified the authorities of the break in. Then, he sent a message to the band's group chat. Akaashi was notified as well. The response had been immediate. Everyone had dropped whatever they were doing for Oikawa. It made Oikawa feel silly for thinking that he was alone.

He hadn't been alone ever since he met Yahaba on the boardwalk when he was ten years old. Now he had other people who cared about him.

The authorities stayed with Oikawa while he walked through his apartment to pack a few overnight bags. One officer checked the apartment thoroughly for signs of a break in. Apparently, his stalker had simply picked the lock. Oikawa could easily reinforce his apartment security but he didn't feel safe there anymore.

It was nerve-wracking. Oikawa didn't know if his stalker knew where everyone else stayed as well. Staying with any of his band mates seemed pointless if that were the case. Kuroo didn't give Oikawa any say in the matter, though. He suggested that Oikawa and Akaashi stay with him until Bokuto and Iwaizumi returned.

The goal was to make sure that Oikawa was never alone. Oikawa really just wanted Iwaizumi to be there. By his own decision, Oikawa would tell Iwaizumi about what had happened when the boxer came back. This was an important time for Iwaizumi and Oikawa didn't want to worry his boyfriend. Knowing Iwaizumi, he would return as soon as possible if he knew that Oikawa needed him.

As much as Oikawa seriously wanted that, he would be patient.

* * *

Prior to Iwaizumi, Oikawa had neglected his gradual hearing loss. It had always been something that he preferred to treat as though it didn't exist. Thinking like that had done more damage than good according to Oikawa's doctor. On Tuesday, during his check up, Oikawa had been advised to eat better, get plenty of rest, and, refrain from further damaging his eardrums.

In other words, it was nearing that time for Oikawa to retire from 5th Element. The plan had been, that once he started at the university, he would focus on his academic career and leave the band. He'd even joked about who they would replace him with. Of course, none of his band mates had any intentions of replacing Oikawa.

Without Oikawa, there was no 5th Element.

Despite his doctor's advice, Oikawa was determined to compete in Battle of the Bands. The loss of his hearing was inevitable. It was something that everyone in his circle had been aware of before they decided to start a band. Still, taking care of himself was very important. Oikawa hadn't been doing a great job as of late.

When Oikawa wasn't practicing with the band for the upcoming competition, he was at his job, pretending to enjoy every moment of it, or he was working on a special project for Iwaizumi. Since he refused to return to his apartment he had to utilize his connections at a local recording studio. He wanted to give Iwaizumi something that he'd never given to anyone else.

Sleep and sometimes food had been neglected over the past four days. None of his friends had noticed. Oikawa knew how to do enough just to get by. He only ate when he was in the presence of others. He had the guest room at Kuroo's apartment to himself so no one noticed that he hadn't slept in days. Oikawa always had trouble sleeping at night but lately, it was worse.

Everything from Iwaizumi's upcoming match, Battle of the Bands, his stalker, and, the situation with Kageyama, had been weighing heavily on Oikawa's mind. Iwaizumi called twice during his intensive training. They didn't talk on the phone long. Iwaizumi sounded as if he was dead on his feet both times that he'd called. But hearing his voice made a world of difference.

Oikawa wanted so badly to tell Iwaizumi everything. He wanted to be upfront about his stalker, Kageyama, and his sleepless nights. The trip to Las Vegas had put a lot into perspective for Oikawa. Actually, Bokuto and Akaashi's wedding had. Oikawa wanted a relationship built on friendship, trust, and, loyalty. So far, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were lacking two of those things.

Friends didn't lie to each other. Friends didn't keep secrets, either. If Oikawa knew how to just get everything out in the open, he would. Unfortunately, he'd always been a very guarded individual. Growing up, the ability to keep a secret had been a matter of life and death. There were things that he'd never even told Yahaba.

Oikawa's father had been the cause of this. Because of his father's business affairs, Oikawa had his life snatched away from him at a young age. That had happened so long ago that Oikawa had no idea what he'd actually missed out on. New York was the only home he knew.

The days following the morning from hell were uneventful. Oikawa sat in on two of Akaashi's practices. He would never get over how mesmerizing Akaashi was when he danced. Oikawa also finished the project he'd been working on for Iwaizumi and he couldn't wait for the boxer to hear it. Wednesday night, everyone, including Akaashi, ate at their favorite Italian restaurant.

Kenma worked that night so the food was half off. It was great.

Thursday night, Oikawa finally had a good night's sleep. If only because he shared the bed with Akaashi. It was almost as if Akaashi was there to make sure that Oikawa fell asleep. Little did Oikawa know, his friends had started to notice that something was off. They were clever enough not to bring it to Oikawa's attention because they knew he would have lied.

* * *

"You're telling me that you two have never had sex?" Yahaba looked mildly offended by the confession.

Akaashi nodded his head as he brought his beer to his lips. All three of them, Akaashi, Oikawa, and Yahaba, were at the latter's apartment on Friday night. The week was finally drawing to a close so that meant that Bokuto and Iwaizumi would be back. Both Oikawa and Akaashi couldn't wait.

Tonight, Kyoutani had a match with a boxer from Hell's Kitchen. The match was being held in San Diego so they were streaming it online. Kuroo and Kiyoko were both working late. That left the trio on their own. Ever since the trip to Vegas, they had formed a bond. Now they spend their alone time talking about their boyfriends.

Oikawa still couldn't believe that one night of good sleep could make him feel so relaxed. Obviously, all of his problems weren't solved. But, he didn't feel half as dead as he had earlier that week. He was even eating for the hell of it.

"Well, Bokuto's face hasn't fully healed," Oikawa pointed out as he munched on some chips. "But, I thought you two would have at least experimented in high school."

"Nope." Akaashi sat his empty bottle on the coffee table. He reached for another beer. "Actually, Iwaizumi was the only guy I've ever been with."

It was Oikawa's turn to look offended. "Akaashi!" He stuffed his mouth with another handful of chips, chewing loudly as he stared at Akaashi.

"Sorry. I know how awkward that is..."

Oikawa shook his head. "It's in the past," he paused. "Plus, you're not interested in Iwaizumi. So, I have no reason to be jealous anymore. I'm just shocked that you haven't been with anyone else."

Yahaba nodded his head in agreement. "We thought you were a slut like us." He shrugged. "Oikawa, neither of us gets 10 bucks this time."

Oikawa pouted.

"You two made a bet about that?" Akaashi didn't know why he was so surprised. He smirked. "Yahaba, I'm still trying to figure out how you tamed Kyoutani."

"Tamed Kyoutani?" Yahaba snorted. "If anything Ken tamed me. I'll never fuck a dancer again." He looked at Akaashi thoughtfully. "Unless you and Bokuto are interested in a foursome."

Akaashi choked on his beer. Oikawa and Yahaba laughed in unison.

"Seriously," Oikawa tried to catch his breath. "You and Bokuto need to have a real honeymoon once he gets back."

"About that..." Akaashi lowered his bottle and stared at his lap. "I don't think Bokuto wants to have sex with me..."

Oikawa and Yahaba pressed for more and Akaashi told them about the night before they flew to New York. Bokuto's face no longer throbbed whenever he laughed, smiled, or made any movements whatsoever. The bruises were still present, but the pain wasn't. It had been Bokuto's idea to fool around. They had a mutual understanding that things wouldn't escalate to penetrative sex.

Akaashi had tried to stimulate Bokuto through other ways. Initially, it had gone smoothly. Until Akaashi's erection poked Bokuto in the hip.

"Bokuto reacted as if I'd stabbed him." Akaashi chuckled to hide how he actually felt. "He was really weird after that..."

"Weird like how?" asked Yahaba.

"Nervous laughter, lame jokes, and he avoided my dick like the plague."

"Maybe he was just worried about messing up." Oikawa insisted.

That made sense. But, Akaashi didn't like having all the attention on him. "I plan on talking to him about it when he gets back."

Akaashi made it sound so easy. Maybe because it was easy. Couples talked about their problems. Oikawa was the one who made it so damn difficult.

Kyoutani's match started and everyone's attention was on the television screen. Oikawa's eyes were on the screen, but his mind was somewhere else. The authorities still hadn't spotted his stalker. Oikawa had been thinking about the night they'd first met. His stalker had attended the same community college as Oikawa and the other members of 5th Element.

He'd never noticed the young man until he kept standing in the front row of every concert. Now that Oikawa thought about it, he might have rejected the man in the past. He never kept track of the countless people who asked him out. Perhaps this was his karma for that.

Oikawa's phone went off and his heart skipped a beat because he thought it was Iwaizumi. Instead, it was an unknown number. Usually, Oikawa ignored unknown numbers, but there was still a chance that it was Iwaizumi. He excused himself from the studio apartment and stood outside in the hallway. When he answered the phone, he almost snapped it in half.

It was Kageyama.

Oikawa had promised the younger man that they could talk but now wasn't a good time. And he told Kageyama that. Out of his peripheral Oikawa saw movement from the end of the hallway. When he turned his head he didn't see anyone. His instincts were going haywire, though. He hurriedly ended the call with a promise to talk to Kageyama tomorrow.

When Oikawa walked back into Yahaba's apartment, he quickly locked the door and deadbolted it.

"Oikawa, is everything all right?" Yahaba asked. He walked closer to the door, watching Oikawa's face closely. "Who was that?"

Oikawa glanced over Yahaba's shoulder to see that Akaashi was still paying attention to the boxing match. Leaning closer, he lowered his voice. "It was Kageyama. I'll tell you everything later." When Akaashi wasn't around. At the end of the day, Akaashi was still Iwaizumi's friend.

Yahaba understood.

They retreated back to the living room to catch the end of Kyoutani's match. Kyoutani won in the third round. Everyone celebrated by drinking more beer and passing out in the living room.

* * *

"You need to talk to Iwaizumi. About _everything_." Yahaba said in his no-nonsense tone of voice early Saturday morning. Akaashi had already left to go to the dance studio so they were alone.

Oikawa kept his face buried in his hands. He wasn't crying. He was just...exhausted. Drained, really. After telling Yahaba about the situation with Kageyama and how he'd been lying to Iwaizumi, he felt so ashamed of himself. Of course, Yahaba hadn't gone easy on him either.

"I get it Oikawa," Yahaba continued. "I've always been understanding of your situation. You experienced some hardcore shit growing up. But you shouldn't allow that to ruin what you have with Iwaizumi. He makes you happy. I don't want you to lose that."

"I know that!" Oikawa shot back out of irritation. "Don't you think I know that already?"

"Well fucking act like it!" Yahaba didn't relent. He'd honestly had enough. "And, it's not just Iwaizumi you've been lying to. You don't think Dr. Reynolds and I keep in touch?" He fixed Oikawa with a pointed glare. "I spoke with him Friday. Battle of the Bands is not happening, Tooru. We can't risk it."

Lifting his head, Oikawa stared at Yahaba blankly. "You went behind my back?" They couldn't drop out of Battle of the Bands. Anything but that. "Are you serious?"

"Can you blame me? You lie to us so much that we don't know what the fuck is going on anymore!" Yahaba snapped. Standing up, he pointed at Oikawa. "You never told us that is was this bad, Tooru! How in the fuck do you think that makes us feel?" Angry tears rolled down his face unchecked. "How do you think that makes _me_ feel?!"

Feeling defensive, Oikawa stood up as well. "You're not my father. You're not even my family so why in the fuck do you care, huh? I'm not your problem! I didn't ask for any of you to worry about me!"

"I'm...not your family?" Yahaba's voice lowered to a mumble. "We're not family..."

Oikawa placed his hands on his hips to steady his breathing. Why had he said that? That wasn't what he meant. When his sister's husband had kicked him out the house, Yahaba had been there for him. They'd been through so much together. Yahaba was more of a sibling to Oikawa than his blood sister was. Why would he say something like that?

Things had escalated so quickly. Oikawa knew how a comment like that would deeply hurt Yahaba. And, he knew how Yahaba reacted to emotional pain.

"Yahaba, I'm sor—"

"Well, then get out!" Yahaba shouted angrily. "We're not family, right? We're not friends? Then get the fuck out!"

Staying would only make things worse. Oikawa knew that from experience. Even though Oikawa really didn't want to leave things like that, he grabbed his things and left. When the door slammed, Yahaba threw an empty beer bottle against the wall. Funny how he always scolded Kyoutani about his anger issues when he was just as bad. He paced the living room for what felt like hours. But it hadn't been that long.

Honestly, Yahaba had no idea how long it had been and that was what scared him the most. He had a habit of losing track of time whenever he got like this. As his anger subsided, reality settled in. Panicking, Yahaba quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Kuroo. Kuroo was at work but everyone knew he answered the phone while he was out for deliveries.

"...I fucked up," Yahaba said as soon as Kuroo answered. "I know we were supposed to talk to Tooru tonight but...but I...fucked up, okay! He left and I don't know where he went and his phone is still here..."

* * *

Oikawa went back to his apartment. It was the only place he wanted to be after the fall out with Yahaba. It was the only place he could go honestly. Kuroo was at work. Kiyoko was spending the day with Yachi. Even if they were all available, Oikawa didn't want to see them. He couldn't face them. The only person he wanted to be with right now was nowhere in sight.

Oikawa thought about calling Iwaizumi and telling him everything. He could confess over the phone to keep from seeing the disappointment on his boyfriend's face. No. No, he couldn't continue like this. Handling his problems like a fucking coward should have been beneath him. His own friends felt the need to go behind his back because he didn't know ho, o be honest with them. He didn't even have the decency to give Kageyama the closure he deserved.

Fuck, Oikawa was really a shitty person.

Feeling defeated, Oikawa went to his bedroom and flopped down on the bed fully dressed. He only bothered to take his hearing aids off. As he cried his eyes out, he didn't hear the door to his apartment creaking open. He fell into a dreamless sleep just like that. Completely oblivious to the looming threat.

Oikawa had no idea how long he was out. A feather, light touch to his forehead woke him up. He opened his eyes with a soft smile because Iwaizumi's face came to mind. Unfortunately, the face that Oikawa was greeted with wasn't the face of his boyfriend.

Instead of dark hair, tanned skin, and hazel eyes, Oikawa stared at pale skin, dark brown eyes, and auburn hair. His stalker wasn't that bad looking, but the man was batshit crazy so the good looks went straight out the window.

"I missed you, Tooru," his stalker, Max, hummed as he petted Oikawa affectionately. "I noticed you didn't eat the cupcakes I bought you. They're still your favorite, right?"

Days ago, this encounter would have left Oikawa immobile. He would have been frozen in shock while the creep did whatever he pleased. Except, after the week Oikawa had been through, he wasn't having this shit. Gritting his teeth, Oikawa headbutted Max as hard as he could. Unlike in the movies, Oikawa didn't do a cool backflip or smoothly step aside to deliver another hit.

The headbutt left Oikawa just as disoriented. Though, it did succeed in getting Max off of him. Scrambling to his feet, Oikawa's foot got caught in his duvet as he tried to stand up and he fell to the floor. That didn't stop him from trying to get the hell out of there. He could hear Max groaning in pain and Oikawa derived a small amount of pleasure at hearing the pain in the man's voice.

Making it to his feet, Oikawa was almost out the door when something hit him in the back of the head. Oikawa tumbled to the floor. Hissing in pain, he rolled over to his back. He'd bit his lip on his way down and blood filled his mouth. Dazedly, he stared up as Max hovered over him. The man's mouth was moving but Oikawa couldn't make out anything that he was saying.

In fact, Oikawa couldn't hear anything. Especially not his front door being kicked in or the loud, frantic shout of his name. He could only lay there and watch as Max was punched hard in the face by Iwaizumi.

_Iwaizumi?_

Oikawa tried to sit up. His head was pounding and his eyelids felt heavy. He only managed to roll to his side but it was enough to get the view that he'd needed. Max was on the floor with Iwaizumi straddling him, punching the stalker repeatedly and shouting something at the top of his lungs. The only thing was...Oikawa couldn't hear what Iwaizumi was saying.

Suddenly, Kuroo and Bokuto were there, pulling Iwaizumi off Max. There was so much blood. All over Iwaizumi's fist and Max's face was unrecognizable. A gentle touch to Oikawa's shoulder pulled his attention to the others in the apartment. Akaashi was on the phone, probably with the authorities. Yahaba was the one who'd touched Oikawa's shoulder. Oikawa stared up at his best friend, watching how Yahaba cried. He was saying something to him.

Again, Oikawa couldn't hear a thing.

He reached up to brush his fingers across Yahaba's face. His body protested the action. "I," his voice cracked, but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. "I don't hear you..." Tears rolled down the sides of his face as realization settled in. "I...I can't hear you..." He cried harder. His vision blurred as he struggled to remain conscious.

The last thing Oikawa remembered before darkness overtook him was Iwaizumi's face as the boxer cradled his head in his lap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters are left but there aren't that many. Until next time!


	11. Pretty When You Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I'm exhausted, so, just ignore any typos/grammatical errors, pls!

Iwaizumi did not want to sound like a cliche but he really did hate hospitals. The corridor was stuffy and the air had an undertone of bleach. On the walls, amidst the scrapes from hundreds of trolleys, uplifting paintings hung. The portraits painted images of endless sunshine and happiness when none of those things existed at the moment. At least not for him or any of the others who were waiting for an update on Oikawa's status.

Three days had passed since Oikawa's stalker had attacked him. Since Oikawa had slipped into unconsciousness, he'd yet to open his eyes again. Today Oikawa was supposed to be moved to his own room. Iwaizumi didn't want that to happen because that would only confirm his fears; Oikawa wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. He couldn't forget how distraught Oikawa had been when he'd told Yahaba that he couldn't hear him.

Everyone in the room at the time had known what that meant. Last night, Kuroo had tried to assure Iwaizumi that there was a chance that the hearing loss was temporary. Even he hadn't been so sure. He was currently outside somewhere talking on the phone with Tsukishima who seemed like the only one who could keep Kuroo from falling apart right now.

Everyone else was there, including Oikawa's sister who had purposefully excluded herself from their group. Iwaizumi figured it had something to do with the way Yahaba looked as if he would rip her head off if she so much as looked in his direction. Because his boyfriend was such a guarded little shit, Iwaizumi didn't have the full story on why Yahaba hated Oikawa's sister. He could only assume that it had something to do with the woman's husband.

During the intake, Iwaizumi couldn't answer any of the nurse's questions about Oikawa. He'd felt so useless when Yahaba had to step in. Realistically, Iwaizumi didn't know shit about Oikawa Tooru.

On Thursday, it had come to Iwaizumi's attention that Oikawa hadn't been sleeping, eating or acting like himself lately. He was also informed of the reappearance of Oikawa's stalker. Iwaizumi was upset because during their phone calls Oikawa had pretended as if everything had been fine. 

The lead singer probably thought that he was hiding it well. Since Oikawa had been staying with Kuroo it had been easier for him to slack off since Kuroo was at work majority of the time. Oikawa probably thought that since Akaashi didn't know him that well, he wouldn't pick up on anything. Except, Oikawa failed to realize that out of the west coast gang, Akaashi was the most observant. He picked up on Oikawa's poor sleep habits on Wednesday. He'd told Yahaba about it and they'd been monitoring Oikawa ever since.

Iwaizumi and Bokuto had returned as soon as possible. Luckily, they'd arrived right on time. During the drive back to the city, Iwaizumi made the mistake of checking his social media. There had been pictures of Oikawa kissing another guy all over Iwaizumi's feed. When Iwaizumi realized who the guy was, he'd been prepared to interrogate the hell out of Oikawa once he'd arrived.

But, then things had taken a turn for the worst.

A television was on somewhere. Iwaizumi could hear the voices of cheery reporters as they talked about the parade today. Thanksgiving had never meant anything to Iwaizumi. Every year, Akaashi's parents had them over for dinner but it had never been to celebrate the decimation of an indigenous group.

They just took advantage of the holiday since normally they were all too busy to see each other as much as they would've liked. This year they were all together again, sans Akaashi's parents. Kyoutani had arrived late last night after Akaashi had informed him on the situation.

Yesterday, the authorities informed them that Max had been in town for a month prior to leaving the cupcakes in Oikawa's apartment. Thanks to Iwaizumi, Max was in a coma. The police had to search his hotel room for answers. Honestly, no one gave a shit.

Their main concern was Oikawa now.

"I'm going to the vending machine," Bokuto said as he stood up from his seat on the floor. "Anyone want anything?" The question was general but his eyes were on Iwaizumi. Kyoutani had already forced Yahaba to eat a honey bun that morning. Iwaizumi hadn't eaten anything at all. "Iwaizumi?" He decided to ask the man directly.

"I'm good," Iwaizumi replied automatically without looking in Bokuto's direction. Bokuto opened his mouth to say something but Akaashi stood up as well and whispered something to him. The couple walked to the vending machine together.

How in the hell could Iwaizumi eat right now? His thoughts were crowded with endless possibilities. Was Oikawa ever going to wake up? If and when Oikawa woke up would his hearing return?

Was Oikawa cheating on him with Kageyama?

He'd looked at the picture countless times in search of anything that would prove to him that the kiss had been unwanted on Oikawa's behalf. He wanted so badly to believe that the picture had been taken at the perfect time right before Oikawa shoved Kageyama away.

It seemed like the wrong time to question Yahaba about it. He was Oikawa's best friend maybe he would know the truth. But there were more important things to worry about right now. Iwaizumi would have to deal with the lies his boyfriend had told him some other time.

The thing was, Iwaizumi was having a hard time thinking of anything else. He didn't want to think about Oikawa lying in the bed with tubes in his nostrils and his skin all clammy. Focusing on the possibility of Oikawa cheating on him gave him the distraction he needed. Though, it wasn't the best distraction. The match with Ushijima hadn't really crossed his mind either. Iwaizumi had gained the weight he'd needed and the match was in a month. He wasn't worried about that.

Closing his eyes, Iwaizumi's mind filled with images of Oikawa entangled in sweaty limbs that didn't belong to Iwaizumi. How may times had Kageyama and Oikawa met in secret like that? Had it escalated to sex yet? Iwaizumi's throat tightened making it hard to swallow. His eyes stung with fresh tears and he placed his face in his hands in hopes of keeping the tears at bay.

Kiyoko and Yachi stood up to go check on Kuroo. The former was more than likely stepping out for some fresh air. She had her fair share of hospital woes before her grandmother passed. As much as hospitals were there to save lives, so many people had bad experiences with them. Iwaizumi was surprised that Kyoutani had even stepped foot inside of the hospital.

Unlike Kiyoko and Iwaizumi who just disliked the atmosphere, Kyoutani had a genuine fear of hospitals. Iwaizumi had once thought it was hilarious until he found out the reason behind Kyoutani's fear.

"Mrs. Bennet," a nurse greeted Oikawa's sister.

Iwaizumi, Yahaba, and Kyoutani perked up at the sight of the nurse. Hurriedly, Yahaba stood up to hear whatever it was the nurse was telling Oikawa's sister. Iwaizumi did the same.

"...you can speak with him for just a moment—"

"Tooru's awake?" Yahaba cut in.

The nurse seemed hesitant to disclose that information. "Yes. We are only allowing family in."

"We're the only fucking family he has!" Yahaba yelled. He pointed at Oikawa's stunned sister. "This bitch doesn't give a fuck about Tooru! I don't even know why she's here!"

Nanami, Oikawa's sister said nothing to defend herself. From the pitiful look on her face, it was obvious that she knew that Yahaba's anger was justified. The nurse kept it professional, though. She assured Yahaba that they would be allowed to see Oikawa soon. Yahaba looked as if he wasn't going to back down. So, Kyoutani stepped in, he grabbed Yahaba by the arm.

Iwaizumi watched Kyoutani and Yahaba walk down the hall as the couple argued. Well, Yahaba was doing all the yelling. Kyoutani was more than likely waiting until they were outside before he verbally retaliated. Iwaizumi stuffed his hands in his pockets and just waited for Oikawa's sister's return.

* * *

Oikawa was still moved to another room but the bright side was that he could have visitors, other than family, during regular hours. The doctor had to kick them all out in a polite manner. He'd simply suggested they each go home to eat and rest before returning later that day. Regardless of if they holed up in the corridors, they wouldn't be allowed to see Oikawa until late afternoon.

Now they were all back at the hospital. Oikawa's sister had left saying that she would return with Takeru. Today was still Thanksgiving and she had plans with her family. Yahaba really hated her. Iwaizumi was starting to feel the same but he didn't know the situation. He was just exhausted and he hadn't eaten in two days. Being in the hospital brought back bad memories. All in all, everything made him irritable.

While the 5th Element members surrounded Oikawa's bed, Akaashi, Bokuto, and Iwaizumi remained in the back of the room. Iwaizumi suddenly felt out of place. With everything coming to light it left him wondering if he'd ever known the real Oikawa Tooru at all.

Eventually, Akaashi and Bokuto joined the group. Bokuto and Kuroo lifted everyone's spirits with their usual antics. They knew how to turn any situation into a good-natured joke. Iwaizumi envied that about them.

Everything wasn't peachy now. According to the doctor, Oikawa's hearing loss had been temporary but the sound in his right ear had yet to return. They were informed to keep the noise at a minimum to accommodate Oikawa. Apparently, the doctor could just tell that Bokuto and Kuroo were a couple of clowns because he had directed the warning to them. Under any other circumstances, Iwaizumi would have been amused by that.

But Iwaizumi still had one thing on his mind: Was Oikawa cheating on him?

Feeling eyes on him, Iwaizumi lifted his head to see Oikawa staring directly at him. It seemed rude of him to be sulking in a corner after his boyfriend had awoken from a coma. He was being selfish. This wasn't about Iwaizumi or his feelings. Right now, he needed to be there for Oikawa. Iwaizumi gave Oikawa a reassuring smile to ease Oikawa's worries.

Oikawa returned the smile. Everyone told Oikawa about how happy they were that he was fine. They assured him that they'd be there for him every step of the way. Those were the things that Iwaizumi had planned to tell Oikawa. The things he should have told Oikawa but he didn't. Instead, he remained where he was standing, drowning himself in assumptions.

This was why Iwaizumi hated to be lied to. Once doubt settled in, it was hard for him to overlook it. He'd taken a chance with Oikawa. If Oikawa hadn't been honest with him after Iwaizumi had scrubbed himself raw for the man...

"I'm sorry for making you all worry about me," Oikawa said. "I promise to sit through any lectures that I'm sure you guys have planned for me. But, I'd like some alone time with Iwaizumi..."

Surprisingly, Yahaba had no complaints. He was much better now that Oikawa was conscious. They could have their talk later. As they filed out of the room, everyone made their separate promises to see Oikawa again soon.

There was a chair in the room. Picking it up, Iwaizumi walked over to Oikawa's bed. Without a word, he sat the chair on its legs and took a seat. He stared at his folded hands in his lap but he could feel the heat of Oikawa's gaze on him. He could practically feel Oikawa's nerves going haywire. His silence had the man terrified. But Iwaizumi didn't know where to start.

Oikawa misread Iwaizumi's silence. He assumed that Iwaizumi was still in shock. Iwaizumi had lost three, very important people to him. He'd sat on the side of hospital beds before. Oikawa was aware of this. What Oikawa wasn't aware of was, although past trauma had contributed to Iwaizumi's standoffish mood, it wasn't the only reason.

"Thank you. If you hadn't shown up when you had..." Nervously, Oikawa fiddled with his wristband. Iwaizumi touched his knee. The touch was comforting and Oikawa smiled. "I made something for you. Yahaba is holding my phone hostage so you'll have to get it later."

It felt as though an unseen force had an iron-like grip on Iwaizumi's heart. With every inhale and exhale the hand constricted tighter. Oikawa was acting like himself. He wasn't acting like a guilty lover. Iwaizumi didn't know what to think of that. Regardless, he couldn't interrogate Oikawa yet. Not here.

"How are you feeling?" Iwaizumi asked, voice gruff from days without talking much.

"You want the truth?" Oikawa joked to lighten the mood.

And just like that, Iwaizumi threw his plans out the window. "Do you even know, how to tell the truth?" he angrily bit out. Glancing up, he stared at Oikawa, gaze harsh and accusatory.

"What are you talking about, Iwa-chan?"

The use of the pet name pissed Iwaizumi off. It reminded him of that night in the supermarket when they'd bumped into Kageyama. Up until then, Iwaizumi had thought that the honorific was solely for him. He pretended to hate it but it made him feel special, like this thing with Oikawa wasn't one-sided. Come to find out, Oikawa used it for all his toys.

"You've lied to me so much that you can't keep up with them, can you?" Iwaizumi scowled as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

Oikawa panicked. Iwaizumi had never looked at him like that before. "I," he licked his dry lips. "Iwa-chan—"

"Don't call me that!"

Iwaizumi hadn't meant to shout. He immediately felt lower than a shit stain when Oikawa visibly flinched. What in the hell was wrong with him? This wasn't the time for this. He should be telling Oikawa how happy he was that he was awake and hadn't completely lost his hearing. Iwaizumi should be grateful that he made it to the apartment when he had.

"I was meaning to come clean..."

"So you are cheating on me with Kageyama?"

Oikawa shook his head frantically. "No! Fuck no! Iwa-ch—Iwaizumi I'm not cheating on you. How did you even come to that conclusion?"

Quietly, Iwaizumi took his phone out of his pocket. He'd saved the picture so he could use it just for this exact purpose. There was no way for Oikawa to lie to him if the proof was staring him in the face. When he found the picture, he showed it to Oikawa. Iwaizumi watched Oikawa's expression closely. Recognition flashed across Oikawa's features and Iwaizumi felt a stab of pain in his chest.

"It's not what you think." Oikawa was still exhausted. That would explain the poor, cliche of an excuse.

"Really? 'Cause it looks like you're kissing a guy who you've claimed to hate."

"He kissed me. I didn't want it."

Iwaizumi turned the phone around to look at the picture. "You have to hand it to the paparazzi, they sure do their research," he chuckled humorlessly. "Says here that Kageyama is a local tattoo artist. Imagine that."

Oikawa had no idea where Iwaizumi was going with this but he was scared. Iwaizumi was so cold right now. Oikawa couldn't feel the natural warmth that had always radiated from the man. An involuntary shiver rippled through him and he pulled the thin, white sheet up to his chin.

"Who did your tattoo, Oikawa?"

 _Oikawa_. When was the last time Iwaizumi had called him Oikawa? That was a slap in the face that Oikawa knew he deserved.

"Kageyama," Oikawa answered quietly.

"Was this before or after you decided you hated him?"

What Oikawa really hated was to be interrogated like this. "I know that you're upset, Iwaizumi, but, fuck can you be a little considerate of my situation? We can talk about this later." He chuckled dryly. "Better yet, let's get it over with. Who knows if I'll be able to _hear_ you come morning!"

"Considerate?" That was what really set Iwaizumi off. "When have I not been considerate of your situation?You want to talk about considerate... You lied to me after I told you how much I hate to be lied to!"

"I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" he asked incredulously. "You're fucking sorry?!"

"What else do you want me to say?" Oikawa wiped away tears. "I was afraid to tell you the truth about Kageyama. If you knew you would have looked at me differently. I've never lied to you about anything serious."

"You're missing the point, _Oikawa_. Not that I'm surprised. You've always been so fucking self-centered!" Iwaizumi ignored Oikawa pitiful cries. "What else have you lied to me about?"

Oikawa tried to reach for Iwaizumi but the IV in his arm restricted his movement. "Iwa...please let me explain." IWaizumi felt so far away. It made him panic. Now, he needed Iwaizumi more than ever.

"I've given you chance after chance to explain."

"I know. I know, Iwa but I was afraid. I didn't want to lose you."

"You didn't want to lose me so you did the one thing that I asked you _not_ to do? What fucking sense does that make?"

Oikawa had known that Iwaizumi would be pissed once the truth came out. But he never expected Iwaizumi to be this upset. The man wasn't looking at him the same. There wasn't a hint of fondness. It was as if Iwaizumi had already closed himself off. The walls Iwaizumi had let down for Oikawa were back up.

"Kageyama and I were involved in the past. The relationship was strictly physical and it ended way before you and I got together." The truth came pouring out. With the threat of losing Iwaizumi for good, Oikawa no longer cared about his ugly past. "We...I was his Dom. The sex was nothing more than hate sex, Iwaizumi. But, it was consensual. I would have never done those things if he hadn't wanted it..."

"You were his Dom?" Iwaizumi frowned. The gears inside his mind were fast at work. "That riding crop in your closet..."

"It's mine. I lied because...because, how in the fuck do I admit something like that?"

With both hands, Iwaizumi rubbed his face in exhaustion. This...All of this was just too much to take in right now. In retrospect, Iwaizumi shouldn't be this upset. He should have never put so much trust in a person he'd just met. If Oikawa would lie about things like this, what else would he keep from Iwaizumi?

The thing about liars was...they didn't know how to stop. It was like a sickness. If Oikawa could lie to him so easily about something seemingly insignificant, what was stopping him from lying again? A voice, deep inside of Iwaizumi's head taunted him. Because this wasn't what Iwaizumi was really running from. He wasn't running from a man who told white lies. Iwaizumi was running from something bigger than that and he was too much of a coward to admit it.

This just gave him the excuse to leave. To run from his problems like he always had.

"I can't do this," Iwaizumi muttered under his breath. "I can't..." Standing up, he glanced around the hospital room, looking anywhere but at the distraught man on the hospital bed. "I hope everything works out for you, Oikawa. You're strong so I'm sure you'll pull through this..."

"What?" Oikawa went into full on panic mode. "Wait! Iwa, don't leave!"

Iwaizumi hurried his steps, ignoring Oikawa's desperate pleas. Opening the door to the room, he was met with Yahaba, Kyoutani, and Kuroo. Shoving past them, he ran down the hall, drowning out the bewildered shouts of his name. He just needed to get away. Various monitors were ringing in his ear, the scent of death still lingered in the corridors and Iwaizumi just wanted to get away from it all.

Back in the room was pandemonium. Oikawa had yanked the IV out of his arm so he could run after Iwaizumi. It had slipped his mind that he hadn't used his legs in three days. When he tried to stand, he fell out of the bed with a loud shout. There was a dull ringing in his ears, his head was throbbing, and his vision blurry. The doctor and nurse were at Oikawa's side, trying to calm him down but he just continuously yelled Iwaizumi's name.

Yahaba and Kuroo had to assist the hospital staff in getting Oikawa back into his bed. Oikawa didn't go down without a fight. In the distance, he could hear the nurse mention sedating him, but Oikawa didn't care. He just needed Iwaizumi back. He just needed to explain himself and everything could go back to the way it had been before Iwaizumi left.

"Tooru, please you have to calm down!" Yahaba tried reasoning with him.

"No!" Oikawa continued to struggle. "I need to stop Iwa-chan!"

"If he keeps this up we'll have to sedate him," the doctor announced as he gave his nurse the silent command to go get the necessary equipment.

Kuroo stepped in, pressing a gentle hand to Oikawa's brow. "Tooru, listen to me, I'll go get Iwaizumi. I'll bring him back, okay?"

"Tetsu," Oikawa cried, "Please...I need him. Please, bring Iwa-chan back." 

"Okay, I've got you," Kuroo reassured him, fighting back tears of his own. "It's going to be okay. Take a deep breath..." He looked across the bed at Yahaba who was on the other side. "I'm going to go get Iwaizumi. I'll be right back." The last remark was aimed at Oikawa. "I'll be right back, okay, Tooru?"

Tears rolled down Oikawa's face as he jerkily nodded his head. When Kuroo ran out of the room, Oikawa started to panic again but Yahaba was there to comfort him.

. . .

"What's your fucking problem, Hajime?" Kyoutani asked, breathing haggardly from chasing Iwaizumi. "You can't just leave. Oikawa needs you."

"Well, he should have thought about that before he lied to me," Iwaizumi bit back. "You know how I feel about liars."

Kyoutani frowned in confusion. Understanding washed over him and he relaxed his fist. "Oikawa lied to you? About what?" They both hated liars, for good reason. Still, this situation was different.

"Does it matter?"

"Yeah, it fucking matters! Your boyfriend is in the hospital. You can't just leave him!"

Iwaizumi chuckled bitterly. "So you're an expert on relationships now?" Shaking his head, he turned his back to Kyoutani. "I thought Oikawa was different. Turns out he's just untrustworthy like the rest of them."

At first, Kyoutani hadn't been a fan of Oikawa. And, while, Oikawa still irked him at times, Kyoutani knew for a fact that Oikawa loved Iwaizumi. It took some time, but Kyoutani had grown fond of the annoying lead singer. What Iwaizumi was doing now wasn't right. Oikawa wasn't in a good place right now and he needed Iwaizumi now more than ever.

"You're a coward," Kyoutani spat, "Things aren't so easy anymore so you want out. That's fucked up, Hajime!"

"You don't know what you're talking about."

"I know how I'd feel if that was Yahaba up there in that bed!" Kyoutani took a step closer, stopping right behind Iwaizumi. "It would scare the shit out of me. The thought of losing someone else I love. But Oikawa is okay, Iwaizumi. He's alive and he needs you."

Iwaizumi started to walk off. "Don't follow me, Kentarou." He threw over his shoulder, voice flat and emotionless. "Just leave me alone."

"Stop being a Lil' bitch, Hajime!"

Iwaizumi ignored him. Kyoutani reluctantly watched him walk away.

* * *

Kuroo cursed under his breath. He was out of cigarettes. Again. He'd went through two boxes in the course of three days. Lately, he had been cutting the habit down to one a day. But with the current situation, his nerves were all over the place. After he failed to bring Iwaizumi back, he'd felt so guilty while he'd listened to Oikawa cry himself to sleep. No one had been able to get in touch with the boxer since.

Iwaizumi hadn't been to his apartment either. Bokuto and Kyoutani had checked. They'd even staked the place out for a full day. Still no sign of Iwaizumi. As the days passed, the longer Oikawa suffered. And because of Iwaizumi's sudden departure, it had strained the relationship of the east and west coast bunch.

Kuroo had made a remark about Iwaizumi that had got under Kyoutani's skin. That remark had almost started a fight between the two. Bokuto had to step in. Kuroo could tell that Bokuto had been torn between them. It sucked that things had to be that way but they were all protective of their friends. So, it was understandable.

Yesterday, Oikawa was released from the hospital. He was now in Kuroo's guest room fast asleep. If Oikawa wasn't crying over Iwaizumi, he was crying over everything he'd lost in a matter of days. The ability to hear in his right ear and the band. It was heartbreaking to witness. Kuroo had taken his vacation days early. The days he'd put aside for their trip to Tokyo for New Year's had to be used now.

There was no way he could leave Oikawa alone. Yahaba stopped by often and Akaashi had been there that morning. Kuroo was trying to keep it all together but it was hard. Nothing he did seemed to help. Oikawa wouldn't even talk to any of them. Kuroo really needed Tsukishima right now. With his boyfriend around, Kuroo had no use for cigarettes to take the edge off.

A knock at his front door saved Kuroo from the pity-party he'd been throwing, for which he was grateful. He couldn't allow himself to fall into despair. He had always been the crutch of their group. Everyone had their role and Kuroo took his role very seriously.

Without looking through the peephole, Kuroo opened the front door. He visibly relaxed when he saw who the person was. "Bro, it's been while." He stood back, allowing Bokuto entrance.

Bokuto smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, shit has been hectic on my end. You know, with the whole search for..." For obvious reasons that name was off limits whenever Oikawa was around. And although Oikawa wasn't in sight, he didn't want to risk it.

Kuroo kept his voice down. "Still no word?" he asked.

"Nope." Bokuto shut the door behind him. "His phone is back on, though. So, that's a sign."

Nodding hs head thoughtfully, Kuroo walked over to the living room taking a seat on the couch. Bokuto sat on the loveseat. His hair wasn't in its usual style, his clothes were slightly wrinkled, still, Bokuto's kicks were dope. Kuroo smiled fondly at that. He hadn't realized how much he'd missed Bokuto until now.

"What's been up with you?" Bokuto inquired, his eyes taking in Kuroo's haggard form. "Akaashi said you seemed...depressed."

"Damn Akaashi and his all-seeing eyes," Kuroo laughed. "Seriously, how do you get anything past him?"

Bokuto laughed, too. "I don't! Akaashi calls me out on my bullshit constantly."

"Tsukki is the same way. Except, he just gives me this look..." He poorly mimicked the stern expression his boyfriend gave him more often than Kuroo would like to admit. "Fuck, it looks better when Tsukki does it."

"You'll be seeing him soon, right?" Bokuto couldn't help but notice how Kuroo's eyes lit up every time he mentioned Tsukishima. "I hear you guys are going to Japan in January."

Kuroo's smile faded. "Yeah, about that..."

He filled Bokuto in about how he had to use his vacation days. The situation wouldn't be so bad if it weren't for the fact that money was tight on both ends. Regardless of what happened, Tsukishima had to wait until January before he could fly out. Not only were their plans for the new year ruined but Kuroo feared he would have to miss Tsukishima's graduation.

"...but, it'll be fine," Kuroo said once he was done explaining everything, "I'll just make it up to Tsukki."

Bokuto admired that about Kuroo. How the drummer could put the needs of his friends over his own without complaint. Being the best bro that he was, Bokuto decided to lend a hand. The door to the guest room suddenly opened. Bokuto's eyes widened when he saw the figure standing in the doorway. That couldn't be Oikawa...

Kuroo went to Oikawa and asked him if he needed anything. Oikawa only replied with nods and shakes of his head. Bokuto continued to stare at what used to be Oikawa Tooru. He was practically skin and bones, his skin was ashen and there were deep bags were under his eyes. It was surreal. 

Where in the fuck was Iwaizumi?

* * *

Rock bottom.

That was where Iwaizumi Hajime was and had been ever since he'd abandoned Oikawa. There was no point in sugarcoating things. He had abandoned Oikawa when the man had needed him most. No matter how much alcohol he consumed it wasn't enough to wash the guilt away. Iwaizumi had been staying at a hotel for a week, spending his nights at a nearby bar, drowning in regret.

Kyoutani had been right, Iwaizumi was nothing more than a coward. After a day of being in denial, Iwaizumi had come to his senses. The way he'd left things with Oikawa had been fucked up. But, that was why Iwaizumi couldn't go back. How could he face Oikawa after that? Their relationship had been rushed. They'd jumped head first into it. Iwaizumi had known that from the start.

But being with Oikawa had made him forget about all the bad things in his life. Out of everything, Oikawa had been a constant source of happiness. To find out that Oikawa had been keeping things from him only helped Iwaizumi walk away.

Walking away from Oikawa had been an impulsive decision that Iwaizumi regretted. He honestly did. He just didn't know how to begin to make things right. Things would never go back to the way they used to be. Iwaizumi had to get some things off his chest. Oikawa had to be willing to stop the needless lying. Well, if Oikawa still wanted anything to do with Iwaizumi after everything that had happened.

He had turned his phone back on two days ago. The influx of messages was overwhelming. Some were from Kyoutani, Bokuto, and Akaashi. The rest were from Oikawa. Iwaizumi hadn't bothered to read them. He wasn't ready to face the consequences of his cowardly act. The truth was, Iwaizumi was terrified. Almost losing Oikawa reminded him of why he'd been so hesitant in the beginning.

"Fucking finally," someone said from behind Iwaizumi. "I've looked around for you everywhere!"

Iwaizumi had been almost to his hotel room when the person stopped him. He noted that the voice wasn't familiar. Still, he didn't want to talk to anyone right now. Turning around, he scowled once he realized who the person was.

"Tendou," Iwaizumi greeted, unenthused. "Ushijima's lap dog."

"The one and only!" Tendou derided. Taking a step closer, he sniffed. "You reek, Iwaizumi. Had a rough week, huh?"

"What do you want?" Iwaizumi impatiently asked.

"You and I need to talk."

"Aren't we talking right now?"

"Don't be cute," Tendou sneered. "We need to talk about you pulling out of this match. You know Wakatoshi doesn't know how to even use Twitter. He didn't post the tweet so the challenge is null."

Of course, Iwaizumi had known that Ushijima hadn't been the one to challenge him directly. Still, this fight needed to happen. Iwaizumi needed this. With everything that had happened, this fight would be a way for him to release a lot of pent-up frustration. Besides, Iwaizumi wasn't going to be the one to back down. That would follow him for the rest of his career.

Tendou was closer now, giving Iwaizumi a dangerous look with narrowed into slits. "I've been in this shit hole of a city for three days looking for you. The longer I'm here, the longer I'm away from him. And because of your little stunt in Vegas, Wakatoshi has gotten worst. So, cut the bullshit and end the fight!"

Either it was the alcohol or the fact that Iwaizumi had been out of it for days but the look in Tendou's eyes was unnerving. Desperation. It was the kind of desperation that drove people to do things they would later regret. Iwaizumi knew that look all too well. However...

"I can't," Iwaizumi told Tendou. "If I back out now, it will ruin me. You know that."

"Ruin you?! It's already ruined Wakatoshi!" Tendou yanked at his hair in frustration. His eyes were blown back like a man possessed. Then, he relaxed as if none of that had just occurred; it was scary as hell. "Come back to Cali with me. Please, just talk to him. Hear him out..."

Tendou Satori was begging? That alone was terrifying. Iwaizumi had heard rumors about the man. The kinds of things that made people fear the dark. Now, here he was, near tears and begging Iwaizumi to just talk to Ushijima. Were things really that bad for the heavyweight?

"When are you flying out?" asked Iwaizumi.

"The sooner the better," Tendou grimaced. "It stinks here."

Iwaizumi had a feeling that he was going to regret this, but what the hell. This could distract him from the mess he'd left behind with Oikawa. So, he agreed to fly out to California with Tendou tomorrow.

. . .

Back in his hotel room, later that night, Iwaizumi went through his phone and deleted the messages he didn't feel like replying to. Since his phone had been turned back on, Bokuto and Akaashi have called him back to back. He only sent a text message to Kyoutani so everyone would know that he was alive and they didn't have to worry. Of course, a measly text message wouldn't be enough. Kyoutani had called him everything under the sun but it still stung when the younger man called him a coward. Because it was the truth.

Against his better judgment, Iwaizumi opened Oikawa's message thread. Amidst the apologies and pleads for him to come back or at least respond, was a link to something Oikawa had said was a gift for Iwaizumi. In the morning, Iwaizumi would fly out to see what all the fuss was about with Ushijima. Afterward, he would face Oikawa.

At least, that was the initial plan. Iwaizumi's curiosity got the better of him and he opened the link Oikawa had sent him. It took him to Oikawa's Soundcloud. An account that Iwaizumi had never known of. There were playlists of 5th Element's set lists and there were even original songs that Oikawa had performed live. The link directed Iwaizumi to a playlist that had been created just for him.

_Love Letters to Hajime._

If the title wasn't enough to leave Iwaizumi in a puddle of his own tears, hearing Oikawa's voice through his earbuds sure as hell did the trick. Oikawa had selected three songs that described his love for Iwaizumi and he'd did a cover for each, adding his own style to the songs to make it a little more personal. Oikawa's voice was smooth and clear and quiet yet powerful. Soothing, in a way. It was a promise of tomorrow. It was beautiful, and Iwaizumi wished that Oikawa would never stop singing to him.

-o0o-

Iwaizumi purposefully called Akaashi to see where Oikawa was staying. If he would've called Kyoutani or Bokuto they would've been too busy chewing him out to give him the information he needed. Akaashi would chew him out later but he commended Iwaizumi for manning up. Though, Akaashi had advised Iwaizumi to do it at a respectable hour. Not two o'clock in the morning.

Not two o'clock in the morning.

But Iwaizumi had waited long enough. For all that he knew, Oikawa never wanted to see him again still, Iwaizumi had to explain himself. He knocked on Kuroo's door and prepared himself for a cold greeting from the man. Kuroo had every right to be pissed at him so Iwaizumi would take it in stride.

Instead of Kuroo, Iwaizumi was greeted by a tall blond. Tsukishima was standing there looking down at Iwaizumi as though he had crawled out of the gutter. They hadn't seen each other, face to face, since that first night at 5th Element's show. There had been the occasional chat via Skype when Kuroo would shove the phone in Iwaizumi's face and force him to speak to his "gorgeous boyfriend"

Other than that, Iwaizumi and Tsukishima didn't know each other. That didn't stop Tsukishima from giving Iwaizumi the meanest glare he could muster. Iwaizumi deserved it.

"Is Oikawa here?" Iwaizumi asked.

Tsukishima blinked, his face morphing into a neutral expression. "I don't know anyone by that name. Are you sure you have the right address?" he inquired, tone dripping with cool indifference.

"Tsukki! Who is that?" Kuroo yelled from inside the apartment.

"Jehovah Witness," Tsukishima replied, his lips quirking in amusement.

"You know you're supposed to pretend no one is home!" Kuroo complained. "Oh shit!They can hear me, huh?"

Tsukishima continued to stare at Iwaizumi, making it very clear that he was aware of the situation and that he had no intentions of letting Iwaizumi in that easily. Approaching footsteps could be heard. Kuroo spotted Iwaizumi and any amusement dropped from his face.

"Kei, back up." Hesitantly, Tsukishima stepped away from the door. Kuroo slipped out of it and closed it behind him. "You've got some fucking nerve, Iwaizumi. Do you have any idea what Tooru has been through this past week?"

Iwaizumi could only imagine. "I came to talk to him."

Kuroo snorted. "Oh, now you want to talk..." He sighed tiredly, running his fingers through his messy hair. "Listen up, if you're not here to make this right, I swear I'm going to _try_ to kick your ass, Iwaizumi. I know I'd lose one on one but the thing is...my baby, Tsukki, is here and he's a crafty fucker. We'll jump you if we have to."

"That won't be necessary," Iwaizumi said. Lowering his head, he stared at his shoes as he contemplated his next words. "I shouldn't have left like I had. If Oikawa wants to hear me out, I'd like to explain myself. If he wants me gone, I'll leave. I'm not here to start any trouble.

"Of fucking course, Oikawa wants to hear you out. Get your ass in there and fix this, Iwaizumi." Kuroo opened the door to his apartment, motioning Iwaizumi in. "I really like you for Oikawa. But you can't fuck up like this again. Then, I'll have to put Tsukki on you and you don't want that." He was only partially joking.

Iwaizumi felt slightly better knowing that Kuroo didn't hate him.

Tsukishima was sitting on the armrest of the loveseat with his arms crossed. Iwaizumi felt as if Kuroo and Tsukishima were Oikawa's parents. They were so protecting of the man. Idly, Iwaizumi was grateful that Oikawa hadn't been at Yahaba's. Kyoutani had told him about Yahaba's nice collection. Iwaizumi had a feeling that Yahaba wouldn't have been as understanding as Kuroo.

Kuroo showed Iwaizumi to the guest room where Oikawa was. He knocked on the door but retreated to his bedroom with Tsukishima in tow. Seconds later, Oikawa opened the door, rubbing his eyes groggily. When he lifted his head and saw who was standing there, his bottom lipped trembled.

"Iwa..." Oikawa moved to hug Iwaizumi, yet stopped himself. "What are you doing here?"

God. Iwaizumi couldn't tear his eyes away from the sight of Oikawa. Was this his fault? Did Oikawa look so defeated because of what Iwaizum had done? Carefully, Iwaizumi lifted his hands to cup Oikawa's face lightly. Oikawa initially flinched at the touch. Gradually he relaxed. Blinking back tears, Oikawa gazed up at Iwaizumi, searching the man's face for an answer to his unspoken question.

_Is this the end for us?_

"I'm so sorry, Tooru," Iwaizumi spoke quietly, "I know an apology won't be enough but I am so fucking sorry for leaving you like that. You didn't deserve that."

"Why did you leave?" Oikawa tried not to lose himself in Iwaizumi's touch. He didn't know how long Iwaizumi would be there. "Do you hate me now? Are you disgusted with me because of what I did to Kageyama?"

"No. No, Tooru. I...I was pissed off that you lied to me but that isn't why I left. I'm not disgusted with you." 

"Then why did you leave?"

"I left because I was afraid."

Oikawa frowned, confusion marring his features. "You...hurt me, Iwa. All this time I thought you hated me." His body began to tremble as the tears started to fall. "I tried to hate you. I thought if I hated you it'd be easier to get over you. But...but I love you so much."

Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa in close, cradling the man in his arms. "I love you too, Tooru. More than you'll ever know. That's why I was afraid. You...I thought you would never wake up again. The longer you were unconscious, the more I thought about going into Max's room and putting him out of his misery. Do you understand me Tooru? I was prepared to kill for you. It scares me now just thinking about the things I would do for you."

"I'd do the same for you, Hajime. What's so bad about wanting to protect the ones we love?"

It was more than that. Iwaizumi was just scratching the surface. Having Oikawa in his arms again was distracting, though. "How can you forgive me?" Iwaizumi couldn't find it in himself to forgive so easily. "How can you forgive me after what I put you through?"

"I haven't forgiven you," Oikawa replied, "I'm just not ready to let you go. I want to tell you the truth about my parents. And, I want you to tell me why you shut down like you do. I don't want this to be the end. So, if you're up for it, I'd like for us to talk this out the right way."

"I'd love that, Tooru."

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please, for the love of IwaOi, do not gripe about where I ended this chapter. I wanted to get this out before exams kicked off and I succeeded. Usually, I don't give a shit, but, please, shower me with praise. I seek validation. 
> 
> Until next time~ 
> 
> Love Letters to Hajime.  
> 1\. Unthinkable - Covered by Daniela Andrade  
> 2\. Video Games - Lana Del Rey  
> 3\. Keep on Loving You - Cigarettes After Sex (cover)


	12. Nothing's Gonna Hurt You Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the chapter is named after the song by Cigarettes After Sex. (Yes, that is Iwa's song for Oikawa)

 

Oikawa's father had been an accountant while his mother had taken on the traditional, stay-at-home mom role. At the time, Oikawa had been too young to pay attention to the things that had been happening around him. He'd been living in his own little bubble until everything had come crashing down. It had been his sister who'd eventually revealed the true story to him. For years Oikawa senior been taking money from one of his client's various accounts. With that money, he'd kept his wife happy with the lifestyle she'd always dreamed of. Unfortunately, their father had stolen money from the wrong people.

"My sister and I had to hide in the downstairs closet," Oikawa said, his voice a bare breath of sound. "They'd killed my mother first. I think they made my father watch. I'm not sure...Nanami had tried to cover my ears but my mother's screams were really loud..."

Iwaizumi instinctively tightened his hold on Oikawa's hand. They were lying on the bed in Kuroo's guest room, both on their backs with their hands intertwined. Moonlight seeped through the open blinds, bathing their visible skin in light. Iwaizumi stared at the side of Oikawa's face as the man told him a story that he'd never told anyone before. Yahaba just knew that Oikawa's parents were dead. Not the ugly truth.

"...they'd tortured my father for hours, long after he gave them the combination to the safe. The combination had been my birthdate. I'd wet myself, I was so scared, Iwa. Scared that my sister and I were going to be next." Oikawa blinked and a single tear rolled down the side of his face. Iwaizumi leaned over, kissing the tear away. Iwaizumi's body heat was comforting and it gave Oikawa the strength to continue. "After killing my father, they cleaned out the safe and they left. But Nanami and I stayed in the closet until morning."

They had no other relatives to turn to. So, Oikawa and his sister had been placed under the care of their father's coworker. Out of fear from the people who'd killed their parents, the colleague helped them leave the country, by cargo ship, with the promise of joining them in America once things cooled off. That had been a lie. Oikawa hadn't seen nor heard from the man since. And, the person who had supposed to look after them in New York had abandoned them at the docks.

"Nanami had always been self-centered. Even when we were kids," Oikawa snorted. "I think we both get that from our mother. Anyway, Nanami found work that paid under the table to take care of us both. We were still paranoid after what we'd been through so we both had lived by the code: Never let outsiders in. We would only use people to get what we needed in order to survive."

The first years had been tough but with the help of their neighbors, Oikawa and Nanami had gradually adapted to life in America. Then, Oikawa's sister had married the engineer at the age of twenty-three when Oikawa had been sixteen. Things had been relatively good until Oikawa had turned seventeen. His sister had walked in on him and his current boyfriend having sex.

"She told her husband and he kicked me out the same day."

"Why'd she tell?" asked Iwaizumi. "Is she homophobic, too?"

"No. Well, I don't know." Oikawa snuggled closer, burying his face in the crook of Iwaizumi's neck. "Nanami told me, straight up, that she wasn't going to allow me to ruin this for her. She'd sacrificed so much for me and now she was finally living in the luxury our parents had raised us in. Why would she give that up for her gay brother?" He quoted his sister word for word. 

Now, Iwaizumi understood why Yahaba hated Oikawa's sister. And, he also understood why Oikawa was such a guarded individual. Listening to Oikawa's story made him feel so much closer to him. 

"Thank you," Iwaizumi said, kissing the tip of Oikawa's ear. "Thank you for sharing that with me."

"You don't think differently of me?"

"Why would I?"

"I've done things that I'm not proud of..."

"You didn't have a choice. I know what's it like. My foster parents were abusive. They just used me for the government assistance. I slept in alleys a lot just to avoid them."

Oikawa lifted his head to stare at Iwaizumi with a worried expression. "That's terrible." He wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi protectively. "I see what you were talking about earlier. About wanting to kill for me. I really want to find these people and skin them alive."

Iwaizumi chuckled. His hands combed through Oikawa's oily hair. "It's okay. I'm okay. That's in the past. Just like what happened to you is in your past. But, it's still a part of you Oikawa. And, I love every part of you, even the not so pretty parts."

The tears were just pouring out of Oikawa now. He'd never known how much he'd needed to hear that. He never had to pretend to be someone else with Iwaizumi. No matter what. As long as he was honest, Iwaizumi loved him unconditionally. Oikawa's own sister hadn't been capable of that. So, how could this man from the other side of the country do so without barely any effort?

They stayed like that for an unknown amount of time. Iwaizumi told Oikawa more about his childhood. He explained why he always shut down when things were overwhelming. The more they each talked about the circumstances that had influenced who they were, the more Iwaizumi and Oikawa got to better understand each other. Oikawa lied to protect himself. Iwaizumi isolated himself because if he was alone no one could hurt him.

It took a while, but in the end, they could both admit that thinking like that was unhealthy. Oikawa promised to work on being honest and to stop thinking the worst. He also promised to give Iwaizumi his space whenever he needed it. Iwaizumi promised to stop shutting Oikawa out instead of talking about whatever was bothering him. Obviously, things would have been so much easier had they hashed all this out at the start of their relationship.

But they were human. Fuck ups were inevitable. The fallout had only proven what Oikawa and Iwaizumi had been too afraid to accept. This thing— their relationship— was real.

"Tooru?"

"Yeah, Iwa-chan?"

Iwaizumi smiled at the usage of the pet name. He had been wondering when Oikawa would call him that again. "When was the last time you showered?" he inquired more so out of concern.

Oikawa's face heated in embarrassment. "Um...I don't remember," he replied hesitantly. Feeling ashamed, he tried to lift his head from its spot on Iwaizumi's chest. "I've been kind of out of it lately..."

"It's okay. Really, Tooru, it's fine." Iwaizumi sat up, cupped Oikawa's face and kissed him on the forehead. "Where's the bathroom?" he asked. 

. . .

In the adjoining bathroom, Iwaizumi kneeled on the side of the bathtub while he bathed his boyfriend. Any other time, Oikawa would have protested but he was too exhausted to do it on his own. Like he'd told Iwaizumi, Oikawa could not remember the last time he'd made the effort to clean himself. The days had combined into one, long, miserable existence until he opened the door and saw Iwaizumi standing there.

The distance had uncovered a new fear, though. Was Oikawa dependent on Iwaizumi for happiness? Oikawa hadn't eaten much of anything, his ribcage was noticeably visible. He'd cried himself into a restless slumber every night. If Iwaizumi hadn't left, Oikawa knew that things wouldn't have been that bad. But if Oikawa truly was dependent on Iwaizumi for happiness, he didn't care because Iwaizumi needed him just as much as he needed Iwaizumi.

During the bath, Oikawa told Iwaizumi more about Kageyama. He even admitted to how much he hated the younger man. Iwaizumi told Oikawa that while he had no problem with Oikawa's deviancy in the bedroom, it wasn't right for Oikawa to use that as a way to abuse Kageyama. And, Oikawa had known that. He'd felt indescribably guilty for taking advantage of a practice that was demonized enough as it was. Iwaizumi agreed that Kageyama deserved closure. He deserved more than that but there was only so much Oikawa could give Kageyama.

"Tilt your head back," Iwaizumi instructed. When Oikawa obeyed, he began washing the man's hair. "Your hair is longer..."

"Is it?"

"Yeah."

Oikawa hadn't been to the salon for a haircut in so long. Feeling self-conscious, he encircled his bent legs in an attempt to make himself seem smaller. Iwaizumi had already seen how frail Oikawa was now, but he hadn't commented. He'd only smiled at Oikawa and helped him into the tub. Oikawa felt disgusting but Iwaizumi didn't look at him as though he were disgusting. 

"You smell like a bar..." Oikawa had noticed the smell of alcohol early on. Now seemed like the right time to point it out.

Iwaizumi started to massage Oikawa's scalp, enjoying the contented sighs his boyfriend made. "I drink heavy when I'm depressed." Rinsing out the suds, he picked up Oikawa's comb that he'd retrieved from the man's suitcase and starting combing Oikawa's hair. "You neglect your hygiene, food, and sleep when you're depressed. While I drink all my pain away. We're a mess, Tooru," he lightly teased.

Oikawa chuckled. It had been so long since he'd laughed. The sound came out rougher than intended. "True." He paused. "But, we're not going to have a repeat of this, right? If you leave me again..."

"I won't, Tooru." Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa once on the cheek, and, then again on his chin. "I'm not going anywhere."

"And I won't lie to you again."

They've already made that clear. Still, Oikawa had to say it again, mostly for himself.

As Iwaizumi continued to comb Oikawa's hair, he thought about his talk with Tendou earlier that night. It seemed like bad timing. He couldn't leave Oikawa and go to California after everything that had happened. Perhaps...

"I bumped into Tendou Satori tonight," Iwaizumi started. "Ushijima's...friend. He wants me to fly out to Cali tomorrow so I can speak with Ushijima. I'm not sure what's going on with them. I know it's late notice, but could you come with me? I mean...if you're up for it."

Oikawa didn't even have to think about his answer. "Yes." Because he didn't want to let Iwaizumi out of his sight again so soon. "And, I have another confession..."

"I'm listening."

"I never wanted you to fight Ushijima," Oikawa admitted. He lowered his head in shame. "Honestly, I never liked the idea of you being a boxer because of how dangerous it is. I tried really hard to be like Akaashi...and just support you but, I couldn't. I'm sorry."

Iwaizumi was silent after a while. Oikawa feared that his confession would start another disagreement. Before Oikawa could regret being so open about Iwaizumi's passion, Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa on the temple. Though, instead of responding to Oikawa's admission, Iwaizumi announced that it was time for Oikawa to dry off. They remained silent during the process. After drying off, Oikawa dressed and wasted no time getting in the bed under the warm comforter. His heart seized painfully when he thought Iwaizumi was going to leave. Perhaps his comment about boxing had rubbed Iwaizumi the wrong way.

His doubts were quickly laid to rest. Iwaizumi climbed under the comforter, pulling Oikawa against the warmth and safety of his chest. Oikawa's eyelids instantly felt heavy, but there was so much more that he wanted to say. Iwaizumi was really here with him right now. This wasn't one of the many apparitions he'd conjured during sleepless nights. Iwaizumi was there in the flesh. Oikawa didn't want to sleep, in fear that he would somehow miss something. Every minute with Iwaizumi mattered. He didn't want to ruin it by sleeping.

"Sleep, Tooru," Iwaizumi whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Oikawa's lips tilted upward into a soft smile and his eyes drooped closed. There was no need to worry. He would have all the time in the world to listen to Iwaizumi's voice.

* * *

Their plane tickets to California were paid for by Tendou, though, the man did complain about Iwaizumi's plus one. Iwaizumi told Tendou that if Oikawa couldn't accompany him, then he wasn't going at all. In the end, the trio boarded the afternoon flight to Los Angeles. Oikawa made sure to clear things up with his parents before he left. By parents, he meant Kuroo and Tsukishima.

Bokuto, being the best Bro that he was, took it upon himself to surprise Kuroo by flying Tsukishima out to New York. Kuroo had cried like an infant when he'd opened his front door that morning and his boyfriend was standing there alongside his newfound Bro. It had been an achingly sweet moment that had helped to even brighten Oikawa's mood. Later that day, Oikawa had his own surprise when he opened the door to see Iwaizumi. Just when he'd thought the boxer had given up on him.

Despite Iwaizumi's suggestion for Oikawa to get some rest during their flight, he took the time to get to know Iwaizumi better, which seemed ass-backwards after everything they've been through. They shared stories about their first time on an airplane. Iwaizumi had been afraid while Oikawa had been excited about being one step closer to outer space.

Then, Iwaizumi made fun of Oikawa for actually thinking that the airplane would aid him in his mission to make contact with aliens. Oikawa had been ten-years-old at the time so Iwaizumi wasn't so hard on him. The couple talked and laughed so much that Tendou was grateful that he'd brought his earplugs. He'd heard of Iwaizumi's lover in New York thanks to the tabloids but he hadn't known that the two were serious.

Tendou didn't believe the shit he read in the tabloids. Now that he had a front row seat to Iwaizumi and Oikawa he could confirm that the two were legit. Tendou snorted. Another homosexual boxer to join the ranks. He'd always known that Bokuto was gay for his best friend. It had always been obvious. At least to Tendou. But, Tendou had always wondered about Iwaizumi and Kyoutani.

Well, he hadn't wondered about them. Tendou didn't spend his free time thinking about people outside of his circle. Though, it had crossed his mind once or twice. Watching Iwaizumi and Oikawa made him feel strange. The feeling was almost like envy. As though Tendou was jealous of what they had. He knew that that was bullshit. He was content with his inconspicuous relationship with Ushijima. It wasn't like he wanted the world to know that they were exclusive.

Iwaizumi whispered something in Oikawa's ear. Whatever he said had the brunette's face lightening up like a fucking Christmas Tree. When Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi on the cheek, Tendou rolled his eyes and closed them. He didn't know if he could survive five hours of their lovey-dovey crap.

* * *

It was Oikawa's first time in Los Angeles; his first time in California, period. Understandably, he wanted to sightsee but their trip wasn't for that, unfortunately. Tendou was anxious to get back to Ushijima. Iwaizumi couldn't help but notice how the redhead chewed on his nails nervously or how his hands twitched every time the taxi stopped at a red light. All of it made Iwaizumi wonder how bad things really were. When he'd seen Ushijima in Las Vegas, the boxer had appeared to be in tip-top shape, as always. Granted, Iwaizumi's eyes had been fogged by his hatred for the man.

Oikawa was practically hanging out the window, taking in as much scenery as he could. All thoughts about Ushijima were put on pause so Iwaizumi could watch his boyfriend's reactions to every little thing they passed. "Iwa-chan, look!" Oikawa would exclaim every few minutes as he pointed out the window. "Look at that!"

Iwaizumi didn't want to rain on his boyfriend's parade by reminding the man that he'd already seen everything Los Angeles had to offer. This was the closest thing to home for Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was just content with seeing the wonder on Oikawa's face and hearing the excited noises he made. Ushijima's mansion was settled on the waterfront. By Iwaizumi's request, the driver took the scenic route. Oikawa wouldn't shut up about how beautiful the beach was and the palm trees and the _everything_. Iwaizumi loved every moment of it. The distance was about the same either way so Tendou had no complaints.

The mood in the car changed once the taxi parked outside of Ushijima's home. Oikawa even silently admired the two-story home and the green lawns. Now that they were actually there, the weight of the situation settled over them all. Iwaizumi was scheduled to fight Ushijima in less than a month. If either of them backed out of the fight, their reputations would suffer along with their pride.

Tendou was convinced that once Iwaizumi saw the state Ushijima was in, he would understand. But, Iwaizumi was still stubborn because Ushijima hadn't lost a friend. The man hadn't lost anything following Shinji's death. If anything, Ushijima had done nothing but benefited from the death of Shinji. Iwaizumi had tried to go into the situation with a clear head but how could he?

How could Iwaizumi act like everything was fine when he couldn't get the horrific images of Shinji's lifeless form out of his mind? The most Iwaizumi would do was see what all of the fuss was about. He hadn't come there to forgive Ushijima.

Iwaizumi made it clear that he and Oikawa would only be there for one night. They would stay the night at the Akaashi's and catch the earliest flight out of Los Angeles. Oikawa wasn't in the best shape, health wise and Iwaizumi felt guilty for asking the man to come along, but, he really needed Oikawa's support right now.

"Wakatoshi doesn't know we're here," Tendou announced. He pulled a key out of his pocket. "Just give me a couple of minutes."

"Are you fucking serious? You're bringing his enemy to his home _without_ his permission?" Iwaizumi already knew that this wasn't going to end well.

Tendou snorted. He unlocked the front door. "Wakatoshi doesn't view you as his enemy." And that was all he said before slipping into the mansion and closing the door behind him.

In the past, Oikawa had never known what to do whenever Iwaizumi was upset. Truthfully, Oikawa still had no idea what to do, but, he knew that he couldn't just stand there while Iwaizumi sulked.

Oikawa tentatively poked Iwaizumi's left cheek. When the boxer looked at him in confusion, Oikawa smiled. "You look like a hedgehog when you frown like that, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi's frown deepened. "Shut up, Shitty...Tooru."

It was Oikawa's turn to frown. "What happened to Shittykawa?" He poked Iwaizumi in the cheek again. "It's not the best nickname but you can't just _not_ call me that."

Briefly forgetting his earlier dismay, Iwaizumi chuckled. "Wait. You're actually upset that I _didn't_ call you shitty?"

"Well...yeah, it's our thing."

"Our thing?"

"Yeah, I call you Iwa-chan and you call me ShittyKawa or Trashykawa. Sometimes you call me Daddykawa. Either way—"

"Whoa!" Iwaizumi cut Oikawa's rant short. "You can't just lay that one on me and then act like nothing happened," he laughed," Daddykawa?"

Crossing his arms, Oikawa tilted his head smugly. "Yep. Daddykawa if you're nasty." He winked.

Iwaizumi howled and Oikawa successfully lifted his boyfriend's mood just like that. At least until the front door opened and Tendou announced that Ushijima was ready to see Iwaizumi. All the anger and resentment came rushing back for Iwaizumi. Oikawa gave the man a reassuring smile. Iwaizumi tried to return one of his own but it was obvious that it was hard for him.

Tendou and Oikawa waited in the den while Iwaizumi headed toward the outside veranda where Ushijima was.

. . .

From a first glance, Ushijima Wakatoshi was every bit of the heavyweight champion of the world. His staggering height, broad shoulders, and granite, sharp jawline were the attributes of a winner. There had been an article that claimed Ushijima was strong enough to crush someone's skull with his thighs. Though the article had been in a parody magazine, but the joke did hold some truth.

Iwaizumi would never forget how shocked he'd been when the announcement had been made. Watari Shinji versus Ushijima Wakatoshi had been advertised all over the city and surrounding areas. The odds had been stacked against Shinji from the start. Sports reporters had even questioned Shinji's manager for agreeing to something so ludicrous. But Shinji had wanted to fight Ushijima. He had figured that if he could at least survive six rounds with the man it would help to get his foot in the door. Sadly, the fight had ended at the beginning of the second round. One hit, directly to the face, was all it took.

It was one thing for Iwaizumi to get over his guilt. Now, he was expected to sit down and "hear Ushijima out" Reluctantly, Iwaizumi took the seat across from Ushijima at the patio table. Under the veranda it was chilly. They were both dressed for the weather and there was an outside heater in the corner that evened everything out. Ushijima had a lovely home. Being one of the highest paid in the industry must be nice.

"Iwaizumi," Ushijima finally broke the tension-filled silence, "How has your training been coming along?"

There was no fucking way that they were going to have a casual conversation right now. Iwaizumi ignored the question completely. "Why did your lap dog feel the need to drag me across the country?"

Ushijima narrowed his eyes at the degrading title. " _Satori,_ " he corrected with a hint of irritation," He doesn't want me to fight you. He would prefer if I retired. Since I have no intentions of pulling out of this match, I fear that your visit was a waste of time."

Iwaizumi couldn't miss how prickly Ushijima got whenever Tendou came up. The same went for Tendou. If Iwaizumi wasn't convinced that Ushijima was a government, designed android, he would assume that the two were involved. That was beside the point.

"And I'm not calling it quits either," Iwaizumi assured Ushijima, "I've been waiting for this moment ever since Shinji." Again, Ushijima flinched at the usage of the young man's name. It wasn't noticeable to the untrained eye, still, Iwaizumi caught it. "You can't bear to hear his name, can you? I guess even monsters can feel remorse."

"Tell me, Iwaizumi Hajime, do you know what it's like to watch the life leave a person's eyes?" Ushijima asks, voice hollow and distant. His gaze pierced Iwaizumi. "Do you know what it's like to know that you're the reason why they'll never open their eyes again?"

"Of course not. I'm not a murderer like you!"

"Do you really think that about me?" Ushijima stared at Iwaizumi so intensely that it was as though he were staring right through him. "Is that how you really feel or are you still holding on to your own guilt?"

" _My_ guilt?" Iwaizumi didn't like how Ushijima spoke about the situation so casually. He hated how direct the man was with his questions. Really, Iwaizumi just hated everything about Ushijima Wakatoshi. "If anyone should be guilty, it should be you. You're right! I don't fucking know what it's like but _you_ do! Shinji had a bright future ahead of him. Now, he has nothing! That's something that you'll have to live with and I hope it keeps you up at night for the rest of your miserable life!"

"It already has." A single tear slid down Ushijima's face. Irately, he brushed it away and stood up. "If you'll excuse me."

Iwaizumi watched the heavyweight open the patio door and walk inside of his home. When he was out of sight, Iwaizumi cursed under his breath. The entire trip had been a waste of time. He didn't know why he'd agreed to it in the first place when he should have been taking this time to work on his relationship with Oikawa. Taking a few minutes to calm down, Iwaizumi finally stood up.

Oikawa was standing in the doorway. "Did you hear any of that?" asked Iwaizumi. Oikawa nodded his head and Iwaizumi sighed. "Let's go. I think we've overstayed our welcome."

"Yeah," Oikawa agreed. "Tendou is...pissed."

As if on cue, Iwaizumi and Oikawa could overhear shouting coming from inside of the mansion. Tendou and Ushijima were arguing. Well, Tendou was doing all the yelling. Iwaizumi and Oikawa took their leave to give the two some privacy. They waited for their Uber outside.

"Iwa-chan...I think Ushijima is really depressed." He glanced over at his boyfriend. "Tendou was telling me about how Ushijima often disassociates and—"

"Not right now, Tooru."

"But—"

Iwaizumi placed his hands on Oikawa's shoulders, giving them a light squeeze. "Please, Tooru. Just not right now.." He was crying.

Silent tears streamed down Iwaizumi's face and Oikawa pulled the man in for a tight embrace. They stayed like that until their ride showed up.

* * *

The next stop on their short visit was the Akaashi residence. Oikawa had always known that Akaashi's family was loaded, still, he wasn't prepared for the sight of the three-story home. All white with black shudders. The hedges were neatly trimmed and despite the grandeur, the residence gave off a homey feel. The patriarch was out of town but Akaashi's mother, Amari, was there to greet them. Oikawa didn't have to see Akaashi's father for him to know where the dancer had gotten his looks from.

Amari was a petite woman with long, dark hair and an inviting smile. Her gray eyes held a hint of mischief. Iwaizumi confirmed it as well. Akaashi took after his mother in the looks department. However, he had his father's reserved personality.  A picture of Akaashi and Bokuto when they were pre-teens hung over the fireplace and Oikawa just had to snap a picture of it. He would taunt Akaashi with it later.  While Akaashi's mother talked to Oikawa about the upcoming wedding she was single-handedly planning, Iwaizumi stepped outside to speak with Kyoutani on the phone.

Keiji and Bokuto's ceremony was going to be held in the backyard of their childhood home. Apparently, Akaashi's mother had been secretly planning Bokuto and Keiji's wedding for years. Oikawa thought that was hilarious. He took an instant liking to Amari. She was very kind, personable. It was rare for Oikawa to meet an older person who was so open-minded when it came to homosexuality. He'd never felt that comfortable in the presence of someone older due to his experiences with homophobia growing up. He couldn't sense a hint of abhorrence coming off the woman. If anything, Oikawa felt so comfortable around her.

That would probably explain why Oikawa ended up falling asleep on the woman's shoulder. She'd asked his opinion on colors for the wedding and the next thing Amari knew, there was a light snore and then a heavy weight on her shoulder.

"I think I might have bored Tooru with my talk of color schemes," she said once Iwaizumi walked back into the den.

Iwaizumi couldn't help but smile. "He's been having a rough couple of weeks...sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about.Well, let's put Tooru in the bed. I need to start on dinner. He looks like he hasn't eaten in days."

"We ate earlier." Iwaizumi wouldn't mention that it was fast food and Oikawa had only eaten a handful of french fries. "Really, you shouldn't trouble yourself with us." He immediately regretted saying that to Akaashi's mother of all people.

Amari only gave Iwaizumi _the look_. That one look was all he needed. Iwaizumi shut his trap and moved to carry Oikawa to the upstairs guest room. Oikawa woke up to walk on his own. But he was so sleepy that he didn't say anything during their walk upstairs. As soon as Iwaizumi helped Oikawa into the bed, the man went back to sleep. Back downstairs, Iwaizumi sat on the barstool while Amari cooked. They talked about his sudden move to New York and what he'd been up to since and if Iwaizumi would continue his boxing career after the match with Ushijima and things of that nature.

"Kentarou stopped by before he left," she said, "He tells me that he's met a boy out there. Can you believe it? Kentarou is finally coming out of his shell." Turning around, she pointed at Iwaizumi with the wooden spoon she'd been stirring the soup with. "I demand a grandchild out of each of you. I don't care how the baby is made, I just want to be a grandmother."

"At this rate, Kentarou will be the first to bring a child home."

Amari smiled.  "I remember when Koutarou came home one night, upset, about the two other boys who'd joined _his_ boxing gym. Eight years later and you're all such good friends. You will have Tooru over this Christmas, right? And, make sure Kentarou brings this Yahaba he's so enamored with..."

The woman continued to talk and talk about that upcoming Christmas celebration. She even wanted Kuroo to come because, despite being the welterweight champion of the world, Bokuto still called home to his mother whenever he made a new friend. Keiji was the same but he did it very discreetly. He may have mentioned Yahaba and Oikawa's names once or twice.

Iwaizumi hadn't realized how much he'd missed stopping by to see Akaashi's parents until now. He'd always felt like he'd lost his mother after her death but there were times when he saw glimpses of her in Amari. Or his father in Keiji's father. Iwaizumi wasn't as alone as he'd thought. Ever since he'd discovered boxing, it had opened the door for him. That door lead him to a new family that Iwaizumi cherished with all his heart.

Come to think about it...what if Shinji and Ushijima had never fought. Shinji would be alive, yes. Still, would Iwaizumi had ever booked that flight to New York City? Would he have ever met Oikawa Tooru? Or the other 5th Element members? 

"Hajime?" The call of his name pulled him out of his thoughts. "I asked you if you were going to see Shinji today? You still have time before the gates are locked. Don't worry about, Tooru. If he wakes, I'll tell him you stepped out."

Iwaizumi couldn't shake the feeling that the woman had somehow read his mind. But that was what mothers did, didn't they? Iwiazumi quickly thanked her and took one of the cars to the cemetery. 

* * *

A bouquet of white Orchids was neatly placed in the appropriate vase. From the look of it, someone made sure to keep Shinji's tombstone cleaned and the incense restocked. The cemetery didn't cater to the traditions of Shinji's family so whoever had been keeping up the maintenance of Shinji's grave had kept that tradition in mind. The times Iwaizumi had visited in the past, he'd been too drunk to do anything but cry his eyes out.

The cemetery's security had kicked him out more than once. It had been a dark time for Iwaizumi. He'd avoided Shinji's parents out of guilt. The last time he'd seen them was the funeral. Standing there now, in front of their son's grave, made Iwaizumi feel like shit. He'd been a really shitty friend lately. A shitty person really. Iwaizumi had never been a selfish person, fundamentally. However, he'd been so self-centered following Shinji's death.

Everything had been about _his_ suffering and _his_ guilt. What about the others who'd suffered? Like Shinji's parents or...Ushijima.

Taking a deep breath, Iwaizumi stuffed his hands in his pocket. He had an hour before the cemetery closed and he wanted to tell Shinji about everything. Starting with his response to Shinji's confession and how sorry he was that he couldn't return Shinji's feelings. Glossing over the man's final match, Iwaizumi jumped to his spontaneous decision to pack up his life and move across the country.

Iwaizumi told Shinji about the one bedroom apartment he'd scored. Finding an apartment in New York City, for a decent price, that didn't come with a body in the bathtub, seemed like something noteworthy. Then, Iwaizumi told Shinji about his first night in his new apartment.

"I thought it was some assholes throwing a party," he chuckled quietly, "I almost kicked the door off the hinges and punched whoever was standing there, I was so pissed. But...but I''m happy I didn't punch him because now that guy is my boyfriend. Crazy, right?" his voice lowered, almost timidly, "I love him _so_ much, Shinji. I...I don't know what I'd do without, Tooru. And, I'm so fucking sorry that I couldn't...that we couldn't..."

Iwaizumi wiped his eyes. He couldn't allow that to hold him back from what he needed to say. He needed to get it all out. The story picked up after the night Oikawa found the book on sign language. Iwaizumi talked about the new friends he'd made and how everyone had been so accepting of one another. 

Kyoutani found Yahaba. Bokuto found a friend in Kuroo. Akaashi and Bokuto stopped dancing around each other; fucking finally. Akaashi made new friends, on his own. Kyoutani was learning how to let people in. Everything was great, the only thing that was missing was Shinji.

"...and I've never believed in the whole, there's a reason for everything, but..." Iwaizumi continued to wipe his eyes. "But, I think that saying holds some truth. You didn't deserve this. I wish that I could have somehow prevented you from getting in that ring... But, I couldn't." 

No amount of guilt tripping, drowning his sorrows, or pointing the finger was going to bring Shinji back. If Iwaizumi wanted to find peace, he would have to find it in his heart to forgive Ushijima. Because, no matter how much Iwaizumi wanted to pin the blame on Ushijima, he couldn't. Shinji had wanted to prove himself. He'd begged and begged for Iwaizumi not to ruin this for him. In the end, Shinji made his own decision to get in that ring. 

In the end, the blame didn't rest on anyone's shoulders.

"Haven't seen you around here in a while..."

Iwaizumi noticed the voice of the security guard who used to toss his drunk ass out of the gate. "Yeah, I moved away." He turned around to face the man. "Hey, do you know who's been taking care of this grave?" He just wanted to know if it was someone from Shinji's family or maybe it was Kyoutani or Bokuto.

"The other boxer," said the security guard. "He comes by once a week, cleans the tombstone, burns incense, and leaves flowers. That chair up there is his." He pointed to a folding chair that was discreetly hidden in the nearby tree branch. "Yeah, he'll just sit out here and talk for hours. Weird guy. I hear he's the heavyweight champion. We don't get that many celebrities here, you know."

"Welterweight," Iwaizumi corrected, "Bokuto is the welterweight champion."

"Not your friend with the stupid hair. The other guy. Really big and scary looking. Ushimaya or something like that."

"Ushijima?"

"Yeah, yeah. That's him." He waved for Iwaizumi to leave. "You know the drill. Time to lock up."

Iwaizumi would allow the man's rudeness to slide just this once. And ignore how the cemetery guard talked liked they were at the penitentiary or something. He was too stunned to say anything anyway. As he headed toward the front gate of the cemetery, he thought back to what the guard had told him. Ushijima was responsible for the upkeep of Shinji's grave. That didn't seem like something a monster would do.

Once again, Asshole of the year went to none other than Iwaizumi Hajime.

* * *

The first thing Oikawa did when he woke up, was have a mini-panic attack. He'd dreamed that aliens were trying to take him aboard their ship. Of course, Oikawa had agreed but in the dream, he'd chosen the aliens over Iwaizumi. Oikawa loved Iwaizumi, but, fuck, he couldn't pass up the chance to go space cruising with extraterrestrials. The mini-panic attack was because he feared Iwaizumi would still be pissed at him about that.

Lucky for Oikawa, Iwaizumi was nowhere in sight. Actually, that wasn't a good thing. From the sunlight coming through the blinds, it was still day time meaning Oikawa hadn't slept long. It sure as hell felt like it. Oikawa felt so refreshed and energized. Before he made his way downstairs in search of Iwaizumi, Oikawa stepped inside the bathroom to freshen up and empty his bladder. It felt like he hadn't relieved himself in a month. That was how bad it was.

Seeing his reflection in the mirror, he cringed. His hair was getting too long for his tastes. As soon as they landed in New York tomorrow, Oikawa was going to beg his stylist to pencil him in. The hearing in his right ear had yet to return and it scared Oikawa. But, he would worry about that later. He wanted to make sure that Iwaizumi was okay.

After freshening up, Oikawa made his way downstairs. He could hear movement in the kitchen so he headed there. The scent of pancakes hit him once he stepped off the last step. Akaashi's mother was serving breakfast for dinner? Oikawa wanted to ask her if it were too late for here to adopt him. He loved breakfast for dinner.

"Good morning, Tooru," Amari greeted. She walked toward him, hugged him, and then placed her hand on the small of his back as she directed him to the bar. "I made soup last night but you were still sleeping so that will be for lunch today instead. For breakfast, we're having pancakes!"

Oikawa stared at the hefty stack of pancakes on the counter and smiled nervously. "Um...thank you. You said that I was still sleeping last night?" Did Akaashi's mother have a few screws loose? That was fine and all but Oikawa just needed a heads up.

"Oh yes, dear. Hajime had to carry you to the bed, you don't remember?"

Oikawa did remember that. It had only been about an hour ago. "Where is Iwaizumi?" He took a seat on the bar stool where a plate was already set for him.

"That boy." Amari shook her head. "Hajime hasn't been back since he left. He called early this morning and wants us to tune in at," she glanced at the clock on the wall, "Oh! The show is about to start!"

There was a smaller television in the kitchen. She turned it on and changed the channel to the local sports channel. So, Akaashi's mother wasn't looney. The date popped up in the corner of the screen once the channel was changed. Sure enough, _tomorrow_  was actually _today_. Oikawa couldn't believe that he'd actually slept that long without realizing it. On top of that, Iwaizumi had left him without a word. The next time Oikawa saw Iwaizumi he was going to...he would probably be too happy to see him to be pissed. But, Oikawa was sure as hell going to pretend like he was pissed. 

Oikawa quietly ate a piece of bacon as he listened to Amari. Apparently, Iwaizumi had left yesterday evening to visit Shinji's grave. Afterward, he had stopped by Ushijima's again. That had shocked Oikawa. Now, he was really worried. What if Iwaizumi and Ushijima had a fight? Tendou had told Oikawa about how bad Ushijima had been since Shinji's death. It made sense. Ushijima was the one who had the blood on his hands. Intentionally or not, Ushijima had killed someone. That weighed heavily on the man's conscious every day and Oikawa wished that Iwaizumi would understand that. He'd tried to talk to Iwaizumi about it yesterday but that hadn't gone so well. Oikawa hoped Iwaizumi didn't do anything that he would regret last night.

"Showtime," Amari murmured.

The images on the screen changed into a press conference. Representatives from various news channels and other forms of the media were seated. On the elevated stage, Ushijima Wakatoshi stood behind the podium. Behind Ushijima stood Tendou Satori, and an older man who Oikawa didn't know, and Iwaizumi. They were all dressed in suits. To Oikawa, it looked as if Ushijima was about to announce his candidacy for president or something equally important.

And, Oikawa wasn't too far off the mark.

" _I, Ushijima Wakatoshi, would like to announce my immediate retirement..."_

The audience were out of their seats before the heavyweight could finish his sentence. Microphones were held high as question after question was thrown at him. In the background, Oikawa could see the varying expressions on everyone's faces. Tendou was wearing a shit-eating grin, the older man who Amari had pointed out as Ushijima's manager, was just as shocked as the reporters, and, Iwaizumi wore a neutral expression.

Ushijima didn't answer any of their questions instead he continued talking.

 _"Iwaizumi Hajime and I have come to a mutual decision... We will no longer feed into this circus. As I've stated before, what happened to Watari Shinji was a very unfortunate, incident. We will not tarnish his memory further by participating in this grudge match."_ He glanced at his manager. _"With that being said, Steve, your services are no longer required."_ Then, Ushijima faced the buzzing reporters once again. Ignoring the pathetic pleas of his Ex-manger. _"I will retire indefinitely and return to my birth home in Miyagi, with my partner, Tendou Satori. That is all."_

"Holy shit!" Oikawa flashed Amari an apologetic smile.

Instead, Amari replied, "Holy shit is right."

Ushijima stepped away from the podium. Before walking off, he turned around and embraced Iwaizumi. The hug was so sudden and genuine that it threw the entire room into silence. When Iwaizumi lifted his arms and returned the hug, Oikawa's heart swelled.

"Oh, Hajime," Amari cried softly. She wiped her eyes demurely. "I'm so proud of you."

Oikawa was just as proud. It was such a beautiful moment. Iwaizumi had forgiven Ushijima while thousands were viewing, including everyone back in New York, and it was clear that the gesture meant so much to Ushijima. Following the embrace, Ushijima and Tendou finally left the stage to find a quiet place for Ushijima to fully heal both mentally and emotionally.

Iwaizumi stood behind the podium next. Oikawa covered his mouth to contain any strange sounds he might emit. Iwaizumi was smiling. He wasn't crying, scowling, but, smiling. He was fucking beaming. The smile was so rare and contagious that Oikawa smiled at the sight of it.

The reporters didn't pass up the chance to bombard Iwaizumi with a string of questions next. They wanted to know how and when he'd talked to Ushijima in private. They asked other questions that seemed irrelevant for the bomb Ushijima had just dropped on everyone. Little did they know, Iwiauzmi had a bomb to drop of his own.

 _"I, Iwaizumi Hajime, would also like to announce my immediate retirement. Boxing has always been a way for me to channel my anger and use it in the ring. That's not the case anymore. All that anger and hatred was only holding me back. I want to dedicate my time and energy for a greater cause and this isn't it. Someone, who is very dear to me needs me more."_ Iwaizumi looked directly at the camera and smiled. _"_ _Thank you all for your time."_ He ignored the questions being shouted at him. _"If you've already purchased your ticket for the match, I would return them ASAP."_ He chuckled, his entire face brightening up. 

Iwaizumi was beautiful, period. But, nothing compared to Iwaizumi when he was immensely happy and free of guilt. 

Oikawa laughed at his stupid boyfriend and his ridiculously handsome face. "God, I love him..." He laughed through the stream of tears on his face. "I love you so much. Stupid, Iwa-chan." 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cries ugly* Two more chapters left.


	13. Home: Part 1

The impromptu press conference had seemed to be the only thing the sports channels had covered for days. If it wasn't the news broadcasts, it was various social media outlets that were constantly bombarding Iwaizumi with questions about his early retirement. A lot of people felt as though his decision was, for lack of a better word, stupid. At his age, Iwaizumi could have continued to fight for at least another five years. He could have taken Ushijima's title as the heavyweight of the world if he pushed himself hard enough.

Of course, none of this was news to Iwaizumi. He knew exactly what he was giving up when he made the decision to retire. But, he was more concerned with what he would gain from his retirement. Upon returning to New York City, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were greeted at the airport by their friends. Iwaizumi hadn't expected Bokuto and Kyoutani to be as supportive as they were; which was a relief. After the nagging questions from "fans" and reporters, Iwaizumi really needed that support from his friends.

And every time Iwaizumi glanced over and saw Oikawa next to him, he was reminded that he'd made the right decision.

It took a while for things to settle down and return to some form of normalcy. The past two weeks had been so intense for everyone, especially Oikawa. For obvious reasons, Oikawa refused to return to his apartment. Since Iwaizumi was back, Oikawa stayed at Iwaizumi's apartment. Akaashi and Bokuto found a place that allowed them to rent month to month rather than signing a long-term lease. Kyoutani was still in town until further notice.

Iwaizumi found it comforting to know that his friends were only one call away again, though, he knew that it wouldn't last forever. Everyone had their own lives. Once Akaashi's show was over, he and Bokuto were returning to Los Angeles. Just because he'd reached his goal, didn't mean that Bokuto was finished. The man wanted to take his career to the next level.

Kyoutani also wanted to further his career. But based out of Los Angeles. So there was the issue of if Yahaba and Kyoutani would continue with their long distance relationship, move in together, which would involve Yahaba packing up his life and moving across the country, or just end things now. Although he didn't complain about it, Yahaba really hated long distance relationships.

Yahaba also hated having to put his dreams on hold for the sake of a relationship. He'd never been the type to chose love over anything. He was far too ambitious for that. On the other hand, Kyoutani was just as stubborn. It was a decision that they would have to come to on their own without interference from their friends.

Which was totally fine because everyone else had their own relationship problems. Kuroo and Tsukishima had already been planning to move in together, but, now the decision was between finding an apartment in New York or Tokyo. Akaashi and Bokuto still hadn't had sex. Neither had they had a chance to discuss the reason behind that. Kiyoko and Yachi were still dancing around each other; no surprise there.

Then, there was Iwaizumi and Oikawa who constantly fought over the covers.

. . .

They had been preparing to turn in for the night when Iwaizumi had pointed out that Oikawa always hogged all the covers. In Oikawa's defense, Iwaizumi's bed wasn't big enough for the both of them. Sometimes, Oikawa fought in his sleep or he liked to sleep all sprawled out. They just needed a bigger bed with a bigger comforter. A bigger room really.

"I do not hog all the covers!"

"Yes, you do!" Iwaizumi said. "Last night, I looked over and you were rolled up like a burrito."

Oikawa snickered, feigning a small pout. "Was I at least a cute burrito?" he asked, tilting his head up to get a better look of his shirtless boyfriend.

Iwaizumi noticed the hungry eyes raking over his chest. Smirking, he lowered himself, resting his elbows on either side of Oikawa's head. "You were the cutest burrito," he chuckled, warm breath fanning Oikawa's nose.

Naturally, Iwaizumi generated more body heat than the average. For Oikawa, being this close to Iwaizumi was similar to standing directly in front of a furnace. The long sleeve shirt Oikawa was wearing suddenly felt stifling. He'd put the shirt on because he'd been experiencing chills every now and then. How could he forget that he had his very own space heater in Iwaizumi?

"Iwa-chan, kiss me..."

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa tenderly, almost too tenderly. Oikawa made a small noise of complaint and threaded his fingers in his boyfriend's hair to deepen the kiss. Iwaizumi's laughs could be felt, rather than heard, and they vibrated down Oikawa's spine causing him to shudder. The last time they've been this intimate was before Iwaizumi had left for his training with Bokuto. Iwaizumi wouldn't lie, he really really wanted to be inside of Oikawa right now or have Oikawa inside of him. 

That would probably explain his eagerness or why things had started to move too fast. Iwaizumi bit Oikawa's bottom lip and then pulled away to latch on to the man's pale neck. Oikawa giggled quietly; he loved how much Iwaizumi loved his neck. He'd never had anyone who worshiped his neck of all things. Iwaizumi didn't stop there. His hands slipped under Oikawa's shirt, caressing the man's sides, moving up to his ribcage where the bones were still prominent.

That was when things were put to an immediate halt. Oikawa tensed. Iwaizumi pulled away removing his hands from Oikawa's shirt and gave his boyfriend a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry," Oikawa apologized vehemently, "I'm sorry. I'm just—"

Iwaizumi cut him off with a light kiss. "It's fine, Tooru. We don't have to."

"But I want to. I do. It's just that I don't feel too good about myself right now..."

"I understand. We've been over it before." Iwaizumi frowned. "I shouldn't have tried to push it."

"Push it?" Oikawa frowned as well, lightly hitting Iwaizumi on his chest. "You've never pushed me, Iwa-chan. You're always so patient and understanding. Don't say that."

Iwaizumi sighed and moved to lay on the side of Oikawa. "Okay," he replied, sitting up on his elbow so he could see Oikawa's face better. "If it means anything, I think you look great as always. But I know you aren't where you'd like to be right now. That's fine too. We can work on that together."

"Thank you." Oikawa scooted closer so he could be closer to Iwaizumi. "The last time I got like this, it took me a month to be able to look at myself in the mirror without wanting to smash it out."

"I'm here now."

"I know," he smiled, "I'm lucky."

"No, I'm lucky."

"Well, I'm luckier."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes but his face was heated a little. "Not everyone can say that their boyfriend dedicated a playlist to them. Or that their boyfriend song all the songs, too." He saw the stunned look on Oikawa's face. He smirked. "I never told you that I listened to it, huh?"

It was Oikawa's turn to blush. "I thought you ignored it..." he groaned and covered his face with his hands. "This is kind of embarrassing."

"Why? I loved it."

Peeking through his middle and ring finger, Oikawa stared at Iwaizumi. "Really? You don't think it was...cheesy?"

"Hell no," Iwaizumi snorted. "I thought it was pretty cool. You took the time to pick out those songs just for me AND you recorded yourself singing them. Tooru, that's the coolest thing, anyone as ever done for me."

Oikawa was no longer hiding behind his hands at this point. He was sitting up, eyes sparkling slightly. "Which song did you like the most?"

"They were all kind of...emo."

"The proper terms are R&B, dream pop, and indie."

Iwaizumi had no idea what dream pop was. Indie and R&B were the only genres that sounded familiar. "Anyway, I really liked the one..." He couldn't remember the title but he could remember how it went. "It went like... You give me a feeling that I've never felt before..."

"Unthinkable."

"Yeah."

"The original is way better," Oikawa said, using the excited voice he used whenever he talked about music. "Her voice is so powerful. When I first heard, Empire State of Mind, I was blown away by her vocals."

"I was blown away by your vocals. I always am."

Oikawa buried his face in Iwaizumi's chest. Compliments from Iwaizumi were on an entirely different level. They always left him in fear of overheating. Iwaizumi moved to his back and cradled Oikawa in his arms as he continued to shower the singer with compliments. Iwaizumi loved how pieces of Oikawa's personality could be heard during his performances. He also loved how much emotion Oikawa put into his singing.

That was how the night continued. Iwaizumi praising Oikawa's singing and Oikawa enjoying every moment of it.

* * *

"I didn't think you would show..."

"I told you that I would talk to you when the time was right," Oikawa said, trying his hardest to remain as cordial as possible. "I understand that you're upset, Kageyama. But please, hear me out?"

Crossing his arms, Kageyama leaned back in his chair. He sucked his teeth as he glanced around the patio. "Don't you think it's a little cliche to meet up at a coffee shop?"

"This is mutual ground," Oikawa sighed. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

Kageyama stared at Oikawa for a long time. It wasn't lost on him that Oikawa was behaving differently. He seemed calmer, but, happier. That noticeable change in demeanor was mildly unsettling. "No, here is fine. What did you want to talk about?" he asked the obvious question purposefully.

In the past, questions like that would be enough to set Oikawa off. If they were in public, Oikawa would give him a sickly sweet smile that was a promise for a later punishment. Sometimes, depending on where they were, Oikawa would be a little more physical. Kageyama had enjoyed pissing Oikawa off. Their time together had always been enjoyable in his opinion. That was why Kageyama couldn't understand why Oikawa was apologizing to him. Or why Oikawa felt as though he needed closure. He just wanted for things to go back to the way they were.

"That isn't going to happen, Kageyama," Oikawa stated, using patience that the younger man never knew he possessed. "Listen, I didn't feel comfortable with what we were doing. I had started to hate it and myself. That's why I left. I want to apologize for how I treated you. I also wanted to tell you, face to face, that we can't go back to that. Honestly, I think it'll be best if we weren't friends either."

"What was so bad about what we were doing?" Kageyama glanced over this shoulder and lowered his voice. "I didn't mind the pain, you know that."

"Yeah, I know that. And, I took advantage of that."

"Took advantage?" He chuckled humorlessly. "You never took advantage of me. Don't flatter yourself, Oikawa."

Oikawa wanted to shove his foot so far up—No, he was woking on being a better person. He wouldn't stick his foot up Kageyama's ass. The man would probably like it. But this was what Oikawa had meant by him thinking that Kageyama had known what he was doing. He just had to know that he was getting under Oikawa's skin. Except for this time, Oikawa wasn't going to feed into it.

"Yes," Oikawa continued, ignoring Kageyama's snub. "I took advantage of you. Rather you realized it or not. For that, I am really sorry. I was a fucked up person then."

"And you aren't now?"

"I'm working on it."

"How's that coming along for you?"

"Great! My wonderful boyfriend, Hajime, is being very supportive." Just because he was working toward being a better person didn't mean that Oikawa was going to allow anyone to get snappy with him. He would keep Kageyama in his place without the use of gags or whips. "Anyway, I thought that you deserved to hear all this from me so that you could move on."

"So, that's it?"

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"I told you that I loved you." Kageyama leaned closer, lowering his voice. "It's why I think things with me and Shoyou aren't working out."

Oikawa pursed his lips. "You don't love me. You love the way I fucked you. Things with Shoyou aren't working out because he cares about you too much to treat you the way that I treated you." He'd seen the two bandmates interact enough times to pinpoint the problem. "It's not my business, but, you shouldn't push him away because of that. When you find someone who loves you for you, you don't fuck that up."

Kageyama seemed to absorb all that in. Still, he snickered. "I take it you're an expert on the subject." He continued to tease despite himself. "We won Battle of the Bands..."

Thanks to Yahaba, Oikawa already knew that the Flightless Crows had won the competition. Because of that, hearing Kageyama say it, didn't sting as much. Oikawa continued to smile. "Congratulations, Kageyama. I'm sure you guys deserved it."

"Who are you and what have you done with Oikawa Tooru?"

Oikawa laughed. It was an airy and light sound, not the sadistic laugh Kageyama had grown accustomed to. "Well, you know things would have turned out differently if 5th Element would have participated."

"That's the asshole I know," Kageyama laughed. Scratching the back of his neck, he smiled softly. "Do you really think Shouyou loves me?" He'd been too wrapped up in his past to take notice of his own surroundings.

While the last thing Oikawa wanted to do was give relationship advice to a person he still kind of hated, he did so anyway. Besides, maybe if he pointed Kageyama in the right direction it would help to build up his good karma. He sure as hell needed it. When he was done, Oikawa left the table feeling lighter than he'd felt in years. He even hugged Kageyama and wished him the best. Kageyama had flinched. Oikawa didn't blame him. Kageyama returned the hug despite that. 

Iwaizumi, who had been sitting inside the coffee shop the whole time, told Oikawa how proud he was of him. The two walked to their building together, hands intertwined. Kageyama had watched the couple walk off, noticing the bright smile on Oikawa's face. He came to the conclusion that Oikawa had never looked at him like that. However, Shoyou had.

* * *

Keeping up with their tradition, Akaashi, Oikawa, and Yahaba, met up for drinks at least once a week. This time they decided to go out on that Thursday night instead of meeting at Yahaba's apartment. The trio needed a chance to break away from their boyfriends so that they could gossip about them. It sucked that they wouldn't be able to keep it up once Akaashi returned to L.A. to be with his husband. But that wouldn't be the end of their friendship.

They were all flying out to Los Angeles to spend Christmas with Akaashi's parents. Then, Akaashi's show was in mid-January. Unfortunately, their trip to Tokyo was postponed. Though the bright side was that everyone would be able to go. Even the west coast gang. Of course, all of that could wait. There were more pressing matters to attend to.

"You two still haven't fucked?" Yahaba covered his mouth and smiled sheepishly. "I didn't mean for it to come out like that. "

"Yes, you did." Oikawa snickered. "Keiji knows how we are by now."

Akaashi nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm used to it. And, no we haven't had sex." Shaking his head, he stared at his drink. "He can't get over the fact that I have a penis. Everything is fine when we're kissing but whenever I get erect, Koutarou gets all fidgety."

"What did he say when you brought that to his attention?" asked Yahaba.

"Typical Koutarou, reassuring me. Saying that everything is fine. He loves me the way that I am. Giving me everything except the answer to my damn question."

"Oh shit," Oikawa muttered. "When Keiji curses, shit has gotten real."

Yahaba and Oikawa laughed. Akaashi tried his hardest not to laugh but failed in the end. The two New Yorkers had a knack for brightening his mood. The conversation continued with Oikawa and Yahaba giving their opinions on the matter. They also thought that Bokuto just needed time. Then again, they could understand why Akaashi was worried. If Bokuto wasn't sexually attracted to him that could be a problem that impacted them long term as well.

"Keiji, have you ever experimented with feminine clothing?" Oikawa asked.

"I've performed in dresses before."

"No, like for fun," Yahaba clarified, leaning closer until his elbow was touching Akaashi's. Oikawa was on the opposite side of the dancer, mimicking him. "Tooru and I used to do it only for Halloween. Year before last, we started experimenting outside the holiday. I've graduated to panties, Tooru isn't quite there yet."

"I want to run it by Iwa-chan first."

"Oh my," Akaashi murmured, glancing first at Oikawa for confirmation and then back to Yahaba. "Are you suggesting that I...dress as a woman to get Bokuto to fuck me?"

"No, that's not what we're suggesting." Yahaba brought his glass to his lips. "Of course not," he said before downing the glass.

Oikawa patted Akaashi on the back. "No, seriously there's this New Year's party coming up. We're going to dress up as Destiny's Child. We need a Michelle. It was going to be Kiyoko but her and Yachi are doing a thing."

"I'm going to be Kelly," Yahaba added.

"I'm Queen Bey of course," Oikawa snickered, "Iwa is going to be my Jay-Z. He just doesn't know it yet."

Despite himself, Akaashi laughed. Oikawa and Yahaba never ceased to amaze him. They were so open-minded and confident. If only he'd met the two during his college years perhaps things wouldn't have been so difficult for him. But he was fortunate to have met them when he had.

"I would be honored to be Michelle."

Oikawa and Yahaba cheered loudly, ignoring the stares from the other patrons in the crowded bar. Every year, the members of 5th Element were invited to a New Year's bash that was typically hosted by the city's most well-known Queens. Depending on how the night turned out, the band would perform but since the band was no longer a thing, Yahaba and Oikawa were going to just dance their asses off all night. And now Akaashi could join them.

Oikawa had to beg Yahaba for that much. Understandably, everyone wanted him to avoid loud noises, especially at gatherings. They were also nervous about the loss of hearing in his right ear. Fortunately, Dr. Reynolds assured that all would be well if Oikawa wore his hearing aids for starters and took breaks throughout the night. Parties could be overwhelming for those suffering from hearing loss.

There were precautions that could be taken. It almost made Oikawa feel silly for the time he'd spent trying to pretend as though nothing was wrong. If he'd taken better care of himself in the first place...

"Tooru, have I ever told you how much I admire you?" Akaashi broke through Oikawa's thoughts that were rapidly nearing dark territory. "You're so passionate about your music despite everything. I'm sure I would have given up the first time I found out about the possibility of losing my hearing for good. But, you never gave up. It's really inspiring."

Akaashi was inspired by him? Oikawa couldn't process that. Why would someone like Akaashi be inspired by him? From the look on Yahaba's face, Oikawa could tell that his best friend was stunned by Akaashi's confession, yet, he also agreed with the dancer wholeheartedly. Oikawa didn't know how to respond to Akaashi. He just hugged the other man tightly. Alcohol always made him emotional. This time, it was more than that. Akaashi Keiji had earned a place in Oikawa's heart. 

"God, that hug looks great. Can I get some of that?"

"Bring it in, Yahaba," Akaashi said.

Yahaba wasted no time. The three of them continued to hug until their waitress showed up with more drinks.

* * *

There wasn't anyone home when Oikawa made it to the apartment later that night. He'd assumed that Iwaizumi would beat him there. The man was at Kuroo's place having their own rendition of a guy's night. Apparently, everyone needed a break from their significant other. Breaks were healthy. It gave them time to miss each other.

Oikawa took that time to mist his bonsai plant with water. He always had a productive streak whenever he was under the influence. After watering his plant, he tidied up around the apartment. The living room, which had screamed Iwaizumi, now had influences from both of their personalities. It really wasn't big enough for the both of them. The reappearance of Tooru's stalker had been two weeks ago, but he still had trouble being inside his apartment. Especially while alone. Oikawa also didn't want to impose on Iwaizumi. Hadn't he already done that enough? It was Oikawa's fault that the man had given up boxing.

"Not this time," he murmured to himself, "You're not going to ruin everything with your negativity, Tooru. Iwa-chan made that decision on his own. And he's been happier since. So, shut the fuck up."

Well, that worked.

Smiling to himself, Oikawa walked into the bedroom to get changed into his pajamas. In the bathroom mirror, his reflection stared back at him. For the past two weeks, he'd been eating more and working out with everyone. By everyone, Oikawa meant _everyone_. Sometimes he went jogging in the morning with Iwaizumi. Other times, he, Yahaba, Akaashi, and Kiyoko, went to the recreational center for dance classes.

There was even that one time, he went to the gym with Iwaizumi, Kyoutani, and Bokuto. Kyoutani had even helped him bench press since Iwaizumi and Bokuto were too busy have a pissing contest. Kuroo and Tsukishima didn't like to work out, but, they helped Oikawa in other ways. (By cheering him up with fresh milk bread) All in all, everyone's support was greatly appreciated. With friends like his, Oikawa felt invincible.

Dressed in his pajamas, Tooru walked back into the bedroom and noticed that Iwaizumi was finally home.

"I didn't hear you come in."

Iwaizumi quickly walked over to Oikawa, cupping his face. "Did it happen again...it's going to be okay, Tooru." He dropped his hands from Oikawa's face and started to form signs with his hands.

Oikawa giggled. "Do you think I'd be this calm right now?" he asked. "But, wow, Iwa-chan! Your sign language is really good!"

Dropping his hands, Iwaizumi frowned. "That's not funny!" He'd really been worried and on top of that he was kind of tipsy. " I... wait you think so?" Due to his inebriation, he was also easily distracted.

"Yeah, you're doing great." Oikawa hugged Iwaizumi, resting his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck. "Tell me about your day. I want to hear your voice."

He wanted to etch Iwaizumi's voice to memory to prepare him for the inevitable. It was a little exercise that he'd come up with. Every night before bed, Iwaizumi would talk to Oikawa. Iwaizumi wasn't much of a talker, but, for Oikawa, he would talk about any and everything. Tonight, while they laid in bed, Iwaizumi told Oikawa about his future plans. They were a little rusty as of now, still, Iwaizumi had an idea of what he wanted to do.

"A boxing gym?" Tooru repeated, staring at his boyfriend intently. "You want to start a boxing gym?"

"Yeah, for underprivileged teens." For kids who had similar backgrounds to himself, Bokuto, and Kyoutani. The kids who needed guidance and a way to channel their anger that wouldn't land them in the penitentiary or worse. "It's just an idea."

"I like that idea."

"Really?"

Oikawa clasped Iwaizumi's hand. Bringing the hand up to his lips, he kissed Iwaizumi's knuckles. "Yeah. Boxing dad Iwa-chan. I love it." He honestly did.

"Until then, I'm going to be a personal trainer." Iwaizumi paused, giving his boyfriend a sheepish grin. "Did I mention that I got a job today?"

No, Iwaizumi hadn't mentioned that. In fact, he should have lead with that. "We could have celebrated," Oikawa complained. "How did you land a job so soon?" Job hunting, period, was so stressful. By the grace of the universe, Oikawa still had his retail job. 

"I have connections."

"You used your status as the undefeated Rock of Seijoh to convince the owner of the gym to hire you."

"Maybe..."

Oikawa laughed and Iwaizumi joined him. Then their laughter ceased when Oikawa kissed Iwaizumi. He could never control himself whenever Iwaizumi laughed. Or smiled. Talked, breathed, or _existed_. All the self-hate he'd been feeling toward himself had seemed to shed the longer they kissed. Feeling more like himself, Oikawa took the initiative to straddle Iwaizumi, rocking his hips lightly bringing their stirring erections together.

Iwaizumi hissed, bringing his hands up to settle on Oikawa's hips. "I've missed you," he confessed quietly.

"I know." Oikawa lowered himself, lips brushing against his boyfriend's ear. "I'm sorry it took so long."

"Don't be sorry about that."

Raising up, Oikawa removed his shirt and tossed it to a random location in the bedroom. Iwaizumi's hands were on him in an instant, mapping the defined contours of Oikawa's abdomen, gliding up to his pectorals where the man's nipples were already taut with arousal, but, his hands didn't linger. Iwaizumi settled his hands on Oikawa's upperside, feeling the sturdiness of his ribcage. Slowly, his hands trailed back down stopping at the top of Oikawa's waistband. He was making sure that Oikawa wanted to proceed.

"We don't have to stop tonight," Oikawa assured him. "I want this."

To make a show of his conviction, he pressed his hips downward, hard. Iwaizumi gasped beautifully. The feeling of their shared excitement colliding sent shivers throughout. Had it really been this long? It felt as though he hadn't been intimate with Oikawa in years rather than weeks. Not bothering with any more words, Iwaizumi switched their positions with finesse so that he was on top. Oikawa's legs fell open easily, accommodating Iwaizumi's hips.

* * *

There was something about the Los Angeles air that made the boxing trio so damn rowdy. Two days before Christmas, everyone—literally everyone—boarded a flight to Los Angeles to spend the holiday at the Akaashi's. 5th Element usually spent Christmas together. Now that their family had expanded, it made sense for them all to spend it together. Kuroo's apartment wasn't big enough to host them all. Luckily, Akaashi's parents welcomed them all with open arms.

First, the group had made a stop at the boxing gym that the boxing trio had spent a good bit of their teenage years. As soon as they all picked their bags up from baggage claim, Bokuto instigated a disagreement between Kyoutani and Iwaizumi. No one knew how it had even happened. One minute, everyone was in high spirits, the next, Kyoutani and Iwaizumi were at each other's throats, with Bokuto snickering in the middle.

It had been while they'd waited to board two separate Uber vehicles when Kyoutani challenged Iwaizumi. The boxing gym was open and conveniently on their way to Akaashi's home. Kyoutani had pointed out that "Hajime was actin' like a lil bitch lately." and that "it was nothin' for them to settle things like they used to."

Oikawa had always seen Iwaizumi as a man of a reason. A man above petty disagreements. So, imagine his surprise when his boyfriend agreed without hesitation.

That was how they ended up at the boxing gym. Kiyoko, Yachi, and Akaashi headed on without them. Akaashi knew that Yachi was a ball of anxiety and he knew how Iwaizumi, Bokuto, and Kyoutani got whenever they were in the gym together. He was also not in the mood for another pissing contest. That left, Tsukishima, Kuroo, Bokuto, Iwaizumi, Kyoutani, Oikawa, and Yahaba at the gym.

Kyoutani and Iwaizumi had changed into boxing shorts, not bothering with a shirt. Oikawa and Yahaba were not drooling. At least Oikawa wasn't. He was too stunned at this man who looked like his Iwa-chan, but, his entire demeanor had changed once Kyoutani had challenged him. Even Iwaizumi's dialect had become rougher, reminding Oikawa of their first encounter.

"After I give you this ass whooping, I don't want to hear shit else about this!"

Kyoutani sucked his teeth. "You're not the top dog anymore, Hajime," he said with a light shrug of his shoulders. "Sure you wanna do this? Don't want you to pull a muscle, old man?"

Chuckling, Iwaizumi rolled his neck, stretching the tightly coiled muscles there. "Put your headgear on, Mad _Pup._ I'd hate to embarrass you in front of Yahaba."

"This ain't got shit to do with Yahaba!"

"Just put the fucking headgear on before I knock your ass out!"

Outside the ring, Oikawa and Yahaba stared, wide-eyed at their boyfriends. They knew that the two weren't serious... or were they? Kuroo was recording the entire thing out of habit. Tsukishima looked bored as usual, but, his eyes were glued to the two men in the ring. Everyone was curious to see how this turned out. It was natural. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani were two, talented fighters.

Serving as the referee, Bokuto stood in the middle of the practice ring grinning Cheshire-like. He instructed them both to stand in their respective corners. He said a lot of things that Oikawa didn't really understand. Not that he was really paying attention. He was still focused on Iwaizumi's body. His arms, legs, torso, his chest, and even the man's neck had to have been sculpted by the gods.

Next to him, Yahaba was thinking the same about Kyoutani. As if reading each other's minds, Oikawa and Yahaba shared a look.

"Ken is going to wipe the floor with your precious Iwaizumi," Yahaba remarked haughtily.

Oikawa snorted. "I hate to break it to you, but, the Mad Pup would first need to be on Iwa's level to accomplish that," he laughed Yahaba off, waving his hand as though the man was of no importance. "Iwa-chan is going to win. Go get an ice pack ready for your little puppy." Yeah, he was vicious when it came to Iwaizumi.

"We'll see about that!" Yahaba moved to Kyoutani's side of the ring as a show of support.

Oikawa did the same with Iwaizumi. The two boxers noticed their boyfriends were in their corners and that only boosted their egos. The fights started with Bokuto ringing the bell. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani met each other in the center. No talking or any bouncing around the ring, taunting each other. They both started with hard precise hits. Kyoutani had always been quicker on his feet, however, Iwaizumi's hits were so hard that they left the younger dazed and unable to move around as fluidly.

Kyoutani knew how to take a hit. Still, it had been an unwise decision to go up against Iwaizumi without his headgear. Like always, their fights didn't go by the book. There were no rounds. Whoever hit the mat first was the loser. And by the looks of it, neither of them were intent on being the loser. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani fought like they'd been holding it all in up until this point. Every time Oikawa was certain that the fight was over, he was proved wrong. It almost saddened him that Iwaizumi would no longer fight professionally because the man was beautiful when he fought.

Videos didn't do Iwaizumi any justice. Oikawa was glad that he got to witness this. He could hear the small grunts and growls Iwaizumi made. He could hear the exertion in the man's breathing and see the sheen of sweat coating his muscular body. Of course, he instinctively flinched whenever Iwaizumi took a hard hit. It was a natural reaction to watching the person he loved being hit.

Oikawa took comfort in knowing that Kyoutani and Iwaizumi weren't really trying to hurt each other. He'd been too busy admiring Iwaizumi that he almost missed the hit that ended the fight. Kyoutani had aimed for Iwaizumi's ribs, but, the move had left him open for a haymaker from Iwaizumi. Kyoutani hit the mat for. He was quick to get back up but the fight was over.

"Fuck," Kyoutani cursed harshly.

Iwaizumi could have gloated. He could have done a victory dance around the ring and been a complete jerk about his win. Instead, he patted Kyoutani on the back and told him how much he'd improved. Iwaizumi assured him that he'd be ready to take on Bokuto soon. Bokuto had to step in and remind everyone that he was the champion among them. That started an argument between Bokuto and Kyoutani.

Kuroo uploaded the video to his social media, leaving out the end so his followers could decide the victor on their own. The video blew up in an instant thanks to the followers he'd received from his numerous appearances on Bokuto's pages. People loved the funny videos Bokuto and Kuroo posted. Tsukishima always silently judged them.

Yahaba took Kyoutani to the back to treat his wounds; something he'd been learning how to do for future references. Bokuto and Kuroo made another funny video, featuring the reluctant Tsukishima. And, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa to the side.

"I want to show you something," Iwaizumi whispered.

Oikawa, thinking that Iwaizumi wanted to show him something from his teenage years, eagerly followed his boyfriend into the back. They bypassed the office where Kyoutani and Yahaba were, walking further into the gym. Opening a door, Iwaizumi pulled Oikawa inside the dark room. He slammed Oikawa against the wall in an instant, kissing the startled man on his neck.

"Iwa—" he gasped suddenly. Iwaizumi was rock hard. Harder than Oikawa had felt in a while. "Oh wow..."

Iwaizumi pulled away from Oikawa's neck to lightly bite his chin as he hurriedly unbuckled Oikawa's pants. He slid the singer's pants down along with his boxers. Light filtered through the blinds but it was barely enough for Oikawa to fully make out Iwaizumi's face. The hunger in Iwaizumi's eyes was sill evident, though. Iwaizumi sucked on two of his fingers, eyes never leaving Oikawa's as he lowered them.

Then, Oikawa was turned around so that his face rested on the cold wall. Iwaizumi was kneeling down as he opened Oikawa. He wasn't patient or tender as he normally was. Iwaizumi was messy and even added his tongue whenever his fingers dried. Oikawa bit his lip to muffle his moans. Before he could lose himself in the pleasure, Iwaizumi was standing up.

Iwaizumi had Oikawa hoisted up, with his legs bent and his back against the wall easily. _Finally!_ Oikawa's mind screamed. Finally, he was being fucked against the wall by his boyfriend. His nails dug into Iwaizumi's shoulder as the boxer pumped into him, near animalistic in his thrusts and the loud grunts he made. Just like in the ring, Iwaizumi was precise.

He aimed every hit at the bundle of nerves that left Oikawa incoherent with mind-numbing bliss. Oikawa had to bite down on Iwaizumi's shoulder when he came. Tasting the saltiness of the man's sweat stained skin. Iwaizumi's hands gripped Oikawa's ass tightly, his thrusts becoming erratic as he soon followed. His groan was low and the best damn thing Oikawa had heard, ever.

They stayed like that while Iwaizumi caught his breath. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"About what? Giving me an early Christmas present?"

Iwaizumi chuckled. "I get like that after a fight," he explained. "And, it was really sexy how you stood in my corner."

"I'm always standing in your corner."

"That's true," Iwaizumi lowered Oikawa to stand on his own. "I also liked how you had my back."

When Oikawa and Yahaba had been talking about who would win the fight. That had been a major turn on for Iwaizumi, hearing Oikawa defend him. Oikawa made a note of that. They had to wash up in the bathroom across the hall. When they joined everyone else, it was obvious that their little quickie had been heard. Bokuto smiled at the couple and then childishly yelled. 

"Hajime, I'm telling mom!" 

Iwaizumi frowned. "You better not!" He chased Bokuto around the gym. 

"Don't you just love the holidays," Kuroo smiled, pulling out his phone to record Iwaizumi putting Bokuto into a headlock. 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left! A lot of things will be resolved with the other pairings. More healthy IwaOi moments and glimpses of what the future holds for the couple. It's going to be huge! <3


	14. Home: Part 2

"I know that look."

Nervously, Bokuto scratched the side of his face. "What look?" he asked.

Iwaizumi shook his head and chuckled. "Tell me what's on your mind."

They were standing in the kitchen while everyone else was upstairs listening to Oikawa and Yahaba sing Christmas carols. Iwaizumi was in the kitchen to get more eggnog for Oikawa; since his boyfriend was convinced that it would help him sing better. As soon as he'd slipped out of the parlor, Bokuto had followed him. Even at dinner earlier that night, Bokuto had purposefully sat next to him and made sure their elbows bumped more than necessary.

All of it was Bokuto's way of asking for help without voicing that he wanted or needed help. Iwaizumi, of course, knew that from experience.

Bokuto chewed on his bottom lip before saying, "I don't want it to be awkward.."

"Does it have anything to do with Keiji?"

"...maybe."

Iwaizumi sighed. Turning around, he walked over to the refrigerator, opening it. When he retrieved the eggnog and turned around to get a glass, he was met face to face with a wide-eyed Bokuto. It took everything in him not to scream and jump back. Bokuto could be so intense when something was heavy on his mind. The only way Iwaizumi could get the man to lay off was if he assisted him with his problem.

Sitting the container of eggnog on the counter, Iwaizumi flattened his palms on the countertop and lowered his head in defeat. "I promise it won't' be awkward. We're best friends, right? We can talk about anything."

That seemed to be just what Bokuto needed to hear. He moved closer until he was standing right next to Iwaizumi. Taking a deep breath, he asked, "How does Keiji like to be fucked?" in all seriousness without a hint of joking.

The question caught Iwaizumi off guard. He sat up and turned to stare at Bokuto. It was his turn to scratch his face nervously. "Um...well..." He didn't know how to answer that.

Bokuto pointed at Iwaizumi accusingly. "See! I told you it would be awkward!"

"Why'd you have to ask it like that?!"

"How else was I supposed to ask it?!"

Good point, Iwaizumi noted. And, he'd promised that things wouldn't be awkward and that Bokuto could ask him anything. What he'd asked fell along those lines. It was a known fact that Iwaizumi and Keiji had fucked in the past. It made sense that Bokuto would come to him for advice, still, it was sort of awkward. But, for Bokuto's sake, Iwaizumi would answer to the best of his abilities.

"Before I answer that question," Iwaizumi said, "I want to know why you're asking."

Covering his mouth with his hand, Bokuto leaned forward. "Keiji and I haven't had sex, yet," he whispered.

"Why is that?"

"Cause...I...He...We...I don't fucking know!"

Iwaizumi nodded his head in understanding; he really didn't understand what Bokuto was trying to say. He'd keep that to himself, though. The main focus was on helping Bokuto with his problem so that Iwaizumi could get the eggnog to Tooru. He didn't want to keep his boyfriend waiting any longer.

Placing a comforting hand on Bokuto's shoulder, Iwaizumi made eye-contact, making sure that Bokuto saw how serious he was. "I'm pretty sure the reason why you two haven't had sex yet is because you're overthinking the entire situation. You probably want to make sure everything is perfect and that you handle Keiji like he deserves, but I'm here to tell you that that's stupid. Keiji loves you. He wants to fuck you. So, fuck him."

"I get that, but...like how? How do I fuck him?" Bokuto frowned. "Does he like it slow? Fast? Hard? Gentle?"

"He likes all that. Trust me."

Bokuto glanced around nervously again. "When you two...um.."

"Fucked," Iwaizumi deadpanned.

"Yeah. When you two...fucked...was there anything that drove Keiji crazy. Like whenever you did it he turned into putty?"

Iwaizumi didn't really think back to the times he and Keiji had sex often. That was a part of his past for a reason. Still, he remembered the things that used to have Keiji screaming his name and begging him to never stop. So he told Bokuto. And Bokuto listened with apt interest. He even pulled his phone out to take notes. Iwaizumi felt like it was kind of nice that Bokuto wanted his first time with Keiji to be the closest thing to perfect.

Perfection didn't exist but it was commendable when people still aimed for it.

When Iwaizumi was finished, Bokuto left the kitchen with a pep in his step. Tonight was the night; Iwaizumi could just tell. With Bokuto gone, Iwaizumi quickly fixed a glass of eggnog. He had the glass in hand and was heading out of the kitchen when he bumped into someone else.

"We need to talk," Kyoutani said.

Iwiazumi had to bite his tongue to keep from cursing. All he wanted to do was give the eggnog to Tooru and listen to his boyfriend sing Christmas carols. He could hear Tooru and Yahaba's voices from where he was standing in the kitchen, but it was muffled. Maybe if he quickly helped Kyoutani with whatever it was he needed, he could hurry up and make it to Tooru.

The talk with Kyoutani was drastically different from the talk with Bokuto. Kyoutani wasn't the one for drawn out explanations or beating around the bush. He always said what was on his mind and never felt ashamed about it. Still, Iwaizumi was shocked when Kyoutani said...

"I'm in love with Shigeru and I want him to move to L.A. with me."

"I fail to see the problem," said Iwaizumi. He had to control the smile that was threatening to break free. Never in a million years did he think that Kyoutani would be in love with anyone. Not because he found Kyoutani incapable of the emotion, he just knew how focused Kyoutani was. He'd never been the one for anything as distracting as a relationship.

Kyoutani glanced at the glass of eggnog in Iwaizumi's hand and then back at Iwaizumi's face. "Shigeru wants to stay in New York."

"Ah, I see. He wants to pursue a career in New York."

"No," Kyoutani sucked his teeth. "It's a pride thing. He doesn't want to 'chase' some guy across the country."

"He said that?" Iwaizumi tried not to laugh.

"Yeah."

Iwaizumi's smile dropped. Now, he understood the problem. "Sounds like you don't have that many options. Either you keep up a long distance relationship, move to New York, or..." Break up with Yahaba.

"Shigeru just needs to see that I'm serious about him. That's all." He shrugged his shoulders. "Thanks for the talk." Then he walked back up the stairs.

In Iwaizumi's opinion, Kyoutani could have just had that talk with himself. Perhaps he just wanted someone to listen to him. Whatever the case, Iwaizumi was just glad that he could help. Now that all of the interruptions were over, he could finally get back to the parlor. Tooru was probably wondering where he was. Stepping out of the kitchen, Iwaizumi was almost up the stairs when he bumped into someone else.

"There you are," Tooru said, taking the glass of eggnog from his boyfriend. "I saved Jingle Bell Rock just for you. We're going to do the dance from Mean Girls."

Iwaizumi smiled when Tooru leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Don't you need two more people to do that dance?" he asked as they made their way up the stairs.

"One more will do. Lucky for us, Kuroo volunteered."

Upstairs in the parlor, Oikawa, Yahaba, and Kuroo performed Jingle Bell Rock along to the dance routine from the movie Mean Girls. No one questioned Kuroo about how or why he knew the dance from the movie. Iwaizumi and Kyoutani didn't admit that they also knew the dance routine. (It was one of their favorite movies. Don't ask.)

Amari, Keiji's mother, was sure to record the entire performance. While her husband, Ohba, softly smiled and enjoyed the show. It was their first time hosting that many guests for an extended stay over the holidays. During dinner, Amari had got acquainted with everyone. At the time, Iwaizumi had doubted the woman's ability to remember so many names, but she'd constantly proved him wrong throughout the night.

Everyone warmed up to Amari and Ohba easily. Not that Iwaizumi had ever worried about that. This was the same couple who had won Kyoutani over without that much effort. They were just the kind of people who exuded warmth and familiarity. This Christmas was going to be the best. Iwaizumi could just feel it.

* * *

While Amari showed Kiyoko and Yachi her recipe books, the other respective couples snuck off to get some much needed alone time. Kuroo and Tsukishima went outside to sit under the backyard gazebo. Bokuto and Keiji went upstairs. Kyoutani and Yahaba went to the former's car. Meanwhile, Iwaizumi and Oikawa were in the guest room. 

Christmas was in two days, but Iwaizumi was going to give Oikawa one of his gifts early. Oikawa wasn't the only one who loved Christmas. It was Iwaizumi's favorite holiday, as well. Amari and Ohba were to thank for that. Since he'd known them, he'd never had a bad Christmas.

"What is it?"

"I'm getting it. Just keep your eyes closed."

Sitting on the bed, Oikawa hummed impatiently to himself. He tried his hardest not to peek. "Is it ready yet, Iwa-chan?" he asked.

Iwaizumi chuckled. "It's really hard for you to be patient, isn't it?" Walking over to the bed, he quietly kneeled in front of Oikawa.

"You already know the answer to that." Sensing Iwaizumi's presence sent his nerves through the roof. His fingers were shaking slightly with the overwhelming urge to take a peek. "Iwa-chan..."

"You can look now, Tooru."

Oikawa didn't need to be told twice. Quickly dropping his hands, he opened his eyes to see Iwaizumi kneeling in front of him. Naturally, his mind went to the most likely assumption. He thought that Iwaizumi was proposing to him. That thought only lasted half a second because instead of a ring Iwaizumi was holding a key in the palm of his hand.

Tentatively, Oikawa picked up the small, silver key. "Is this the key to your heart?" he asked, snorting a little.

"It's the key to a two bedroom apartment." Iwaizumi watched the way Oikawa's face brightened with understanding. Smiling, he placed his hands on Oikawa's knees. "Tooru, will you move in with me?"

It wasn't the proposal that Oikawa had initially thought it was, still, he teared up a little. "Are you sure? I'm not the cleanest person and I hate washing the dishes." He stared at the key again, then back at Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi carefully grabbed Oikawa's free hand, encompassing it with his own. "I already know how poor your cleaning habits are. I made sure it came with a dishwasher and a garbage disposal."

"Oh, Iwa-chan!" Oikawa dramatically wailed, pulling Iwaizumi in for a hug. "You know me so well!"

"So, is that a yes?"

"Yes!"

They kissed; it was tender and sweet. The key was momentarily lost on the bed as the kiss deepened. Oikawa's reaction made Iwaizumi wonder how the man would react when he did finally decide to ask him for his hand in marriage. He figured he'd have his answer soon enough.

"Iwa-chan, why do we need two bedrooms?" he asked after they'd pulled apart for air.

Iwaizumi placed a soft peck on Oikawa's swollen red lips. "You're going to need a space for your music."

Oikawa smiled solemnly. "I think that part of my life is over..." He saw no point in explaining why.

"You can still write songs," Iwaizumi said, "I checked the acoustics in the apartment so you'll be able to set up a small studio as well. You don't have to give up on what you love just because things aren't necessarily going according to plan."

Oikawa wanted to push the issue further because he really felt like that chapter in his life was closed. But, even now, he was already thinking of how he wanted to decorate his studio and was excited about checking the apartment out to see if the acoustics were as great as Iwaizumi claimed. Music would always be a part of him rather he could hear it or not. There was no point in denying that fact.

* * *

_It's finally happening._

The thought swam around Keiji's consciousness while Bokuto trailed kisses along his jawline. Tilting his head, Keiji invited Bokuto to lower the kiss, and his husband complied. They were upstairs, in Keiji's childhood bedroom making out against the door. It had been following dinner that they'd snuck upstairs. Although, Keiji was pretty sure that everyone knew where they were and had an idea of what they were doing. He tried not to think about it.

Bokuto's hands were strong and firm against Keiji's hips. Instinctively, Keiji rocked forward and gasped when he felt how hard Bokuto was. Just thinking about it had his own cock stirring to life.

"Keiji," Bokuto whispered hotly, pressing his lips to his.

Keiji could taste the heady wine on Bokuto's tongue. He sucked on his husband's tongue, trying to find Bokuto's own taste that was surely underneath that. Things were heating up fast, and Keiji had no intentions of slowing down. From the looks of it, neither did Bokuto. The boxer lowered his hands from Keiji's hips, cupping his ass, and squeezing hard.

Groaning, Keiji rocked forward again, rubbing his erection against Bokuto's. Surprisingly, Bokuto didn't recoil from his touch. He actually pressed Keiji against the door more firmly and started a slow roll of his hips. Keiji was ecstatic, still, he allowed Bokuto to take the lead in fear that if he allowed his excitement to get the better of him he would ruin everything.

For now, he would remain a passive participant. At least until it became apparent that Bokuto needed him to step in. So far that wasn't the case. Bokuto was so talented with his tongue and his hands. He knew just how to kiss and touch Keiji to have the man whimpering quietly. Keiji had never wanted anyone or anything as badly as he wanted Bokuto right now.

He would even take the risk of having sex in his parent's home. If they were caught, it would be beyond embarrassing. Keiji already had a fear of being caught in a compromising situation. Being caught by his parents, while he was in a compromising situation was ten times worse, in his honest opinion. But, he was willing to risk it for Bokuto.

The hands on his ass moved to the zipper of his jeans. Opening his eyes, Keiji stared into Bokuto's questioning gaze. Without a word, he nodded his head, granting Bokuto permission to unzip his pants. Bokuto licked his lips and Keiji's inner muscles clenched in anticipation.

A sudden knock on the door jolted the two men, shattering the mood. It was Amari asking for their help with something. Keiji had never been this annoyed by his mother a day in his life. That annoyance must have shown on his face because Bokuto kissed him on the cheek.

"Later," he promised with a soft smile.

Keiji returned the smile. He was definitely going to hold Bokuto to that.

* * *

Yahaba had been dreading this conversation with Kyoutani. He'd thought that he'd be able to avoid it during the holiday with them being around Keiji's parents. Of course, Kyoutani wasn't going to allow that to happen. Whenever there was something that was bothering him, he didn't ignore it. It was one of the things that Yahaba loved and hated about Kyoutani.

Kyoutani's car seemed like the only place where they would be able to speak in private without their voices carrying. They had arguments in the past that had escalated to loud shouting that ended with them naked and fucking on some sturdy surface. A majority of their arguments had been Yahaba's fault because he loved pushing Kyoutani's buttons.

But, he had agreed to behave tonight. This wasn't the time or place for rough sex caused by petty arguing. Honestly, there was nothing to argue about. Yahaba had already made it clear that he wasn't going to move to Los Angeles. If Kyoutani couldn't deal, then they could break up. (Yahaba really didn't want to break up but his damn pride wouldn't allow him to admit that)

"I won't wait for you," Kyoutani started, keeping his eyes ahead, staring into the dark courtyard. "And I know you won't wait for me. There really is only one solution, Shigeru."

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Yahaba stared at his folded hands in his lap. "I told you from the start that I didn't do long distance relationships." Lifting his head, he glanced over at Kyoutani. "You were worth it, though."

Kyoutani also glanced over, meeting Yahaba's eyes, finding them watery and open. "Just because we can't be together right now, doesn't mean shit, Shigeru." Because he was convinced that there was no one else out there for him. Only Yahaba Shigeru would do.

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll find another pretty, snarky, little shit like me," he laughed to keep the tears at bay.

"Whatever," Kyoutani muttered, leaning over the console. "There ain't no one like you."

"Isn't," Yahaba corrected before pulling Kyoutani by his hoodie and crashing their lips together.

With that one kiss, all the things that they were too prideful to say could be felt. It wasn't the conclusion that neither of them wanted. There was more that they both wanted to say, but they didn't say a word. They just kissed until their lips were sore and their tears dried.

* * *

Amari and Ohba retired to bed early. Kuroo suggested that everyone else spend the remainder of the night watching horror movies in the impressive in home theater. With a ton of snacks and blankets, everyone was spread out around the large room as a cheesy horror film played on the projector. Everyone was snuggled up close to their significant other. Even Kiyoko and Yachi were sitting too close for comfort.

Still, there was a notable distance between Kyoutani and Yahaba. They were seated by each other and even shared the occasional whisper, yet, their body language was all wrong. Oikawa wanted to shoot Yahaba a text to see if everything was fine. But Iwaizumi was kissing him on his neck and it was very distracting. Out of his peripheral, he could see that Keiji was also getting a lot of attention from Bokuto.

Did that mean that they were finally going to go all the way tonight? So much was going on around Oikawa and he really wanted to know every juicy detail. However, his boyfriend seemed intent on gnawing his neck off.

"Iwa-chan," he whispered, "You know how I get when you do that to my neck."

"Hmm," Iwaizumi hummed appreciatively. "Why do you think I'm doing it?"

"We're in your 'pretend' parent's home. Have some respect." He joked. 

Iwaizumi shrugged. "They're sleeping. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time I've fooled around in this exact room."

Oikawa gasped. "Bad Hajime," he lightly scolded. Then, he gasped when Iwaizumi suddenly sucked on his neck.

"Call me that again."

"Bad?"

He bit down on Oikawa's neck harder, growling deep in his chest.

"Hajime," he whispered, dragging out every syllable. "Hajime..."

Then, Iwaizumi did the sexiest thing ever. He whimpered quietly. It was barely above a whisper, yet, it was loud enough to have Oikawa's cock hardening. On top of that, Iwaizumi whispered six, little words in his ear that drove Oikawa insane.

"I want you to fuck me, Tooru."

Well, it was seven words. Oikawa was too turned on to count properly. Sue him. Anyway, that succeeded in putting Oikawa's thoughts to rest. He could worry about his friends later. They were two, grown, capable adults. They didn't need him worrying about them. When no one was looking(not that anyone really gave a shit) Oikawa and Iwaizumi slipped out of the theater to continue in their room.

The door wasn't even closed all the way before Oikawa was on Iwaizumi. His hands under his shirt, tongue in his mouth, and their hips pressed closely together. By the grace of the universe, they made it to the bed without falling on the floor. Oikawa wasted no time undressing hs boyfriend. He would never get over how fucking sexy Iwaizumi was. It was more than just his body.

Everything about Iwaizumi was sexy. The sounds he made whenever Oikawa trailed his fingers along his bare hips. And, the way his entire body clenched in anticipation whenever Oikawa started opening him slowly. Iwaizumi did this thing where he rolled his hips whenever Oikawa took his precious time prepping him, and it drove Oikawa mad.

All he could think about was how it would feel if Iwaizumi rolled his hips like that while he was inside of him and how amazing it would feel if he did. By the third finger, Oikawa's own cock was painful as it brushed against the fabric of his boxers. It was torture, but he really wanted to make sure that Iwaizumi was stretched properly. The man didn't bottom often and was understandably tight.

"Tooru, come on, baby, fuck me."

Apparently, Iwaizumi wasn't as concerned as Oikawa was. Cursing under his breath, Oikawa threw the bottle of lube somewhere across the room and removed his fingers. When Iwaizumi whined in protest, Oikawa rubbed his wet entrance with the head of his cock.

"Don't worry," Oikawa mumbled breathlessly, "I'm going to give you something bigger..."

Normally, Iwaizumi would have snorted at that. Instead, he decided to test out a theory of his. "Please, daddy," he moaned.

And, Oikawa fucking short-circuited. Without thinking or warning, he pushed forward until he was balls deep inside of Iwaizumi. The moan Iwaizumi exuded was so loud that they were certain that someone inside the mansion heard it. 

"Sorry," Oikawa said, his voice strained. His hair stuck to his damp forehead and he was breathing heavily as he loomed over Iwaizumi. "You... fuck, you can't say that, Iwa-chan."

"Why not?" Iwaizumi questioned. Rolling his hips, he smiled as Oikawa closed his eyes tight and groaned. "You don't like to be called daddy?"

Again, something inside of Oikawa snapped. He pulled out of Iwaizumi's tight, wet, heat and then slammed back in. This time, he didn't stop his thrusts. It felt too damn good and Iwaizumi's moans were the best kind of music. They were what Oikawa was going to miss the most. More than music or the sound of his friend's voices, Oikawa was going to miss the sound of Iwaizumi's moans.

God, it was kind of fucked up that he was going to miss that over everything else. But, could anyone blame him?

"Daddy," Iwaizumi moaned, biting his lower lip and gazing up at Tooru fondly. "Harder."

And, Oikawa fucked him harder, faster. When Iwaizumi gripped his ass and pulled him closer, Oikawa thought he was going to come then and there. Thankfully, he didn't. He wanted to stretch this out as long as possible. He had to kiss Iwaizumi to keep the man's moans muffled. It was bad enough that they were doing this here of all places.

Oikawa felt himself building closer and closer to orgasm. Slipping out, he nibbled on Iwaizumi's bottom lip. "Ride me, Hajime?" He posed it as a question because he didn't know how Iwaizumi would respond to him demanding him around.

"Anything for daddy."

"Oh my god," Oikawa whimpered, "Are you trying to kill me?"

Smiling, Iwaizumi placed his hands on Oikawa's shoulders and moved so that Oikawa was on his back. Settling on top of him, Iwaizumi stared at down at Oikawa as he grabbed the man's dick and slowly lowered himself. This was Iwaizumi's first time riding anyone. He didn't really know what to do but he had an idea. Oikawa kept his hands on Iwaizumi's hips, patiently waiting for Iwaizumi to take him inch by inch.

"You look so fucking sexy like this, Hajime," Oikawa gasped, "Taking my cock so fucking good..."

Iwaizumi wasn't much for praise yet there was something about the way Oikawa was looking at him while he said those words that made him feel sexy. Shamelessly, he spread his legs wider as he pressed down further, fully impaling himself on Oikawa's cock. Under his breath, he moaned a mixture of _Tooru_ and _daddy_ because he knew how much it drove Tooru crazy to hear either or.

In his opinion, he was mediocre at best when it came to riding dick. Yeah, he knew how to roll his hips and bounce his ass efficiently. But, Iwaizumi still regarded himself as an amateur in the skill. So he didn't understand why Oikawa had come so fast and so _hard;_ not that he was complaining.

Oikawa's eyes rolled into the back of his head, his toes curled, and his ass raised off the mattress as he came inside of Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi had to continue bouncing and stroking his cock to find his own release. He ended up coming all over Oikawa's stomach.

Oikawa felt so useless, too.

"Sorry."

"It's okay."

"I was supposed to get you off first."

"Shut up. It's fine."

"But-"

"I said it's fine, _daddy_."

Oikawa covered his face with his arm and groaned. Iwaizumi chuckled.

* * *

Oikawa and Iwaizumi weren't the only couple who'd slipped out of the theater.

Bokuto kept his promise of _later_. He and Keiji picked up where they'd left out earlier that night. They continued on the bed without any clothes between them. Using the tips he'd received from Iwaizumi and Kuroo, Bokuto took his time tasting every inch of Keiji's body. Starting at his forehead, placing light kisses on the smooth skin and then gradually making his way down his husband's firm body.

Keiji's nipples, stomach, and inner thighs were especially sensitive to Bokuto's touch. He made sure to give those areas the most attention. Listening to Keiji's soft gasps and deep groans were turning Bokuto on more than he'd thought possible. Since he was no longer overthinking every little thing, it was easier for him to just enjoy Keiji.

Obviously, he'd never given a blowjob, and he honestly didn't think he was quite there yet. Lucky for him, Keiji wasn't that interested in blowjobs. Yeah, he enjoyed them as much as the next guy but what really drove Keiji crazy was, stimulation to a lower, more private area.

The first swipe of Bokuto's tongue over his entrance had Keiji seeing stars. It was so unexpected that he barely had time to mentally prepare for the second swipe, that ended with a lewd suck. His hands found purchase in Bokuto's hair, messing up the signature hairstyle. Not that either of them cared at the moment.

Kuroo had been the one to suggest that Bokuto gave rimming a try. Iwaizumi had been the one to confirm that it was one of those things that turned Keiji into a blabbering mess. The things that Keiji was saying were unbelievable. The way he pushed his ass further into Bokuto's tongue, was unexpected, yet, appreciated. Then, when Keiji came from Bokuto's tongue alone, Bokuto knew that he was in love.

"Why are you so good at that?" Keiji asked, breathing labored.

Curiously, Bokuto smeared his finger in the warm semen on Keiji's stomach. "It's kind of like eating out a girl," he answered absently. Licking his finger, he hummed at the taste. "You taste really good. Healthy even. Is it 'cause you eat a lot of fruit?"

"I'm not sure." Keiji could feel the blood slowly feeling his cock again. He continued to watch Bokuto lick semen off his stomach. "It's my turn to make you come, Koutarou."

This was the first time they'd ever been this far. Bokuto usually freaked out, making it impossible for them to do more than kiss and share a touch. Keiji didn't want to pass up the chance to do something that he'd been dying to do to Bokuto for years.

Another thing that turned Keiji on was giving head. When Iwaizumi had told Bokuto that at first, Bokuto had thought the man was just joking. But he wasn't, which Bokuto would soon learn.

By Keiji's request, Bokuto stood up at the edge of the bed. Keiji rested on his now clean stomach. This wasn't Bokuto first blowjob; not by a long shot. So, he knew what to expect. Somehow, Keiji still surprised him. His husband was extremely talented with his mouth. It kind of made Bokuto jealous that he wasn't the only man to have experienced the greatness that is Keiji's blowjobs.

He never thought that Keiji was capable of such lewdness. The way he took his cock into his mouth, bobbed his head and stared up at him without a care in the world, was the sexiest thing ever to Bokuto. He was constantly torn between tilting his head back and losing himself in the pleasure or just watching as his cock disappeared inside Keiji's hot, wet mouth. Bokuto decided to alternate between the two. It was truly a feat. Keiji's nose brushed against his lower stomach, making the man gag a little.

Tears started to prick Keiji's eyes. The idea of Keiji crying shouldn't have turned Bokuto on as much as it did.

"Fuck, Keiji," Bokuto groaned. He combed his fingers through Keiji's dark hair, tugging on the strands.

The rough treatment was rewarded. Keiji tightened his jaws around Bokuto's cock and took him deeper. Bokuto didn't have enough time to warn Keiji before he was coming down his throat. Keiji was an expert, though. He gagged a little, but not enough to make a mess. He swallowed what he could and allowed the rest to spill down his chin.

It was the most pornographic shit Bokuto had ever seen. And, he'd seen some wild shit in his days.

"Marry me, Keiji."

Keiji smiled with semen still on his gorgeous face. "We're already married, Koutarou." He sat up, idly wiping his chin with the back of his hand, then licking it.

Bokuto groaned again. "Let's get married again."

"I have a better idea."

"What's better than marrying you again?"

"Fucking me."

He couldn't argue with that. So, he didn't. Instead, he removed his shirt and climbed back on the bed.

Yeah, fucking Keiji was a whole lot better than getting married again.

* * *

The next morning during breakfast, Amari made a comment about the strange noises she'd heard in her sleep. She concluded that the noises were due to her eating sweets too close to bedtime. Perhaps she'd been having a bad dream. However, the twinkle in her eyes told of a different possibility. Keiji and Tooru had trouble meeting her gaze throughout that morning.

While Iwaizumi and Bokuto wore shit eating grins on their faces. Kuroo, on the other hand, was kind of peeved that he'd been so respectful last night. If he'd known that Bokuto and Iwaizumi were going to have sex, he would have tried harder to convince Tsukishima.

The remainder of Christmas Eve was spent with sightseeing and last minute Christmas shopping. Iwaizumi gave Oikawa the "Special Iwaizumi Hajime Tour" which was a whole lot better than the tour that Oikawa had given Iwaizumi back in New York. If only because they didn't go to any of the touristy places. They took a drive to the places Iwaizumi hung out at during his high school years and he showed Oikawa his former high school. He showed his boyfriend places that meant something to him.

At the time of his tour, Oikawa had been keeping Iwaizumi at a distance and it showed. But now, Oikawa wanted to redo their tour and show Iwaizumi places that were significant to him back in New York. That would have to wait until later, of course.

The malls were packed with last minute shoppers much to Iwaizumi and Kyoutani's annoyance. Kiyoko was determined to find the perfect gift for Amari after the woman had given her an early Christmas present (The recipe book was like the best thing ever and Kiyoko wanted to repay her) Despite Keiji and Bokuto assuring her that Amari wasn't expecting a gift in return.

Whenever Kiyoko had her mind made up on something, it was hard to change it. So, everyone faced the packed mall for her. It wasn't so bad, though. They all had a chance to hang out and goof around. Really, Kuroo and Bokuto did all the goofing around. Some of their social media followers had even suggested that they make their own YouTube channel.

That was the last thing the world needed; a YouTube channel filled with Bokuto and Kuroo's antics.

Eventually, everyone broke off into groups and agreed to meet at the food court in an hour. Oikawa, Keiji, and Yahaba went to the second floor of the massive shopping mall to where an expensive lingerie store was. They weren't really shopping for anything in particular. They were just there to gossip about their nights. Oikawa didn't spare too many details on how he'd topped Iwaizumi that night. He was more interested in hearing about Keiji's night with Bokuto.

"Was it everything that you hoped it would be?" asked Yahaba.

"Yeah," Akaashi replied, frowning at an overly lacy ensemble. "It was perfect, actually. Koutarou was still kind of nervous when it came to," he lowered his voice, "Prepping me."

Oikawa and Yahaba nodded their heads in understanding. "But other than that..." Oikawa pressed for more.

"Everything else was great."

That kind of explanation was to be expected from Keiji. He wasn't the one for giving explicit details. That didn't stop them from asking for more. Yahaba asked if Keiji did any "flexible dancer shit" during sex and Oikawa wanted to know if Bokuto's dick was big or was it his unconditional love that made the sex so enjoyable. Keiji had to remind himself that these were the people he chose to become friends with. He had known that their filters were nonexistent from the beginning so there was no need to be shocked by the line of questioning.

"No, I didn't do any flexible dancer shit," Keiji snorted, "And, yeah, his dick is actually big. It's not that long but it's really thick."

"Who's bigger?"

"Bokuto or Iwaizumi?"

Keiji dropped the pair of mesh panties he was contemplating on purchasing back into the bin and stared at the two men. "...really?"

"You don't have to answer that if you don't want to," said Oikawa.

That was what he said, but the look on Oikawa's face just screamed that he really wanted to know the answer to that question. And, so did Yahaba for some odd reason. Keiji pretended as though he didn't notice. Really, his friends were so strange. Although, he wasn't bothered by their weird inquiries. He just enjoyed torturing them by not answering. Eventually, the topic changed. Oikawa asked Yahaba about his talk with Kyoutani. That was when things took on a somber mood.

"We broke up," Yahaba admitted nonchalantly. Without meeting his friend's gaze, he picked up a lace thong. "I think I want these in red."

"Shigeru," Oikawa said.

Reluctantly, Yahaba lifted his head. "What? We broke up. It hurts. Whatever." He tossed the panties down and moved to the next display. "I'll be fine. Ken isn't the only person to break up with me.'

"Yeah, but this time you actually love him." Oikawa pointed out. "We don't have to talk about it right now. Just know that when you're ready to talk we're all ears. Right, Keiji?"

"Of course," Akaashi confirmed.

Yahaba smiled; it was forced. "I don't think I can share the same room as him anymore. He didn't come to bed until I fell asleep last night. It'll be best if we weren't in the same room, though." Because it made it all the more difficult to not beg Kyoutani to take him back and promise the man that he'll follow him anywhere.

Oikawa understood that all too well. "I'll ask Iwa-chan if we can switch. We're flying out the day after tomorrow. I'm sure it'll be fine."

Afterward, they left the lingerie shop. Not before they each made a small purchase.

. . .

Kyoutani didn't question Iwaizumi when he told him that they would be rooming together for the remainder of their stay. If Yahaba hadn't made the first move, he would have been the one to suggest that one of them sleep somewhere else. It was hard for him to be around Yahaba and not want to be with him. But this was what was for the best.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Iwa-chan."

Iwaizumi opened his eyes and was met with the smiling face of his boyfriend. Before he could question Oikawa about the time, a large box was shoved in his face. For the record, Iwaizumi wasn't a morning person. It took him longer than the average person to wake up. So, the box being shoved in his face was very unwelcome. He tried really hard not to throw that box off the bed and roll over.

The smile on Oikawa's face was so bright that Iwaizumi could feel his cold heart melting. The smile would have even made Scrooge relent on his hatred towards Christmas. With a deep sigh, Iwaizumi sat up, resting his back against the headboard.

Oikawa was quietly sitting near the edge of the bed. But, he was practically yelling, "Open it! Open it! Open it, Iwa-chan!"

Despite himself, Iwaizumi chuckled tiredly. He started unwrapping the large box. "What's in here?"

"Open it and see."

Iwaizumi didn't know why he'd bothering asking. With the wrapping paper out of the way, he was met with a large cardboard box. Removing the tape was easy enough. He had the box open in no time and was met with another, smaller wrapped box. Lifting his head, he stared at Oikawa.

"Tooru, I swear, if there's another box inside of this one, I'm going to choke you."

"Choke me?" Oikawa's smile widened. "Please threaten me with a good time, Hajime."

Iwaizumi laughed. "God, you're unbelievable." He threw the empty cardboard box to the floor and removed the other box. It was much flatter than the first one. "Seriously, don't you think we're too old for this game."

"Just open it."

Fortunately, there wasn't another wrapped box inside of that box. There was only a plain white box. Inside, was a black frame by the looks of it. Frowning, Iwaizumi removed the frame. Inside a glass casing were his boxing shorts that he wore during official fights. They were white with turquoise stripes on the sides. In the front, his family name was stitched in turquoise embroidery.

"Amari helped me with it," Oikawa confessed, "I thought that maybe you'd want to hang it up in your apartment. Well, _our_ apartment."

"How did you find these?" He'd purposefully left them in his closet back at the apartment he once shared with Kyoutani.

"Kyoutani helped. I asked him about them and he gave them to Amari. She handled the rest." Oikawa moved closer, careful not to crush Iwaizumi's legs that were still under the comforter. "I don't know. I guess I thought you'd like them as a sort of reminder. I noticed that you don't have boxing paraphernalia in your apartment and-"

Oikawa was cut off by a tight hug from Iwaizumi. Feeling something wet on his neck, Oikawa tried to pull away to check on Iwaizumi, but the man only held him tighter.

"Iwa-chan, are you crying?"

"Shut up," Iwaizumi sniffled.

Oikawa smiled. He rubbed Iwaizumi's back and kissed his head affectionately. This was the only proof he needed. Iwaizumi loved his gift.

-o0o-

The surprises didn't end there.

Iwaizumi bought Oikawa more things to go inside of his in-home studio. And, Oikawa bought Iwaizumi stainless steel pots and pans since he'd ruined the man's other set. They weren't over the top gifts but they were perfect for one another.

Bokuto gifted Keiji with a trip to Italy to spend their honeymoon together. Keiji had fallen in love with the country during his trip there last year. It was fitting that he went back with the love of his life. In return, Keiji bought Bokuto a pair of expensive, limited edition sneakers that the boxer had thought were sold out. (They were because Keiji had bought the last pair)

Yahaba bought Kyoutani a puppy. It was an adorable German Shepherd that Kyoutani instantly fell in love with, though he wouldn't admit it. They weren't together anymore but Yahaba really wanted Kyoutani to have the puppy. He knew how much his ex-boyfriend loved dogs. Kyoutani also gave Yahaba a dog for Christmas. Except he didn't get him a puppy. He gave him an older dog that was already trained.

Kyoutani still wasn't over the idea of Yahaba living by himself. The appearance of Oikawa's stalker had only cemented Kyoutani's belief that Yahaba needed to be protected. So, the Doberman Pinscher was a great choice. The dog was waiting for Yahaba to pick him up from the kennel back in New York. Yahaba had to refrain from kissing Kyoutani. Instead, he settled for a genuine thank you.

Kiyoko found a crystal figurine to add to Amari's collection. The woman hadn't been expecting the gift so her reaction may have been over-the-top. But she was genuinely happy so Kiyoko didn't complain when she was pulled in for a crushing hug. Then, Kiyoko gave Yachi a music box. Technically, it wasn't new. The music box, a gift from her mother, had been damaged when Yachi's apartment had been broken into.

Kiyoko had it repaired. Yachi cried. She had cried so much that she'd almost forgot to give Kiyoko her gift. A new pasta maker because Kiyoko had been dying for one. The one she had was broken thanks to a certain someone(Kuroo was to blame) Kiyoko showed her thanks with a chaste kiss to Yachi's cheek. Poor Yachi was done for after that.

Kuroo and Tsukishima had already exchanged their gifts last week and they wouldn't tell anyone what they'd given each other. Oikawa had an inkling that their gifts weren't appropriate for Amari and Ohba's ears. Or any of their ears for that matter.

Bokuto and Kuroo exchanged the same pair of shoes but in different sizes. Kyoutani bought Iwaizumi a graphic pullover with Godzilla on the front. Iwaizumi bought Kyoutani a new Lakers pullover. Oikawa and Yahaba gave each other the same thing they did every year; edible lube. Every year they tried different flavors. Amari had no idea what was in the small tubes. Ohba was too afraid to ask.

This year, Keiji was given a tube from each of his new friends. He knew better than to question them about their choice of gift. In exchange, Keiji gave Oikawa a book about a musician who'd suffered from hearing loss. Inside of the book was a personal note that was only meant for Oikawa's eyes. Then, Keiji gave Yahaba a journal. Instead of keeping all his anger and frustration inside like he always did, Keiji encouraged him to write it down as a form of release. He also had a note inside that made Yahaba's eyes water after reading it. 

Keiji's gifts were so heartfelt that they felt bad for their immature gift. Keiji assured them that he was happy with what he got. It wouldn't be Tooru and Shigeru if the gifts had been overly serious. He also promised that he would put the edible lube to good use. He made sure his parents didn't hear him say this.

Once all of the gifts were distributed, Amari went to the kitchen to get in touch with the caterers for that evening. She was having a few friends over and wanted to make sure that everything was going according to the plan. Ohba pulled Bokuto and Keiji to the side to give them a personal gift from him.

Meanwhile, the members of 5th Element circled around a seated Oikawa.

Silently, Kiyoko handed Oikawa a rolled up poster. Taking the poster, he glanced up at his friends with a questioning gaze. Then, he unrolled the poster. It was covered with a collage of all of their previous posters for past shows. From their first show to their most recent. Initially, Oikawa didn't understand the purpose of the gift until he read the print at the bottom of the poster.

Kuroo spoke up, "Didn't seem right for us to end things without a farewell performance."

Oikawa couldn't believe his eyes. "Really?" He looked up, staring at Yahaba hopefully. "I get to perform one last time?"

"Yes, Tooru." Yahaba smiled. "I talked to Dr. Reynolds. Just like with the New Year's party, you'll be fine as long as you follow his instructions. We'll select songs that aren't too straining for your vocals."

"Also," Kiyoko added. "You're not the only one in the band who can lead, Tooru. You don't have to sing during the entire show."

"Did you forget what Kiyoko and I were doing before you asked us to join your shitty band?" Kuroo laughed.

How could Oikawa forget about the hottest DJ Duo in New York? He and Yahaba had stumbled upon a night club where Kuroo and Kiyoko had been performing their original mixes. They'd been mindblowing. Oikawa had been excited to learn that Kiyoko and Kuroo attended the same community college as them. He actually did beg them to join his shitty band and he was so happy that he had.

Next, to him Iwaizumi grabbed his hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. Oikawa smiled. "I don't really have a choice, do I? The poster reads that we're to perform at DROM next month."

"We'll use some of the songs you'd prepared for Battle of the Bands," said Yahaba, knowing damn well that Oikawa was just being difficult for the hell of it. "Kiyoko and Kuroo have mixes that they'd never used. We'll be helping you so you don't overdo it. All we need is for your permission seeing that you are the band leader and all."

That was enough to boost Oikawa's ego. "Well, I suppose I could grace New York with my flawless vocals one last time." He sighed as if he were really doing the city a great service.

Although everyone knew that deep down inside, Oikawa was bubbling with excitement.

* * *

The weeks following were hectic for everyone.

On top of preparing for the farewell performance, Oikawa and Iwaizumi were moving in together. The former also had to get ready to start university and the latter had already started his new job as a personal trainer. With their busy schedules, their free time was spent moving as much as they could into their new apartment. Their friends also helped whenever they could.

Akaashi's show was approaching so his practices were even more grueling. He was also planning a wedding. The last time Oikawa had even seen Akaashi had been at the New Year's eve bash. As agreed, they'd dressed up as Destiny's Child and had danced their asses off. It was the first time Iwaizumi had seen Oikawa in feminine clothing; he now had a new kink. Bokuto had seen Akaashi in dresses during his performances in the past, but that was nothing compared to a leather, skin tight leotard.

Kyoutani, who had been in Los Angeles until that day, had shamelessly stared at Yahaba while he'd grinded on stage with a ton of Queens. They had rough sex that night in Yahaba's apartment. However, they were still not together.

After that, Oikawa hadn't really seen much of either of his friends. Besides band practice, Yahaba didn't keep in touch. He was understandably depressed over the breakup with Kyoutani. The only thing that kept him sane was Ken, his Doberman that he did not name after his ex-boyfriend. (Yeah right) Kyoutani had named his puppy, Lux; which was a derivative of Shigeru's name. They were so in love with each other that Oikawa was counting down the days for them to get back together. Though, they were both so stubborn.

Last week, Kuroo had invited everyone out to dinner at their favorite Italian restaurant to announce that he was moving to Tokyo to be with Tsukishima. It had been a bittersweet moment. Everyone had known that he'd pick Tokyo in the end. They were genuinely happy for the couple. But were going to miss them both. Bokuto had shed the most tears, though.

However, that just gave them all the more places to visit. They had friends in Los Angeles and now they would have friends in Tokyo.

It had taken two full weeks for Iwaizumi and Oikawa to move in together. The Juniper Bonsai Iwaizumi had given to Oikawa all those months ago sat on their coffee table for now. On the bookshelf, the photos they'd took in the photo booth sat on top of the ASL book Iwaizumi had purchased. Above the fireplace hung Iwaizumi's framed boxing shorts. There were other trinkets around the apartment that held pieces of their personalities.

The first night, they ate takeout in the living room and watched terrible Sci-Fi movies. Later, they made love in their new bed. It was a beautiful start of their new beginning together.

* * *

Everyone had been in attendance for Keiji's opening night. Kyoutani, Amari, and Ohba flew in from Los Angeles, as well. They'd all been given front row seats. Honestly, Oikawa had no idea what the show was about. It had some kind of complex, artsy theme that he'd never been interested in. Still, watching Keiji dance was always a delight.

He didn't think that anyone knew what was going on. They were all too enthralled by the fluid, graceful movements of the male lead. Whatever the story was about, it was depressing as hell. The music was dark and somber. Even Akaashi's makeup and his costume were on the gloomy side. Still, it was strikingly beautiful. If the goal of the performance was to invoke sadness than it had succeeded.

There was a scene near the end where Keiji had died or at least it looked that way. It had been so riveting that a few of them had shed tears. Once it was over, the crowd erupted into cheers. If anyone asked Oikawa what the show was about, he wouldn't be able to tell them a damn thing. He just knew that it made him _feel_ something. Watching Keiji dance had filled him with so many emotions.

And, he wasn't the only one. After the performance, while Keiji was surrounded by reporters and flashing lights, Oikawa spotted Yahaba and Kyoutani talking behind one of the columns in the large opera house. He crossed his fingers and hoped that they were moved by Keiji's dancing enough for them to get back together.

Keiji's show was scheduled to run for two weeks. His parents stayed in New York for three days before returning to Los Angeles. Unfortunately, Kyoutani had returned the next morning to start a three-week training camp. When Oikawa had asked Yahaba if he and Kyoutani were finally back together, Yahaba had started crying.

Oikawa took that as a no.

* * *

5th Element's farewell concert was held at DROM where it had all started. The concert was sold out and filled with familiar faces. Iwaizumi chatted with the bartender Zoe, who'd remembered him from his first night there. She commended him for hooking up with the lead singer. When he asked her how she'd known about that, she shrugged her shoulders and replied, "Twitter."

Iwaizumi couldn't help but laugh. He really had a love/hate relationship with social media.

Iwaizumi, Keiji, Bokuto, and Tsukishima were seated together at a table near the side of the stage that gave them the perfect view. Oikawa had told Iwaizumi that he wanted to look out into the crowd and see his face whenever he felt nervous. Iwaizumi assured him that he would be there if he needed him. With the loss of hearing in Oikawa's right ear, he feared that he wouldn't be able to tell if his pitch was off.

That had always been his main concern when it came to Kageyama. The other singer never had to worry about things like that. When Oikawa had voiced that insecurity, Iwaiuzmi had been there to remind him that he was his biggest fan. And, that meant the world to Oikawa.

When the lights in the bar were turned off, Iwaizumi's heart sped up in anticipation. Similar to his first night seeing 5th Element live, he was blown away when the projector flashed on and Oikawa's pale skin was bathed in a galaxy of stars. Tonight's theme was a mash-up of all their past shows. The goal had been to fit one hundred songs into two hours. 

Iwaizumi never doubted their ability to make that happen.

Like all of their shows, Oikawa started it off with a slow tempo to ease the crowd in. His voiced seemed to leave everyone in a trance as he sung an eerie version of The Weeknd's The Host. It was if the song was an introduction to the wild ride they were preparing to take everyone on. Then, the song changed into something faster, more upbeat. And, that was when the real party began.

Iwaizumi and Bokuto danced for a good portion of the evening. Keiji song along to the songs he knew while Tsukishima tapped his foot throughout the night. Whenever Kuroo had a drum solo, Tsukishima looked as if he were having a religious experience.

The show had several interludes that gave Oikawa a chance to rest his vocals. During some of those interludes, Kuroo and Kiyoko took the center stage. They performed several of their original dance/electronic mixes that had the crowd moving to the beat. Other times, the band would play their own renditions of scores from Tooru's favorite Sci-Fi movies.

How in the hell could anyone make a Star Wars score sound that appealing? No one knew. No one questioned it. Everyone just lost themselves in the music. As the show winded down, the entire mood changed. Iwaizumi noticed the familiar chords to _Unthinkable_ playing in the background while Oikawa talked to the crowd.

"I want to dedicate this last song to a very important person," Oikawa said, smiling charmingly. "I won't say his name because he'll get embarrassed. I also don't want any of you trying to steal my man." He winked.

To that, the crowd whined in unison even though most of them already knew about Iwaizumi. Ignoring their protests, Oikawa sat down on the provided stool. As if on cue, the crowd quieted down. When Oikawa started to sing Unthinkable, Iwaizumi was back in that hotel room, on that dingy bed with his earbuds in. He thought back to that dark moment in his life and how Oikawa's voice had been all it took to pull him out.

Iwaizumi was crying before he realized it. Oikawa opened his eyes and looked over at Iwaizumi while he continued to sing. In that moment, they were no longer in DROM, but in their living room, on the floor wrapped up in blankets because Tooru had the great idea of camping out. It was just them, eating marshmallows they'd toasted with their gas stove. Nothing else existed beyond them. 

Lifting his hand so that only Oikawa could see, Iwaizumi signed, "I love you."

Oikawa smiled. Closing his eyes, he faced the crowd and finished the song. When he opened his eyes again,  he was crying and he was met with the loud cheers of countless fans. But he only had eyes for Iwaizumi.

* * *

Keiji and Bokuto returned to Los Angeles. Weeks later, they were all together again back at the Akaashi estate. Amari had arranged a traditional, yet, modern wedding for her two sons. This time, they had vows that hadn't come from song lyrics. Instead, the words had come from the heart.

Oikawa had cried. Weddings always did that to him. People thought it was because it was such a joyous occasion. In reality, Oikawa was just salty that he wasn't the one being married.

Maybe it was to rub salt in old wounds(because Yahaba had posted some risque pictures of himself with a male dancer a week ago)or perhaps it hadn't been done to be malicious at all, but Kyoutani had brought a date to the wedding. An attractive, young woman who smiled so hard it looked painful. Oikawa had to stop a drunk Yahaba from approaching her. Things had turned out bad at the reception, but Oikawa managed to keep things civil.

They left immediately after seeing Bokuto and Keiji off to the airport.

Once they returned back to New York City, Yahaba shredded the Lakers pullover and mailed the pieces to Kyoutani. No one knew how they'd went from still in love to hating each other. No one pestered them for answers.

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were busy with their own lives. Being a personal trainer was more demanding than Iwaizumi had assumed. Being a student had always been shitty so Oikawa at least knew what to expect. In their spare time, Iwaizumi worked on opening his own boxing gym and Oikawa wrote songs and even recorded a few. Each day their love for one another continuously grew.

Mid- March during spring break, they finally took their trip to Japan. Keiji and Bokuto tagged along. Kyoutani had canceled at the last minute, though. Everyone pretended as if it was due to boxing and not Yahaba. Still, the trip had been a success. Tsukishima was an awesome tour guide. He took them to a small town where Iwaizumi and Oikawa found out that if they'd lived two blocks from each other.

If they would have stayed in Japan longer, they would have ended up at the same junior high. Iwaizumi was again reminded of fate. His encounter with Oikawa would have happened regardless of how life played out. That only cemented his belief that they were meant to be together.

The trip ended on a somber note because Kuroo wouldn't be returning with them. 5th Element's goodbyes had been hard to watch. Iwaizumi had expected Oikawa and Yahaba to cry, but watching Kiyoko cry was torture. Before they boarded their plane, Kuroo pulled Yahaba to the side and gave him a word of advice. Kuroo was known for his playful nature, but whenever he gave anyone serious advice, it was a good thing for them to listen.

And, Yahaba did listen. A week after their trip to Japan, he showed up at Iwaiuzmi and Oikawa's apartment late one night.

. . .

"I'm sorry."

Oikawa didn't say a word. He simply pulled Yahaba into his arms. "You can't keep putting your life on hold for me."

Yahaba shook his head and cried harder. "What if I'm not here and, and, you need me? I...who's going to get in touch with Dr. Reynolds? And, who's going to be there if you... you wake up one morning and can't hear, Tooru?"

"Me," Iwaizumi said. He'd overheard them. "I'm here, Yahaba and I'm not going anywhere. I know I didn't know as much at first but I've personally met with Dr. Reynolds. I have his contact information now and I'm prepared for whatever happens."

Oikawa pulled away from the hug. "Iwa-chan is right, Shigeru. So, you don't have to worry about me."

"What if..." Yahaba licked his lips. "What if he doesn't love me anymore?" he asked quietly.

Iwaizumi had to step in again. "If you really thought that you wouldn't have brought Ken with you." He motioned to the Doberman that was obediently seated at Yahaba's feet. "We'll watch him for you. Go catch your flight." Without another word, he took Ken's leash out of Yahaba's hand and lead the dog into the apartment.

Oikawa laughed at his boyfriend's forwardness. "God, I love him." Sighing, he patted Yahaba on the head. "Go to him, Shigeru. I promise I'll be fine."

Yahaba gave Oikawa one last look before he nodded his head with conviction. "I'll text you," he promised before taking off down the hallway.

Closing the door behind him, Oikawa smiled to himself. "Fucking finally."

* * *

Time had begun to dissolve into itself, as shapeless as the rain.

The first year had flown by before either of them knew it. So much had happened, yet, Iwaizumi couldn't shake the feeling that things were stagnant. He was still a personal trainer at the same gym. Oikawa was in his last semester at the university and had yet to get recognition for any of the songs he'd written. Still, neither of them allowed that to put a strain on their relationship.

If anything, they were stronger than ever. With the absence of Kuroo and now Yahaba, Oikawa had to lean on Iwaizumi more. And, Iwaizumi had to lean on Oikawa in return. But that was how it was supposed to be. The true testament to Iwaizumi's resilience had occurred when they'd least expected it.

During early September of their second year living together, Oikawa woke up and couldn't hear anything. The sound in his left ear had finally gone out. That morning had been terrifying because Iwaizumi had already left to go to the gym. Although, all it took was for Oikawa to text his boyfriend. Iwaizumi had come back in record time.

The first few days were tough.

Oikawa had started to get bad again with not eating and poor sleep habits. Luckily, Iwaizumi was there to put an end to it before it got out of hand. Prior to that faithful morning, they'd been preparing for the worse. Oikawa knew that, no matter what Iwaizumi would be right by his side. A surprise visit from Yahaba and Kuroo had also helped to cheer him up.

Weeks later, during a random Wednesday night, Oikawa had been in his studio when the sound returned in his right ear. He had no idea how or why it happened, he had been too happy to ponder on it for too long. The next morning, Iwaizumi took him to see Dr. Reynolds who informed him that things like this would happen over time. He also warned Oikawa not to always expect his hearing to return after a couple of weeks.

It was cruel in Oikawa's opinion. Taking it away just to give it right back. It was such a cruel joke that had him pissed off at the world for two days straight. Iwaizumi didn't scold him for thinking like this, but, allowed Oikawa to sulk. Sulking wasn't always bad. He just didn't allow Oikawa to dwell in it. Pretending as if life was always sunshine and rainbows didn't achieve anything.

However, Oikawa had to be reminded that life wouldn't always be bad. That there were moments worth living for.

On a windy night in November, Iwaizumi gave Oikawa one of those moments.

. . .

Iwaizumi was still a personal trainer but had just signed the papers to start the construction of his boxing gym. Thanks to the donations from his connections he was well on his way to his dream. By connections he meant, Bokuto, Kyoutani, Keiji and his parents, and even Ushijima donated a substantial amount to the project. There was even a promise of the two working together in the future to start another gym in Japan.

Oikawa had graduated from the university and had landed a job writing jingles for a local company. The hearing in his left ear was gone completely and the hearing in his right was gradually deteriorating.They were still living in their two bedroom apartment and were still head over heels for each other. So that was something. 

It was their third year anniversary. Surprisingly, Oikawa just wanted a simple night with a nice dinner and hot sex before bed. Working a full-time job, Monday through Friday had matured the man. He no longer wanted to stay up at all hours of the night and watch movies. Sleep was a very important part of Oikawa Tooru's day. Iwaizumi never thought that he'd witness the day.

They were walking from a new Thai restaurant, holding hands and whispering softly to each other. Iwaizumi had suggested that they take a more scenic route back to the apartment. Oikawa had wanted to order an Uber to drive them there. Yet decided that walking with his boyfriend wouldn't be so bad. Besides, with work and their side hobbies, they didn't get to go out on dates as often.

Approaching a small park, Oikawa noticed a familiar face in the distance. Then, he saw another familiar face and then another. Oikawa halted in his steps and watched as several of his friends stood side-by-side.

Bokuto, Keiji, Yahaba, Kyoutani, Kuroo, Tsukishima, Yachi, Kiyoko, Amari, Ohba, and Tooru's nephew Takeru were all smiling at him while they signed a message especially for him.

Oikawa was speechless. He hadn't seen any of them in months. Even Takeru was there. Did his sister agree to that? He brought his hands up to his mouth to make sure that any weird sounds didn't come out when he realized what they were signing.

_"Tooru, Hajime has something that he wants to ask you."_

Slowly, Oikawa turned around to see Iwauzmi kneeling on one knee. Tears clouded his vision and his entire body was trembling as soon as he spotted the gold band encased in a black velvet box. Iwaizumi was talking to him, but Oikawa was so overwhelmed that he only caught the end of it.

As always, Iwaizumi was short and sweet, straight to the point. "Let's build a home in each other. Will you marry me, Tooru?"

Home had never been about where they were from. It had never been about where they'd been, what they'd done, or who their family had been. Home had always been a place where they felt secure, understood, and loved. Home had always been with each other.

"Yes," Oikawa sobbed, nodding his head vehemently. "Yes!"

Tooru leaned down and Hajime met him halfway. Amidst the cheers from their friends and random onlookers, they sealed the promise with a kiss.

**.**

**.**

And that's the end.

Well, not really. It's the end of this story, but, not the end of Iwaizumi Hajime and Oikawa Tooru's story. It's not the end of their journey by a long shot. The wedding was actually the true beginning of the ups and downs of their relationship. Loving someone isn't easy. Neither of them expected it to be. But they love each other so much that all the other bullshit is worth it.

Their wedding is a small affair with only their friends and family in attendance. Ushijima and Tendou even make an appearance. Following the wedding, they move into a house in Upstate New York away from the bustling city. Iwaizumi's boxing gym is doing great and Oikawa has even sold three of his song to recording artists, gaining his footing in the music industry.

A majority of their disagreements revolve around whose turn it is to take out the trash or who's the unfortunate soul that has to drive into town to take care of their grocery shopping. Things aren't always that mundane, though. There are times when Oikawa becomes paranoid at the thought of finally losing his hearing for good. It's something that comes and goes. One minute he's accepting of it and the next, he's having a panic attack at 4 am and can't stop shaking and crying no matter how hard Iwaizumi's holds him. Once it gets so bad that Yahaba had to visit for an extended time. 

Iwaizumi had to admit that he couldn't carry the weight on his own. That is what they have friends for.

Speaking of their friends.

Kyoutani and Bokuto continue their boxing careers until they're finally scheduled to fight one another. Win or lose, Bokuto plans to retire. He's getting to the age where his health is a major issue when it comes to boxing. Keiji has had it with the pissy blood and other things he doesn't want to talk about. So, after the fight, when Kyoutani is named the reigning Welterweight Champion, Bokuto leaves the arena with a weight lifted off his shoulders.

He retires. A year later, he and Keiji adopt a one-year-old girl from Osaka. Amari is ecstatic that she finally has a grandchild. That hasn't stopped her from calling Tooru and Hajime once a week to see what's taking them so long. Keiji performs around the world until he injures himself during one performance. Oikawa and Yahaba are there to lift his spirits. They're also there when he performs one last time before retiring. 

Keiji, Bokuto, and their daughter live a quiet, happy life in Italy. 

Kyoutani continues to fight for another year following his match with Bokuto. He and Yahaba still live together in Los Angeles. Yahaba serves as Kyoutani's manager. They have no intentions of getting married until after Kyoutani retires. When they finally do get married, they have a small ceremony in Las Vegas because Kyoutani really likes the little chapels there. Instead of adopting children, they own their own kennel out in California. 

Kiyoko and Yachi are now engaged. No one knows when or how it happened. Tooru just received a vague invitation in the mail requesting that he attend a ceremony at the courthouse to serve as a witness. The couple live in New York City where Kiyoko has opened her own restaurant. Yachi works alongside her. Amari and Ohba stop by for a meal whenever they get a chance to travel. 

Tsukishima and Kuroo are married and living in Sendai. Kuroo landed a spot as a drummer for a popular rock band. Tsukishima has to constantly scare off groupies. He has a job with JAXA that keeps him away from home a lot. But, they work well with distance so it doesn't put a strain on their relationship. Eventually, they both retire and start a family. They send Amari photos of her "grandchildren" frequently. 

Twice a year, they all try to meet up. Once in New York and Once in Los Angeles. So far, no one has failed to make it. No matter how busy they are, or how far away they are, they always find their way back home. 

The panic attacks eventually stop altogether. Tooru continues writing songs for well-known artists and even records a few hits of his own. Hajime's boxing gym is a huge success and he's often honored with humanitarian awards for his contribution to the community. With time, he and Ushijima maintain a friendship that allows them to go into business together. Boxing gyms evolve into learning institutions and so on.

Past rivalries turn into lifelong friendships. 

Tooru and Hajime are married for seven years before they decide to adopt a child of their own. Tooru is fortunate enough to hear his daughter's voice. He's able to hear her happy giggles whenever he sings for her and her cries whenever she hurts herself trying to climb the trees in their backyard. Every night before bed, Tooru can hear her tell him how much she loves him. Then, he hears the same words when he gets in bed beside his husband.

By the time Tooru finally does lose his hearing, Hajime is just as hearing impaired as he is. Thankfully, they both know how to use sign language.

**fin.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Hajime and Tooru were happily married until they were old and gray. Just like the other couples. I promised a happy ending and I hope this was good enough. I want to apologize for how long this took. There was a lot going on and I had the flu last week. Writer's block is also a pain. But, this story is officially complete. It has been quite a journey and I'm happy that so many of you have stuck with it until the end. I can't believe my first IwaOi/Haikyuu!! fic is completed! It's such a bittersweet moment. 
> 
> My awesome friend, Amalas, did an amazing drawing of [Boxer!Iwa](https://trashytacosan.tumblr.com/post/158098498061/amalasdraws-youre-now-rockin-with-the)
> 
> I also made a playlist for this fic!  
> [Spotify](https://open.spotify.com/user/calestiscyz/playlist/0bRLRpofaxUR5D8s5qx53g)
> 
>  
> 
> Give both a look please! Especially the drawing it's amazing!  
>  
> 
> Again, thank you so much for every kudos, comment, bookmark, and subscription. I'm going to go cry now. This ending was so emotional.
> 
> -sorry about all the typos in the story geesh


End file.
